cross dimension
by la fangirl frikiraperaemo
Summary: masaki es una chica "normal" hasta que descubre que es la reencarnación de cierto personaje de anime y tendrá que viajar al mundo de dragon ball z donde conocerá a su personaje favorito.
1. chapter0:el inicio

masaki era una niña "casi" normal, ella era fanática de dragon ball , a los 4 años conoció esta serie, pero como era muy pequeña , ella al ver esa serie imitaba movimientos de dragon ball y andaba lanzando golpes,su madre al ver esto le prohibió ver más dragon ball , cuando tuvo 7 años pudo seguir viendo dragon ball ,su personaje favorito era piccolo daimaku . ella ahora tenía 8 años, ella practica kung fu ,ya que amaba las artes marciales desde que tenía uso de razón.

la niña sufría un poco por que varios niños de su escuela la molestaban por su peso (ella era un poco rellenita) y por que no tenía temas de conversación interesantes ,además era un poco marimacha, le encantaba lanzar patadas ,saltar y lanzar golpes de puños ,era muy brusca para jugar, además siempre andaba a la siga de su tía quien trabajaba en la misma escuela, pero tenía amigas que la querían y respetaban,aunque muchas veces se molestaban con ella por que cuando jugaban , ella jugaba muy brusco.

una noche mientras veía dragon ball la saga de piccolo, masaki entro en sueño y se quedó dormida.

masaki sintió como si se hubiera caído y se dio cuenta que se encontraba parada en un bosque , ella se miro y estaba su piel como dibujo animado,ella se veía como una niña de unos 4 años siendo que tenía 8. **"estoy soñando esto es muy guayy"** pensó masaki

pero al mirar vio una sombra como de un niño pequeño

-voz- ¿quien anda ahi responda?!

la voz a masaki le resulto familiar

-soy masaki mucho gusto . -dijo masaki acercándose

\- no te me acerques! .- dijo el niño lanzando un rayo que por suerte lo esquivó la niña

masaki al darse cuenta supo quien era " **es piccolo niño , que chido,este es un sueño maravilloso** " .masaki sintió la explosión muy real y pensó" **esto si que es chido puedo sentir todo. es siente tan real** "

-¡no te quiero matar! .-dijo masaki corriendo de los rayos que le lanzaba piccolo

piccolo no escucho,porque estaba centrado el sus pensamientos y le aventó un rayo al cual masaki no pudo esquivar y le llego en toda la mano izquierda.

– jaja ahora huye humana! .-Dijo piccolo .

masaki penso" **el dolor es muy real para ser un sueño,¡que hago!** "

masaki le dolía mucho la mano así que se empezó a revolcar de una manera graciosa y piccolo empezó a reir

\- eres una persona muy extraña para ser humana, hasta ahora todos los humanos que me he encontrado huyen o me han atacado .- dijo piccolo con esa voz chillona que tenía

masaki aguantando las lagrimas del dolor dijo :

\- yo te conozco ,se por lo que has pasado y no te quiero matar solo quiero pasar un rato contigo piccolo .- dijo masaki " **soy tu fan numero 1** " penso masaki para si misma

piccolo al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizo

-puedo confiar en ti? .- dijo el hijo del rey demonio

-si piccolo .- dijo masaki al borde de las lagrimas , le dolía demasiado su mano , aunque estaba a la vez muy feliz de tener un sueño tan real con piccolo.

-oye como sabes el nombre de mi padre .-dijo piccolo mirando a masaki

\- yo que sepa así te llamas o no? conozco toda tu historia se que hace poco murió tu papa pikoro daimaku en manos de goku y tu quieres venganza,has tenido en lo poco que llevas de vida un camino muy difícil, pero tranquilo yo no te haría daño, aunque me hayas roto la mano.- dijo masaki tranquilamente

piccolo miro atónito a esta niña , nunca nadie lo había comprendido, como ella. " **menos mal que sabia la historia de piccolo . por primera vez digo algo tan maduro para mi edad** "penso masaki sonrojada.

-es primera vez que alguien esquiva mis ataques de energía ,¿has entrenado en alguna parte?.- dijo piccolo mirando al suelo

masaki se sonrojo mucho mas " **me esta hablando piccolo , no lo puedo creer** " dijo para si misma, era verdad ella corrió como nunca antes había corrido, masaki se acerco un poco mas y le contesto:

\- no se como pude esquivar todo eso

piccolo guardó silencio , masaki pudo notar que el era muy pequeño se notaba que hace pocos días había nacido , pero lo que más le llamo la atención era de que tenia un mirada de tristeza y odio , pero se había suavizado un poco

-también he practicado un poco de kung fu . .- dijo la niña .al saber eso a piccolo puso cara de malo .

-entonces sabes luchar no es así?

masaki al escuchar eso pensó **"si lucho con el me va a matar tiene un ki muy grande,pero solo es un sueño así que no puedo morir** "

-si algo , pero solo cuerpo a cuerpo.

-entonces pelea! .-dijo piccolo lanzando un puño . masaki al ver eso lo esquivo " **ooo lo pude esquiva que genial** " , entonces piccolo le lanzo combinaciones de puños y patadas, masaki las esquivo todas, ella podía sentirse muy liviana y ligera

-¡porque no atacas! -le gritó piccolo

\- es que me da miedo hacerte daño, ademas me duele la mano.- dijo masaki esquivando sus golpes.

-entonces esto será aburrido y puede que te mate..-le contestó el namek . masaki al escuchar eso quedó horrorizada

-bueno pero luchare con una sola mano.

-bueno.- dijo el pequeño namekiano y así empezó el pequeño combate. los dos estaban al mismo nivel , pero masaki se estaba cansando , hasta que piccolo la golpeo fuerte y la arrojo al pasto.

-eres muy buena peleando ,aunque no tienes una buena tecnica, me sorprendes, ¿no sabes usar el ki? .-le pregunta piccolo

-muchas gracias pero no se eso..-le contestó masaki

" **piccolo me está alabando que emoción estoy muy feliz espero volver a soñar asi** " pensó masaki acercándose a piccolo para abrazarlo porque lo encontraba una ternura, pero se acordó de que no le gustaba eso asi que guardo un poco la distancia

\- sabes me ayudarías mucho a mi entrenamiento para vencer a ese chico al cual odio tanto .- dijo piccolo mirándola fijo.

masaki iba a responder, pero apareció un oso gigante de tras de piccolo , ella tomo al niño y huyo con el unos metros.

\- muchas gracias ,¡pero no necesito tu ayuda , podría haber matado a ese oso yo solo!.- se molesta el niño Lanzando una ráfaga de ki matando al oso. masaki estaba al borde de las lágrimas

\- solo me preocupo por ti..-le contestó la niña al borde de las lagrimas

piccolo nunca había escuchado eso, quedo atónito.

-debes aprender a ser menos sentimental misaki. .-le dijo piccolo

la niña le responde un poco molesta:

\- ¡masaki!.

-¡Como sea!. - hablo el pequeño hijo de piccolo. Hubo un intercambio de miradas.

\- voy a buscar un poco de agua.- hablo en pequeño niño verde .

\- ya.- dijo masaki un poco enojada por confundir su nombre.

ahi piccolo se adentró al bosque y se encontró con un soldado al cual mato por dispararle .

había obscurecido cuando picolo volvió con una cara triste.

-que te paso piccolo.- le dijo masaki con dulzura al ver su cara de tristeza.

-¡nada! , no te metas en mis asuntos!.-le contestó piccolo con enfado

-oí un disparo que fue lo que paso. -dijo masaki con la voz más dulce.

-un estúpido humano trató de matarme respondió piccolo con voz fría .

-no entiendo porque los humanos me odian tanto,sera porque soy un demonio ?.- hablo piccolo con rabia a la vez con tristeza

\- mmm... hay gente que es así . respondió masaki pensativa

\- mejor cuando acabe con ese odioso ese tal goku , me convertiré en el rey del mundo y acabare con esos malditos humanos..-dijo piccolo

masaki se acordó del torneo de las artes marciales que estaba viendo .

-no me matarás o si?.-dijo la niña asustada

-no lo se, si no interfieres en mis planes lo pensaré.-le dijo piccolo dándole la espalda

-sabes yo te encuentro genial. Dijo masaki con los ojos brillantes tipo anime.

-eso es lo raro, tú no eres como los demás. -Respondió piccolo frio.

-cuando sea rey del mundo, ¿no te gustaría ser mi sirviente? pregunto piccolo mirando al suelo

masaki solo se sonrojo.:

\- solo espero seguir contigo, te encuentro genial y me agradas mucho, además serás tan genial como tu padre!. .-Dijo masaki feliz estornudando. Piccolo solo se sonrojo. masaki empezó a deducir por lo que habia visto en la tv ,que si piccolo mata a goku la serie no seguiría y ella sabia que después de el torneo , habia otra serie de dragon ball que se llamaba dragon ball z , ella lo había visto un poco solo capitulos randoms y allí estaba piccolo ya de adulto,ella pensó que a lo mejor piccolo iba a terminar como ten shin han con goku. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus estornudos

-tengo frió, ¿porque no nos vamos a esa cueva que hay ahí?.-señalo masaki

\- está bien, los humanos no son nada prácticos.- Dijo piccolo serio

-disculpa. -Dijo masaki sonrojada

Ahí se entraron a la cueva, hicieron una fogata. Piccolo se quedó dormido y masaki , no se podía quedar dormida, le dolía mucho su mano y encontraba de que eso que le estaba pasando era mucho para ser un sueño,le agradaba la idea de estar con piccolo ,pero no sabía cuánto más podía seguir ahí además piccolo era distinto al del torneo de las artes marciales, este era solo un niño y no era tan malo ,solo necesitaba cariño, masaki tenía una mezcla entre duda y felicidad, además no sabía porque andaba con pijama

Al dia siguiente , masaki se despertó con mucha energía era como si no hubiera pasado ni un minuto desde que le paso ese"acontecimiento" , ella se dio cuenta de que piccolo no estaba con ella , ella salió de la cueva y vio que piccolo estaba entrenando , masaki tenía hambre, justo habían unos plátanos botados al recogerlos ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en una isla , después de comerse 4 plátanos, observo a piccolo entrenar , ella no podía creer que estuviera viendo al hijo del rey demonio entrenando.

-eres genial.-dijo masaki

-si y que?.-le responde el namek , de pronto a masaki ve que hay una abeja , ella corre detrás del niño,ella se esconde (se tiene que agachar ya que ella era más alta que el)

-¿que te pasa?.-le dice el niño molesto

-tengo miedo ¡no quiero morir!.-le grita la niña (ella le tenía pánico a las abejas)

-no seas estúpida , no es más que una abeja.-le dice el niño empujándola , a el no le gustaba tener contacto

-pero me da miedo!.-dice la niña corriendo en círculos

-entonces mátala!.-le dice el niño sonriendo, es primera vez que veía a alguien tan divertido

-tengo miedo!.-dice la niña

-mátala o yo te mataré.-le dice el niño sonriendo malignamente

-bueno...pero solo lo hago por que tu me lo dices.-dice la niña acercándose , pero la abeja se acerca , masaki vuelve a correr en círculos

-¡que la mates!.-le dice el niño

-bueno...-dice la niña ,ella va y le lanza un manotazo

-así no!.-le dice el niño, de pronto la abeja le pica en la mano a la niña (justo la que tenía lesionada) y se larga la abeja

-¡mi mano! ¡ahora voy a morir! ¡no quiero! ¡quiero estar contigo!.-grita masaki

-ya cálmate ¡no es para tanto!.-le dice el niño

la niña empieza a correr en circulos y se revuelca en el suelo , su mano se hincha

al niño le pareció gracioso como corría masaki y se empezó a reír, algo tenía esa niña que no lo hacía sentir molesto

-de que te ríes.?-le pregunta la niña ya casi llorando

-de tu estupidez! jajaja.-se reía el niño

-no ves que me voy a morir!.-decía la niña haciendo un puchero

-no te vas a morir no es para tanto, déjame revisarla.-dice el niño

-pero dijiste que si no la mataba me matarías ¿me matarás?.-le dijo la niña

-claro que no! ahora ven!.-le dijo el niño ya molesto

la niña fue directo hacia donde el niño.

-dame tu mano.-le dijo el niño haciendo una mueca como de asco

la niña se sonrojó y le pasó su mano. el niño la tomó como si fuera lo peor que le estuviera pasando, el niño tomó la lanceta y se la sacó, el niño empujó la mano de la niña como si fuera venenosa la niña.

-muchas gracias ¿no moriré o si?.-le dijo la niña

-una picada de abeja no hará que te mueras...eres graciosa.-le dice el niño

-jejeje todos me lo dicen.-se sonroja masaki

-mi mano está hinchada ¿crees que es mejor echarle agua?.-le dijo la niña

-haz lo que quieras.-le dijo el niño

la niña empezó a caminar hacia donde había agua.

-piccolo vienes conmigo?.-le dice la niña

-no quiero.-dice el niño inflando los cachetes

la niña corre y toma al niño con su mano buena y empieza a correr con el niño hacia donde había agua.

piccolo no se podía zafar de su agarre , la niña lo deja de tomar porque ya estaba en el mar

-oye te dije que yo no quería venir!.-le dijo el niño molesto

-pero yo si quiero!.-le dice la niña

-me marcho.-le dice el niño, pero masaki va y le lanza agua al hijo del rey de los demonios

el niño se enfurece y le lanza agua también , masaki también se enoja y la lanza agua , así se la llevan los dos hasta que estaba atardeciendo , los dos estaban muy mojados.

-tengo frió...¡el primero que llega a la cueva gana!.-dice masaki corriendo

-no es justo!.-le dice el niño corriendo , el niño es mucho más veloz que masaki , el niño estaba a punto de llegar ,masaki da un salto (salta muy alto) llegando casi a donde estaba piccolo , ella lo agarra de la camisa ,ella se recordó que sus amigos odiaban que ella hiciera eso ,así que lo agarra de la mano.

-mejor los dos llegaremos!.-le dice la niña, el niño se trata de zafar ,pero los dos llegaron a la cueva.

-eres una tramposa!.-le dice piccolo inflando sus cachetes .

-no...bueno si.-le dice masaki

-juguemos a pillarnos?-le dice la niña

-no quiero tengo que entrenar...además nuestras ropas están mojadas.-le dice piccolo

-es lo mismo que hicimos y eso ayuda a superar nuestra velocidad.-habla masaki juguetona mente

-está bien.-le dice piccolo refunfuñando

los dos pasan todo el atardecer tratando de pillarse, hasta que... masaki estaba tratando de pillar a piccolo ,pero el era muy rapído , ella lo agarra del cuello,ella recuerda que a sus amigos no le gustaban eso , ella deja de agarrarlo ,pero cae encima de el.

-uy! disculpaa jajajaja.-se ríe masaki encima del namek

-no me duele nada.-dice el niño corriéndose al lado de la niña haciendo que esta cayera.

-no es justo me dolió!.-dice masaki molesta

-oye no te molestó que te tomara de tu cuello?.-le dice masaki

-no , recuerda que soy la reencarnacion del gran pikoro daimaku, soy fuerte.-le dice el niño

-verdad.-dice masaki

-entonces...-dice masaki, ella se tira en cima de el , piccolo trata de sacársela y empiezan a rodar, en eso masaki aprovecha de abrazar al namek sin que se de cuenta creyendo este que era un juego

-¿¡que te pasa!.-le dice el niño rodando junto a ella. así llegó hasta la noche , hasta que masaki se cansa y suelta a piccolo

-me encanta rodar! yo no lo podía hacer con nadie.-dice masaki feliz

-no me gustó.-le dice el niño , pero parecía que le había gustado ,pero trataba de ocultarlo, luego los dos se marcharon a la cueva, el niño sacó de su mano una bola de ki y encendió una fogata.

la niña fue hacia un arbol de platanos ella se atrevió a saltar y saltó igual que piccolo , para ella fue increíble y se sacó los paltanos del arbol comiendose dos

los dos niños estaban cansados.

-eres genial! pikoro.-le dice masaki

-yo no digo lo mismo de ti no se como no te maté.-le dice piccolo mirando hacia otro lado

-oye pikoro te consideras de la oscuridad?.-le dice la niña pensando

-por supuesto que si amo la oscuridad pertenezco a la familia del mal .-le dice el niño como orgulloso

-a mi no me gusta mucho la oscuridad , pero me gusta lo tétrico.-dice masaki

-je...que niña.-le dice piccolo casi sonriendo

-es enserio que quieres que sea uno de tus sirvientes?.-le dice la niña mirando hacia arriba

\- con tu comportamiento así de niña tonta , no lo se...pero se que me puedes ser útil.-le dice el niño

-ahh ¡que lindo!.-le dice masaki

-¡que yo no soy lindo!.-le grita masaki

-espera ¿me dijiste tonta? ...bueno te lo perdono por ser el gran piccolo daimaku.-le habla masaki feliz

-bueno solo dije...la verdad.-le responde el namek

-oye pikoro cuantos años tienes?.-le pregunta masaki luego de un gran silencio

-que te importa?

-ya vamos , dime .-le ruega masaki de manera graciosa

-tengo solo unas semanas de nacido.-le responde casi amargamente el niño

-ohh, por eso eres tan pequeño.-

piccolo se esperaba que masaki se burlara de el , ya que los terricolas de esa edad eran unos bebes y el ya tenía forma de niño

-bah, pronto voy a crecer y seré el mas fuerte del universo

-si lo sé...-le dice masaki

-oye y tu? ¿cuantos tienes 4?.-le pregunta piccolo de forma despectiva

-tengo 8!.-le dice masaki molesta

-ah es que pareces de 4, en como te comportas y por tu tamaño.-se burla pikoro

-oye!, soy alta para mi edad, todos me dicen eso!.-infla las mejillas masaki

-ja, están equivocados.-le responde el niño

luego de varias platicas , los niños se quedaron dormidos ,la niña se le acercó a piccolo lo más que pudo y sin que se diera cuenta el niño

el niño abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que masaki estaba durmiendo a su lado.

-no se que tiene esta niña.-dijo piccolo alejándose un poco de ella

de pronto masaki empezó a escuchar que alguien hablaba , era pikoro que estaba teniendo pesadillas.

-no...no goku ...yo terminaré el trabajo...llenaré al mundo de maldad...y...miedo.-dijo piccolo entre sueños, se notaba agitado el niño ,estaba transpirando y se movía mucho.

" **debe estar soñando algo malo "** pensó masaki acercándose al niño silenciosa y lentamente para no despertarlo y se quedó a su lado

-tranquilo...-susurró masaki ella le tomó la mano suavemente sin despertarlo, el niño se tranquilizó y luego ella se quedó dormida

a la mañana siguiente ella despertó , el namek se había ido, ella salió de la cueva comiéndose un platano ,allí estaba el niño entrenando

-me encantan los platanos.-dice masaki para si misma

\- Te ayudo a entrenar?.- habló masaki con voz tímida.

\- Si .-respondió piccolo agitado, pero no me estorbes como la otra vez. (Refiriéndose a lo del oso)

\- Ya, pero acuérdate de mi mano lastimada.- dijo masaki que tenía su mano hinchada.

\- Eres muy débil, pero qué más da. .- Hablo con desprecio el joven namekiano

los dos pelearon hasta que se cansaron ,masaki se sentía mucho mas fuerte que el día anterior, como que cada día que estaba ahi y peleaba se volvía mas fuerte, ya en la tarde los dos jugaron nuevamente (claro masaki lo incitaba a jugar)

pasó una semana así , la niña cada noche intentaba calmar las pesadillas del pobre niño,los dos se estaban empezando a llevar bien e incluso discutían algo. hasta que en uno de esos días los dos empezaron un combate que haría que masaki despertara algo.

Había empezado el combate masaki se sentía como si estuviera más fuerte que la otra vez e incluso podía ver sus movimientos, antes se los había podido bloquear solamente ahora podía contraatacar solo con una mano, no entendía , por otro lado piccolo no entendía porque masaki era fuerte que casi estaba a peleando a la par , además el dia pasado podía sentir su ki que era muy raro y ahora no lo podía sentir. Masaki estaba muy entusiasmada peleando y comprendió que piccolo sentía soledad , al igual que ella , ella sintió un sentimiento de obscuridad que la envolvía. Piccolo quería verse mas fuerte al lado de ella así que le lanzo una ráfaga de ki masaki la esquivo con facilidad pero el impacto de la explosión la dejo en el suelo.

-auch ,piccolo eso no es justo. .-estaba enojada masaki tocandose la espalda

\- masaki , tus ojos están rojos.- se sorprendió piccolo .

-puede ser que me quede despierta hasta tarde.- dijo masaki

la niña empezó a pensar , pero sintió un cansancio extremo .

\- Masaki te sientes bien ? .-le dice el niño

\- La verdad no , me siento como si me desmayara..- Masaki empezó a desaparecer.

\- Masaki no te vayas .-dijo piccolo triste.

\- No se que me pasa..- cayo masaki inconsciente y termino por despertó en el suelo de se casa.

\- ¡auch siento como si me hubiera caído , que lastima todo fue un sueño. Pero sentía masaki que todo fue tan real.

e incluso le dolía la mano izquierda.

masaki volvio a dormir y unas horas mas tarde se despertó porque tenía que ir a su escuela, a ella no le gustaba ir a su escuela,algunos de sus compañeros la molestaban porque estaba pasada en peso y se sentía que no encajaba en la sociedad .

Masaki se sentía un poco rara , estaba un poco mareada , haciendo caso omiso a su sueño(se acordaba solo que estuvo en la cueva con piccolo ) , fue a la escuela , pero a las pocas horas le dolieron los ojos y casi se desmaya cayendo apoyada de su mano izquierda la cual , por una "extraña razón le dolia". a masaki la llevaron al hospital y le dijeron que se había quebrado su mano y tenía una picadura de insecto, ella ahí tuvo un flashback que tuvo la pelea con piccolo en su "sueño".

masaki crecio solo con el recuerdo de que había tenido un sueño "maravilloso " donde había estado en la cueva con piccolo de pequeño,pero desde ese dia sintió como si tuviera algo de oscuridad en ella

masaki al crecer siguió viendo dragon ball z,dbgt. y se volvio una fan de esta saga,pero siempre piccolo fue su personaje favorito pase lo que pase


	2. Chapter2: pensamientos

se **que me demore mucho en seguir ,tuve problemas ,por eso voy a subir dos capitulos.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 ** cap 2**

Masaki vio que piccolo de verdad iba a lanzar la onda de ki , masaki estaba muy cansada de los ojos para activar algún jutsu o el sharingan. "que hago" pensó la joven, piccolo lanzó la onda de ki, masaki se le ocurrió saltar con todas sus fuerzas para esquivar ese ataque que de seguro la mataría, la joven abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había saltado por lo menos 5 metros Masaki sintió que era más liviana que en su dimensión , al caer se dio cuenta que la gravedad de esa dimensión era muy poca , en su dimension era el doble de gravedad que en esta ,por eso es que los guerreros z saltaban tan alto , masaki solo podía saltar así cuando utilizaba el sharingan. piccolo quedó asombrado de eso, ningún humano normal podría hacer eso pensó que sería mejor exterminarla. Asi que piccolo se empezó a acercar a gran velocidad, masaki no podría hacer nada no podía activar su sharingan ya que había gastado todo su chakra en su kamui, pero de pronto masaki sintió que sus energías estaban un poco recuperadas, así que saltó por encima de piccolo y con lo poco que tenía de chakra , rodeó a piccolo con su jutsu clones de sombras

piccolo estaba atonito

-pikkoro se quien eres , no te quiero hacer daño.- dijo masaki

Masaki deshizo el jutsu y se desmayó (por la emoción de ver a piccolo y por el desgaste de chakra que tuvo)

Piccolo no tenía interés en ayudarla, por él podría quedarse tirada allí mismo, pero sentía curiosidad porque sabía su nombre y al parecer sabia luchar, además le parecía familiar.

Volteó para volar, pero no pudo. Quería saber quién era ella, se acercó lo suficiente, la levanto en sus brazos, la observó bien, tenía entre 8 y 10 años (era solo lo que aparentaba) se veía frágil. Pero a piccolo eso no lo conmovía, no le agradaban los humanos y menos una niña de sexo femenino. Aun así la llevó a un lugar seguro.

Masaki abrió los ojos, se sentía mucho más recuperada , vio que estaba en una cueva, la joven se dio cuenta de que todavía parecía un dibujo animado y se pellizcó la cara para saber si no era un sueño y al parecer no .

masaki recordó todo lo que había vivido . Así que como se sentía con más energía intentó activar su sharingan cosa que no pudo hacer,masaki pensaba " **como llegue a esta cueva, ¿me habrá traído piccolo san ?, no creo".**

\- Ahora me vas a decir quién eres en verdad.- Apareció piccolo con cara de pocos amigos

Masaki se sonrojo, no podía creer que eso fuera real ella siempre había sido muy fan de piccolo y que ahora le estuviera pasando eso, que piccolo no la haya matado y que estuviera hablando con él era mucho para su mente de fangirl. masaki se empezó a sentir mareada " **no seas tonta no te desmayes ,respóndele esto será crucial , tengo que contarle todo al mismísimo piccolo ¡kyaaa!** " pensaba la joven otaku.

La joven se levantó tiritando de emoción.

-mi nombre es masaki , disculpe por lo de la presentación tan torpe que tuve…yo….yo…yo ….. v.. Vengo de otra dimensión.- Dijo la joven muy timida y rapidamente a punto de desmayarse. " **que estúpida ahora me puse a tartamudear, voy a quedar como una tonta delante de piccolo san** "pensaba masaki.

Piccolo quedó con la boca abierta

\- ¡ queeeee! Que vienes de otra dimensión! Dijo piccolo conmocionado saliiéndose de su postura y no prestándole atención a su nombre.

\- es una cosa que…. Que…no la pudo creer. Todavía creo que estoy… soñando. -dijo la joven tartamudeando del nerviosismo .

\- ¿y cómo te puedo creer que seas de otra dimensión y que no seas una sayajin que intentas ganarte mi confianza e infiltrarte en la tierra?.- Habló piccolo

-eto…Esto…..mmmmm… "( **piensa rápido masaki" decía la joven para sí mism** a), piense que si hubiera sido una sayajin tendría cola ,los sayajines son agresivos y tendría que haber llegado en una nave y tener armadura de sayajin,.- dijo la joven tímida, hablando muy rápido.

-Es difícil de creer , pero han pasado tantas cosas que te voy a creer .- dijo piccolo cruzando de brazos

Masaki al escuchar eso estaba cada vez más sonrojada y estaba que daba un grito de fangirl . el namekiano le creía, no podía ser mejor , además piccolo estaba muy cerca suyo , tenía un aspecto joven, masaki pensaba de que había llegado justo entre la batalla del torneo de artes marciales o de la saga sayajin , pero masaki tenía que concentrarse en hablar bien y ser precavida.

-¿ cómo me conoces, como conoces tanto sobre los sayajin y como llegaste a esta dimensión , más encima disfrazada y cuál es tu propósito.-. Dijo el namekiano volviendo a la compostura habitual de la serie.

masaki pensó " **piccolo que kawai** i " sonrojándose

La joven no sabía que responder, no quería decirle que en su mundo él era un personaje de televisión y que ella era fan de él, ya que ella había leído demasiados fanfics con chicas que llegaban al mundo de dragon ball y le contaban al hijo del rey demonio sobre eso y piccolo se enfurecía y quedaba traumado, así que masaki tuvo que decirle una gran mentira.

-Emm… Le…. Voy a hablar sobre mi historia...mmm…en mi mundo que se parece mucho a este, esta dimensión es una leyenda como…mmm… el dios Thor o Zeus,el hombre lobo… algo así, pero su leyenda dura mucho, por eso es que se sobre ustedes, esa leyenda la escuche hace años …. Cuando era muy pequeña y es muy famosa en mi dimensión…. Mmm… que más….aunque no lo crea….tuve un sueño muy raro con un tipo que me dijo que era la reencarnación de un hombre muy poderoso de otra dimensión y me dijo que algún día viajaría a una dimensión…. Que creo que es esta y que tendría que salvar a mi propio mundo… digo mi propia dimensión, tiempo después estaba en una fiesta de disfraces y sin querer viajé a esta dimensión…. Esa es mi historia. -Dijo masaki hablando muy rápido y a la vez tartamudeando de la timidez.

-hablas mucho . em…no sé si te pueda creer esa es una historia muy fantástica para ser cierta , pero de la forma en que llegaste y tienes esos poderes. Te creeré por ahora , pero si me entero de que me estas mintiendo o si haces algo en mi contra te mataré sin piedad . te queda claro humana.?- Hablo piccolo desafiante.

-si…señor.. Dijo masaki muy palida.

\- u ... una pregunta ? dijo masaki muy tímidamente

-si? . -dijo piccolo mirándola fijo.

-ud ya entrenó a gohan?Preguntó masaki

-hace poco lo dejé en el desierto ¿Por qué lo preguntas? .

Masaki podía ver que piccolo no la iba a matar , e incluso la estaba tratando bastante bien para el inicio de la serie y justo estaba en el inicio de dragonball z que era lo que más le gustaba, eso la ponía muy contenta, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a estar allí , pero sasuke le había dicho que para volver a utilizar su kamui con su poder actual podría volver a activarlo una vez al año lo que significaría de que tendría que quedarse en la dimensión de dragon ball por un año , lo que significaría si es que tiene suerte activaría su kamui cuando llegarían los sayajines,asi que masaki tendría que obedecer a piccolo y llevarle la razón en todo , para caerle bien , ganarse su confianza y para ver si se podría quedar entrenando con él para la llegada de los sayajines, a masaki le parecía eso como un fanfic que había leído , pero ahora no era el momento de pensar ,asi que le respondio.

-Ahhh es que quería saber en qué momento iba la historia.

-todavía no puedo creer haya pasado esto y que tu sepas tanto. una pregunta sabes que pasará con los sayajines , ¿los podremos vencer? .- dijo piccolo

Mm…(masaki no sabía que decir ya que podría cambiar la historia ,pero si no le decía puede que piccolo la matara) (masaki se acordó de la muerte de piccolo ,que le dolio mucho ,la de ten sin han , chozu,yamcha. Le dieron ganas de decirle que iba a morir pero mejor no le iba a decir porque podría cambiar la historia e incluso no entrenar a gohan),

-con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio si, pero no puedo contarle mucho porque podría alterar el espacio tiempo.- dijo masaki

-grrrr .- Piccolo la miro enojado, pero después suavizo la mirada como entendiendo.

" **wow piccolo san gruño, se ve tan kawaii, si vieran esto mis amigas , me tendrían envidia jeje**." Pensó masaki

-disculpe otra pregunta?, cuento tiempo estuve desmayada?- Dijo masaki muy timida.

-un dia , eres muy débil. Ahh y por cierto , como es tu dimension ?. -dijo piccolo

Masaki quería Abrazar a piccolo , como toda una fan , pero mejor se contuvo porque a piccolo no le gusta eso , mejor era contestarle.

-mm.. como podría describirla,e….es parecida a esta ,aunque no se sabe de extraterrestres o eso creo, la gravedad es mas pesada y los animales no hablan y tampoco hay dinosaurios , hay muchas leyendas , los humanos son más débiles que los de acá y tampoco hay gente fuerte ,solo artistas marciales que pueden romper unos pocos ladrillos y militares, no existen las esferas del dragon ni los demonios , hay solo humanos y animales que no hablan …..y … hay muchas ciudades, los humanos son menos alegres y solo trabajan, todo se ve diferente en esta dimensión(haciendo referencia a que en su dimensión no se ve como dibujo animado como allí),

\- es interesante.

\- tu sabes pelear no es así humana?.- Dijo piccolo

Masaki piensa detenidamente que responderle, no podría decirle sobre sus justus ni menos el sharingan,aunque en defensa propia le había mostrado el justsu clones de sombra,ni menos demostrarle sus poderes , seria muy peligroso que piccolo conociera los verdaderos poderes de ella,si el le pidiera que le ayudara en las batallas que tendrían cambiaría el curso de la historia radicalmente, así que si piccolo le pidiera pelear debería luchar a su 50%.

-no soy una experta como ud, no soy muy fuerte que digamos. -Dijo masaki

-me lo esperaba.- Dijo piccolo.

A piccolo le parecía muy familiar masaki , le recordaba a alguien además ,pero le parecía que estaba guardando algo.

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros después de la llegada de los sayajines?.- Pregunto piccolo

-Lo siento eso no lo puedo decir. -Dice masaki mirando al suelo de timidez

Grrr… . -piccolo la miraba con mucha rabia , de pronto masaki supo que estaba en la pared y piccolo la tenía tomada del cuello

-¡tienes que decirmelo! ¿no ves que esto es grave? , estamos en una situacion de vida o muerte, quiero saber si las cosas que he echo son las correctas!.-le grita piccolo , masaki estaba asustada pero pensó " **no, no puedo darme por vencida, no le puedo decir nada, si no...prefiero morir en manos de el, pensaré en algo"**

 **-** g..ggh ,ya le dije que si le digo algo cambiaría todo?.-le dice masaki

" **sharingan, lo nesecito...pero no puedo activarlo"** piensa masaki

-¡no me interesa cambiar el curso de la historia! ¡tienes que decírmelo o sinó morirás ¿sabes de lo que soy capaz cierto?.-

-por favor pikoro...no puedo decirlo , porfavor comprenderme.-le dice masaki con una miada de cariño , el namek esa mirada la había visto antes ,le recordó a esa persona y la soltó

abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero se quedó callado y le dio la espalda.

" **uyy me salvé de piccolo san ,es tan genial , da miedo cuando gruñe ,parece un gran león cuando gruñe piccolo san kya** a" pensaba masaki.

\- discúlpeme, sabe? no me da miedo morir en sus manos ,ya que mi vida ha sido muy tediosa y si ud. le pone fin a mi vida sería un honor morir así, ya que ud. es genial.-le dice masaki

Piccolo se sonrojo mucho y miró al suelo, no sabía porque esa humana era sí con el

-pero sabe? ahora no me gustaría morir porque lo conozco a ud.-le dice la joven sonriendo, pero piccolo no le dijo nada

"p **arece que no le gustó , lo que le dije,mejor salgo de esto por un rato** " pensó masaki para si misma.

-mmm…. Tengo hambre iré a buscar algo.

Piccolo solo la miró.

Masaki se fue caminando " **wow sugoi el paisaje es maravilloso es igual que en la tv , creo que me voy a desmayar** " pensaba masaki al ver las montañas , ella vió un pequeño bosque y fue a mirar los arboles "ohhh estoy de suerte hay manzanas , iguales a las que gohan se comia" hablo la joven para ella. Masaki mordió la manzana y estaba agria, pero tenía mucha hambre así que se la comió. Ella sacó unas pocas y las guardó en su bolso que aun llevaba puesto " **que tonta soy todavía tengo la capa de akatsuki jeje** " hablo la otaku para sí misma, masaki se había perdido ya casi estaba atardeciendo, hasta que logró llegar donde estaba piccolo meditando

Piccolo miro a masaki de reojo y volvió a meditar.

Masaki se sentó de bajo de un árbol con las piernas cruzadas y sacó una manzana que tenía en el bolso.

Masaki se quedó observando al namekiano " **piccolo san es tan genial hasta meditando se ve cool,es idéntico que en la televisión , es como si hubiera buscado una imagen en internet y la estuviera viendo en pantalla grande.** " Masaki sacó su celular, para sacarle una foto , pero se dio cuenta que su celular tenía wi fi "s **olo me durara por 5 dias el internet ,menos mal que tengo una bolsa de internet,pero después no sé qué hacer quedaré incomunicada** ", vio el reloj en su celular y decía la misma hora que cuando iba a hacer su presentación de cosplay. "queeee que pasaa , tengo dos opciones , mi celular con el kamui se descompuso o no ha pasado ni un minuto en mi dimensión" , hablo para sí misma masaki.

Masaki tenia curiosidad por saber cómo se veía en animación lo único que podia mirar eran sus manos , asi que puso su celular en modo selfie y se miró,su ropa era igual pero animada,mientras que su rostro se parecía a la guerrera de dragon ball heroes, sus ojos eran parecidos a los de gohan,tenia un flequillo muy parecido al de sasuke en shippuden, le encantaba , ella siempre quiso utilizar ese flequillo,pero se vería rara en su mundo, tambíen increiblemente se veía de unos 8 o 10 años no mas que eso, masaki no sabía como podía haber pasado eso ,ella se sentía nuevamente pequeña

Pasaron horas hasta que anocheció.

-dis ..disculpe que lo moleste, podríamos entrar a la cueva? , me esta dando frio. -Hablo tímida la joven.

\- todavía estas aquí juraba que te había ido a tu dimensión.- Dijo piccolo un poco enojado

-t… todavía no me siento del todo bien. -dijo masaki " **pronto tendré que decirle que podré regresar a mi dimensión en un año** "

\- de acuerdo, entremos a la cueva, enana. los humanos como siempre son débiles .- Dijo piccolo ente dientes.

Al entrar a la cueva Hicieron una fogata

-c… como le puedo decir , señor piccolo o piccolo san.? Pregunto masaki

\- como quieras, pero que significa *san* ? .- preguntó piccolo dirigiéndole la mirada

\- s. Significa al…algo …asi como señor en japónes- Respondió la joven

-ah ya entiendo... ¿niña Por qué me hablas así ? dijo piccolo molesto

La joven friki al escuchar eso se sonrojo mucho " **al parecer que se refiere a tartamudear, que estúpida soy todo por se tímida** "pensaba la joven.

-E.. es que todavía estoy muy emocionada de haberlo conocido…. es algo muy genial …que de solo conocerlo por palabras a conocerlo en persona ….es algo muy magnifico, en mi mundo es imposible que haya pasado esto.. de solo pensarlo es algo fantástico, mucha gente que conozco querría que le pasara esto.- Dijo la joven muy sonrojada hablando muy rápido.

El namekiano solo giró la cabeza, masaki juró que vio un tinte purpura es sus mejillas pero pensó solo haberlo imaginado.

Piccolo le empezó a agradar un poco la joven, ella lo trataba con respeto, se parecía mucho a aquella niña con la que se había encontrado hace años, era muy parecida, pero piccolo pensó que se estaba volviendo muy sentimental así que desvió sus pensamientos a otro lugar.

Masaki tuvo un de ja vu , se acordó de su sueño en la cueva con piccolo de pequeño. " **pensar que soñaba con piccolo desde pequeña y ahora mis sueños se han vuelto realidad, ahora puedo morir en paz"**

"t **endré que decirle a piccolo san de que si me podría quedar un año entrenando con el ,hasta la llegada de los sayajin,además si entreno con el mi poder aumentaría y podría utilizar mi kamui y hacerme muy fuerte , seria sugoi estar con él** **por un año completo, le daré la excusa de que no puedo irme a mi dimensión ya que en un año puedo volver a usar esa técnica y además lo ayudaría a entrenar (pero solo utilizando mi 50%) e incluso lo podría acompañar en la batalla de los sayajines ,¡ pero que estoy diciendo , los sayajines me van a matar e igual como lo hicieron con casi todos espeto krilin y gohan!….verdad piccolo san morirá , pero como llegué puede que haya cambiado el futuro , eso espero , en el peor de los casos , si me deja quedarme con el 1 año , entrenare muy duro para protegerlo**." Pensaba masaki.

Había un silencio incómodo.

" **es mi oportunidad de decirle, pero como?. Me da miedo que me diga algo, basta de tonterias , se lo voy a decir…..mejor no…ya mejor se lo digo...1…2…..3** " pensaba masaki acelerando su ritmo cardiaco y muy sonrojada.

-Di …disculpe señor piccolo me podría quedar con usted por este año...dijo masaki tímidamente

Piccolo al escuchar eso abrió los ojos

-¡Qué!

\- me gustaría quedarme con ud. -dijo masaki rápidamente, su corazón le saltaba

\- no , solo me serás un estorbo , además tengo que entrenar.- Dijo piccolo

" **sabía que me iba a decir eso, no todo puede ser perfecto, pero no puedo rendirme** "

-Mm… le prometo que no seré un estorbo….lo podría ayudar a entrenar.

-¿tu? Jaja,una niña ayudará a entrenar al gran piccolo daimaku , no me hagas reir, además no se si te soporte eres muy molesta.

-Lo se , pero le sere de gran ayuda. -Dijo masaki mirando al suelo.

-a penas pudiste esquivar mis ataques y te desmayaste,además tu ki es muy bajo, regresa ahora mismo a tu dimensión.

" **intentaré activar mi kamui,pero no creo que funcione, eso espero** "

-bueno,si ud. lo dice. Masaki se paró y se tapó el ojo intentando activar el kamui como kakashi,pero no pasó nada solo consiguió un derrame.

-c..c..como le había dicho antes viajé a esta dimension sin querer, ese poder me lo dio ese tipo,digo mi reencarnacion,me dijo que usaba mucha energía para activarlo…. en mi condición solo podría hacer esa técnica cada 1 año,por eso me desmaye. -Dijo masaki.

-ya veo,esa técnica requiere mucha energía,te daré una oportunidad, mañana tendremos una pelea si logras tocarme te quedaras todo el tiempo que quieras. -Dijo piccolo cruzando de brazos." **creo que esa niña tiene poderes ocultos igual que gohan,me serviría ese poder para derrotar a los sayajin**." Pensaba piccolo.

"wow , piccolo san es genial, tendré que dar todo de mi sin lastimarlo,lo bueno es que la gravedad me ayuda mucho,todo parece un hermoso sueño".pensó la joven.

-Ahora iré a ver a gohan . dijo piccolo

-S ..Sr. Piccolo llévele estas manzanas a gohan. -Dijo masaki pasándole 2 manzanas que tenía en su bolso

-¡el se tendrá que alimentar solo , no puedo ayudarlo.- Dijo piccolo

-Ahh bueno… -dijo masaki mirando al suelo.

-Bueno se las llevaré… por si no ha bajado de esas rocas .- dijo piccolo al ver la cara de masaki de resignación.

Piccolo tomo las manzanas y se marchó.

" **es tan genial piccolo san , mas al marcharse se ve coool con su capa** " pensó la joven.

Masaki para dormir puso su bolso de almohada y durmió profundamente.

Al siguente dia masaki se despertó

\- wow sigo aquí genial .- Dijo la joven comiéndose la manzana .

Había amanecido con mucha más energía que el otro día , pero igual no estaba al 100%

-genial tengo más energía. Dijo masaki.

La joven hizo un kage bunshin no jutsu y dejó a su clon de sombra en la cueva oculto.

Masaki intentó ubicar a piccolo , salió de la cueva y vio que piccolo estaba meditando en un árbol.

" **wow este será un momento épico , pelearé con piccolo san que emoción ,aunque no quiero herirlo, espero que todo salga bien..ahora que le diré estoy nerviosa.**

-¡ hey sr. Piccolo !

\- ya despertaste enana, espero que estés lista .

-si .- Dijo la joven sacándose la capa de akatsuki. Masaki llevaba puesto un poleron morado y unos pantalones negros.

-estoy lista ¿lucharemos aquí? , prefiero luchar en un lugar mas abierto. Dijo masaki

-De acuerdo niña . -dijo piccolo.

-¿no sabes volar cierto?

-no , ¿podríamos ir caminando?.- Dijo masaki ruborizándose.

\- si .- dijo piccolo malumorado.

Los dos se fueron a unos 500m metros más lejos de la cueva.

Mientras tanto el clon de masaki " **tengo muchas dudas, es mejor ir donde kamisama"**. Hablo para si misma el clon.

El clon buscó en internet donde quedaba mas o menos el palacio de kamisama , hasta que lo encontró. " **y ahora como llegaré?,¡ ya se haciendo el jutsu de invocación!,espero que salga un halcón** " pensó la joven. Espero el clon que masaki y piccolo se fueran e intento hacer el justu, pero se le había olvidado ,asi que tuvo que buscar las posiciones de manos por su celular hasta que las encontró .hizo los sellos y apareció justo un halcón

" **como puede ser posible que haya hecho eso si no firme ningún contrato con algún sabio, pero bueno**.." dijo la joven para si misma. Entonces se subió al halcón y se dirigió al palacio.

Mientras tanto…

Los dos se pusieron en su postura de combate.


	3. Chapter3:revelaciones

_muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios_

 _espero que les guste este cap será algo mas largo._

* * *

 **masaki no tenia desarrollado su ki así que su energía era de 10 por haber practicado artes marciales(los humanos normales tenían el poder de pelea de 1 a 5) , piccolo tenia un ki de 408 , hasta 1440 usando el makankosapo ,pero si medimos el chakra de masaki en forma de ki tendria 103 de poder solo usando el jutsu clones de sombra y el rasengan y con el sharingan activado tendría 1500 (solo después de utilizar su kamui) masaki al 100% tendria 4,000 de poder de pelea con su sharingan activado.**

Los dos estaban en posición de pelea,masaki tenía la posición de pelea que le habían enseñado en sus artes marciales (las dos manos arriba en guardia) ,mientras que piccolo tenia la misma posición que en la serie.

"wow sugoi piccolo san se ve muy subarashi en guardia, creo que mi corazón va a explotar" pensaba masaki.

-ja con que has practicado arte marciales, pero eso no te servirá de nada.- Dijo piccolo

-solo un poco.- dijo masaki mirando al suelo.

\- no me podrás hacer ni un rasguño.- Dijo piccolo con superioridad.

\- espero hacer lo mejor que pueda. Contestó la joven

\- entonces probemos ahora.- Dijo piccolo lanzándose con un golpe directo a la cara.

"e **spero no utilizar mi sharingan** " pensó la joven.

Masaki saltó esquivando su ataque.

piccolo de pronto no pudo sentir su ki,pero miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba.

La niña bajó y se lanzó al ataque con combinaciones de golpes y patadas,piccolo los esquivaba todos.

Masaki retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo e hizo un clon mientras masaki siguió atacando a piccolo, el clon se ocultó en unas rocas e hizo más clones .

-esos golpes no me hacen ni cosquillas. -Dijo piccolo

Masaki siguió atacando, pero se estaba cansando.

-eso es lo que más puedes hacer no me hagas reir.- Dijo el namekiano

Pero en ese momento aparecieron en el aire 10 clones de sombra

-¡¿Qué?! Grito piccolo al ver los clones.

Masaki corrió lo más rápido que pudo ocultándose detrás de un árbol juntando chakra.

" **wow gracias a la gravedad de este planeta puede ser mucho mas rápida , creo que eso esta a mi favor o si hubiera la misma gravedad que en mi mundo , piccolo san me hubiera matado hacer rato** " pensó la niña juntando energia.

Piccolo se enfrentó contra los clones de masaki acabando con la mayoría.

piccolo sonrió cuando destruyó a todos

Pero aparecieron mas clones debajo suyo haciendo algo muy parecido a la técnica ráfaga de leones de sasuke o a la técnica que hizo naruto para pelear contra kiba en los exámenes chunin,pero piccolo lo esquivó, el hijo del rey demonio hizo una explosión de ki acabando con casi todos los clones excepto uno

Tu eres la verdadera ¿ no? . dijo el namek

El clon atacó a piccolo con muchas combinaciones de puños y patadas,a piccolo le estaba costando un poco esquivar sus ataques, porque no sentía su ki ,pero justo aparece masaki atacando a piccolo con un rasengan,mientras tanto el clon se ocultó para juntar mas chakra,piccolo miró sorprendido al ver la técnica de masaki,el rasengan impactó contra piccolo lo mando a volar unos dos metros,pero no le hizo nada

Masaki empezó a atacar contra piccolo con puños y patadas , piccolo se los esquivaba y empezó a contraatacar , a masaki le dolían mucho los golpes de piccolo la hacían volar, no los veía llegar, no podía hacer nada además estaba cansada ,pero de pronto sintió mucho más chakra en ella , había activado su sharingan,ahora los dos estaban peleando igualados ,piccolo no podia esquivar sus golpes con tanta facilidad como antes ,además los golpes ya no eran tan débiles como antes ahora eran mucho más fuertes, cada vez los golpes de masaki eran más rapidos, la joven podía ver con claridad casi todo sus ataques,pero piccolo empezó a lanzar ataques de ki en el aire ,masaki los esquivaba todos,pero de pronto sale el clon que estuvo juntando chakra y aparece al lado de piccolo con un rasengan con mas potencia que el anterior , piccolo estaba desprevenido lanzado ataques de ki a masaki,el clon le lanza el rasengan a piccolo y lo tira en la tierra creando un gran cráter, el clon desaparece,masaki desactiva su sharingan "al perecer gané wii,pero espero no haber lastimado a piccolo san" piensa masaki,pero de pronto sale piccolo furioso y masaki estaba sorprendida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos piccolo le lanza un golpe que le hace escupir saliva a la joven,masaki no podía hacer nada ,ese golpe casi la deja inconsiente, piccolo la levanta y la empieza a ahorcar

-no ..p..pi..piccolo. dice masaki.

En ese momento piccolo le dice

-Fuiste una gran imbécil creyendo que te quedarías conmigo ,eres debil, así nunca podrás quedarte conmigo, basura,no vales mi tiempo. Dijo piccolo con una mirada de desprecio.

masaki empieza a llorar , ella nunca creyó que piccolo la iba a tratar asi.

piccolo estaba furioso porque se dio cuenta de que masaki tenía poderes escondidos y lo que le había hecho era una pequeña parte de su poder, quería ver lo máximo que podía hacer masaki.

A masaki las lágrimas le corrían sentía una increíble tristeza y una rabia incontrolable, ella asocia las palabras a las que le habían dicho en su vida(mucha gente la había despreciado y también le dicho palabras muy similares) nunca creyó que su héroe la iba a tratar igual que toda la gente que había conocido, nunca iba a olvidar esa mirada de desprecio que le había dado.

Masaki estaba muy furiosa, pero empezó a perder su conciencia, la joven cerro los ojos.

De pronto los abrió y se encontró flotando en la oscuridad "nadie me quiere , soy una inservible , no tengo el cariño del sr. Piccolo quien era mi heroe , no tengo el cariño de nadie , no tengo amigos estoy sola y ahora que me he encontrado con mi héroe , me desprecia yo no debería existir,soy una debil solo tengo poderes de prestados,en artes marciales soy casi la peor, no encajo en la sociedad de mi mundo,soy una tonta. pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos se encendió una luz muy pequeña, apareció una cárcel delante de ella y una figura muy familiar para masaki.

- _ku..kurama... haces ...aqui . dijo masaki sollozando_

 _\- con que tu eres Masaki .dijo el kyubi_

 _( este kyubi solo era el chakra del kyubi con la forma de el )._

 _"(sasuke tenía el poder del kyubi desde la batalla con naruto , ahí había absorbido un poco de su poder , ahora lo había sellado a masaki para que no se fuera por el camino del odio y para cuando encuentre la reencarnación de ashura le del poder del kyubi. sauke había tenido una conversación con el kyubi , era de que tratara a masaki igual que naruto cuando se conocieron ,para que masaki controle sus emociones y no se fuera por la maldición de odio de indra)."_

 _el chakra envolvió a masaki,ella sintió que como si se estuviera ahogando._

 _-¡n..no! gritó masaki_

Masaki abrió los ojos, piccolo la seguía ahorcando

-muéstrame todo tu poder.

-n..no.. dijo masaki todavía llorando,estaba intentando controlar su poder.

-si no lo haces te romperé el cuello .dijo -piccolo , en el fondo no quería matarla ,pero se había dado cuenta que en la batalla se había controlado, el solo quería pelear con alguien más fuerte para hacerse poderoso.

-agh… .-masaki no pudo mas

la joven cambio su mirada , se volvieron los ojos de kyubi y su pelo se erizó ,empezó a salir el manto rojo del cuerpo de masaki,el chakra quemó a piccolo,asi que la soltó.

-¡que es eso! Dijo piccolo , el namek estaba asombrando , masaki tenia una mirada espeluznante.

Masaki tenia en el manto una cola , estaba liberando una gran cantidad de chakra,la joven se lanzó contra piccolo a una velocidad enorme , piccolo no lo vio venir lo mando a volar a unas rocas , la fuerza fue tal que el namek atravesó varias rocas rompiéndolas , piccolo salió de las rocas y saltó ,pero masaki ya estaba allí , masaki le lanzó una ráfaga de aire que casi bota a piccolo al suelo ,piccolo sale volando , pero el manto de masaki empezó lo empezó a perseguir.

-que rayos , es como si eso tuviera vida propia. -Dijo piccolo.

El namek le lanzó ráfagas de ki ,pero a masaki no le hicieron nada , el manto de masaki tomo a piccolo y lo tiró a unas rocas , masaki fue donde piccolo , pero el namek había salido , piccolo apareció detrás de ella ,pero el chakra de masaki formó una mano y lo tiró lejos , piccolo quedó a 500 metros de masaki , se dispuso a hacerle su tecnica masenko , se lo lanzó a masaki ,pero solo ella gritó y se lo devolvió , piccolo lo esquivó , masaki lo rodeo y le empezó a golpear con su manto de chakra, una y otra vez hasta que piccolo le dio un golpe , pero no le hizo nada , masaki lo tomo con su manto por el pie y lo mando a volar.

-parece que esta niña,perdió la conciencia , es como si no fuera ella.- Dijo piccolo

Masaki empezó a gritar y solo con su grito lanzaba muchas ondas de aire que no permitían a piccolo acercarse , masaki paró y se fue directo donde el namek, piccolo no la vio venir y le dio un golpe demasiado fuerte que hizo un tremendo cráter en la tierra,piccolo quedó inmóvil tirado en el cráter.

Masaki le dio otro golpe igual, pero piccolo salió de ese cráter, masaki siguió golpeando ese cráter hasta que se dio cuenta de que piccolo estaba arriba suyo masaki sacó de su manto una mano gigante de charka que tomo por el pie del namek y lo mandó hizo estrellarse contra una montaña rompiéndola, el namekiano no podía moverse, la joven era muy fuerte.

Masaki de un salto llegó a la montaña, piccolo estaba herido , la niña le iba a dar otro golpe pero piccolo le dijo:

-creo que este será mi fin. -Dijo piccolo

(Mientras tanto el clon de masaki que estaba llendo hacia kami sama desapareció junto con la invocación por la influencia del chakra de kyubi.)

en **el interior de la joven Masaki estaba en la oscuridad ahogándose (en la cárcel del kyubi) , el escuchar esas palabras de piccolo reacciono.**

 **-no necesito tu poder kyubi , no lo mataré. Dijo masaki con decisión, entonces al chakra del kyubi se retiró.**

Masaki recuperó la conciencia y desapareció todo el manto del kyubi,cayendo masaki arrodillada.

-¿s..sr. Piccolo? -Dijo masaki viéndolo tirado, todavía estaba llorando masaki.

-¡que.. fue eso! . dijo piccolo sorprendido, el namek sentía un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo ,los golpes de masaki había sido casi letales.

\- fue el chakra del kyubi, ese tipo .. mi reencarnación me lo sello, ese poder se sale de control si es que me pongo furiosa .- Dijo masaki triste y a la vez enojada.

Masaki miro para otro lado no quería que el la viera llorar.

-puedes ..Quedarte. -le dijo piccolo mal herido.

\- ¡para que me voy a quedar con un tipo que me odia igual que la demás gente , además soy una basura, no valgo su tiempo ! -dijo masaki con los ojos del kyubi.

-perdóname por lo que te dije no debí tratarte asi , solo quería ver tu poder . -dijo piccolo tocándose la cara donde le había dado el ultimo golpe la niña

Masaki al escuchar eso, desapareció todo su enojo,se dio cuenta que piccolo le hablaba con la verdad, solo le había dicho eso para que sacara su poder. La joven se sonrojo.

-Gracias sr. Piccolo. Dijo masaki parándose.

-menos mal que paraste de llorar.- Dijo piccolo

Masaki guardo silencio. la niña le tendió la mano a piccolo para que se levantara, pero el no la aceptó y se levantó solo

-Señor piccolo…. juro que no voy a volver a utilizar ese poder,pude haberlo matado .- dijo masaki .

-Tienes que aprender a controlarlo, te puede ser útil . -Dijo piccolo serio

\- si, ¿enserio que puedo quedarme con ud. sr piccolo? ¿no entrenaré como gohan? .- preguntó masaki emocionada

-Ya te dije que si.- Dijo el namek

-Seria… un gusto estar con ud. -dijo la niña mirando hacia otro lado muy tímidamente

Masaki casi se desmayaba o gritaba de la emoción, no podia creer que piccolo la tratara tan bien.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí tendrás que obedecer mis condiciones. -Dijo piccolo serio

\- si .. .-pensó masaki.

-Tendras que entrenar conmigo todo este año. -Dijo piccolo dando una orden.

" **Que,que ,que? ¿what?¡ ,nani?, yo entrenando con el mismísimo piccolo san esto no puede ser mejor, me voy a morir de tanta emocion** " pensaba masaki.

-la joven de la emoción casi se desmaya, pero se afirmó antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Oye niña estas bien? . preguntó piccolo .

-Si estoy bien , con mucho gusto entrenaré con ud. .- dijo masaki con los ojos brillantes.

-También tengo mas condiciones .- dijo el namek

Masaki solo movió la cabeza en señal de un si.

-tendrás que contarme todo acerca de ti…y no quiero que hagas cursilerias- Dijo piccolo

-emm...si le diré todo …pero no le puedo decir su futuro. disculpe sr.- Dijo masaki con la cabeza abajo

Masaki se dio cuenta que había un gran desastre.

-¿yo cause eso?- Dijo la joven con asombro.

-si . -dijo piccolo

\- le contare toda mi historia, pero permítame hacer algo que quizás no le guste. -Dijo masaki con determinación.

\- que vas a hacer?.- Pregunto piccolo

-enviaré un clon donde kamisama , tengo muchas dudas sobre todo lo que ha pasado , no tengo nada claro… quizás el aclare mis dudas.- Dijo la joven con decisión.

\- iras donde se viejo,ja. -Dijo piccolo con una risa sarcástica.

\- el me podría disipar mis dudas , asi le podría decir todo con claridad a ud.- dijo masaki

-haz lo que te plazca . -respondio el namek molesto.

Masaki creó el clon e hizo los sellos con dificultad.

" **espero que salga el halcón** " pensó la joven con nerviosismo.

-jutsu de invociacion! .

-jutsu de que? .- dijo piccolo sorprendido al ver la cortina de humo.

La suerte de masaki estaba de su lado ,apareció el mismo halcón que en la ocasión pasada.

-que hiciste? -dijo piccolo con la boca abierta.

-invoque un halcón , le contaré sobre esto despues. Dijo masaki.

El clon se subio al halcón y se fue.

-deberías a aprender a volar niña.

-si .- dijo masaki.

-Ahora explícame como tienes esos poderes sin tener un gran ki.- Dijo piccolo en tono de orden.

masaki se sentó en una roca . (el chakra del kyubi la había debilitado bastante)

-Si quiere podría venir . .hablo la joven.

Piccolo se acercó a masaki.

-mire creo que esto pasa, yo uso chakra una energía diferente al ki , en realidad no se si tenga ki ,pero en mi mundo existe ese termino , asi que creo que solo no lo he desarrollado,un dia tuve un sueño con ese tipo mas bien una conversación , o eso creía que era un simple…sueño, el me dio una pequeña parte de sus poderes para despertar los mios,los poderes de ese tipo y los mio residen en los ojos , yo antes de saber que era su reencarnación era una persona..normal que practicaba artes marciales…pero me dijo ese tipo que si me acostumbraba a esos poderes , me podría hacer mas fuerte…un día estaba entrenando y desperté esos poderes ,el chakra se utiliza haciendo distintos sellos de manos, asi que solo aprendí a hacer algunos sellos de manos,creo que en este mundo no existe el chakra, el tipo me sello un poder especial que tendría que controlarlo y dárselo a otra persona , con la cual tengo que encontrar y ayudar a salvar mi mundo que va…a destruirse o algo asi...también el tipo al parecer me implantó un poder para viajar entre dimensiones dijo que era para que viajara a una dimensión en la cual me tengo que hacer…fuerte,para parar el fin del mundo de mi mundo,pero yo no sabia utilizarlo , pero hace unos días en un evento de disfraces lo desperté y viaje a este mundo ,pero ese poder usa mucha energía , el tipo me dijo que con mi poder lo podría utilizar cada un año,ayer lo compro-ve como pudo ver, solo logre un derrame en el ojo. Esa es parte de mi historia.

\- tu historia es muy difícil de entender,pero por lo que veo es que si te haces mas fuerte en este mundo, podrás salvar al tuyo y podrás volver a activar ese poder de viajar entre dimensiones. .Dijo piccolo cruzando los brazos.

" **wow , piccolo san entendió a la perfección ,es super genial** " penso masaki

Mientras tanto el clon estaba llegando a la torre de karin.

-wow es la torre de karin que genial!.

masaki pudo identificar a yajirobe y al gato karin.

-vamos mas arriba ! dijo masaki al halcón.

El clon empezó a ahogarse con el aire,cerró los ojos por unos minutos, hasta que los abrió ,pudo ver una pequeña silueta de lo que correspondería a la torre de kamisama.

El clon sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y en su estómago se sentían mariposas.

Masaki vio el báculo sagrado de goku.

-genial sugoi, pensar que estoy en el cielo.- Hablo la joven

De pronto sintió que el templo estaba abajo suyo.

No , puede ser , no puede ser, esto no es real !. decía el clon. " **pensar que soñaba con el templo y que veía a kamisama y ahora esto me está sucediendo, no lo puedo creer, "que le diré a kami sama y a mr. Popo , como me recibirán , sucederá como en un fanfic que leí**?" todas esa preguntas se hacia el clon de masaki.

Ahora abajo. le hablo masaki al halcón

El corazón del clon de la joven latía a mil, el halcón llamado garuda empezó a descender.

Masaki vio que todo lo que había allí era idéntico a la tv, bajo la mirada y vio a un hombre negro - ¡ mr. Popo! Dijo la joven para sí misma.

El halcón bajó hasta llegar a la plataforma. a masaki le tiritaba todo el cuerpo de emoción "ya basta masaki , relájate" se dijo la joven a si misma.

El clon se bajó de un salto de halcón.

-gracias garuda , puedes descansar. Le dijo al halcón acariciándolo, el halcón se des invocó dejando una cortina de humo.

Masaki empezó a caminar en ese lugar se sentía una paz increíble , pero de pronto se sintió observada.

-Bienvenida a esta dimensión- hablo una voz muy familar a masaki.

-¡que , waaaa !..oh lo siento por gritar asi . masaki se había asustado, la joven se dio vuelta para ver quién era el que estaba detrás suyo.

-¡kami sama! Disculpe por haber gritando, es un honor conocerlo.- Dijo masaki inclinándose al estilo de artes marciales coreanas.

\- me alegro de que decidieras venir y conversar. -Dijo kami en un tono agradable. "dijo **me alegro"** ,que kawaii , parece que me conoce esto se va a poner interesante" pensó masaki.

Me alegro de conocer al guardian de la tierra.- Dijo masaki extendiendo la mano izquierda torpemente.

Se saludaba..con la derecha, oh disculpe, dijo el clon, dándole la derecha, kamisama tuvo una pequeña risa por la torpeza de masaki ,le extendió la derecha para un saludo respetuoso.

"wow estoy saludando al mismísimo kamisama,es sugoi creo que me voy a desmayar ,pensó masaki, se siente bien saludarlo". Pensó la joven muy sonrojada.

Masaki se veía una niña pequeña al lado de kami sama el era muy alto igual que en la serie, media como 3 metros para la joven.

-masaki tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Vayamos a un lugar privado, para aclarar cualquier duda que tengas. Hablo kami mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la espalda.

-si . -dijo masaki sonrojada siguiendo a kami.

Masaki mientras caminaba vio a mr. Popo regando las plantas.

-hola . -dijo mr. Popo saludando la joven.

-h..hola . -Le respondió masaki nerviosa

Se estaban acercando a el palacio ,kamisama entró.

-voy …a entrar? Preguntó la joven timida.

-si,pasa,voy a intentar llenar esos vacíos que tienes. Le respondió kami

"wow , voy a entrar al palacio que genial, es un honor" pensaba la joven.

Entraron al palacio.

"Esta es una parte muy parecida en donde estaba kami sama en los primeros 3 min. De la película de garlick junior" pensaba la joven.

\- todo esto ha ocurrido con un motivo. Sé que siempre has vivido como una terrícola común y corriente, pero ya es tiempo de que conozcas tu verdadera misión, sabes a lo que me refiero cierto masaki? Preguntó kami

-si ,mi mundo esta en problemas ¿no es asi? . Preguntó masaki

-si . dijo kami

-pero ¿por que justo yo tendría que ser la rencarnacion de ese tipo si es de otra dimensión?

-oh, eso no lo sabía que eras una reencarnacion de una persona de otra dimension , mi hipótesis es que al parecer las reencarnaciones puede variar de planetas , de dimensiones y de galaxias , de universos. Tu naciste siendo la reencarnación de ese hombre , no es que te hayas hecho su reencarnacion .- Hablo kami.

Masaki guardó silencio pensativa.

-pero porque estoy en esta dimensión si se supone que esto no es mas que una leyenda en mi mundo . "menos mal que dije leyenda, no quiero herir a kami sama diciéndole que forma parte de un anime" pensó la joven

-mmm …interesante… hablo kamisama entrando a una habitación.

"espero que no se entere de que es parte del anime de mi mundo…o sino estaré perdida" pensaba la joven con el corazón apretado

Kami sama volvió con un libro muy antiguo.

-mira Masaki , en las dimensiones pasa lo siguiente, si tu existes en esta dimension en la otra puede que seas una leyenda ,una historia o otra persona pero siempre existirás de una u otra manera, por eso ese sujeto existe así , como por ejemplo yo existo acá pero en tu dimension existo como una leyenda,en otra dimension puedo ser un nombre de algo u otro dios importante, es algo así espero que lo hayas entendido.-le dice kami

-ahhh ahora entiendo…es que soy un poco torpe. Dijo masaki avergonzada

\- también debes preguntarte porque tu mundo estará en graves problemas, tú dimensión estará en problemas por gente de tu propio mundo , tu sabes algo al respecto ¿no?.

-son los illuminati y los reptilianos,el nuevo orden mundial o son los líderes del mundo algo asi como los políticos?.

-emm...estas en lo correcto, por eso también te seleccionaron para salvar el mundo bien hecho Masaki.

" **kamisama me felicitó que alegría, todo porque siempre veía programas de discovery chanel o history chanel con mi papá, gracias papá**. Pensó masaki.

-pero eso no es todo los dioses de algunas dimensiones se pusieron de acuerdo para parar el desastre que va a sufrir tu mundo, así que eligieron a muchas personas para que fueran a entrenar a este mundo , eso era lo más conveniente porque esta dimensión es la única que hay guerreros tan fuertes, se hizo un experimento de que los dioses enviaban a gente de tu mundo a esta dimensión en forma de sueño,pero mucha gente no tenía mucha energía para lograr atravesar a esta dimensión incluso ayudados por los dioses no podían , pero tu masaki atravesaste esta dimensión sin ningún problema y muy joven, junto con otra persona, los dioses al enterarse de que ustedes dos eran las reencarnaciones de unos hombres muy poderosos de otra dimensión, esperaron unos años para que despertaras tus poderes. -Hablo kami.

-un momento déjeme asimilar todo.- Dijo masaki con la mano en la cara ..luego pasaron dos minutos

-mmmmmm... Ahora que lo asimilé entonces quiere decir que la otra persona está acá?

-no, esa persona no sabe nada aun, no ha tenido ningún contacto con nada, esa persona vive normalmente en tu mundo. -Hablo kami

-ahhh,pero entonces…..si dijo ud. De que las dos personas se fueron por un sueño de prueba algo asi…mmm…. no entiendo... -Dijo masaki torpemente

-lo que quise decir es que tú ya habias venido aquí hace mucho tiempo, solo que creíste que fue un sueño.- Dijo kamisama calmadamente.

-ahh! No puede ser yo no recuerdo nada!- Dijo la joven

-solo formó parte de tus sueños. -Explico kami.

-pero yo toda la vida desde que era pequeña tuve sueños que estaba con ud. o el sr. Piccolo, ¿ud sabe que sueño es?, no lo puedo creer. -Hablo la joven.

\- te lo mostraré .dijo kami tocando la cabeza de masaki

-agh!. Masaki sintió como si estuviera metida en un genjutsu o algo parecido, vio que estaba todo en blanco y negro. De pronto vio un páramo y en él una niña muy parecida a ella, pero en animación y luego vio a piccolo pequeño mirándola y atacándola, todo sucedió lentamente, hasta que vio la escena en la cual la niña estaba en la cueva durmiendo junto a piccolo niño "esto me acurdo que lo había soñado, pero solo lo de la cueva "pensó la joven viendo eso. Después vio que la niña estaba peleando con piccolo , hasta que se cayó al suelo y se empezó a ir con una corriente "eso se parece al kamui"pensó la joven , pero lo más sorprendente es que piccolo estaba triste.

Masaki se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en el templo de kami sama.

-que…fue lo que me hizo?. -Preguntó masaki

-te hice recordar lo que viviste hace mucho tiempo. Ahora comprendes?.- Hablo kami sama.

-entonces ese sueño fue real?.. Dijo masaki la joven estaba confundida.

-si ese no fue un sueño,los dioses te hicieron ir a esta dimension,pero te hicieron creer que era un sueño. Respondió kami

-entonces se supone que a mis siete o ocho años vine a este mundo?. -Preguntó la joven.

-asi es.

-entonces me topé con piccolo de niño!.- Hablo la joven sorprendida.

Kami sama solo asintió.

-pero porque justo me he topado con piccolo 2 veces y no me he topado con ninguna otra persona de esta dimensión.

-eso se puede explicar ya que tu desde muy pequeña , has tenido un lazo muy especial o me equivoco?.

-sí , desde pequeña siempre vi a piccolo san un ser cool que formaba parte de una historia muy genial, aunque haya sido un villano . -Hablo masaki sonrojada.

Kami sama solo se limitó a mirar a masaki

" **no entiendo mucho, esto parece de que mi kokoro de fangirl me llevó a esto,…que kawaii** " pensaba la joven.

-pero ¿Por qué si yo viajé a esta dimensión, el no se recuerda de mi o sus recuerdos fueron borrados? Pregunto la joven.

-no exactamente, el tiene eso recuerdos. -Respondió kami.

El clon se acordó de jorgen von strangle de los padrinos mágicos diciendo "no exactamente" y dejando humo. El clon solo se río para si misma

-pero por que no me ha reconocido. Se preguntó masaki a sí misma en voz alta.

\- no te reconoce es porque has cambiado mucho (yo mismo lo noto ,recuerda que yo veo todo e incluso vi cuando llegaste cuando eras una niña) y cuando le dijiste tu nombre el no le tomó atención ya que se centró en vienes de otra dimensión, pero te diste cuenta que te ha tratado tan bien desde que llegaste ? es porque cuando llegaste le trajiste esos recuerdos de cuando eran ustedes unos niños.-. Le dijo kami a la joven tocándole la cabeza.

" **kami sama tiene contacto conmigo, no puede ser que kawaii"** pensó la joven. Ella al contacto que tuvo con kami solo se sonrojo pareciendo un tomate.

-espero haber sido de utilidad.- volvió a hablar kami sama.

-si mucho, muchas gracias…ha…ha sido un honor hablar con Ud.- le respondió la joven tímidamente.

Kami sama solo asintió.

-Una prueba de lo que te estoy diciendo, es ¿ no te has sentido diferente a las demás personas? , ¿sientes que no encajas en la sociedad?, ¿sientes que tu mundo no es para ti?

-Si , siempre he sentido eso,siempre me he sentido rara o mejor dicho una tonta.

-No es eso Masaki,tu no encajas por eso , tu no eres como las chicas de tu edad frívolas,poco prácticas , poco profundas, creo que desde tu infancia tu percepción de la vida fue diferente, creo que nunca te llevaste bien con tus pares, puede que no hayas tenido amistades solidas ¿no?

"es como si me hablara mi mama, cuando estoy triste "pensó el clon.

-si está en lo correcto gracias a todo lo que he sufrido por eso, pensé varias veces en suicidarme, no me sentía bien en mi mundo, creo que de vez en cuando me dan ganas de permanecer en este mundo, en vez de mi aburrido mundo, lo único que me aferra a mi mundo es mi familia, mis mascotas y algunas personas que quiero y admiro, eso es lo único que me motiva a volver a mi mundo y salvarlo.

Kami, se quedó mirando a masaki pensativo.

" **parece que este va a ser un momento incomodo ,masaki dile una palabra linda a kami sama…mejor no…mejor si .. a las 1…2…3** " hablaba el clon consigo misma.

-sabe. Yo crecí sabiendo de que usted junto con los otros guerreros solo eran parte de una leyenda, en resumidas cuentas soñar con ustedes me alegraba en día, no como mis pesadillas que casi siempre sueño que me amargan el día…- habló la joven muy tímidamente.

Kami sama solo se sonrojo.

"mejor será cambiar de tema "pensó el clon

-y ud. sabe cómo es mi dios. Preguntó la joven.

-si , pero no te lo puedo decir, tendrás que descubrirlo por ti misma.- Respondió kami con una mirada seria.

-ahh..bueno…un pregunta…es verdad de que en un año podre volver a mi dimensión?.

-así es, pero si entrenas duro .

-ahhh..Ya…pero cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui de mi mundo. -Pregunto el clon inocentemente.

-no lo se dimensiones tienen tiempos diferentes.- Respondio kami pensativo.

-oh, una pregunta ¿pero en mi cuerpo no va a cambiar nada , ¿va a ser igual como si estuviera en mi dimensión? . preguntó el clon "espero que no me llegue la menstruación porque sería una gran vergüenza ,además no tengo como cambiarme en pleno desierto . Pensó la joven

\- tu cuerpo es el de una niña, es que acá dura muchísimo más la niñez que en tu planeta y cuando llegaste a esta dimension tu cuerpo se adaptó a las reglas de este mundo .-. Explicó kami

-ahhh que genial ¿pero yo tengo ki? Preguntó el clon.

\- si lo tienes, pero eso también te eligieron, la gente de tu dimensión tiene el chakra y el chi o el ki como quieras llamarlo, en cambio en nuestro mundo solo existe el ki,tu solo has aprendido a utilizar un tipo de energia,ahora vas a tener que aprender a utilizar tu ki. -Explicó el anciano namek

-¿entonces el entrenamiento con piccolo me servirá?. pregunto la joven

-asi es,además te diste cuenta de que tendrás que luchar con los sayajins ¿no?.

-si, tengo mucho. Miedo, sobre todo de que ustedes dos mueran.- Hablo el clon con tristeza a punto de las lágrimas.

-esa va a ser tu motivación para volverte más fuerte, masaki te voy a decir algo, si mueres en este mundo, no podrás ser revivida por shenlong porque tu no perteneces a esta dimensión.- Hablo kami tocándole el hombro.

El clon quedó muy sorprendida, pero era de esperarse, ahora si que estaba en una situación complicada, pero ya idearía un plan.

" **mejor cambiaré de tema** " dijo el clon para si misma

-cambiando de tema,ud. ya mandó a avisarle al maestro karin sobre que va a entrenar a krillin,yamcha,ten shin han y chozu?

-si lo hice esta mañana.

-otra pregunta muy importante,cree que cambiaré la historia de esta dimensión con mi llegada? -Preguntó el clon.

-no lo creo no estoy muy seguro,pero a menos que cometas una acción muy importante, eso si cambiaría la historia,pero solo con tu llegada has cambiado un poco las cosas. Respondió kami

-ahh ya…gracias eso contestó mis dudas…mm…entonces nos veremos, dentro de 6 meses vendré a visitarlo.- Dijo el clon intentando des invocarse

-espera. -Le dijo kami tocando su brazo

-ahh. -Hablo el clon.

-ten cuidado, sé que sabes esto, pero te lo recordaré, pude ver que tu mente es de una niña inocente,pero tu alma al ser la reencarnación de un sujeto que se fue por el mal camino y sus reencarnaciones también lo hicieron … la última tuvoredenci ón.. **no te vayas por el camino del odio** **ni la venganza** , se que eres una buena persona , pero tu alma lleva un poco de maldad.

\- si, muchas gracias por sus palabras.

-adios masaki . Se despidió kami sama con una leve sonrisa.

-adiós, cuídese nos vemos! , se despidió el clon con una reverencia de artes marciales coreanas y luego le pasó la mano.

El clon hizo el sello y desapareció dejando una cortina de humo.

Kami sama se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras tanto masaki estaba hablando con piccolo sobre el chakra , cuando todo lo aprendido por el clon llegó a su mente.

* * *

 _Ya estaba atardeciendo_

Masaki se sorprendió al recibir tanta cantidad de información, se le notaba la cara de sorprendida.

-¿ y bien ,ya habló tu clon con ese viejo kami? .- preguntó piccolo al ver la cara de asombro de kami.

-S..si – hablo masaki todavía muy sorprendía

-Y bien? , dime lo que sabes.- habló el namek en tono de orden.

Masaki estaba recibiendo la última noticia la cual le impactó, empezó a saltar y mover las manos como un neko,luego se llevó las manos a la cara que estaba roja de la emoción, de sus ojos casi salían lágrimas y empezó a dar gritos de fangirl corriendo en círculos (masaki algunas veces es bastante inmadura para su edad) , pero al ver la cara de piccolo que estaba muy extrañada "se me olvido que estaba delante de piccolo san ,el debe estar pensando algo así como que estoy loca o algo por el estilo, así que me voy a controlar "pensó la joven muy avergonzada de sí misma.

-ya para de hacer eso y dime lo que te dijo ese cretino!- le gritó piccolo ya desesperado

-y..ya..emm..¡Estuve aquí! – dijo masaki para si misma en voz alta casi gritando estaba muy sorprendida, la joven intentó recuperar su compostura pero no podía.

-¿¡que!? – el namekiano estaba muy sorprendido.

Masaki estaba a punto de llorar de la emocion,pero se controló así que sus lágrimas intentó contenerlas.

-¡pero tu me dijiste que sin querer habías llegado a esta dimensión! – le habló piccolo molesto.

-eee..e..es…estu….estuve….con..u.. ..Usted.-Hablo la joven tartamudeando más de lo normal, no podía tragar saliva de la emoción.

-no entiendo nada!. -Habló piccolo mas molesto

La joven intentó aclarar su mente y controlarse un poco " **maldición con lo que supe de la emoción no pude hablar nada y piccolo san se está molestando…que hago…..ya se siento que mis energías están un poco recuperadas no para luchar pero Lo suficiente para hacer un solo genjutsu y pude que me quede sin chakra….mm…daré todo mi esfuerzo en mostrarle mis recuerdos algo parecido a lo que hizo itachi..pero no tengo mangekyo sharingan..mmmm..aun así se puede hacer genjutsu con el sharingan..Bueno …lo intentaré aunque casi no tengo energías..** " todo eso pensó masaki.

Piccolo le dio una mirada aterradora exigiendo una respuesta, masaki amedrentada por el namek intentó activar su sharingan y miro a piccolo directamente.

-que es eso!- gritó piccolo al sentir algo raro en su cuerpo.

-aquí le mostraré mis recuerdos. -Hablo masaki.

Piccolo estaba en una espacie de espacio negro y habían nubes rojas. Entonces vio a masaki con kami sama,el empezó a escuchar la conversación que tenía kami la joven.

masaki le pregunta que porque ella tiene que salvar a su mundo y porque cayo en esa dimensión si era algo solo una historia e igual que como ella era una reencarnación de un ser de una simple historia kami sama le responde de que habían sujetos en su mundo que veían otras dimensiones y que veían hasta el futuro de esas dimensiones en sus sueños solo habían tenido visiones a cerca de esa dimensión y el creador de la historia de la reencarnación de masaki empezó a sacar a la luz esos sueños y luego se hizo una historia que se volvería una leyenda.

lo mismo pasaba con (la dimensión que está masaki ahora)también le explica que su mundo estará en problemas por gente de su propio mundo , el explica que los dioses de todas las dimensiones se habían puesto de acuerdo para parar ese fin del mundo asi que eligieron a muchas personas para que fueran a entrenar a este mundo (porque se creía mas conveniente ya que esa dimensión era la mas poderosa y la gente se podría hacer mas fuerte para derrotar al mal) ,pero se hizo un experimento de que los dioses enviaban a gente de otras dimensiones a esa dimensión , en forma de sueño , pero mucha gente no era muy fuerte para atravesar esta dimensión (sus energías eran muy débiles y no podían cruzar por eso , pero masaki pasó a esta dimensión sin ningún problema , junto con el otro sujeto (la reencarnación de el hermano del alma de masaki) los dioses al saber que eran las reencarnaciones de indra y ashura (naruto y sasuke) , esperaron unos años y enviaron el alma de la reencarnación de masaki en forma de sueño a la joven para que así despierte sus poderes.

Además le dijo que como masaki había pasado en esa dimensión entonces había conocido a piccolo de niño pero ella lo tomó como un sueño, también le habló de qué masaki tenía un vínculo con este.

 _MASAKI También LE MOSTRÓ EL SUEÑO QUE LE HABIA MOSTRADO KAMI._

Masaki le hablo al namek.

-disculpe por haberlo dejado solo, no fue mi intención, en ese momento no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero eso fue obra de los dioses como acaba de oír, incluso esa noche desperté en mi cama y creí que había sido solo un gran sueño.

Masaki se dispuso a seguir hablándole y mostrarle a piccolo lo que había oído

Pero la joven se quedó sin energía, no pudo seguir haciendo el genjutsu y se desmayó.

Piccolo salió del genjutsu sin aire no podía creer que masaki pudiera hacer ese tipo de técnicas estaba desconcertado, pero se pudo dar cuenta de que ya no estaba en ese lugar sino que estaba en el mismo lugar con masaki, cuando cobró el conocimiento por completo pudo ver a la joven que se desplomaba.

El la agarró antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo, la joven había perdido la conciencia. El la observó no podía creer que ella era la pequeña niña que había conocido, había cambiado mucho, hasta los pocos segundos que pudo sentir su ki pudo observar que era diferente, su mirada no era tan cálida como la de la niña, la mirada de la joven tenía un poco de tristeza si se podía decir así aunque todavía era dulce, el recordó de que no le había prestado atención a su nombre cuando la joven se presentó ¡que tonto había sido, no haber prestado atención su nombre! Verdad había dicho que se llamaba masaki , habían cosas muy obvias, la personalidad de la joven se parecía mucho a la de niña, además lo había tratado igual que aquella vez,solo que su manera de hablar era un poco más diferente. Bueno ella ya había crecido ¿pero por qué no lo había recordado, ni le había mencionado que ya había estado allí o porque aquella vez no le había mencionado que era la reencarnación de ese tipo ni nada de eso?, pero recordó lo que le había mostrado masaki , la joven no podía entender como había pasado eso y kami le había explicado que ella había sido mandada de prueba a esta dimensión por los dioses y ellos le hicieron creer que había sido un simple sueño.

Piccolo recordó que cuando la vio llegar y pelearon sintió a la niña le era muy familiar, cuando le lanzó las ráfagas de ki había sido como un deja vú , era algo un poco nostálgico, cuando desapareció masaki hace 8 años llegó a pensar de que había muerto o algo así.

Cuando la conoció no le pareció tan molesta como otras personas. Definitivamente era masaki.

Piccolo dejo de pensar tanto y tomo a la niña en sus brazos.

-solo me causas problemas. -Le habló el namek a masaki.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y dejó a la chica en la cueva.

Piccolo fue a meditar cerca de gohan (pero sin que este se de cuenta)

Pasaron horas masaki todavía estaba desmayada, la joven estaba teniendo pesadillas, estaba soñando con la muerte de piccolo en dragon ball gt (ese momento fue muy triste para masaki)

Masaki se despertó y vio que todo le daba vueltas, ella estaba en la misma cueva que había estado e incluso había una fogata, ella intentó pararse cosa que apenas logro, agarró si celular y su bolso, prendió su celular (estaba en la misma hora que había viajado a esta dimensión) , guardó su celular en su bolso ,la joven no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se volvió a desmayar en la cueva.

Mientras tanto el namek estaba meditando y se dio cuenta de que gohan se levantó de esa montaña, el chico solo hizo sus necesidades.

-ahh era eso-habló piccolo para sí mismo

Gohan amarró su pantalón y dijo:

-ay! Nose como vine a dar aquí...mmm ¿por qué hay tanta luz a esta hora?-el pequeño gohan se dio vuelta

-¡oo es la luna! Jeje, es luna llena, es la primera vez que veo tan cerca la luna- dijo el pequeño impresionado.

-umm..Mmm.- gohan quedó como hipnotizado mirándola.

el pequeño le cambiaron los ojos a rojo.

Piccolo al parecer se dio cuenta del cambio.

-¿Qué? , que- hablo el namek saliéndose de su postura de siempre

El pequeño gohan se había transformado en un mono gigante (ozaru)

-qué es eso!- gritó piccolo al ver la tremenda figura del simio parado en la montaña.

Gohan creció tanto que desmoronó la montaña cayéndose.

-¡pero que pasa!-gritó el namek atónito.

El gran simio de un solo puñetazo desintegró la montaña en la que había estado parado

-ohhh- piccolo estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

Gohan modo ozaru empezó a lanzar rayos por la boca destrozando todo por su paso.

-¡ese niño tiene un poder sorprendente! – gritó piccolo cubriéndose de las explosiones.

El gran simio no paraba de lanzar rayos.

-ese niño está destrozando la tierra antes de que lleguen los sayajin!. Observaba piccolo.

De pronto el namek recordó algo.

-¡masaki!-piccolo recordó que masaki estaba en peligro.

La joven todavía estaba desmayada, en la cueva.

Esa chica le podría servir de mucho para la llegada de los sayajin, asi que tendría que salvarla.

-estos mocosos solo me causan problemas!

Piccolo rápidamente voló hacia la cueva donde estaba masaki antes de que se destruyera a causa de gohan.

El namek llegó a la cueva, todavía estaba intacta, sacó a masak, la tomo con un brazo y se fue volando a intentar parar a gohan.

-maldición sigue durmiendo.- Gruño piccolo.

La joven abrió los ojos débilmente y se dio cuenta que había un gran alboroto, ella miró hacia arriba.

-piccolo.. –dijo la joven

-ahora estamos a mano- le dijo piccolo molesto.(haciendo referencia a que ella hace 8 años lo había salvado de un oso*cap 1*)

La joven empezó a perder el conocimiento de nuevo, solo pudo darse cuenta del gran alboroto y de que piccolo la tenía en sus brazos y la luna iluminaba todo, solo se sonrojo y se volvió a desmayar.

Piccolo llegó donde estaba gohan destruyendo todo.

-que significa esto! – hablo el namek.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba la luna llena. Y recordó a raditz diciéndole a goku que ellos despertaban todo su poder destructivo con la luna llena.

-eso es…es la luna llena

Piccolo hizo una técnica con una mano lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar la luna y la lanzó haciendo que la luna explote, dejando solo polvo.

Gohan de inmediato volvió a su forma normal,piccolo aterrizó muy agitado se acercó a gohan y dijo:

-nunca me imaginé que se transformara, tiene sangre sayajin,parece que he encontrado el secreto de porque goku y el son tan fuertes, estuve en lo correcto en haber destruido la luna, me muero de miedo al saber que los sayajin se transforman en esas bestias…mmm. También escuché algo de sus colas y es necesaria para transformarse al ver la luna llena.. si le quito la cola. Ya no tendré preocupaciones…parece ser que el punto débil de los sayajin es la cola-.

-maldita sea hoy tuve que lidiar con dos transformaciones ustedes si me causan problemas mocosos.-habló el namek mirando a masaki y a gohan.

Piccolo miró a gohan y procedió a arrancarle la cola.

-eso es…creo que le daré ropa y una espada…te haré una con el mismo diseño de tu padre.- habló piccolo haciéndole ropa igualita a su padre con su técnica.

El namek rió para sus adentros.

-pero la insignia es diferente.-habló viendo la insignia MA que significa demonio.

-no debo perder más tiempo tengo que entrenar, si llegas a sobrevivir estos seis meses. El gran piccolo te dará un entrenamiento que hubieras preferido morir, así que vente preparándote hijo de goku…porque después serás parte de la familia de la maldad junto con masaki… - después de decir eso el hijo del rey demonio se marchó.

Al siguiente día

Masaki por fin despierta, la niña ya estaba recuperada del desgaste que le provocaron los acontecimientos del dia anterior.

La joven lo primero que hizo fue pellizcarse la cara.

" **eee sigo aqu** í "pensó la joven luego miró hacia todos lados y pudo ver que había un gran desastre. Miró hacia su izquierda y estaba piccolo meditando.

" **al parecer me desmaye o me salí de control con el kyubi o gohan hizo esto** ". Pensó la joven.

Luego se le vino algo a la mente." **wow me acuerdo que soñé que piccolo me tenía en sus brazos y estaba volando, junto con la luna. Fue muy sugo** i" pensó la joven muy sonrojada.

Piccolo al sentir que masaki despertó fue hacia donde ella…masaki al ver que se acercaba se sonrojó más.

-ya era hora que te despertaras, ya había jurado que habías muerto…me has causado muchos problemas .

-ho..hola, yo causé esto? . Preguntó la joven asustada y ruborizada,

-no..ese fue gohan. – le contestó piccolo.

Masaki recordó que en el día 2 de entrenamiento gohan se transformaba en ozaru.

-ahh .. gohan se transformó en simio ¿no?, ayer debió ser un día muy agitado.- Le dijo masaki

-si..tuve que lidiar con dos mocosos-habló piccolo molesto.

-oh , disculpe. Al parecer resultó mi técnica de mostrarle todo lo que mi clon escucho?. Pregunto la joven

Piccolo solo asintió de brazos cruzados.

Masaki se dio cuenta de que antes de volver a desmayarse se había puesto el bolso y ahora lo tenía puesto.

Hubo un silencio que fue interrumpido por el estómago de masaki, la joven ahora de sonrojarse se puso pálida.

-uyy.. siento, buscaré algo de comida- habló la joven

-come algo y después entrenaremos. Dijo piccolo marchándose a meditar.

-s..si- le respondió la joven con los ojos brillosos.

La joven observo a piccolo meditando, ella hurgueteó en su bolso sacando la capa que tenía y celular, tarjetas del evento de anime, su máscara de tobi, papel de baño provocando un desorden,un kunai con papel bomba. la joven después de sacar todo eso vio que tenía la última manzana "que suerte tengo "pensó la joven. Mientras tenía la manzana en la boca guardó todo sus cosas en el bolso de nuevo y se acordó de su madre diciéndole "eres tan desordenada", la joven se puso triste ya estaba extrañando mucho a sus padres, pero para ellos ya que había pasado solo segundos en su dimensión, trató de alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se comió la manzana que estaba amarga.

Mientras tanto gohan había despertado.

-oh,¿desde cuándo me baje de esa montaña?, la noche pasada vi la luna llena y luego…no me acuerdo que fu lo que pasó?...bueno no importa.

El pequeño intentó caminar, pero perdió el equilibrio.

-me siento extraño..au!.-el pequeño se cayó y se dio cuenta de que no tenía cola.

-no puede ser…no puede ser ..No...No es posible.-decia gohan mientras buscaba su cola

-ay! ¿Mi colita...se me habrá caído mientras me dormí?-el niño luego se dio cuenta de que su ropa había cambiado-¡qué extraño!. Dijo el niño.

Mientras en la situación de joven terminó de comerse la manzana que estaba agria.

Piccolo abrió un ojo en la posición en la que estaba y de un salto llegó hasta ella.

-masaki quiero pelear contigo - habló piccolo serio.

-ud…. se acordó de mi nombre.- habló la chica muy sonrojada.

-masaki no es así?, has cambiado mucho..- habló piccolo a la niña mirando hacia otro lado tratando de dar una mirada indiferente, pero no la pudo dar. La joven pudo darse cuenta que había un tinte purpura en sus mejillas.

-si es así …gracias…creo que la noticia fue muy impactante la que le dí,yo no creía lo que me había dicho kami….yo juraba que había sido un sueño. Pero el me aclaró la mente…que bueno que ud. lo aceptó bien..-la habló la joven muy timidamete,pero a la ver con mucho cariño.

-ya basta de habla y comencemos a luchar!-habló piccolo en una pose de pelea.

Masaki se puso en su guardia habitual.

-vamos a luchar con nuestras técnicas o solo un combate a puños?-preguntó masaki

-mejor será sin nuestras técnicas, quiero conocer tu estilo de pelea para corregir algunos errores-hablo piccolo

" **uy piccolo san me va a corregir que genial** " pensó la joven.

-si señor-dijo masaki en tono como el que usa con sus superiores cuando está practicando en su academia de artes marciales.

" **que genial es la pose de piccolo san, pensar que es como en la tele, pero como si yo hubiera puesto pausa a la tv… ahora mejor será empezar yo** "

Masaki empezó a rebotar y se lanzó contra el con un puño al estómago, piccolo solo esquivó, pero masaki le lanzó una patada,piccolo solo le bloqueó la patada , masaki le dio un puño al estómago, pero el lo esquivó fácilmente.

" **maldita sea, si sacara clones de sombra sería totalmente distinto, le podría llevar la ventaja, pero sin mi sharingan ni ocupando chakra soy casi tan débil como en mi mundo, solo que gracias a esta dimensión soy más rápida por la gravedad, más encima siempre he luchado al punto y con protectores, solo con mis clones lucho casi real , pero cuando los toco desaparecen, mas encima estoy acostumbrada en luchar en un tatami pequeño, no en un páramo, por lo menos cuando luchaba con mis clones yo lo hacía en un espacio más o menos del ancho de tatami.** "Pensaba la joven mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Masaki saltó unos metros para tomar distancia y hacer una táctica. " **cuando no puedes ganar, es mejor hacer una táctica, esto del sparring es táctica, el que gana es por táctica** "masaki pensaba en las palabras de sus profesores de las artes marciales que les decían a sus estudiantes mientras hacían combate.

Masaki vio que piccolo se estaba preparando para atacar, pero ella no lo permitió , ella avanzó con dos golpes que esquivó fácilmente pero luego le lanzó una patada, esa patada logró golpear a piccolo, no le hizo ni cosquillas solo quedó impresionado, pero a masaki le dolió el pie ,la pobre se lo tocaba, fue como patear a una pared.

-por fin puedo sentir tu ki…creo… que al luchar sin usar tus poderes haces salir tu ki,tu manera de luchar es inusual , descuidas demasiado tu guardia y tus golpes son muy débiles,solo tratas de llegar con el golpe, te centras mucho en tus patadas ,pero no me das tiempo para responder, tienes una buena velocidad.- habló piccolo en tono serio.

-gracias. .Le respondió la joven muy tímidamente.

-basta de charla y sigamos con la pelea.-habló el namek poniéndose en su pose de pelea habitual.

Masaki también se puso en su postura de combate, pero en vez de poner sus brazos protegiendo su cara, solo puso un brazo cerca de la cara y el otro brazo lo tenía escondido en las costillas, pero la joven al mirar la pose de combate de piccolo le empezaron a brillar los ojos estilo anime,piccolo la miró extrañado ,pero creyó que le brillaban los ojos por que iba a pelear o algo asi.

El namek se lanzó al ataque, la joven apenas pudo ver que se había lanzado al ataque su velocidad era demasiado alta para los ojos de la joven (ella no tenía el sharingan activado) , así que la joven saltó y pudo ver que piccolo había llegado a sus puesto en cuestión de segundos, pero el namek saltó hacia arriba justo donde estaba masaki,la joven se dio cuenta que la pelea estaba al favor de piccolo porque podía sentir su ki y ella no, así que la joven cerro los ojos y esperó el ataque de piccolo,pero no llegó.

-¡no bajes tu guardia! -Gritó piccolo lanzándole una patada, que mandó a volar a masaki,la joven al sentir la patada, escupió sangre, pero cuando la joven se dispuso a abrir los ojos ,piccolo ya estaba arriba y le dio otro golpazo mandándola a volar hacia abajo la golpe fue demasiado intenso para la joven haciéndole perder la respiración. "maldición ahora parezco un balón de voleibol o a ese juego fliper" hablo para sí misma, la joven antes de llegar al suelo ,para amortiguar su caída se iba a apoyar con su mano, pero piccolo ya estaba allí y le dio otro golpe que hizo creer que el namek le había roto una costilla, pero no fue joven intentó parar el ataque que la había elevado por lo menos 6 metros, pero no pudo, fue una sensación muy horrible para ella, hasta que piccolo la tomó por el pie y la dejó en el suelo, ella intentó recuperarse de los tremendos ataques de piccolo y se puso de pie, el namek estaba parado en frente de ella de brazos cruzados con una mirada de superioridad ,la joven tenía el corazón a mil ,pero se dispuso a atacar a piccolo ,pero de otra manera " **pelea como cuando estas llena de energía, como cuando peleas con un cinturón blanco o con mi rival que siempre me gana, no le des descanso, pelea como piccolo , como los guerreros z, pelea con todo , no le des descanso , saca todas tu técnicas de artes marciales, recuerda que ahora no tienes reglas como cuando luchas en el tatam** i" se decía masaki a si misma mentalmente, de pronto sintió una energía diferente, no era chakra ,era diferente, esa energía la estaba rodeando, ella se puso en guardia con las palmas abiertas "jeje le estoy copiando a la _**profe ni san**_ cuando se pone seria" pensaba la joven con una sonrisa.

Piccolo pudo notar que su diminuto ki se estaba elevando saliiéndose de su postura de brazos cruzados .

Masaki empezó a rebotar, hasta que se lanzó contra el con una patada, piccolo bloqueó su patada,la joven al momento de bajar su patada,le dio cuatro golpes de canto piccolo se dio cuenta de que sus golpes ya no era tan débiles y su fuerza iba en aumento,piccolo le estaba bloqueando los golpes ,pero masaki le lanzó una patada, el la volvió a bloquear,piccolo se confió viendo de que la joven iba a bajar el pie ,pero subió su pierna y le lanzó una patada triple, una directa a su estómago piccolo la esquivó, Luego otra a su pecho, también la esquivó, pero luego otra con salto a su cabeza ,esa lo rozó,piccolo no se dio cuenta de que la joven a penas bajo su pierna unos cm, la joven lanzó una combinaciones de golpes ,el solo los bloqueó, pero ella le lanzó una patada de atrás de su guardia,piccolo solo la esquivó pero la joven de la misma patada le lanzó otra, esa patada lo rozó, pero eso no era todo masaki había pensado en una estrategia, luego de lanzar esas dos patadas se giró y le dio una giro gancho patada, pero no enganchó ya que piccolo apenas pudo esquivar esa patada, pero la joven del mismo giro le mandó una patada con mucha fuerza impactando al namek en el cuello, la patada tuvo la fuerza suficiente para moverlo unos metros.

La joven perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae pero se apoyó en su mano. Piccolo se tocó el cuello .

-mmm nada mal- le habló piccolo en tono de superioridad.

-ahora sube más tu guardia, porque ahora vengó yo!- hablo en namekiano lanzándose a toda velocidad sobre ella.

La joven sintió como esa energía dentro de ella se empezaba a intensificar y a salir hacia afuera como el aura, la joven pudo ver que piccolo avanzaba muy rápido, casi no podía verlo , pero vio su silueta en sig. -sag ,la joven se adelantó y le lanzó una patada de costado con toda su fuerza , la joven cuando se dio cuenta había impactado con toda su fuerza justo en el rostro de piccolo,el namek había quedado como una mosca apastada en un vidrio, pero el impacto fue tal que pudo para el ataque de piccolo e incuso el namek quedó en el suelo.

-ops.-fue lo único que pudo decir la joven al ver la escena.

Ella se quedó mirando "era **verdad lo que me habían dicho los profesores, la patada de costado siempre funciona para mantener la distanci** a, " pensó la joven.

Pero al mirar su energía que emanaba ella pensó **"wow creo que desperté mi ki …Creo que piccolo san no está nada bien, lleva rato tirado en el suelo, nunca creí que le podría ganar al gran piccolo san sin el sharingan"**

Piccolo se levantó furioso y se lanzó al ataque mientras masaki estaba pensando.

-nunca bajes tu guardia! ¿¡Acaso quieres morir?! –le gritó piccolo lanzándole un puñetazo a toda velocidad

-aaa que?-gritó la joven antes de recibir el tremendo impacto de piccolo.

La joven salió volando, el golpe fue tal de que ella mientras volaba sintió su cabeza como si tuviera arena y empezó a ver de todos colores.

Piccolo voló hasta donde estaba ella y le volvió a dar una tremenda patada que la subió hacia arriba,la joven veía todo en cámara lenta si seguía así piccolo iba a ganar por nocaut ,la joven estaba intentando parar en el aire,pero no podía era una sensación como cuando uno se sube a un columpio a toda velocidad y no puedes parar aunque tu pongas tus pies en la tierra.

La joven vio que piccolo estaba debajo de ella él le empezó a golpear en la espalda tan fuerte de que la elevaba mucho mas y así lo hizo hasta que masaki estaba casi inconsciente , sus golpes eran demasiado duros , ella contó 9 golpes que le había dado y ella seguía subiendo por los golpes.

-responde Masaki! – le gritaba piccolo mientras la golpeaba

" **piccolo san es muy cruel, creo que está enojado** " pensó la joven.

-¡agh- empezó a gritar la joven , los golpes la hacían escupir sangre ella creía que si seguían así podrían llegar a la luna , piccolo la seguía golpeando hasta que masaki no lo pudo ver más.

-aquí estoy! Le gritó piccolo preparándose para darle otro golpe

" **no quiero utilizar la energía del kyubi** " pensó

La joven en un acto desesperado no sabe cómo lo hizo, puso su mano donde estaba piccolo y le lanzó una ráfaga de ki morada.

Piccolo quedó impresionado, el esquivó la energía pero le causó un corte en la cara

La niña no sabía cómo había hecho eso, pero vio que al perecer piccolo estaba enojado " **ahora si que me va a golpear** " pensó la joven, ella miró hacia debajo de reojo y vió que faltaba poco para que ella impactara contra el suelo.

Ella cerró los ojos. Pero sintió que una mano la tomó de tobillo, luego sintió una pequeña caída. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de cabeza en el suelo.

Se levantó la joven y vió de que ella estaba en tierra y piccolo la estaba mirando.

" **gracias piccolo san,ud. me salvó de una muerte provocado por ud. mismo.** " Pensó la niña con sarcasmo

-bien hecho masaki, despertaste tu ki...Ahora debes aprender a controlarlo.-habló piccolo en serio.

Masaki solo asintió, estaba enojada porque le había tratado como pelota de voleibol, podría haber muerto. Pero bueno piccolo la había felicitado con eso bastaba.

-Es fue algo extremo.-dijo masaki con los cachetes inflados como niña pequeña. " **espero que el entrenamiento no sea así de cruel".** pensó la niña

-Tranquila, eso era para que aprendieras a usar tu ki,ahora podrás estar a mi nivel ya no necesitaré llevarte a ese extremo.-habló piccolo con tono de arrogancia.

Masaki solo asintió.

-ahora ve a comer algo y después volveremos a entrenar. .habló el namek con tono de orden

-si .-respondió masaki.

La niña fue a buscar su bolso, lo encontró, se miró en la cámara de su celular y se dio cuenta de estaba toda despeinada y sucia, la niña se limpió y se trató de peinar lo más posible. Vio la hora en su celular, pero decía la misma hora de hace dias. Ella se puso a ver su Facebook,pero se dio cuenta de que su celular ya no mostraba las fotos con la resolución que en su mundo ,las fotos y todo era como dibujo animado, ella salió de Facebook , y presionó galería y vio todas sus fotos ,tenía fotos con su amigas , familiares y compañeros ,profesores de su academia. Pero todo eso estaba en animación, a ella le causó una risita, bajó y vio donde tenía imágenes descargadas, pudo ver de que lo único que no había cambiado eran sus imágenes de anime y sobre todo de su nuevo maestro **satanico tsundere** _piccolo_ ,ella tenía imágenes bastante lindas y una que lo hacía parecer sexy "p **iccolo san se ve muy guapo en esa foto…bueno desde que lo he conocido en persona me perece guapo…¿será que me está empezando a gustar piccolo?,bueno desde hace años que lo encontraba guapo sobre todo en fan arts,pero ahora al conocerlo en persona igual me sigue gustand** o "pensaba masaki sonrojada. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¡,hazlo rapído!- le gritó piccolo que estaba meditando en el aire a unos 20 metros lejos de ella. La niña salió de sus pensamientos y guardó su celular, procedió a buscar una manzana, pero ya no le quedaban.

-tendré que ir a buscar -. Susurro masaki.

Asi que fue a buscar manzanas, ella se dio cuenta que era hora de almorzar, ella tenía ganas de comer carne, tendría que matar a algún animal, pero ella no quería matar a los animales,ella los amaba, así que estaría obligada a comer fruta y vegetales por todo un año.

La niña caminó en dirección a un bosque, pero sintió alguien cerca, de pronto vio a gohan corriendo de un tigre y de un cocodrilo. " **no me pude ve** r" , masaki se subió a un árbol y lo observó.

Gohan se quedó mirado hacia todos lados

-me pareció ver a alguien. Creo que fue mi imaginación.-habló gohan y siguió corriendo con los dos animales persiguiéndolo.

Masaki cayó del árbol

-tengo que ser más precavida, por poco y me atrapa.- habló masaki para sí misma " **gohan es muy tierno.** " Pensó.

Ella se dio cuenta de que desde que había llegado este mundo,sentía una paz que nunca había sentido, era algo muy especial y siempre se sentía con energía, no como en su mundo que siempre estaba cansada.

Ella se fijó que en el árbol que se había subido había plátanos. Así que sacó unos cuantos y comió tres. Después se marchó con los restantes, luego que ella llegó donde estaba su bolso metió los plátanos, para más tarde.

-¿estas lista?- preguntó piccolo bajando y quedando al frente de ella.

-si señor.

-quiero que pelees, con todas tus técnicas – dijo piccolo en tono de orden

" **uy ahora que estoy más cerca de piccolo san me puedo dar cuenta que era verdad lo de la serie, el es demasiado alto, al lado de el parezco una niña mas pequeña de lo que aparento acá que sugoi y eso que parece que crece un poco más después, pero me tengo que concentrar en lo que me está diciendo** " pensaba la niña

-ahh no será como hace rato?-pregunto masaki.

-no , utiliza todo tu poder que tienes.-dijo piccolo serio

-ya, de acuerdo,pero..n.. no me pida que utiliza ese chakra que casi destruye todo.-habló masaki mirando al suelo

\- de acuerdo…espero que me diviertas un rato-. Habló piccolo con arrogancia poniéndose en su pose de pelea.

" **con todo mi poder, puede que hiera a piccolo san,pero si no lo hago puede de que me fuerce como la otra vez o peor puede que me trate como pelota de voleibol otra vez. Usaré mis técnicas pero midiéndome…pensar de que estoy peleando por 3era vez con piccolo san, es tan bkn, que debería poner música de acción** " pensó la joven

-espere un poco- habló la joven dirigiéndose hacia el namek

-que quieres?.- preguntó piccolo molesto.

La niña haciendo caso omiso fue a buscar su bolso sacó su celular y buscó música adecuada para el momento tan especial y épico para ella, ella eligió la música de matrix cuando neo se enfrentó a Smith.

-Listo.- dijo masaki . volviendo a su pose de lucha.

-Que hiciste?! – preguntó piccolo extrañado.

-Ahora lo verá- habló masaki

De pronto piccolo escuchó un sonido extraño

-qué es eso!? Preguntó piccolo.

-es música, hace más interesante la batalla. Hablo masaki

"esto es como cuando deadpool se puso a luchar con los villanos de la película y teenage negasonic warhead la estudiante de coloso puso música mientras peleaban" pensó masaki con una pequeña risita.

-la música no es de mi agrado, no la entiendo.- habló piccolo enojado.

Masaki se acordó que el oído namek era muy sensible.

-entonces alejémonos un poco -. Habló la niña saltando unos 70 mtrs. Del lugar. Piccolo la siguió

"las cosas que se le ocurren a esta niña" pensó piccolo mientras la seguía

Masaki mientras saltaba empezó a juntar chakra "necesitaré todo el chakra posible" pensó la joven

-Ahora si …mejor?. – preguntó la joven con amabilidad.

-Si así está mucho mejor.- hablo piccolo en su pose de pelea

La música todavía podía oírla masaki,pero no tan fuerte como ella quería, se oía lejos como cuando uno pone la radio a un volumen bajo .

* * *

fin del capitulo. hice varias referencias a la pelicula deadpool y a kenichi jeje, hice a masaki en referencia a varias fangirls que he conocido y a una amiga muy cercana que tengo y también quise darle un toque de hinata de naruto y orihime de bleach.

espero que les haya gustado bye!


	4. Chapter 4:comienza el entrenamiento

_espero que les guste,la historia de masaki me basé en la de una amiga y algunas experiencias que he tenido y de un fanfic que leí_

* * *

Masaki estaba en un lugar muy bonito para estar en un desierto, era un lugar rodeado de rocas y de arboles, a la joven le gustaba bastante

" **no debería usar el sharingan por ahora, no quiero herirlo** " pensó la joven .Masaki se puso en su pose de pelea, acabó de juntar chakra ,se lanzó contra piccolo con puños y el namek bloqueó sus ataques, la joven saltó hacia atrás e hizo el justu multiclones de sombras

-taiju kage bushin no jutsu- gritó la joven

Piccolo miró como los clones lo rodearon eran aproximadamente unos 50-60 clones

-vaya eso sí que es exuberante.-habló piccolo con una sonrisa malvada lanzándose a la carga contra los clones

Masaki pensó " **creo que al usar tanto mi chakra estos días, me ha hecho ser más fuerte y tener más reservas de chakra** " pensó la joven ocultándose en una roca juntando más chakra. La joven hizo un clon y lo dejó en donde había hecho el justu, para que ese sea el señuelo, así ella juntará el chakra que más pueda.

Piccolo se lanzó al ataque derribando algunos clones, pero 10 clones se escondieron, para hacer una súper técnica.

El namek no lo notó,el solo estaba concentrado en luchar,un clon saltó encima suyo pero piccolo le lanzó una patada haciéndolo desaparecer, pero unos clones aparecieron debajo suyo con un barrido, otros cinco le lanzaron una patada elevándolo 3 metros y tres clones más saltaron donde estaba piccolo y le lanzaron una gran patada que lo dejó en el suelo,piccolo se levantó volando , el estaba furioso,se dispuso a deshacerse de los clones de una vez por todas empezó a cargar energía, pero los clones saltaron hacia donde estaba el.

-perdónenos por esto-hablaron los clones a la vez lanzándole golpes de puño (eran como 40 golpes de puños)piccolo no pudo esquivarlos ,mientras los que estaban abajo le lanzaron patadas ,piccolo abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los clones estaban arriba, los clones le lanzaron por lo menos 40 patadas piccolo pudo esquivar algunos, pero los clones que estaban abajo sostuvieron sus pies.

-suéltenme –gritaba piccolo lanzando patadas, pero no funcionaba, el solo se protegió con sus brazos, para su mala suerte los clones le siguieron lanzando patadas, el empezó a elevar su ki lanzando unos clones.

" **pobre piccolo se está desesperando, pero solo le estamos dando la misma situación que sentí** " pensó masaki mientras estaba cargando chakra en un árbol, ella no quería ver lo que pasaba, no le gusta que piccolo se lastime.

Piccolo ya se estaba cansando, él estaba flotando en el aire, pero quedaban por lo menos 20 clones todavía, el namek lanzó rayos por los ojos haciendo que desaparezcan casi todos,piccolo se dio cuenta que había un solo clon.

-ya basta de juegos, tu debes ser la verdadera-habló piccolo cansado y molesto caminando hacia ella.

Pero aparecieron cinco clones que estaban escondidos (faltan 5), piccolo hizo crecer su mano tomando a los cinco clones,pero aparecieron los otros 5 saltando hacia el, entre 2 clones hicieron una escalera , lanzando a los tres restantes, los clones caminaron sobre el brazo gigante del namek haciendo un diminuto rasengan,piccolo lanzó un rayo por los ojos haciendo que desaparezca uno pero el que estaba haciendo un rasengan saltó detrás de piccolo y él otro se lanzó al suelo haciendo de apoyo, el clon que hizo el pequeño rasengan lo impactó por detrás de piccolo,lanzándolo a 3 metros, haciendo que los cinco clones se destruyeran(quedando los cuatro restantes)

"uyy , piccolo san hizo crecer su brazo eso si que es genial" pensó la joven observando todo detrás de un arbol

-uf espero que el rasengan no le haya hecho daño- dijo el clon.

Mientras piccolo es lanzado, apareció el clon de señuelo de masaki y le lanzó una patada (débil) hacia abajo haciendo de que el namek quede en el suelo.

El señuelo salta hacia unos metros,piccolo se levanta furioso y destruye los cinco clones con una ráfaga de ki.

-muy buena táctica, pero me has enfurecido!-le gritó piccolo lanzándose contra el señuelo a toda velocidad con un golpe, pero el clon se mantuvo en vez de destruirse e hizo una señal hacia atrás cuando el puño impactó y luego se esfumó.

-¿que, era un clon!?- gritó el namek.

Masaki escondida vio la señal.

\- ahora es mi turno junte el máximo de chakra.- dijo la joven saltando de su escondite

Piccolo estaba mirando hacia todos lados

-maldita sea si solo pudiera sentir su ki-susurro piccolo

Cuando de pronto ve que aparece la verdadera en un salto aterrizando en frente de él.

-señor piccolo,ahora si empezará la pelea final.-habló masaki con decisión

Piccolo se sorprendió, él ya estaba un poco cansado.

\- eso espero yo solo estaba calentando.-habló piccolo con arrogancia poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

Masaki se acercó al namek y estiró su puño.

-qué haces?!-preguntó piccolo molesto.

-solo estire su puño, para que choque con el mío, eso da a entender que es una pelea justa y tiene que ver algo con el honor.

Piccolo quedó atónito esa niña se le ocurren muchas cosas vergonzosas ¿ el gran piccolo daimaho chocando puños con una niña? .

-de acuerdo-habló piccolo mirando hacia otro lado en tono molesto chocando el puño suave, se le pudo ver un tinte morado en sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado.

-listo?.-habló masaki poniéndose en su posición de pelea.

-si.-respondió piccolo en su posición de pelea, él ya estaba bastante cansado, pero quería ocultarlo.

Masaki saltó y se puso a la carga, ella mandó chakra a sus manos y pies para tener más fuerza, ella le lanzó una patada hacia el muslo de piccolo ,él pudo bloquear con su rodilla, sus golpes era rapídos,pero no tanto para el namek,piccolo se dispuso a atacar ,pero masaki le lanzó unos golpes al estómago saltando que se vería obligado a esquivar el namek,masaki mientras le lanzaba unos golpes al estómago, saltó y le lanzó una patada al cuello, pero el namek bloqueó esa patada con su antebrazo (golpear a piccolo es como golpaer a una muralla,los golpes que le lanzaba masaki y que el namek bloqueaba , le dolían mas a ella que a el),piccolo se dispuso a atacar, lanzándole golpes ,masaki no los podía ver, así que acumuló un poco de chakra en sus canillas, en brazos y estómago, para hacerlos más fuertes para por lo menos bloquear sus ataques y soportar el dolor, la joven tenía su guardia arriba, pero no veía los golpes, por lo que tuvo que adivinar en donde iban a llegar, la joven apenas pudo bloquear dos

-no te alegres porque bloqueaste dos golpes .- el namek le lanzó patada decendente,por lo que le llegó a la cabeza casi noqueándola, la joven después de esa patada, quedó viendo de todos los colores y pajaritos e incluso algo mareada, por lo que de un salto se alejó, pero el namek se lanzó contra ella, la joven utilizó una táctica de moverse lo más posible, cambiando de lugar y de guardia, haciéndole que el namek no sepa por donde atacar, la niña lo empezó a estudiar hasta que volvió a mandar chakra a sus manos, ella se acercó lo suficiente y de un salto le intentó bajar la guardia(ella sabía que con su fuerza normal no podría hacer nada así que por es que mando chakra a sus manos),ella con éxito le bajó la guardia ,pero el namek le lazó una patada hacia arriba mandando a volar luego el namek recuperó su guardia (un poco cansado) , masaki estaba en el suelo, no se podía levantar ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte

-levántate!-le gritó el namek

a la joven no le quedaba más opción de usar las técnicas de sasuke despertando el sharingan,la joven a penas se pudo levantar.

-oh con que quieres más!-le habló piccolo sonriendo con tono de superioridad.

La joven estaba preparándose levantarse,pero piccolo la atacó con un rodillazo en el estómago y luego le dio un golpe con las dos manos cruzadas y cerradas,la joven quedó sin aire,estaba a punto de desmayarse,piccolo estaba decidido a terminar esto rapído,pero la uchiha no se iba a dar por vencida, el namek se preparaba para darle una patada en las costillas, pero masaki bloqueó la patada con una mano.

-que!-gritó el estaba impresionado, la joven hace poco solo había podido apenas parar 2 simples golpes e incluso estaba que perdía el conocimiento. La joven le dio una mirada a piccolo dándole un gran gancho en el estómago dejándole en el suelo. Ella nunca le había dado un golpe a una persona con toda esa magnitud, ella siempre había luchado marcado sus golpes nunca supo que real dar un golpe de verdad ( _ella siempre luchó con protectores y al punto_ ). Piccolo por primera vez botó saliva.

" _ **al parecer me pasé** "pensó la joven._

-oh!, está bien?! Preguntó la joven asustada

El la observó, sus ojos habían cambiado eran rojos, él los había visto antes…pero en dónde? No eran iguales a los que tuvo cuando estuvo bajo la influencia del kyubi..Hasta que se dio cuenta de que masaki tenía los mismos ojos que aquella vez hace 8 años cuando eran pequeños, habían **_luchado (.a ella le cambio su mirada, quedando casi inconsciente y desapareció) (cap 1)_**

-masaki tus ojos!-le dirigió la palabra piccolo sorprendido, poniéndose de pie .

Masaki se miró las manos y ahora podía ver su flujo de chakra se pudo dar cuenta de que había activado su sharingan,todas sus energías estaban recuperadas.

-je,esto es el sharingan,en estos ojos residen todo mi poder-habló masaki tocándose los ojos con arrogancia(la influencia del sharingan hace que el chakra de la joven se haga más oscuro).

Piccolo quedó atónito esa niña se había estado midiendo desde el principio.

-quiero decir que ahora sí que me pondré a pelear en serio, así que vaya preparándose.-habló masaki en tono arrogante poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Piccolo nunca creyó que la joven tuviera tanto poder, con ella pueden que le ganen los sayajins

-esto si se pondrá interesante.-habló piccolo con una sonrisa siniestra sacándose solamente la capa .el ya estaba cansado, pero no lo quería demostrar.

Masaki a pesar de que veía el flujo de chakra,pudo ver al namek haciendo ese acto maravilloso, él se veía genial, la joven al mirar cómo se sacaba la capa se sonrojó.

" **que sugoi es piccolo san mi corazón va a explotar, me encanta cuando se saca la capa.…puedo ver que su energía ha disminuido mucho, tendré que medirme** " pensó la joven sonrojada, ella también con su sharingan podía ver su energía ki.

Piccolo se puso en posición de pelea sacando todo su poder y masaki tambien,piccolo atacó a masaki ,pero la joven pudo ver su ataque, ella esquivó su ataque con facilidad, el namek le lanzó una ráfaga de energía, pero masaki la esquivó de un salto, ella se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad,piccolo le bloqueaba los golpes con dificultad, el namek mientras bloqueaba los golpes ,el también le lanzó golpes que masaki bloqueaba, así que hubo un intercambio de golpes, el namek empezó a rodear a masaki con su velocidad. Masaki pudo darse cuenta que veía los movimientos rápidos del namek ,piccolo rodeándola le lanzó un golpe ,pero masaki lo esquivó saltando haciendo que el golpe choque en la tierra dejando un gran cráter ,la joven enfocó su vista donde estaba el namek e hizo con dificultad las posiciones de manos para el katon goukakyuu no jutsu _(estilo de fuego gran bola de fuego_ ),piccolo al ver eso le lanzó un ataque de energía, los dos ataques chocaron ,la joven se esforzó en hacer la bola de fuego más poderosa, haciéndola más grande acabando con el ataque del namek dejando un gran polvo,masaki vio que entre el polvo un brazo de piccolo se estaba estirando para atraparla," **je yo se tus movimientos"** pensó la joven, la niña saltó esquivando el ataque,piccolo se quedó mirando con asombro al ver que pudo anticipar su ataque,de inmediato el namek saltando le arrojó una ráfaga de aire ,pero Masaki se refugió en unos árboles para luego salir, pero piccolo ya estaba allí y le dio un codazo en la cara, haciéndola ver pajaritos, luego un rodillazo en el estómago y para rematar le dio un codazo en la cabeza haciendo que masaki quede en el suelo.

-levántate! ¿que haces en el suelo?.-le decía piccolo con superioridad. El creía que había ganado en el combate, pero vio a masaki con una sonrisa en el pronto aparecen 10 clones saltando detrás de el.

-que!- Gritó piccolo. al ver los clones alzando sus puños,pero en el momento de atacar los clones desaparecieron.

Piccolo quedó sorprendido, el miró hacia todos lados y su vista se centró en masaki quien estaba haciendo un rasengan .

La joven corrió con toda su velocidad el namek iba a saltar pero la joven ya estaba allí, ella hizo que su rasengan impactara contra piccolo haciéndolo caer. Él impacto fue grande dejó un gran cráter en la tierra,la joven cayó al suelo con su guardia arriba en caso de cualquier cosa , el namek se iba a levantar,pero no pudo, no le quedaban energías y ese golpe había sido casi letal.

" _ **parece que me pasé de la raya, menos mal que no intenté hacer un odama rasengan o un chidori..Mejor será ayudarl** o"_

La joven corrió ayudarlo, ella le prestó su mano y el la aceptó molesto ,la mano de masaki parecía de bebe en comparación con la del namek," _wow la mano de piccolo san es tan calida_ "pensó masaki, la joven ayudó a levantarse y quedó con su sharingan activado en caso de cualquier cosa.

-eso…Estuvo... Bueno, descansemos por hoy-habló el namek agitado, las reservas de energías tuvo que gastarlas regenerándose ya que la chica casi le rompe las costillas con su técnica.

" **no puedo creer que piccolo san esté diciendo eso, el jamás diría eso, él es grandioso tiene una gran resistencia, pero puedo ver con mi sharingan que casi no tiene energía"**

-ah si?, está bien.-habló la joven como si eso no hubiera sido nada. Bueno la verdad es que podría haber seguido peleando ya que tiene con su sharingan grandes reservas de chakra y se había contenido. la joven desactivó su sharingan.

Al ver masaki a piccolo sin turbante y sin capa pensó la joven **" _que es sexy piccolo san_** "pero para su mala suerte le empezó a sangrar la nariz tipo anime, ella se moría de vergüenza.

-uy! el golpe que me dio usted fue muy fuerte.-habló la joven haciendo como si le doliera mucho, en verdad le dolía un poco la cara, pero tenía que tener una excusa.

-estamos a mano.-habló piccolo tocándose en el impacto del rasengan mirando hacia otro lado

Masaki dio un salto y llegó donde su bolso buscando un papel, lo encontró y se secó el sangrado. " **eso me pasa por ser fangri** l" pensó la joven con enojo, ella tomó su celular, lo puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y llegó donde estaba piccolo.

Ella no podía parar de sonrojarse.

-oye no vas a desaparecer como la otra vez cierto?-preguntó piccolo mirando hacia otro lado con indiferencia.

-no, porque lo pregunta?-la joven no sabía porque decía eso piccolo.

-es que cuando viniste a este mundo por primera vez, peleamos de la misma manera y tenias esos mismos ojos, luego te desmayaste y desapareciste.

" **piccolo san al parecer se está preocupando por m** i" pensó la joven

-ahhh...eso, al parecer esa fue mi primera vez que activé el sharingan o algo así, yo no tenía control sobre eso, yo hace unos meses juraba que lo había activado por primera vez y tuve el control de estos ojos.-habló la joven activando el sharingan.

Piccolo guardó silencio.

-pero que ojos más extraños.-habló piccolo inclinándose mirando sus ojos. Masaki se le había pasado lo sonrojada, pero se volvió a sonrojar y se puso nerviosa.

-e..e... estos ojos… está casi la mayor parte de mi..mi.. poder y puedo hacer técnicas ilusorias.-habló masaki.

-como los recuerdos que me mostraste?-preguntó el namek dándole una mirada estoica.

-si ,eso es parte de eso.-habló la joven muy tímidamente.

Piccolo se quedó pensativo.

\- no cederé ante esos ojos y seré yo quien te derrote la próxima vez.- se dirigió piccolo a masaki con superioridad.

Masaki solo asintió desactivando su sharingan,ella no podía creer que piccolo le estuviera hablando con tanta familiaridad

-tú te confías demasiado en tu energía llamada chakra o como se llame, ahora que descubriste tu ki ,te enseñaré como utilizarlo de manera adecuada.

" **queee,piccolo san me enseñará..nooo que genial, sugoi,no lo puedo creer** " pensó la joven ahora si que estaba ardiendo.

Masaki solo asintió.

-siempre he querido aprender una técnica suya.-habló masaki sonrojada mirando hacia el suelo.

Piccolo se sonrojó también y le dio la espalda.

-mañana te enseñaré a usar tu ki.-habló el namek serio.

" **como…nani?... me enseñará piccolo san?,será muy enojón**?" pensó la joven.

-si .-respondió la joven, pero de pronto le sonó el estómago.

-voy a comer algo.-la habló la joven a piccolo.

Piccolo solo asintió dándole una mirada indiferente.

Masaki se alejó donde estaba su bolso. pudo ver que piccolo se puso su capa, se puso en su posición de siempre. A la joven se le ocurrió una idea, ella llevó su bolso donde estaba el namek ,lo dejó como a cuatro metros y se sentó al lado de su bolso, quería aprovechar el tiempo en que estarían juntos, sacó un platano que había guardado y se lo empezó a comer. La joven empezó a observar al namek mientras se comía su platano,el namek estaba meditando ,ella se quedó mirando su rostro juvenil, tenía la expresión del ceño fruncido, pero en su mayor parte parecía estar bastante tranquilo. " _e **l es tan precioso, soy afortunada de estar con él por todo un año, no quiero que esto termine**_ " pensaba la joven comiéndose su segundo plátano. en realidad al parecer el namek estaba furioso por haber perdido contra una niña

Ya casi estaba atardeciendo, masaki quería sacarle todo el provecho posible a su entrenamiento, ella dejó las cascaras de platano a un lado ,dejo su bolso, se fue a donde había un bosque, piccolo solo se quedó mirándola y volvió a meditar.

Ella se sumergió dónde estaban los árboles, ella sacó su celular de su bolsillo, buscó en internet las posiciones de manos para hacer el chidori,ella activó su sharingan y empezó a copiar las posiciones de manos. Ella había estado practicando en su mundo ese jutsu hace 3 semanas y estaba a punto de perfeccionarlo e incluso ya estaba haciendo el chidori nagashi y el chidori eiso. la joven guardó su celular y empezó a hacer sus posiciones de manos con dificultad para hacer el chidori ,hasta que lo logró, después se dirigió a un árbol e impactó al árbol con su técnica dejándole un gran agujero en el medio, ella siguió manteniendo su chidori y empezó a concentrar su técnica para luego crear una lanza, ella estiró su chidori eiso haciendo cortar muchos árboles luego la joven intentó darle forma del makankosapo de piccolo ,pero no le salió muy bien, la joven intentó seguir manteniendo su chidori,pero se le empezó a desvanecer, ella mandó más chakra a su mano haciendo que su chidori se mantenga ,ella apoyo su millar de aves en el suelo e intentó esparcirlo por el suelo cosa que logró haciendo que los rayos destrocen todo a su paso destruyendo los árboles que la rodeaban , la joven paró de hacer su técnica y volvió a hacer los sellos para luego acercarse a los árboles de delante de ella, enfocó su chakra en su cuerpo creando el chidori nagashi,ella empezó a pasar por los árboles y matorrales destrozando todo a su paso, hasta que la joven pensó que era suficiente y paró de hacer su técnica.

Luego la joven hizo un clon de sombra e hizo el rasengan.

" ** _vamos podemos agrandarlo_** "pensó la joven. , masaki empezó a agrandar el rasengan,luego deshizo su clon, ella empezó a agrandar más el rasengan por si sola ,hasta que su ransengan media la mitad de ella, luego la joven trató de mantenerlo.

" _se siente la energía,es como si hubiera aire en mi mano_ " pensó la joven . Luego lo lanzó contra unas rocas haciendo que exploten dejando solo polvo y un gran cráter de cinco metros.

Masaki ya estaba cansada, pero quería llegar a su límite, así que hizo el katon goukakyuu no jutsu, haciendo que los árboles que estaban rodeándola se hagan polvo a 10 metros a la redonda de la técnica, luego vio por internet como se hacía el katon housenka no jutsu , ella copió los sellos con su sharingan y los empezó a hacer,el primer intento no le salió ,al segundo le salió una chispa. " _no me daré por vencida fácilmente_ "pensó masaki . recién a al quinto intento le salió el jutsu , luego intentó darle más potencia cosa que apenas logró hacer, luego hizo los sellos de manos otra vez y le salió mucho mejor. Masaki ya estaba cansada. "ahora voy hacer esto" pensó masaki,ella desactivó su sharingan . ella intentó sacar a flote su ki,Pero era muy débil. masaki sintió algo totalmente diferente al chakra , esto sin duda era el ki. "wow sugoi genial" pensó masaki.

Luego concentró esa energía y intentó hacer el kame hame ha ,le costó mucho enfocar su energía,ella lanzó la energia hacia un arbol,pero no pasó nada así que volvió a intentarlo , esperó dos minutos pero no pasó nada,masaki estaba muy cansada . Vio que había mejorado bastante y regresó donde estaba su bolso y piccolo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo ella se quedó mirando el atardecer.

-que lindo es el atardecer no?-masaki habló dirigiéndose al namek.

El namek solo bufo,masaki pudo darse cuenta de que estaba no de muy buen humor.

La niña se quedó pensando mientas veía el atardecer. " ** _ya estoy extrañando a mis padres, me extraña que no haya llorado hasta ahora soy muy hijita de papa, pero con mi sueño cumplido aquí con piccolo san y que en mi mundo no han pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde que me fui, me conforta._** "Pensó. pudo ver como el sol se escondía era muy bonito para ella, le encantaría mirar el atardecer junto a piccolo,pero el se encontraba de mal humor y no le gustaba las demostraciones de cariño, pero con solo estar con el namek a cuatro-cinco metros de distancia y viendo el atardecer la alegraba.

La joven miró su celular y todavía tenía la misma carga que desde el día que llegó y todavía tenía Internet, ella se puso a mirar el Facebook y su biografía, ella se pudo dar cuenta de que desde hace unos años su vida se había volcado en 360° grados y ahora a 560° con lo que le estaba sucediendo, _la vidasu infancia hasta su adolescencia tuvo que sentir la condena psicológica, emocional y física de de masaki había sido no del todo buena, su familia estaba compuesta de su madre, padre y ella, siempre fue muy tímida. Desde ser diferente a los demás con una perspectiva del mundo muy diferente. desde que era pequeña fue discriminada, luego en su escuela su profesora la miraba con odio y la ignoraba ,si le llegaba a hablar eran reproches, en lo académico siempre fue muy buena estudiante era la primera de su clase, luego su profesora armó un lió e hizo que los compañeros de su clase la ignoraran ,discriminaran y tomaron la alergia de su miseria(_ sobre todo sus compañeras _), eso acabó con la vida de masaki la joven se volvió solitaria, desconfiada,ocultó sus sentimientos,emociones reales lejos de los demás,se volvió fría y antisocial,empezó a odiar su destino ,al mundo que la rodeaba,creó una barrera a su alrededor suyo para que nadie pudiera acercarse lo suficiente a conocerla como ella es en realidad para que nadie le cause dolor en su contra . sus compañeros por años la ignoraban ,la molestaban sufrió humillaciones,masaki no soportó más cuando su profesora la humilló frente a todos y después otro día la reprochó más agresiva que otras veces y la encerró en la sala de clases ,masaki no volvió nunca más a la escuela, le dio fobia escolar, le empezó a tener miedo a la gente de genero femenino (_ ella creía que toda la gente era igual de cruel y todos le harían daño _),luego empezó a hacer artes marciales y estudió en una escuela online (por su trauma).. Su vida empezó a ser mucho más relajada, tenía unas pocas amistades, ya no era tan solitaria y era más alegre e incluso volvió a ser cariñosa,consideraba que no cualquiera era digno de su confianza y amistad,_ _todavía tenía esa barrera que se había auto impuesto. Ahora es la Masaki que todos conocemos. Ella en sus últimos años formó vínculos con una chica de casi su misma edad, había sufrido tanto como ella y había pasado por lo mismo, aún mantuvo su distancia prudencial y hablaba de su pasado angustiante cada vez que hablaban de esas cosas, aún así ella siempre mantuvo la fe que se podría abrir un poco más con ella y tener una verdadera amistad, masaki introdujo a su amiga al mundo del anime y se mantien_ _en contacto con ella a través de las redes sociales._

 _ella mantiene fuertes vínculos con sus compañeros de artes marciales y profesores sobre todo una profesora quien la alentaba siempre para que siga adelante y la trataba muy bien( **ella siempre hacía las cosas mal y era muy torpe haciendo artes marciales, siempre se quedaba atrás de sus compañeros** ),ella le tenía un cariño muy especial hacia ella, por primera vez había admirado a alguien(era campeona de todos torneos y tenía 3° o 4° dan) y a la vez le había tenido mucho cariño,fue la primera persona en ganarse su cariño después de todo lo que había pasado y en no tenerle miedo(_ahí aprendió que no toda le gente era igual _). Masaki en secreto la había llamado profe ni_ san, _además para masaki su profesora de artes marciales era tsundere(_ a masaki le llama la atención la gente tsundere _)._

 _Su relación con sus compañeros de artes marciales era muy buena, ella siempre se abría hacia ellos ya que los consideraba dignos de su confianza, también tenía un rival , que era muy fuerte que siempre vencía a masaki,pero ella le daba pelea y no se dejaba ganar tan facilmente,también tiene mas profesores con los que se llevaba muy bien y uno de ellos era el jefe de la academia era (4 o 5 dan),el siempre supervisaba el entrenamiento de sus alumnos y siempre quería ganarse la confianza de masaki haciéndole bromas, chistes y molestándola. Tampoco vamos a dejar de lado a su otra profesora, era amable con ella y cercana, su profesora la sermoneaba mucho y le reprochaba,aunque masaki también le tenía cariño._ _ahora tiene otro maestro llamado piccolo_ **el nuevo maestro satanico tsundere**

 _* **(**_ **masaki se refiere como profesores a sus maestros,ya que practicaba artes marciales coreanas y en esas artes marciales no se referían como sensei ya que la palabra sensei era japones y maestro era muy ambiguo para ella) _*_**

 _como toda chica de su edad le gustan los chicos,a ella le atrae un chico de su edad (ellos son amigos lejanos,pero ella no lo mira como un simple "amigo",pero nunca se a atrevido a salir con el o invitarlo a salir._

Masaki terminó de ver el atardecer y se puso al chat con su amiga para preguntarle como estaba, hablaron de la convención de anime,masaki sabía que no podría decirle lo que le había pasado,así que se despidió de ella y se desconecta del chat.

" **lo lamento pero nadie puede saber de esto, creerán que estoy loca** " pensó masaki.

Luego masaki miró por internet la enciclopedia de dragon ball (wikipedia ) ,miró los capítulos y las reseñas, pudo darse cuenta que en el cap el titulo dice: **mi nombre es masaki ¿amiga o enemiga**? Y aparece en la reseña: Solo falta un año para la llegada de los saiyajin. Por su parte, Gokū debe seguir una ruta interminable para encontrarse con Kaiosama, la divinidad suprema del otro mundo con quien va a entrenarse. Mientras tanto, piccolo se encuentra con una chica desconocida.

 **"** _ **queee,yo cambié la historia del anime….significa que..ahora soy famosa y apareceré en el anime…así q tengo que ser mas cuidadosa y cuidar mas mis palabra** s_ **"** pensó la joven.

Luego trató de ver la reseña de los demás episodios, solo aparece el nombre de masaki,pero en los demás el titulo está igual y la reseña también." _entonces..eso quiere decir de que yo estoy escribiendo y cambiando la historia…genial..solo tengo que medirme en mis actos y no cambiar por completo la historia…pero lo único malo es que no podré ver los capítulos en videos ya que piccolo san se puede dar cuenta además tiene un gran oído así que tendré que ver los títulos y las reseñas en Wikipedia o el manga"_ pensó la joven.

Ya era de noche masaki se dedicó a ver las estrellas, se veían hermosas, como estaban en el desierto se veían con claridad.

 _"me encantaría ver las estrellas al lado de piccolo san, pero todavía es solitario y mal genio, tengo que ablandar su corazón_ pensó la joven. Ella miró hacia donde estaba y se pudo dar cuenta de que para su mala suerte estaba meditando.

La joven fue donde estaba el namek y se sentó al lado (guardando la distancia), el namek abrió los ojos repentinamente,masaki se asustó.

-¿Qué quieres?.-preguntó el namek bruscamente.

-solo pasar tiempo con ud.-habló masaki tímidamente.

-grrr…solo mantén la distancia.-gruñó piccolo

" _ **wow piccolo san gruñó,debo hablar alg** o_ " pensó masaki.

-el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo duro estoy exhausta…¿Cuál …cree que son mis puntos débiles en el combate?.-habló la joven.

Piccolo la miró con una expresión estoica.

-dependes mucho de eso que se llama chakra o algo así ..-habló piccolo en tono de superioridad

-si …muchas gracias por decirme ..Eso...sí...se …Llama chakra.-respondió la joven bostezando

-tu golpes no son para lastimar, es como si solo marcaras tus golpes, eso no lo llamaría ataque.-habló piccolo muy serio

De pronto el namek bajó la mirada hacia donde masaki

-eh?..Masaki?..Maldita sea! se quedó dormida!.-gruñó piccolo al ver a masaki durmiendo al lado de este.

Piccolo estaba pensando en que como una niña podría estar durmiendo al lado del gran rey de los demonios, al parecer

Se estaba volviendo blando, el namek tuvo ganas de despertarla y correrla hacia otro lado, pero no lo hizo.

-el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo duro, pero más adelante te daré un entrenamiento que hubieras preferido morir.-murmuró piccolo haciendo referencia a que él le ganaría en los combates que tendrían.

La joven estaba profundamente dormida, se había cansado mucho. De pronto se empezó a caer hacia el lado de piccolo,pero el namek molesto la movió hacia el otro lado, haciendo que se caiga suavemente hacia el otro lado.

Luego de unos minutos la joven empezó a dormir con la boca abierta.

-que manera de dormir es esa.-murmuró piccolo molesto mirando hacia la joven.

Al parecer el pobre namek tendrá que soportar todo un año así.

 _Fin del cap_


	5. Chapter 5:cambios

Masaki despertó acostada en el suelo, miró hacia todos lados y se pellizcó la cara para saber si continuaba en esa dimensión.

" _ **bien, sigo aquí…pero como me dormí?...me acuerdo de haber conversado con piccolo san y…nada más…si me dormí mientras hablábamos sería una mal educada...que verguenza**_ "pensó la joven.

La niña se levantó del piso y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. _"_ **eso es por entrenar tanto con piccolo,cuando entrenaba en mi mundo me pasaba lo mismo, pero esto está a otro nivel** "pensó

Luego la niña miró hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que eran como las 8am.

" _ **yo pensaba que piccolo san me despertaría con más brusquedad, disparándome con explosiones de ki o algo por el estilo como cuando despertó a goten y a trunks en la saga de bu**_ _u_."

Luego la niña miró hacia su derecha, ahí estaba el namek entrenando. Ella trató de no chillar como una fangirl

El namek estaba a unos 18 metros a la derecha de ella haciendo flexiones de brazos con una mano, la otra la tenía en su espalda y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

" _ **¡uyyy es demasiado genial, nunca creí que podría ver esto ,es subarashii ,no lo sé cómo se puede equilibrar es realmente genial, creo que me voy a desmayar con solo verlo, al parecer no es consciente de mi presencia...mucho mejor para observar este sugoi piccolo san**_ "pensó masaki muy sonrojada

Luego el namek empezó hacer las flexiones de brazos con una sola mano y elevándose de cabeza con los pies hacia arriba, dejando su capa en un hombro y todo eso sin sudar " _ **es como si no se esforzara para nada con su capa y turbante con peso,"**_ pensó masaki

Luego el namek de un salto cambió de mano, él estaba en un equilibrio perfecto, nunca vaciló.

" _ **este debe ser su calentamiento solamente, es tan genial…es como para sacarle una foto o una pintura**_ "pensó la niña sacando su celular, pero el namek se dio cuenta de su presencia mirando donde estaba ella.

Masaki nerviosamente levantó la mano para saludar.

-ho...hola.-saludó masaki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-ya era hora de que te despertaras.-le habló piccolo de un salto saliéndose de su postura de flexiones de brazos en la que estaba, llegando donde estaba la joven.

Masaki solo asintió ruborizada.

-a la próxima vez vas a despertar electrocutada.-le habló el namek dándole una mirada escalofriante apuntándole el dedo con electricidad hacia ella,masaki sintió escalofrió recorriendo sus vertebras

-siempre me he preguntado cómo se ve un gato electrocutado.-habló piccolo sonriendo malignamente

" **piccolo san me comparó con un gato, el sí que es malo, no me gusta que me comparen con animales"** pensó la niña

-disculpe…..-le dijo masaki mirando hacia el suelo con jugando con sus dedos.

-hm…come algo y apresúrate, que no tengo todo el tiempo!.-le habló piccolo a masaki,casi con dureza

-s..si .- respondió masaki completamente ruborizada.

Piccolo de un salto llegó a una pequeña montaña y se puso en su posición de loto.

Masaki se quedó mirándolo impresionada, pero sabía que tendría que apurase así que fue a buscar su bolso, pero para su mala suerte ya no le quedaban mas platanos,asi que tendría que buscar más.

" _ **maldición, como lo hago?...piccolo san se enojaría si tardo mucho…mmm..¿y si lo invito al bosque , busco el platano,me lo como y entrenamos allí?,pero como le diré eso…mm… ya se**_ _!" pensó la joven._

La joven se acercó a toda velocidad donde piccolo,pero como estaba en la cima de una montaña.

" _ **mandaré chakra a mis pies,pero no tengo el control de chakra perfecto y si me equivoco tendré un accidente, pero lo haré**_ _"_

Pensó la joven mientras corría a toda velocidad donde estaba el namek,la joven mandó chakra a sus pies e intentó subir la montaña, la joven solo cerró los ojos, no quería saber cómo iba a parar esto ,pero para su suerte pudo adherirse a las rocas como los ninjas de la serie ,lo hizo con dificultad así que caminó por la montaña dando pasos largos, luego la joven sintió que uno de sus pies no se aderió a la montaña, acaso este sería su fin? , la joven sintió como se estaba cayendo, la joven cerró los ojos esperando su fin, pero no pasó, solo sintió que un agarre en su tobillo, la joven abrió los ojos y sintió una caída como de dos metros, la joven pudo darse cuenta de que cayó de trasero, eso le dolió mucho, tanto que tosió, la joven miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cima de la montaña.

" _ **ese fue piccolo san quien me salvó**_ " pensó la joven, pero por mas mirar a su alrededor por unos segundos, el namek no estaba

-¡que quieres, acaso ya terminaste!?

-waaaaa!...-gritó masaki al sentir una voz detrás de ella

-ups perdón.-se disculpó la joven muy tímidamente recuperando su compostura.

Piccolo le tapó la boca con su mano,la mano del namek era muy calida, la joven casi se desmaya al sentir ese contacto, le dieron demasiadas ganas de tocar su mano y acariciarla, pero sabía que tenía que contenerse.

-shhh, no vez de que estoy observando a gohan.-le habló piccolo en tono muy bajo.

-ahhh ya entiendo.-le habló la joven tocando la gran mano de piccolo,el namek se tensó al contacto y sacó rápidamente mano de la boca de masaki.

Masaki lo miró nerviosamente, pero la joven luego se tranquilizó un poco, definitivamente la había salvado de la muerte, era su salvador, en este momento su anti héroe.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? , tú no sabes volar ¿verdad?.-le preguntó piccolo con indiferencia girandose mirándola

Masaki se volteó a ver a su nuevo maestro, la joven solo quería contemplarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo

-emm….aprendí una técnica que con colocar la energía llamada...chakra….en la planta de mis pies...puedo…caminar sobre cualquier cosa…-respondió la joven tímidamente

-ahh….-le respondió el namek fingiendo indiferencia, al parecer en realidad le interesaban sus técnicas, pero quería parecer estoico.

-que viniste hacer acá ¿ya terminaste?.- le habló piccolo secamente a masaki.

-emmm….ahhh…..eso. Quería hablarle…..emm…es que tengo que buscar comida… Yo sé dónde hay…pero…eso requeriría tiempo…y…no puedo hacerlo esperar tanto…..así que si quisiera podría venir conmigo...emm… yo sé dónde está el lugar ….podría buscar …comidaynosponemosaentrenar allí…¿no?...yo..lo digo para no perder tanto tiempo… .-habló masaki muy tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado casi tartamudeando de la timidez y luego habló muy rápidamente sin modular que casi no se le entendía.

Piccolo la miró muy fijamente, cosa que puso más nerviosa a masaki.

-los humanos son muy problemáticos, debería haberte dejado sola por allí.-le habló piccolo con desprecio dándole la espalda

Masaki lo miró con tristeza, luego bajó la cabeza.

" **que malo es piccolo san,no sabe lo que es difícil para mí hablarle, bueno eso me lo esperab** _a"_ pensó la joven

Piccolo se volteó a mirarla y luego habló.

-en donde está ese lugar?-le habló el namek girándose para darle la espalda

" **que ,,piccolo san** _?"_ pensó la joven.

Masaki solo apuntó con el dedo.

-alli.-habló la joven

" **debería pedirle a piccolo san que me ayude a bajar,me da miedo bajar,pero piccolo no va querer** _"_ pensó la joven

La joven tomó la iniciativa e hizo el jutsu de invocación,pero para su mala suerte no le resultó .

-ups..me equivoqué en los sellos.-habló la joven nerviosa,piccolo solo la miró

Masaki volvió a hacer los sellos y esta vez los hizo bien, apareció una cortina de humo y Salió garuda el halcón de siempre.

La niña se subió al halcón.

\- sígame.-le habló la niña ofreciéndole la mano para que se subiera junto a ella al halcón, pero el namek le dio la espalda y empezó a levitar.

" **uyyy, y yo quería que se subiera conmigo , pero bueno"** pensó la joven decepcionada

-mas vale que te apresures, mi técnica de volar es mucho mejor que tu estúpida ave.-habló piccolo

Masaki solo guardó silencio, su halcón emprendió el vuelo hacia abajo , a la joven le dio vértigo así que abrazó al halcón con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos, luego que pasó y estaban volando recto la joven abrió los ojos y vio que se estaban acercando al bosque.

-déjame allí garuda.- habló la niña. El ave inmediatamente bajó a tierra, garuda la dejó en la entrada del bosque.

La joven se bajó del halcón, haciendo que desaparezca este, al lado suyo aterrizó el namek,la joven pensó que el namek aterrizó muy genial.

" **uyyy me encanta cuando aterriza, lo hace fenomenal, es mmm… majestuoso...tengo ganas de gritar como una fangirl,pero me contendré"**

-es por allí.- le habló la joven señalando el bosque

Piccolo solo la siguió detrás, pero Masaki,no quería estar delante de el así que dio pasos lentos hasta quedar al lado del namek.

La joven se acordó de un sueño que había tenido hace tiempo, que era de que ella y piccolo estaban en su mundo paseándose por un bosque de flores de cerezo y los dos estaban caminando como ahora.

" **pensar que ese sueño casi se hace realidad, estoy al lado de piccolo ente medio de los árboles, solo falta las flores de cerezo, sería mi sueño** _."_ pensó sonrojada, luego la joven sintió el impulso de acercarse más hacia piccolo y tomarle la mano, pero la joven se contuvo sabiendo de que el namek no le gusta el afecto, al pensar eso la joven sintió mariposas en el estómago, ella creyó que era por la emoción de estar allí con su querido namek.

la joven solo se dedicó a observar a piccolo,la diferencia de estatura por ahora era tanto como se había imaginado,la joven le llegaba al torso inferior del namek, parecía una niña pequeña al lado de el.

Hubo un gran silencio, solo se escuchaba la brisa que corría y el sonido de los arboles,Masaki pudo divisar un árbol con platanos,la joven corrió hasta allí con energía.

La joven saltó y agarró un racimo de plátanos, pero era mucho para ella y terminó cayendo, la joven yacía en el suelo riendo.

-que tonta soy.- habló la joven en voz alta para si misma

Piccolo podía ver que la joven cada día era más alegre, esa chica era un misterio.

La joven sacó un plátano del racimo y se lo comió, el racimo lo guardó en su bolso y le dejó a un lado, pero luego sacó otro platano , comiéndose dos ,la joven tenía mucha hambre, la joven se sentó en frente del namek para comerse los plátanos ,luego la chica terminó de comérselos y dejó su bolso a un lado .

-ya era hora.-habló piccolo secamente, poniéndose en su posición de batalla.

La joven recordó que piccolo le había dicho que le enseñaría a usar su ki el día de hoy, pero no sabía si él se acordaría, hasta que se armó de valor y le dijo.

-mm…ud. me iba a enseñar a usar mi ki hoy?.- le habló la chica tímidamente hablando muy rápido

Piccolo se salió de su guardia.

-hum.. .verdad.-habló el namek estoico

Masaki no habló ninguna palabra solo se quedó observándolo.

-te acuerdas lo que hiciste cuando peleamos.-habló el namek

" **me encanta cuando me habla** _"_ pensó la joven

-emmm…si.-respondió la joven

-bueno solo tienes que replicar lo que hiciste.-le habló el namek dándole una mirada siniestra sonriendo

" **me gusta cuando sonríe** " pensó la joven no poniendo atención

-ahh ... vamos a pelear?.- preguntó la joven torpemente

-¡no! Cabeza hueca!. Te estoy diciendo de que repliques la sensación que tuviste cuando disparaste tu energía.!.-le habló piccolo irritado.

-ahhh!, ya entendí, disculpe…pero no me acuerdo como fue lo que hice.-le habló la joven muy torpe.

Piccolo se cayó al estilo anime

masaki sin querer cayó en sus pensamientos " **se parece a morpheo de matrix, sería genial ver a piccolo san vestido de negro y lentes , solo que piccolo san es mas bonito que morpheo"** pensaba masaki con una sonrisa

-vas a poner atención o te vas a entrenar sola como el hijo de goku!.-le gritó piccolo a Masaki.

\- ups…disculpe.-le habló la joven disculpándose al estilo de artes marciales (esa reverencia que hacen)

Piccolo solo la miró con una vena en la frente.

" _ **no me gusta cuando se enoja** "_ pensó la joven

-esto era…así.-habló la niña acercándose a un árbol, haciendo una pequeña bola de energía.

Piccolo percibió que su ki había desaparecido.

El namek se giró a verla.

-no puedo sentir tu ki...-murmura piccolo

-no!, estás utilizando tu otra energía, usa tu ki!- le habló el namek bruscamente

-mmm…así.- le habló la niña intentando hacer salir su ki.

-así está mejor, tienes que concentrar tu ki y sentir como recorre por tu cuerpo…y luego.-habló el namek acercándose a Masaki.-concentras el ki en la palma de tu mano y la lanzas.- habló el namek con una sonrisa haciendo una ráfaga de energía lanzándola lejos creando una gran explosión.

-wow súper genial, nunca creí que aprendería eso.-dijo masaki emocionada _"_ **el es tan genial** _"_ pensó la joven luego de decir eso. el namek se volvió hacia ella.

-solo te enseñaré hasta medio día, después volveré a mi entrenamiento, así que aprovecha este tiempo, ¿ te queda claro?.-le habló piccolo dándole la espalda. Masaki le quedaron los ojos como dos puntitos _"_ **que es malo piccolo san,eso es muy poco tiempo, eso me lo esperaba** _"_ pensó la joven.

-si.. Señor!.-le respondió Masaki.

-¿por qué me tienes que llamar señor! .- le habló piccolo molesto

\- porque en las artes marciales que practico siempre nos llamamos señor cuando entrenamos. Y me acostumbré a eso…-respondió masaki pensando " **maldición, no pude decirle que todo, le quería decir de que llamábamos así a mis compañeros cuando entrenábamos y me acostumbre a llamar así a mis maestros y que a él lo consideraba mi** _ **maestro**_ **…maldita sea nunca puedo expresar mis sentimientos, todavía tengo esa barrera que pongo con las personas"** Masaki estaba molesta consigo misma por no decirle eso a piccolo

Pasaron las horas y en su octavo intento sacó su ki a flote.

-wow , genial.- habló la joven con emoción.

-no te alegres tanto.-le respondió el namek quien estaba en frente de ella sentado en un árbol.

" **no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando, yo en la dimensión de piccolo san, el siendo mi maestro, yo con grandes poderes, yo entrenado con él, piccolo san tratándome aparentemente bien, esto sí que es un sueño cumplido** "pensó la joven.

-¡no te desconcentres!-le gritó el namek.

Masaki le hizo caso y volvió a concentrar su energía.

Luego de dos horas más pudo hacer una bola de energía muy pequeña y débil casi transparente.

-¿Qué es eso?,eso parece aire,usa más tu energía, no te concentras lo suficiente!.-le habló piccolo con desplicencia

" **que es malo, se nota que es un tsundere,esas palabras se parecen cuando me lo dice profe ni san** _"_ pensó la joven recordando cuando estaba entrenando con su profesora.

La joven volvió a usar más su energía creando una bola de energía un poco más grande, pero muy inestable.

-ahora lánzala.-le habló piccolo . El namek quería ver la potencia del ki de la joven.

Masaki sabía que su ki era muy débil, ella no podría hacer más que mover un poco los arboles si la lanzaba hacia los árboles.

La joven se preparó a lanzarla con cara de duda.

-mmm….así.-murmuró la joven lanzando su bola de energía hacia los árboles.

Para su mala suerte, la bola de energía se desvaneció en el aire.

" **maldición"** pensó la joven.

\- esa cosa fue muy débil, así vas a tardar siglos.-le hablo piccolo

Masaki se molestó mucho con lo que le dijo y creó otra bola de energía con mas rapidez y un poco más sólida siendo su color purpura, la hizo con las dos manos al estilo rasengan de minato, luego la lanzó contra un árbol con molestia, haciendo que el árbol se doble un poco al recibir el impacto, quedando una pequeña deformación en el árbol

-eso está un poco mejor, pero es muy débil, yo voy a continuar con mi entrenamiento, tu quédate aquí entrenando con lo que te enseñé hasta ahora.-le habló piccolo dándole la espalda.

" **que?,piccolo san se va no, no puede ser, y yo que quería seguir entrenando con él aunque me regañe"** pensó la joven.

Masaki se quedó pensando eso y piccolo se marchó volando.

" **maldita sea!,se fue… Bueno entrenaré tanto que lo impresionaré"** pensó la joven molesta ,pero de pronto le sonó su estómago , al parecer tenía hambre así que se dispuso a sacar el racimo de plátanos de su bolso , luego escogió tres platanos y se los comió,la joven se dio cuenta que le quedaban solo cuatro plátanos , así que buscó otro racimo para guardarlo en su bolso , luego de esto pensó que le encantaría comer algo más que frutas , ella quería comer carne,pero sabía que tendría que matar algún animal y ella no querría hacer eso.

La joven luego de su pequeño descanso volvió a entrenar, intentó una y otra vez sacar una bola de energía, solo le pasaban dos cosas, algunas veces no le salían y otra le salía una esfera diminuta casi invisible y muy inestable.

estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

" **si solo entrenara esto con profe ni san y si ella pudiera hacer esto, ella estaría muy atenta a lo que hago como siempre, así sacaría mi ki más rápido,pero piccolo san no tiene paciencia , buuu que pena. soy una tonta es verdad lo que dijo piccolo san esto me tomará años, como me gustaría que piccolo fuera más amable conmigo algo así como profe ni san"** pensó la joven tristemente.

De pronto se le ocurrió hacer el kame hame ha, ella intentó "encender" su ki y lo concentró en sus dos manos, estuvo concentrando su ki por dos minutos.

-espero que esto funcione.-habló la joven para si misma.

vió que haces de luz purpura brillaban en sus manos, esta vez iba a poder, masaki cargó más su ki y lo lanzó contra un árbol,el resultado fue una pequeña rotura del árbol , su energía atravesó el árbol haciendo que quede un hueco con olor a quemado.

Masaki como niña pequeña empezó a saltar

-wiii, ahora si lo hice, pero me falta mucho poder destructivo.-habló la joven para si misma

Ahora los planes de Masaki son aumentar el poder destructivo, lograr hacer bolas de energía, luego ráfagas, lograr hacer el masenko y luego si es que puede hacer el makankosapo o crear su propia técnica.

La joven volvió a hacerlo, pero esta vez salió una pequeña onda invisible que desapareció.

Al parecer necesitaba entrenamiento.

Pasaron las horas, la joven estaba exhausta,ella tenía curiosidad en de saber donde estaba su querido namekiano,así que activó su sharingan para ver si estaba cerca, la joven intentó ver lo más posible pero no estaba.

" _¿_ **acaso me va a dejar pasando la noche aquí sola o me va abandonar como gohan?,a mí no me gusta estar sola y más en un lugar como este…¡no! , que terrible, a mí me gusta estar sola pero en mi mundo y en mi habitación , no quiero ….si no regresa al atardecer lo iré a buscar yo misma. Al parecer tengo que ablandar su corazón"** pensó

Pasó el atardecer, la joven logro hacer una bola de energía con la misma potencia que su kame hame ha,pero su kame hame ha no pudo tener más poder destructivo y lo peor es que de repente su kame hame ha o sus bolas de energía no le resultaban solo logró contar 5 kame hame que le salieron bien y los demás no le salieron ,sus bolas de energías solo logró 10 de 50 intentos.

La joven se puso a pensar. "extraño **mucho a mi mama y a mi papá, espero volver a activar mi kamui para volver a verlos,pero si no lo activo ¿nunca volveré a verlos? Ellos morirán con el fin del mundo,nooo no quiero** " Masaki empezó a llorar , de verdad los extrañaba.

" **pero por lo menos estoy con piccolo san, es una por otra…en mi mundo estaba con toda la gente mala y a la que quería junto con mis padres recibiendo todo su amor, juraba que él era solo un personaje ficticio y que nunca podría verlo, ahora estoy con el ,pero estoy sin mis padres , sin la gente que quiero y cada día pierdo la esperanza de volver a verlos, pero estoy con picccolo san...un momento…he avanzado mucho con mi chakra…puede que si siga entrenando como dijo sasuke ,puede que en un año tenga mi máximo poder y vuelva a activar el kamui…pero verdad..piccolo san morirá protegiendo a gohan... y no tengo ninguna certeza de que vuelva a activar mi kamui para ir a la saga de namek y a las otras…pero entrenare muy duro para dominar el kamui como lo hizo óbito que podía ir y venir con esa técnica para así vivir todo lo sucedido el mundo de dragon ball z , pero a la vez tengo miedo…no quiero ver morir a piccolo san…y si muero yo no podré salvar al mundo ni ver a mis padres"** pensó masaki llorando. Pero se dijo a si misma que no era el momento para llorar y se puso a entrenar.

Ya se había puesto el sol, la joven empezó a practicar una formula (*kata,poomsae,forma,taegeuk en distintas artes marciales* son una serie de pasos determinados de cada arte marcial ,simulan un combate real y cada formulao kata o poomsae o froma o taeguk es para cada nivel de cinturón y van aumentando el numero de pasos cuando la persona avanza de nivel)

Luego de hacer su fórmula seis veces, paró la joven.

la joven se le presentó un pensamiento perturbador " **y si en realidad este es un sueño, ahora tengo una pesadilla y en realidad estoy en coma como Oliver atom o solo estoy soñando o…o…peor estoy muerta…en realidad morí en mi mundo y no lo recuerdo y…y…solo Dios o alguien cumplió mi sueño de estar con piccolo san"**

la joven se asustó muchísimo con esa idea, pero todo lo que le había pasado había sido tan real , comer fue real, dormir fue real, los golpes de piccolo habían sido reales, hasta había conversado con su amiga por chat, cuando despertaba se pellizcaba la cara, esto claramente era real.

Luego volvió a pensar Masaki **"¿por que será que siempre me ha gustado piccolo?, desde que tengo recuerdos me acuerdo de era fan de él, siempre lo encontré tan mmm… genial…me recuerdo que en mi casa tengo una colección completa dél , tengo muchas figuras y posters e incluso un peluche kawaii de el, no lo sé porque realmente soy fan de el, pero gracias a el aprendí a dibujar bien,me recuerdo que cuando era pequeña lo dibujaba horrible, pero me esforcé y pude dibujarlo bien. a mis 13 años lo empecé a encontrar guapo , como la mayoría de las fangirls que tiene, ahí creía que era fan de piccolo porque era tsundere ya que había empezado a ver más series y todos mis personajes favoritos eran tsunderes, él se podrá decir que es una mezcla mis personajes favoritos , es como por una parte se parece a myotismon ya que tiene una capa magnifica,luego se parece a** **Alucard** **,por los colmillos que tiene parece vampiro y tiene ese aspecto misterioso de Alucard, se parece a** **morpheo** **de matrix solo le faltan los lentes, a** **batman** **como anti héroe que es y a** **hulk por lo verde** **, pero no lo sé por qué desde pequeña empecé a ser fan del si no veía más que doraemon,dragon ball y otras series para niños pequeños, recuerdo que desde los 7-8 años he soñado con él y ahora pensar que estoy con él, tengo que valorar todos los momentos que tenga con el y no meter la pata diciendo algo estúpido y no enojarme cuando se enoje conmigo, me encantaría que su relación conmigo mejore y sea como la de gohan en la saga de namek , sería estupendo, pero solo eso depende de mí"**

Ya casi era de noche todavía quedaba luz, así que iría a buscar a piccolo,ella activó su sharingan,tomó su bolso y se internó en el bosque pudo ver que a unos 20 metros había una fogata.

" **esa fogata debe ser de gohan,será mejor alejarme** "pensó la joven con cautela , pudo ver que se estaba acercando a la salida,pero pudo ver que había un tigre cerca, la joven se puso nerviosa y trató de evitarlo así que se escondió en un arbusto hasta que se fue el tigre, luego la joven siguió su camino la joven estaba a punto de salir del bosque,ella intentó alargar su alcance de su vista y pudo ver que había una persona " **ese debe ser piccolo san"** pensó la joven.

saliendo del bosque y siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba piccolo , al instante pudo ver que estaba peleando con una copia suya,peleaba de una manera impresionante , era igualito a la de la tv,pero solo que ella podía sentir todo

" **wow,es genial ver como pelea piccolo san,no puedo creer que le gané el otro día, esto es como verlo desde la tv ,pero en 4DX, ahora sí que si me volví su fan y creo que soy la fan número 1 del mundo ya que estoy con el ….lo admiro mucho"** pensó la joven,al parecer piccolo no se había percatado de su presencia, habían explosiones ,golpes con ondas , era una batalla extraordinaria para la joven,si ella no hubiera tenido el sharingan activado podría ver solo la mitad de todo algo así como en su celular (dos puntos peleando y moviéndose) , la joven se quedó mirándolo hasta que oscureció por completo,luego la joven quiso mirar su celular y desactivó su sharingan,pero al desactivar su sharingan piccolo paró de pelear . " **ups,parece que me vió"** pensó la joven , el namek bajó donde ella y su clon volvió a unirse a el namekiano,luego se aproximó a ella poniéndose nerviosa.

-oh !con que al fin apareciste, ya era hora.- le habló el namek en tono arrogante sonriendo poniéndose las manos en la cintura. La joven al escuchar eso abrió los ojos y se sonrojó **"piccolo san se preocupa por mi"** pensó sonrojándose, gracias a esas palabras la joven no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu entrenamiento con el ki? .- le preguntó piccolo serio .

Masaki estaba aún más sonrojada, " **piccolo san se está comportando como un maestro conmigo y se preocupa un poco, lo conozco, se comporta frio y apático, pero se ve que le importo kyaa, esto está haciendo de que sea más tímida de lo normal"** pensó la joven jugando con sus dedos

La joven solo miraba hacia el suelo.

-emmm.-fue lo único que habló masaki.

-¿Qué te pasa perdiste la lengua?.- le habló piccolo molesto

" **piccolo san es tan sarcástico, tengo que hablar algo, uno ,dos , dos y medio , tres!"** pensó la chica mirando hacia el suelo.

-em… esto…me fue…no tan bien…como esperaba…-le dijo la joven muy tímida.

-entonces quiero que me lo demuestres sabandija.-le dijo piccolo poniendo su cara de maldad sonriendo.

La joven se puso más roja ahora sus mejillas eran moradas " **me..me…me llamo sabandija…eso …eso es..increible..yata dattebayo"** habló la joven para si misma.

-mm..esto se…se hacía así.-murmuró la joven. Intentando hacer salir su ki,luego que la joven sintió su ki abrió la palma de la mano y la sujetó con la otra al estilo chidori de kakashi,luego hizo una pequeña esfera de ki morada y la fue incrementado. La joven la lanzó contra un árbol dejando un gran agujero en este

-mmm…te falta mucho todavía es muy débil debes seguir entrenando.- le habló piccolo con las manos en la cintura

-si.-le respondió la chica bajando la cabeza bostezando, ella quería impresionarlo, quería conseguir su aprobación cuente lo que cueste.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-emm….tengo sueño iré a dormir.-habló la joven yendo donde había dormido la vez pasada, ella saco de su bolso el racimo de plátanos y se comió uno, guardó los otros para comerlos después, Masaki se dio cuenta que no podría utilizar su bolso como almohada por las frutas que este tenía, así que sacó su capa de akatsuki de su bolso ,la acomodó y apoyo la cabeza sobre esta, pero sintió frio así que se levantó y se puso a buscar ramas secas, ella se sintió observada y vio que piccolo la estaba observando " **me siento incomoda** "pensó la joven, luego dejó las ramas en el lugar que estaba, activó su sharingan e hizo un pequeño katon y encendió la fogata, se alejó un poco y apoyo su cabeza en su capa, la joven sacó su celular de su bolso y se puso a mirar su Facebook, así pasaron 30 minutos, de pronto sintió alguien al lado suyo.

-waaa.-masaki llegó a saltar,se había asustado.

-creí que habías dicho que ibas dormir.-le habló piccolo delante suyo

-emmm es que, se me pasó el sueño.-le respondió la joven

Piccolo se inclinó al lado suyo y miró con extrañeza su celular.

-¿Qué es eso?.-le pregunto piccolo señalando el aparato. Masaki al ver eso se sonrojó " **uu se dio cuenta"**

-es…un…celular… es un aparato de mi mundo que permite comunicarme con cualquier persona de mi mundo y puedo buscar cualquier información y cualquier mm….uhm…situación que le acontece a las personas e incluso puedo buscar a cualquier persona y sale una imagen suya e incluso su historia de vida.-habló masaki rápidamente sin modular nada. Piccolo solo se quedó mirándola. Masaki rápidamente buscó una imagen del en google (las más parecida a el en este momento)

-mire.-le dijo Masaki mostrando la imagen,piccolo caminó hacia al lado de la joven y se puso al lado de esta en cuclillas

Piccolo observó la imagen. Masaki al ver que se encontraba al lado del namekiano se sonrojó " **pi..piccolo san está muy cerca mio"** pensó

-¿pero cómo?.- murmuró piccolo

" **masaki inventa algo rapído"** pensó la joven.

-lo ve puede buscar imágenes de cualquier persona que busque, además en mi mundo ud. es famoso.-le habló masaki

-¿Cómo?.-piccolo estaba atónito.

-recuerde que le dije que Ud. era parte de una historia, esa historia todo mi mundo lo sabe, si quiere la busco por aquí.

Le habló masaki dulcemente, mostrándole su celular a piccolo. Masaki buscó su biografía (la introducción del personaje) en wiki dragon ball y le mostró.

-mire esa es la historia suya.-le habló masaki mostrándole el celular,piccolo se acercó más pare ver.

-no entiendo nada el idioma en el que está.-le respondió piccolo

" **verdad las letras de este mundo son en japónes y en ingles…mejor para mi"** pensó la joven

-bueno…está en el idioma de mi mundo por eso no puede leerlo.-le habló masaki .

-ya veo.-le respondió piccolo en tono estoico.

-¿quiere que le diga cómo es que es famoso?.- le habló masaki.

Piccolo solo levanto la cabeza en señal de aprobación, la joven apagó su celular.

-esa historia la puede ver cualquier persona, la vida de cada persona de esta dimensión está en mi celular y es publica, eso fue gracias al…"profeta" akira toriyama de mi mundo quien vio esta dimensión en sus sueño e incluso vio todo el futuro y la hizo pública ,pero no le puedo decir su futuro porque o sino cambiaría la historia para peor…bueno…mm…gracias a esa historia que es publica todo el mundo lo conoce y a goku en especial *piccolo bufo al escuchar ese nombre*-además gracias a que todo el mundo supo la historia sobre toda esta dimensión una empresa tomó provecho y creó una película sobre ustedes con gente actuando como ustedes , gracias a esa película hasta los niños….saben sobre ustedes y yo vi la película de pequeña ,luego me adentré más viendo la historia ,gracias a todo eso ustedes se volvieron casi una leyenda como la llamo, es por eso que lo conozco.- le habló masaki tímidamente muy sonrojada.

" **que gran imaginación tengo, gracias a todo que mezclé dragon ball evolution con el anime,pero quería decirle algo de la verdad"** pensó la joven

Piccolo se quedó atento escuchándola hasta que terminó de hablar masaki .

-En resumidas cuentas gracias a ese hombre, todo las cosas que hago y que haré serán públicas en tu mundo,grrr….y además esta dimensión es un modo de entretención en tu mundo grrr….dime yo salgo en esa película?.

\- si,junto con gokú y sus amigos.-le habló masaki muy tímida.

-grr,insolentes -gruñó piccolo.

" **me da un poco de miedo cuando gruñe,me da cositas, sobre todo cuando está al lado mio,pero no me puedo alejar,tengo que demostrar que tengo confianza con el…di algo Masaki"** hablaba la joven mentalmente asustada.

-pero eso sirvió…para conocerlo a ud. desde pequeña.-le habló masaki más tímida de lo normal

Piccolo solo estaba molesto.

-ahh si…hablas mucho.-respondió a masaki con desplicencia.

Masaki se encontraba nerviosa.

-No me dirás nada sobre el futuro ¿no?.-le preguntó piccolo molesto

-No,no le podré decir nada, solo que….que…ud. será muy muy fuerte.-le dijo masaki sonrojada bostezando.

-Eso espero.-le respondió

-ahh y sobre ese goku que tan fuerte se hará?-le preguntó piccolo.

\- muy fuerte.-le respondió masaki pensando muy bien en sus palabras.

-y el hijo de goku?-le pregunto el namekiano.

-…gohan tiene un potencial enorme.-le habló masaki midiendo sus palabras

-era de esperarse, aunque no le veo futuro como gurrero..ah por cierto. Tú habías dicho que ganaríamos ¿no?

-si , pero…ahora que llegué aquí puede que cambie el futuro, así que mejor será no confiarse.-le respondió Masaki bostezando nuevamente.

-grrr…Maldición no tenemos nada asegurado.- habló piccolo en voz alta para sí mismo.

Masaki abrió los ojos con el gruñido de piccolo. " **pensé que nunca le tendría miedo a piccolo,pero ahora no pienso lo mismo,me da miedo cuando gruñe aunque se ve genial"**

 **-** pero… si o si les ayudaré con la batalla, acuérdese que tengo mis técnicas.-le habló masaki decidida.

-te falta mucho niña.-le respondió piccolo alejándose de ella unos diez metros.

Masaki guardó silencio.

" **algún dia impresionaré al sr. Piccolo "** pensó la joven.

Al día siguiente

Piccolo despertó a Masaki dándole un golpe con el dedo, a ella le dolió mucho.

Luego piccolo le dio la orden de que entrene Masaki por su cuenta lo del ki mientras el seguiría entrenando.

La joven encontró de que lo más conveniente sería entrenar en el bosque, ya que ella se desconcentraría viendo pelear a su namek favorito, así que la joven siguió la rutina del día anterior, pero con la diferencia que estaba entrenando con más determinación que antes, la joven ese día avanzó mucho, ya podía lanzar pequeñas ráfagas de ki,pero muchas veces simplemente no le salía nada ,más avanzada la tarde ya casi atardeciendo la joven decidió que era tiempo de entrenar con su chakra que lo tenía intacto, la joven practicó con su elemento fuego, aire, rayo y con su sharingan. La joven tenía una duda,ella sacó su celular y se miró en la cámara quería ver cuantas aspas tenía su sharingan,pero tuvo una sorpresa ,ella se miró en la cámara con su sharingan activado, pero no se veía su cuerpo ni su rostro ,era transparente, la joven se asustó y se miró su cuerpo y sus manos, pero no había nada raro, la joven desactivó su sharingan para verse mejor, pero se veía normal , podía verse sus manos y todo,ella volvió a verse en su celular y podía ver su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando acá?-se preguntó masaki. Pero tuvo en pensamiento.

" **verdad que no pertenezco a este mundo, pero me puedo ver normal sin mi sharingan activado, eso quiere decir que mi cuerpo se adaptó a este mundo haciendo que parezca que pertenezco a este mundo ya que o sino desaparecería, en cambio mi sharingan no corresponde a este mundo y no se puede adaptar, por lo que cuando uso chakra…mmmm…pasa algo raro,pero los demás pueden verme igual…tendré que hablarlo con kamisama…también me he dado cuenta de que desde que llegué a este mundo he hablado muy correctamente antes en mi mundo hablaba hasta con palabrotas, ahora es como si no pensara en hablar con palabras correctas ,lo hago por si sola es como si las palabras correctas estuvieran en mi boca y nunca más pude decir ninguna palabrota o groseria ¿Qué raro?"** pensó la joven. Luego la joven volvió a activar su sharingan y se vio con el reflejo de la pantalla de su celular con la pantalla apagada y se pudo dar cuenta que en sus ojos solo tenía 2 aspas, eso significaría que tendría que entrenar más para tener las tres aspas como sasuke en shippuden.

La joven siguió entrenando con su chakra, hizo clones y cada clon la atacaba con un elemento, uno atacaba con el rasengan,el otro con un katon ,el otro con chidori y el otro con taijutsu y así siguió hasta que se cansó y se fue donde estaba su querido namek, esa noche no pudo conversar con piccolo , la joven se durmió rápidamente.

Y así pasaron los días en esa rutina.

Pasó un mes.

La joven cada dia tenía que reprimir sus sentimientos de fangirl,le estaba costando, ella siempre tenía ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle cosas lindas, pero sabía que él se enojaría, además a ella siempre le ha costado demostrar sus sentimientos, todos los días recordaba a sus padres y lloraba.

El dia 22 de noviembre Ya casi atardeciendo Masaki estaba entrenando como siempre, pero de repente llegó piccolo volando hacia ella.

La joven que todavía no podía sentir el ki , se asustó.

-waaaa.-gritó la joven saltando.

Cuando la joven se logró calmar piccolo le dijo:

-ha pasado un mes quiero ver tu poder, muéstrame que puedes hacer.-le habló piccolo

-emm…¡si!.-le respondió la joven muy tímidamente.

La niña levanto su mano y creó una ráfaga de ki la cual lanzó creando una pequeña explosión.

-emmm esto se hace así.-murmuró la joven haciendo una bola de ki al estilo chidori de kakashi (tomándose una mano del brazo), piccolo sintió que el ki de la joven se elevó, luego la joven lanzó su bola de energía purpura hacia un arbol derribándolo.

-je,has mejorado un poco , pero solo un poco sigue entr-¡¿Qué?!.-le habló piccolo en tono de arrogancia, pero sintió que el ki de masaki se elevó el doble.

La joven empezó a hacer el kame hame ha.

-kame….hame….-empezó a murmurar la joven. piccolo estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que la joven supiera hacer esa técnica.

-haa.-dijo la joven lanzándola hacia el bosque, el kamehameha de la joven derribó varios árboles.

La joven paró de hacer su técnica.

-¿quee? , esa es la técnica goku ,¿Cómo fue que la aprendiste?.- le preguntó piccolo sorprendido casi griando

" **eeee, sorprendí a piccolo san wiii,ahora me falta solo que me reconozca que soy fuerte"** pensó la joven sonrojada.

-emmm, es que la ví en la película de ustedes…que le mencioné antes.-le respondió masaki tímidamente

 **-** lo único que me faltaba, que esta niña aprendiera las técnicas de ese cretino.-habló piccolo molesto para sí mismo.

" **esa niña avanza rápido,creo que estoy cuidando de alguien muy peligroso"** pensó piccolo

" **al perecer se enojó...dile algo rápido Masaki"** pensó la joven.

-mmm…algún día me encantaría aprender alguna técnica suya.-le habló Masaki timida con voz dulce.

-masaki quiero pelear contigo.-le respondió piccolo no haciendo caso a lo que le habló la chica

" **umm. Me ignoró"** pensó la joven tristemente.

-ahora?.-le preguntó la joven.

-si , quiero probar si te has vuelto más fuerte.-le respondió piccolo quitándose la capa quedando solo con su turbante.

" **ahhh,piccolo san se quitó la capa ,me encanta cuando hace eso, yo que he tratado de mirarlo normal, pero no puedo se ve tan subarashii así** "pensó la joven sonrojada.

Masaki dejó su celular que estaba en su bolsillo a un lado y se puso en su guardia habitual.

-irá con todo….desde el comienzo..?.-le preguntó la joven.

-así es y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-le respondió piccolo sonriendo.

" **que hago, usaré mi ki o mi chakra…he intentado usar mi ki combinado con mi chakra pero no resulta, no puedo activar mi sharingan cuando uso el ki,a menos de que activara mi sharingan y luego lo desactivara para usar mi ki….mejor partiré usando mi sharingan,además estoy cansada, no quiero prolongar tanto el combate acabaré rápido"** pensó la joven

La joven activó su sharingan,se acercó a piccolo.

-¿Qué quieres?.-le preguntó picccolo extrañado.

-solo…quiero que choque los puños conmigo,porfavor.-le dijo masaki dándole una mirada dulce estirando su puño.

-a veces eres muy molesta sabes?.-le dijo piccolo estirando su puño mirando hacia otro lado, chocando con el de ella, realmente eso le desagradaba.

Masaki solo puso cara triste, luego de chocar los puños con él, no le gustaba que piccolo le dijera eso, ella trataba de demostrarle un poco su cariño, pero sabía que piccolo solo estaba avergonzado, después de todo todavía era un ser maligno. La joven se puso nuevamente en guardia.

-¡no perderé ante esos ojos!.-le dijo piccolo atacándola con un puño, que masaki esquivó saltando.

La joven empezó a atacar a piccolo con golpes de puños,piccolo solo bloqueaba sus ataques con dificultad, luego masaki empezó a lanzar una serie de patadas, que piccolo bloqueaba,masaki empezó a girar y le dijó un giro gancho patada y luego le iba a dar una patada con la misma pierna, pero se tropezó y se cayó al suelo,piccolo se detuvo a mirarla, la joven se rió.

\- que te pasó.-le preguntó piccolo extrañado.

-jejeje, me caí, que torpe soy.-le dijo sonriendo desactivando su sharingan.

Luego la joven se puso de pie activó su sharingan y le hizo una señal para que siguieran, ahora piccolo saltó atacando a masaki lanzándole una rafaga de ki, la joven hizo un clon de sombra que empujó a masaki recibiendo el ataque haciéndolo desaparecer al recibir el ataque.

" **al parecer piccolo san se ha hecho más fuerte mmmm….esto no será tan fácil, no quiero herirlo, pero me deja sin opciones"** pensó la joven mirando la energía de piccolo.

Masaki desactivó su sharingan y empezó a hacer el kame hame ha con su ki,pero piccolo apareció por detrás de ella dándole un golpe en la costilla de la joven.

-muy lenta.-le dijo piccolo sonriendo malignamente.

A la joven esa patada le dolió mucho, la dejó sin aire como todos los ataques de piccolo,sin su sharingan no podría hacer nada contra piccolo,así que volvió a activar su sharingan , se levantó con mucho dolor en las costillas .

Piccolo avanzó a toda velocidad hacia ella,la joven se asustó e hizo las posiciones de manos para el katon housenka no jutsu (estilo de fuego flor de fénix) tratando de parar un poco a piccolo,pero piccolo esquivó con rapidez sus ataques,masaki se alejó e hizo la posición de manos para el katon goukakyuu no jutsu creando la bola de fuego más grande que pudo,piccolo intentó bloquear el ataque de masaki,pero vio que el ataque era muy poderoso así que hizo una ráfaga de ki,masaki pensó que era mejor acabar con esto rápido así que hizo dos clones que también hicieron el katon goukakyuu no jutsu haciendo una gigante bola de fuego,piccolo se vio sorprendido por la inmensa bola de fuego , masaki saltó hacia atras junto con sus clones , haciendo que su técnica estallara con la de piccolo,masaki vió que piccolo estaba flotando arriba de ella,piccolo empezó a volar directo hacia a la joven,lo primero que pensó la chica era correr, pero se dio cuenta que tenía su sharingan y eso le llevaba la ventaja, así que esperó el momento en que piccolo se acercara,piccolo se acercó y masaki junto a sus dos clones le lanzaron una patada haciendo volar a piccolo,masaki saltó y le dio una patada descendente a piccolo haciéndolo caer, pero el namek antes de que cayera al suelo,piccolo empezó a levitar ,levantándose del ataque.

Masaki quiso rematar haciendo un pequeño rasengan ayudada por los clones y masaki corrió en zigzag hacia donde piccolo,masaki aparece delante de piccolo lista para darle el rasengan,pero piccolo le toma la muñeca con la que iba con el rasengan

-no caeré en esa técnica tres veces.- le dice piccolo y la lanza hacia el suelo,masaki se cae de cara al suelo y el rasengan explota, creando un grandísimo cráter de 10 metros de alto y 20 de ancho arrasando con los árboles ,piccolo queda atónito.

-esa niña tiene un poder increíble, es capaz de dominar una técnica así.-habló piccolo asombrado.

Masaki yacía en el cráter.

-maldición.-dijo masaki desapareciendo.

-que ?-dice piccolo asombrado, de pronto siente un ki detrás de el.

Era masaki usando su ki,ella le lanza una esfera de ki directo al estómago de piccolo mandándolo a volar hacia atrás y masaki salta donde piccolo y le vuelve a lanzar una esfera de ki mandándolo hacia adelante. La joven se dio cuenta que solo encontró a piccolo de improviso y esa técnica no le hizo nada también pudo ver que piccolo estaba acumulando ki,así que remató activando su sharingan con un rasengan un poco más grande que el anterior agregándole elemento rayo, la joven corre hacia piccolo acercándose hacia el,pero el namek se prepara para lanzarle una onda de ki .

-Te lo dije no voy a caer en el mismo truco tres veces. -Le dijo piccolo riendo colocando su mano en frente de ella a unos cm. de la cara de Masaki, la joven ve lo que va hacer,piccolo lanza la onda de ki,pero masaki lo esquiva saltando encima de él y le lanza el rasengan por la espalda impactando contra piccolo dejando al namek incrustado en un cráter.

Masaki salta, viendo el desastre que dejó.

" **al parecer me he vuelto más fuerte, fue buena idea hacer el rasengan con estilo rayo"** pensó la joven, luego la joven ve que piccolo se está levantando con dificultad y al parecer furioso.

-no..no puedo perder contra esa niña…no…¡no voy a perder!.-grita piccolo furioso.

" **piccolo está furioso,al parecer entrenó muy duro para vencerme, pero yo le gané…debí haber dejado que me gane…"** pensó la joven asustada , masaki va al lugar donde está piccolo, ella tenía en mente calmarlo, la joven le da la mano para levantarlo como las otras veces, pero piccolo hace la mano de masaki a un lado no aceptándola bruscamente y le lanza un rayo por los ojos a la joven ,la joven grita de dolor y cae al suelo.

Piccolo sonríe con maldad, mientras que la joven se intenta levantar adolorida.

-yo gane.-le dice riendo

La joven no sabía que hacer o que pensar. **"piccolo estaba muy enfadado porque perdió y quería ganar para demostrar que se había vuelto fuerte ,el quería ganar a toda costa incluso hizo trampa, no sé si confiar en él, puede que me mate en cualquier momento…¿pero que estoy diciendo? Piccolo san no me mataría, ya no lo hizo…mejor será intentar conversar con el** "pensó la joven levantándose hasta quedar sentada desactivando su sharingan

-Eres como goku, eres muy blanda, no se te olvide que tu oponente quiere matarte.- pero el namek siente corriente en su cuerpo y cae al lado de masaki.

La joven se asusta

-señor piccolo está bien?-le pregunta la joven asustada . " **creo que el elemento rayo crea estragos en el cuerpo de quien recibe esa técnica, pero él me hizo algo parecido así que estaremos a mano...pero no debo pensar así, todo por mi cansancio de querer terminar esto rápido y de no medirme con piccolo san,puede de que piccolo san esté inconsciente**. Activa su sharingan y ve que la energía de piccolo dentro de todo está bien

-debo ...reconocerlo, eres fuerte…has progresado .-le dice piccolo cansado en el suelo.

Masaki al escucharlo se alivia, pero se sonroja al oír esas palabras a ella le dan ganas de abrazarlo, pero se recuerda de que el namek se puede enojar y puede que le haga lo mismo que hace un momento

\- no pude sentir tu ki hasta que lo utilizaste por unos segundos, alternar el ki …con esa energía que tu posees…es una buena combinación…pu…Puede ser letal para el oponente…debo…admitir de que creí que tenía la batalla ganada.-le habló piccolo a masaki sentándose en el suelo.

La joven pudo ver que la mirada de piccolo se había suavizado un poco y ya no estaba molesto Masaki al ver que estaba tan cerca de piccolo y por lo que le hablaba se sonrojó.

-gra…gracias.- le dijo masaki

-pero te falta mucho control de tu ki y eres muy predecible.-le dijo piccolo volviendo a su mirada fria

-lo…lo dejamos en un…empate?.- le dijo masaki parándose.

\- está bien.-le dice piccolo levantándose con dificultad, pero aparecen unos rayos rodeando a piccolo y el namek se vuelve a caer al suelo,masaki se asusta y le da la mano con un poco de miedo para levantarlo,piccolo la acepta y masaki se

Sonroja más aun y lo ayuda a levantarse. La joven le da la mano, como para un saludo.

-que quieres ahora?.-le pregunta piccolo.

-solo haga lo mismo que yo.- le dice masaki tímida

Piccolo lo hace y le da la mano a masaki muy sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lugar.

-muy bien señor...lo hizo genial.-le dice niña dándole un apretón de manos y luego soltándole la mano.

-pero por qué haces eso?-le dice piccolo molesto y sonrojado

-es una vieja costumbre, es como….si para empezar un combate chocamos los puños y para terminar nos damos la mano,es como un asunto para el honor o algo así, eso me dijeron mis maestros de artes marciales. Piccolo al escuchar eso se quedó en silencio y hubo un silencio incómodo " **dile algo como si estuvieras molesta por lo que te hizo, para que no me lo vuelva hacer"** pensó la joven

-Es….es un mal perdedor….-le dice masaki

-¡que yo soy que!? . le responde piccolo molesto

-si, lo que me hizo …mmm..me dolió mucho.-le respondió la joven

\- quien te atreves para llamarme así? .-le dice piccolo furioso con una vena en la cabeza, pero a la vez se ve cómico

" **no quero pelear más con el , dile lo que quiere"**

 **-** nadie.-le responde masaki mirando hacia el suelo.

Piccolo sonríe malvadamente al escuchar eso.

luego masaki reflexiona sobre lo sucedido " **cuando uso mi sharingan mis poderes aumentan mucho,pero me vuelvo un poco oscura,puedo notarlo"** pensó la joven

Al caer la noche, masaki arma una fogata. piccolo está sentado lejos de ella, pero no tanto.

-necesitas tener un control perfecto del ki, tienes que seguir entrenando como lo haces.-le dijo piccolo.

-si.-le responde masaki.

-tu estilo de pelea es un muy táctico y no atacas para herir.-le dice piccolo con tono arrogante.

\- si.- le responde masaki tímidamente

-¿que artes marciales practicabas en tu mundo?… si mal no recuerdo era kung fu ¿no?, pero tus movimientos no son de kung fu

-no,ya no practico kung fu…luego de que viajé por primera vez a esta dimensión, dejé de hacer y luego seguí mi vida como una persona normal, pero hace unos años empecé a hacer artes marciales coreanas y sigo practicando y….y….eso.-le responde la joven tímidamente

-ahh con que era eso, por eso tu estilo de pelea es así, nunca te he visto lanzar golpes a la cabeza, debe ser por lo mismo.-

Le dice piccolo pensativo.

-si, en las reglas de mi academia me dicen que no tengo que lanzar golpes a la cabeza, ni codazos ni rodillazos…además peleamos al punto y con protectores de cuerpo…-le habló la joven pensando en un combate.

-eso no lo llamo pelear, eso es para nenas, que aburrido debe ser.-le responde piccolo en tono arrogante.

-bueno…casi todas las artes marciales en mi mundo no se permite el exceso de contacto…por eso es que peleo así, pero las artes marciales me divierten mucho… y me han servido mucho para pelear con ud .- le responde masaki

-hm…debe ser aburrido tu mundo.-le dice piccolo en tono estoico.

-bueno…la verdad sí, no es como este..., hay veces en la que me gustaría quedarme en este mundo para siempre, pero…hay gente a la que quiero y que tendré que proteger -le responde masaki bostezando

-ese es tu punto débil niña, siempre te preocupas por los demás.-le responde piccolo apático.

-mmmm… si, pero hubo un tiempo en que no me preocupaba por nadie y vivía en la oscuridad, pero sentía que me faltaba algo…la soledad no es algo que me guste.-le respondió masaki pensativa mirando hacia otro lado, volviendo a bostezar, a la joven se le estaban cerrando los ojos solos por el cansancio.

-eso de preocuparse por los demás, me repugna.-le responde piccolo molesto.

-emm.-masaki le iba a seguir hablando, pero le ganó el sueño y se quedó dormida.

-grrr,ya se quedó dormida.-habla piccolo.

En seguida masaki se pone a roncar muy fuerte con la boca abierta.

-grr. Que es molesta esta niña, sobre todo cuando duerme.-gruñe piccolo.

Masaki empezó a soñar que ella estaba entrenando con su mundo con sus compañeros de artes marciales y llegaba un tipo gigante que se abría la cabeza y salía unos tentáculos enormes.

Piccolo empezó a escuchar unos quejidos.

-no…no….-murmuraba masaki dormida

-que quieres.-le habla piccolo caminando hacia la joven,pero piccolo se da cuenta de que está dormida.

-grrr , ahora habla dormida, no lo sé hasta cuando pueda aguantar esto.-gruñe piccolo caminando hacia donde estaba antes.

Al siguiente dia ,piccolo despierta a masaki con electricidad, la joven come y se va a entrenar con su ki como siempre.

Así pasaron dos meses más , en total ya pasaron tres meses desde su llegada hasta esta dimensión.

(Todo seguía igual masaki entrenando con su ki,picoro entrenando solo,masaki reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia picoro)

Luego de esa batalla que tuvieron,piccolo solo se volvió a enfrentar a masaki una vez mas, una noche piccolo le dijo algo a masaki.

-tienes que controlar al cien por ciento tu ki y para eso tienes que aprender a volar .-dijo piccolo estoico.

-¡si!- le dijo masaki.

-mañana te enseñaré a volar tu ki , te queda claro?.-le dijo piccolo .

" **sugoi, piccolo san me enseñará a volar, ¿Cómo será? , es mi sueño, siempre he soñado que he volado,pero no creo que aprenda una idiota como yo "** pensó la joven . A masaki la conmovió que el namek demostrara un grado de preocupación si se podría llamar así

Al dia siguiente masaki eligió un campo despejado.

-muy bien cabeza hueca, lo primero que debes hacer es concentrar tu ki y sentir como recorre por todo tu cuerpo…

" **me llamó cabeza hueca, piccolo san sí que es malo"** pensó la joven con dos puntitos de ojos.

-si.- le respondió masaki.

A masaki le costó mucho aprender, piccolo la regañó muchas veces,hasta casi la había golpeado, ahora sí que tenía el título de cabeza hueca,todo se le olvidaba.

\- no creo que pueda aprender a volar...-dijo masaki decepcionada

-si sigues así de tonta claro que no vas a aprender.-le dijo piccolo dandole la espalda.

" **es verdad, si piccolo san cree que puedo hacerlo , significa que cree en mi ,lo voy a lograr cueste lo que cueste"**

Masaki luego de unas horas empezó a flotar unos centímetros.

-woaaaa, estoy flotando, genial.-dijo masaki . la joven estaba maravillada, nunca creyó que iba a aprender a volar.

-no te alegres por unos centímetros cabeza hueca, luego seguiré con mi entrenamiento, así que más vale que aproveches este tiempo.-le dijo piccolo desplicente.

Masaki se molestó un poco, ella creyó que piccolo le iba a enseñar más cálido y más amable,pero bueno ,ella sabía que piccolo era así.

Otras horas pasaron,masaki ya se podía elevar unos dos metros.

-Vamos puedes elevarte más aún más, idiota.-le dijo piccolo

" **wow,piccolo san me da ánimos que lindo, un momento…me dijo idiota…¡ya estoy cansada de que me trate así ,maldito"** pensó la joven

-¡Deje de tratarme así…mal perdedor!.-le gritó masaki desde el aire desconcentrándose en lo que hacía. la joven se elevó mucho mas hasta alcanzar unos 25 metros

Piccolo comenzó a enojarse y se podía ver una vena en la frete. **"maldita sea, yo y mi boca que estúpida soy se suponía de que no iba a tratar así a piccolo nunca"** pensó la joven

-chiquilla insolente, quien te crees para tratarme así!.-le gritaba piccolo furioso mientras empuñaba su mano.

" **dile algo masaki rápido "** pensó la joven.

-nadie.-le dice masaki. Piccolo al escuchar eso sonrió malvadamente.

Pero la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba volando, la joven pierde el equilibrio y se empieza a caer.

-whaaa.- grita la joven cayendo, intentaba mantenerlo pero no podía,la joven estaba muy asustada

Piccolo corre para tomarla y caen juntos al césped, piccolo estaba tirado en el suelo y masaki sobre el.

La joven abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de eso lo había soñado una vez, había soñado hace años de que vegeta majin destruía la torre de kami sama y masaki se caía con piccolo de la misma forma, la joven al sentir eso se sonrojó,luego se dio cuenta de que sus narices tocaban, su corazón se detuvo,piccolo sin querer la tenía abrazada y masaki lo miraba ruborizada piccolo era muy calido siempre quiso masaki estar así con él. el corazón de piccolo se aceleró como nunca. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo… Acaso sentía cariño por esa niña y no se estaba dando cuenta.

Era una sensación totalmente nueva para el.

La joven reaccionó y se movió rápidamente quedando al lado del namek

" **menos mal que reaccioné o si no lo hubiera abrazado y quedado así por horas…piccolo san me volvió a salvar él es mi heroe lo quiero demasiado…** " pensó la joven

-disculpe , está bien?, se cayó muy fuerte?.-le preguntó masaki levantada en cuclillas mirándolo

-no, en absoluto.- el corazón de piccolo seguía acelerado.

" **momento incomodo…inventa algo masaki….rápido"** pensó masaki

-mmmm…t… te….tengo hambre…iré a buscar comida.-dijo la joven corriendo hacia el bosque.

Piccolo solo se quedó pensativo. Todas esas nuevas emociones lo perseguían . el estaba seguro de que no podía tomarle cariño a las personas el era la reencarnación del mismísimo piccolo daimaho y formaba parte de la familia del mal, se sentía un demonio por dentro,no tenía interés por nadie. Debería haberla dejado allí donde se habían encontrado, pensaba cuando las emociones lo confundían.

Mientras masaki estaba corriendo demasiada ansiosa y feliz,luego la joven se calmó y se subió en un árbol y se sentó en el.

" **e…eso fue genial me encantó estar así con piccolo san…fue hermoso,pero un poco más y me quedó así….el siente cariño por mí al parecer…eso quería que pasara y sobre todo ganarme su corazón…...se preocupa por mi….que kawaii…sugoi…me salvó es mi angel…lo adoro….creo que si me hubiera quedado allí lo habría besado….¿pero que estoy diciendo…el es mi maestro no puedo mirarlo así…¡baka,baka,baka,baka…no vuelvas a pensar así!"** pensó la joven .lo que pasó también le dejó sus emociones confusas.

Luego la joven sacó su celular y puso en su estado de whatsap y de Facebook que estaba feliz. Se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora en su mundo desde que se fue a está dimensión, luego puso música en su celular, ella realmente estaba feliz, pero recordó que faltaba menos para que piccolo muriera.

¿por que le debería importar mucho eso? si el destino de piccolo era morir salvando a gohan , además lo revivirían en namekusein, además es un personaje de ficcion . eso pensaba masaki , pero ella se dio cuenta de que ya no lo veía asi , ahora el era su maestro, era alguien muy importante para ella.

" **no lo permitiré aunque cambie el destino,entrenaré muy duro para proteger a mis seres querido…por ahora no recordaré eso y pensaré como ablandar más aún el kokoro de piccolo san, pensar de que leí algunos fics, que muchas mujeres se ganaban a piccolo sexualmente….que estúpidas!. además piccolo es asexual o diciéndole que lo van a ayudar a conquistar al mundo o algo así, yo tuve suerte de haberlo conocido antes, yo de a poco le he ido ablandando su kokoro y si gohan puede ¿Por qué yo no? ….jeje te quiero mucho piccolo , me encanta que seas mi maestro,te has vuelto una persona muy especial para mí y eso nunca cambiará….creo que mi destino estuvo siempre en conocerte valoraré cada momento que esté junto a ti…ahora eres una de las personas preciadas para mí como mis compañeros de mi academia,mis maestros, mis amigas y mi familia…es verdad antes no creía eso en proteger a los demás ahora lo entiendo más que nunca .seré fuerte….te protegeré,eso cambiaría la historia...es muy dificil pensar en esto ahora"** pensó la joven hablando consigo misma mentalmente, desde pequeña había adquirido esta práctica ya que siempre estaba sola y no podía mantener las aburridas conversaciones de adultos con sus padres.

" **noto que cuando activo mi sharingan, me vuelvo oscura e incluso mi chakra se vuelve oscura,noto que mientras mas use el sharingan...creo que me hundiré hacia la oscuridad,pero detendré esa oscuridad, como dijo kami no debo dejarme guiar por el mal,creo que es por mi alma de indra que tengo esa inclinación,además creo que como soy la reencarnación de indra ,tengo el sharingan y puedo despertarlo, significa que soy una uchiha y ellos tienen la maldición de odio,pero tengo que ser como shisui o sarada...además noto que estoy feliz con piccolo san así que no creo que caiga hacia la oscuridad"** pensó la joven

Luego masaki fue a un lago, bebió el agua, pudo ver que en este mundo su figura aparentaba más o menos como 13 años y era una combinación entre sasuke ,gohan ,pan y videl,demás todavía no tenía desarrollado sus pechos, eso la alegraba ya que a ella no le gustaba tener pechos ,aunque en su mundo comparada con las demás chicas de su edad ella era un poco plana, además no tenía ninguna imperfección en su rostro .ni siquiera las magulladas que siempre tenía porque practicaba artes marciales.

A la joven se le ocurrió poner chakra en sus pies y luego se paró en el lago, la joven al principio se desequilibraba hasta que pudo caminar un poco sobre el agua.

-eeee! Yata dattebayo!, ahora puedo volar, caminar sobre superficies no planas y andar sobre el agua, que genial.-habló la joven felizmente.

Luego la niña salió del agua y recordó como era volar, ella intentó recordar, pero se le olvidó como se hacía.

-si que soy cabeza hueca.-dijo la joven, Masaki solo recordaba que piccolo le hablaba como en una tv sin volumen, luego volaba y se caía con piccolo muy lindamente, la joven al pensar eso se sonrojó.

Luego la joven se fue a buscar manzanas y luego se sentó en un árbol a comérselas escuchando música.

" **ya han pasado meses y todavía tengo carga en mi celular y tengo wi fi que genial sí que tengo suerte"** pensó la joven felizmente.

Luego la joven se quedó dormida y se le había hecho de noche, era una noche bastante linda y lo mejor es que estaba escuchando música ,la joven empezó a cantar súper desafinado.

-fly me to de moon , a let and play a moon stars.-cantaba la joven alegremente el ending evangelion , pero muy desafinado.

La joven con esa canción se imaginó ella con piccolo volando hacia la luna, la joven se sonrojó y dejó de pensar en eso.

" **me hubiera encantado haber podido ir al mundo de digimon o al de Narnia, sería genial poder haber visto algún digimon en especial a leomon , a gatomon y a patamon o haber podido conocer a aslan de las crónicas de Narnia o mejor haber conocido a jiraiya y decirle que iba a morir así hubiera podido ver a naruto de hokage y con hijos…me pregunto si alguna vez podré ir a esa dimensión…"** pensó la joven mirando hacia la luna , la joven paró la música y se puso en marcha hacia donde su querido piccolo.

Pero piccolo esa noche se comportó extraño, estaba más pensativo de lo normal y estaba muy distante.

Masaki decidió que era mejor dormir y no conversar con el " **debe ser por lo que pasó hoy, fué mucho para el"** pensó la niña bostezando.

Al día siguiente la joven pudo notar que piccolo era igual que antes de lo que les pasó ,así que le diría que se lo olvidó como se volaba.

-¡¿Qué?! , que se te olvidó volar!.-le gritó piccolo

Masaki solo asintió bajando la cabeza.

-disculpe.-le preguntó la joven dandole una mirada con los ojos llorosos al estilo del gato con botas de al ver esa mirada no pudo enojarse con ella.

-eres..eres una cabeza hueca...está bien te volveré a enseñar así que toma atención, pero está será la última vez.- le dice piccolo volviendo a su compostura.

Masaki solo asintió y guardó silencio.

-mira esto se hace así…-le mostró piccolo

Luego que este le enseñó y masaki nuevamente pudo flotar.

-está bien así, pero no te vuelvas a caer.-le dijo piccolo sarcásticamente.

-lo sé (masaki intenta acercarse volando a piccolo)

La joven llega y le hace una reverencia al estilo de sus artes marciales.

-muchas gracias…se lo agradezco….me encanta…que me enseñe y….y (esto le costó mucho a maski decirlo)…..que sea mi maestro.- le dijo masaki muy tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo.

Piccolo solo al escuchar esas palabras se quedó absorto con sus palabras bajando los brazos.

-gra…gracias cabeza hueca.-le responde piccolo mirando hacia otro lado con un tinte morado en sus mejillas.

" **me costó mucho decírselo o, pero para mí era importante decírselo, tengo que demostrar un poco estos sentimientos que tengo guardado…uhm dijo gracias…que lindo es ….lo adoro"** pensó masaki sonrojada mirando hacia el piso, la joven parecía un tomate.

-nunca creí de que pudiera aprender a volar...siempre en mis sueños soñaba que volaba...muchas gracias por hacer ese sueño ...una realidad.-le dijo masaki mirando hacia el piso muy timidamente.

piccolo estaba muy ruborizado con las palabras de masaki. la joven no aguantó mas y desprevenidamente lo abrazó.

piccolo se estremece,su corazón se agitó,su cara y las orejas estaban calientes. Masaki antes de abrazarlo sintió mariposas en su estomago,pero cuando lo abrazó se sintió muy bien.

-oye que haces?.-le dice piccolo nervioso eso había sido desprevenido para el. piccolo quiso cerrar los ojos y abrazarla,pero su reacción fue.

-¿PERO QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?,¡ESTÁS LOCA!.-grita alterado separándose de ella.

-ememm...-la joven estaba hecha un tomate. " **maldita sea , no me pude aguantar,pero se siente tan bien abrazarlo,siempre quise hacer eso, lo quiero mucho"** pensó la joven

-te dije que te mantuvieras al margen con eso.

-emm...pe..pero (masaki se armó de valor y le contestó) , discúlpeme, es que...no puede evitarlo...esque...le...le...¡le tengo mucho cariño!.-le dijo masaki llena de valor ,pero mas roja que nunca ante su confesión.

piccolo estaba muy sonrojado,ahora mas sobre esa declaración de masaki.

-deja de decir tantas estupideces,te aseguro que no soy capaz de querer a nadie,mantente fria conmigo ¿te queda claro?.

eso fue un golpe duro para masaki,pero era de esperarse **"piccolo san no me quiere...pero se sonrojó eso es un signo de que está avergonzado es típico de los tsunderes,además me salvo ayer...no...no creo que piccolo no sienta nada por mi...no se cuanto me pueda contener con eso de besos y abrazos,yo a toda la gente que quiero la ando abrazando"** pensó masaki

-si...voy a tratar.-le dijo masaki mirando hacia el suelo

-ejem…ahora que sabes volar debes practicar esto toda la tarde y seguir así todos los días ¿te queda claro? .-le responde piccolo volviendo a su tono frió.

-si!, señor!.-le responde masaki

-yo ya me voy, quédate entrenando.-le habló piccolo en tono de orden, empezando a levitar

-si!.-le responde masaki.

Piccolo se marcha volando.

masaki se quedó pensando sobre lo que le dijo ella al namek. " **no me pudo contener, fue como si esas palabras salieran de mi boca por si solas...bueno...ya pasó eso...la reaccion fue de tipíco tsundere, me recuerdo cuando le dije por primera vez a profe ni san que la quería , ella se quedó muda se sonrojó , me dijo que estaba bien y me cambió el tema , al igual que piccolo san...al principio creía que ella no me quería,pero ví que se preocupaba bastante por mi ,hasta que una dia me abrazó , bueno eso pasa con los tsunderes...haré todo lo posible para que piccolo san se abra conmigo"** pensó la joven

La joven pasó todo el día intentando levitar, solo se podía despegar un metro sobre el suelo por unos minutos, no entendía como ayer lo pudo hacer hasta 25 metros

mientras tanto ,piccolo estaba lejos de allí, estaba con sus emociones confusas.

La joven siente un tremendo temblor mientras estaba descansando.

-¡que terremoto!, no, no es eso, es piccolo san.-creo que está entrenando con demasiado ki….wow genial.-habló la joven. De pronto se dio cuenta que el terremoto era muy fuerte y ella temió de que se abriera el piso, así que invocó a su halcón garuda y se despegó del piso, luego pasaron unos 20 minutos y la joven seguía aterrada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba moviéndose el piso.

-gracias, déjame en el suelo, no te preocupes garuda.-le dice masaki,luego el halcón desaparece.

" **wow eso fue sugoi,piccolo san es fenomenal"** pensó la joven.

Luego la joven siguió entrenando hasta que atardeció y decidió pelear como todas las tardes alternando su ki con su chakra.

Luego piccolo volvió y la joven no pudo ocultar su emoción de fan.

La joven corrió hacia él.

-wow, eso fue increíble su poder hizo hasta temblar la tierra fue genial.-le dijo masaki sonrojada y con ojos brillantes al estilo anime.

Piccolo solo se sonrojó y miró hacia el otro lado .

Luego masaki estaba en la fogata viendo su celular.

A la joven se le ocurrió una idea. **"para que piccolo se relaje un poco conmigo haré esto** "

-¿quiere ver como lo representaron en la pelicula de mi mundo? .-le pregunto la joven.

-je , de acuerdo solo quiero ver como es la estupidez de los seres humanos.-le dijo piccolo sonriendo dándole la espalda " **me encanta cuando sonríe con ese rostro de maldad, pensar que después se vuelve muy serio"** pensó la joven se acercó a este y le mostró la imagen de piccolo en dragon ball evolution (claro que está animado por que el celular está en otra dimensión),piccolo tomó el celular de la joven con cuidado y miró su imagen.

-¿Qué?!.-gritó piccolo

-¿Qué opina?-le pregunto masaki. **"si dice lo que dijo el actor de doblaje latino de piccolo sobre el daimaho de dragon ball evolution, me muero y doy todo mi dinero a mi papá cuando vuelva a mi mundo"** pensó la joven sonriendo.

Piccolo miró molesto hacia el celular de masaki y se lo pasó muy bruscamente casi tirándose-lo.

-esto es una caricatura risible de mi persona, ¡yo soy verde! ,le faltan mis antenas, ¡LE FALTA LO MAGNIFICENTE Y LO GRANDE QUE SOY YO! (piccolo se salió de su postura y se paró) ,¡eso es basura!. –gritó piccolo molesto.

Masaki al escuchar eso se le cayó la boca hasta el suelo y sus ojos eran dos puntitos brillantes.

" **dijo lo mismo, increíble, me encanta que en esta dimensión hasta conserve la misma voz que en la tv, sugoi, tendré que darle todo mi dinero a mi padre cuando llegue a mi dimensión…ahora diré algo para no verme como una tonta"** pensó la joven.

-bueno pero no se enoje, no es para tanto.-le dijo masaki.

-¿Cómo qué no?, es horrible, parezco cualquier cosa menos yo.-le habló piccolo furioso.

-emm… mire este es goku.-le dijo la niña mostrándole a goku en su celular.

-¿queee? , ese…ese hombre es goku…no se le parece.-dijo piccolo en un tono burlesco señalando la imagen de goku.

-sí , creo que está peor que ud.-le dijo masaki tímidamente.

Piccolo sonrió " **primera vez que veo a piccolo disfrutando de mi compañía , que sugoi"** pensó masaki

-los humanos de mi mundo son así de tontos.-le habló masaki.

-si , muy tontos hacen lo que se les venga la gana con mi imagen, ahora duerme.-le dijo piccolo volviendo a su frialdad sentándose lejos volviendo a darle la espalda.

" **mejor le haré caso** " pensó la niña intentando dormir.

Pasaron cuatro meses desde la llegada de masaki a la dimensión de dragon ball.

Masaki seguía entrenando muy duro, ya casi dominaba la técnica de volar después de haberla aprendido hace un mes. Todo seguía igual que hace un mes, piccolo se había vuelto menos frio con masaki , por lo menos ahora la joven podía dormir más cerca de piccolo sin que este se enojara o se alejara de ella y conversaban en las noches sobre el mundo de masaki.

La joven seguía guardando parte de sus sentimientos hacia el namek (sobre todo aún no podía abrazarlo), pero ella se comportaba dulce con él. Masaki hace tiempo que ya no peleaba con el rey de los demonios, el namek solo la dejaba entrenando con la técnica del vuelo y el entrenaba por su lado, masaki solo veía a piccolo en las mañanas y en las noches.

Un día casi ya en la tarde, masaki estaba entrenando en sus nuevas técnicas que eran el kirin y el Katon gouryuuka no jutsu, pero la joven ve que piccolo llega volando.

La joven lo saluda desde el cielo dejando su entrenamiento de lado,piccolo aterriza de manera espectacular para masaki.

La joven corre hacia el namek.

-hola!.-le dice masaki

-veo que has estado entrenando duro.-le dijo piccolo observando que el lugar estaba todo destrozado, había olor a humo e incluso llamas en los árboles.

La joven solo se sonrojó y asintió.

-quiero ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto masaki , ¡quiero pelear contigo!.- le dijo piccolo sacándose su capa y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Masaki pensó . " **hace tiempo de que no peleo con piccolo san, debe haberse vuelto muy fuerte, será mejor que comience con el sharingan, pero no usaré técnicas como el chidori como dijo kakashi *el chidori no es para usarlo con amigos* …..wow sugoi pelearé con piccolo san !"** masaki estaba muy contenta por pelear con piccolo, a ella le brillaban los ojos al estilo anime.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-le pregunta piccolo a masaki al ver su cara.

-es que estoy feliz …por …por ….pelear con usted,una persona que se suponía que nunca iba a conocer.-le dice masaki tímidamente.

-je,esta vez yo seré quien gane.-le dice piccolo.

Masaki solo asintió, la joven se acerca hacia el namek y le estira su puño,piccolo al ver esto se sonroja y estira su puño golpeando el puño de masaki mirando hacia otro lado.

Los dos se alejan de un salto y se ponen en sus respectivas posiciones de pelea,masaki activa su sharingan,piccolo se lanza al ataque,la joven puede ver que piccolo tiene una energía enorme rodeándolo, la joven se prepara ,piccolo le lanza un golpe ,pero masaki salta y le da una patada en la cabeza,pero piccolo le bloquea el ataque ,el namek toma a masaki de la pierna, la joven le lanza otra patada que es bloqueada por el namek,piccolo tomando la pierna de masaki ,la lanza hacia el suelo,la joven no reacciona y cae al suelo, la joven con la caída escupe saliva, golpeándose la cabeza y la espalda, a la joven le duele demasiado la cabeza y la espalda, quedó sin respiración, la joven se levanta con dificultad,piccolo le lanza una patada,masaki la bloquea con dificultad, pero piccolo le da un golpe al estómago , que hace que masaki quede sin respiración, la joven reacciona y le da un gran golpe,pero piccolo se lo bloquea y le lanza una ráfaga de energía que hace que masaki vuele unos metros, la joven queda en el suelo, luego siente que está viendo muchos colores y todo se le mueve, pero se le pasan los dolores y se vuelve a levantar, ve que piccolo va a toda velocidad hacia ella,la joven puede ver con su sharingan que a piccolo le rodea un aura enorme, la joven se asusta y se aleja de un salto , la joven hace un clon de sombra y este le hace el rasengan de tamaño normal, el clon va hacia donde piccolo y le lanza unas combinaciones de patadas y golpes,masaki va corriendo y salta mientras piccolo pelea con el clon pero piccolo derrota al clon , masaki salta hacia piccolo,la joven se marea por los golpes que le dio este y pierde el equilibrio y el namek le toma de una pierna y la joven queda al revés al merced de piccolo ,pero masaki estira su brazo y hace que impacte contra el mentón de piccolo,haciendo de que este libere a masaki y salga despedido por el aire unos diez metros.

La joven cae de espalda quedando adolorida, pero se recupera y ve que piccolo está en el suelo a unos diez metros. **"mierda!,me pasé de la raya , eso lo hice sin querer, solo quería que la técnica no se desperdiciara y tenía miedo ,piccolo san se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte"** ,piccolo se levanta y masaki ve que tiene sangre en la cara,el namek se la limpia.

-nada mal,pero ahora me pondré serio.-le dice piccolo a masaki. La joven se asusta al escuchar eso y ve con su sharingan cuanta energía le queda,el namek concentra su ki,la joven puede ver que aura que lo rodea empieza a emanar una figura, la joven se asusta ,pero trata de concentrarse en el ataque de piccolo,el namek se lanza al ataque ,masaki puede ver que desaparece ,la joven mira y ve que se está aproximando al lado suyo la joven bloquea la patada que venía de piccolo y se aleja de un salto, la joven vé que piccolo viene a toda velocidad hacia ella , así que la joven hace las posiciones de manos y le lanza un katon gokakyou no jutsu,pero piccolo la esquiva, masaki puede ver eso así que hace las posiciones de manos y le lanza un katon housenka no jutsu , lanzando varias llamas hacía en namek,piccolo las esquiva ,pero ve que masaki está al lado de este en el aire ,la joven le lanza una patada descendente, pero piccolo le da un gran golpe en la cara mandándola a volar

-sube tu guardia.-le dice piccolo.

la joven vota sangre mientras cae, luego la joven queda muy mareada y trata de levantarse, ve que piccolo camina hacia ella ," **maldición es muy fuerte,no puedo hacer nada con mis técnicas básicas,pero no puedo usar mis nuevas técnicas porque son mortales y no quiero dañar a piccolo san…mejor será buscar una estrategia"** pensó la joven, ve con su sharingan una energía muy grande emanando del su maestro y de pronto ve un gran tigre arriba del namek.

-ee…eso…-apunta masaki asustada hacia donde piccolo .

-¿Qué?.-le dice piccolo girándose.

La joven puede darse cuenta de que es la energía del namek es representada y lo puede ver gracias a su sharingan, como cuando goku peleó contra bills y salían dos dragones en dragon ball super.

-nada solo estoy algo mareada.-responde masaki levantándose.

-je.-le responde el namek a toda velocidad atacándola.

La joven puede ver que piccolo desaparece, pero masaki se concentra y ve que está a un metro de joven le esquiva el golpe al namek,se agacha y apoyándose con una mano le lanza una patada directo a las costillas del namek haciendo que este se levante unos metros, la joven se corre y ve caer al namek. **"lo logré"** pensó

Masaki salta y empieza a hacer el rasengan,piccolo se levanta del suelo molesto,masaki va a toda velocidad con su rasengan,pero piccolo esquiva su rasengan y es prepara para lanzarle una bola de energía ,masaki se da cuenta de eso así que gira su rasengan haciendo que choque con la bola de energía del namek creando una gran explosión haciendo que masaki salga despedida hacia atrás, la joven cierra los ojos y los abre , se da cuenta de que piccolo está atrás suyo.

-no descuides tu guardia.-le dice el namek dándole un codazo en la espalda lanzándola lejos,la joven ve que piccolo se aproxima a ella,la joven desactiva su sharingan y lanza un ataque de energía, pero el namek salta y le da un golpe entre la cabeza y su cara.

La joven cae hacia el suelo golpeándose la cabeza en una roca, masaki no puede moverse del dolor de cabeza,sintió como si se hubiera quebrado el cuello, se asustó mucho, luego sintió nauseas, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no quiso llorar delante de piccolo así de que suprimió sus lágrimas, la joven todavía seguía en el suelo.

-oye cabeza hueca estas bien?.-le preguntó piccolo.

La joven intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible, se le movió todo.

-no…creo que me voy a desmayar veo triple.-dijo la joven sentándose en el suelo.

La joven miró a piccolo,pero de pronto todo se volvió negro " **no,no me puedo desmayar aquí** "pensó la joven,luego vió que todo era blanco, hasta que pudo ver a piccolo,pero era una sombra. Piccolo miraba a la joven extrañada, luego se inclinó hacia ella, la joven pudo ver a piccolo doble, se movió a la derecha y vomitó.

Masaki se acordó que vivió algo parecido en un casi nocaut en un torneo de artes marciales coreanas, ella recibió una patada en la cabeza y estuvo igual que ahora, pero no se desmayó.

-que asco!...-le dijo el namek.

La joven se levantó pero, le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza y se volvió a marear, la joven tomó la mano de piccolo para afirmarse.

-creo que ahora si me voy a acabo de decir su frase y se volvió todo negro para ella.

Piccolo la afirmó con su mano.

-creo que me excedí…eres delicada masaki,pero gané esta batalla.-le habló piccolo a masaki inconsciente sus brazos.

Masaki despertó luego de dos horas, le dolía demasiado su cabeza, tenía un gran rasguño en su rostro acompañado de un gran hematoma y su lado derecho de la cabeza una gran inflamación en la cabeza (un chichón)

La joven veía todo borroso, al parecer era de noche ,pudo distinguir una figura a su lado y una fogata.

-piccolo?.-preguntó la joven intentando sentarse.

-con que al fin despertaste, eres muy delicada.-le dijo piccolo en tono sarcástico.

A masaki se le aclaró la vista y pudo ver mejor, aunque veía todo brumoso. Pudo ver que piccolo estaba a su derecha junto a ella, estaban a unos centímetros.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?, no me acuerdo de haber llegado aquí.-dice masaki pensativa

-¿Cómo crees? Te encontré tirada en el bosque.-le dijo piccolo irritado.

-je,parece que perdí ¿no?...se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte…-le dijo masaki sonriendo sentándose

Piccolo se extrañó, masaki debería estar algo molesta por haber perdido ante el, pero estaba feliz,esa niña era un misterio

-te dije que no perdería ante esos ojos.-le dijo piccolo lanzándole una sonrisa siniestra.

-je, el golpe que me dio fue muy fuerte, yo luche para no desmayarme, pero no pude hacer nada, para la próxima subiré más la guardia…ese es mi punto débil-le dijo masaki tocándose donde le había dado el golpe piccolo ,pero le dolió demasiado tanto que dio un pequeño salto.

-je, tienes razón.-le respondió piccolo

-hace un tiempo me pasó lo mismo, estaba luchando en un torneo de artes marciales,me puse en guardia, mi oponente me intimidó, yo le esquivé,pero ella me dio una patada en la cabeza, me pasó casi lo mismo pero no caí sobre una roca y tampoco me desmayé.

-hm…procura subir tu guardia o si no te irá muy mal en nuestra otra pelea.-le dice piccolo sonriendo siniestramente.

-si.-le dice masaki

-ahh por cierto, dijiste ella no es así?, acaso en los torneos pelean por genero.-le dice piccolo curioso

-emmm…si…peleamos en los torneos por género y por edad, no es como en el que peleó hace 5 años contra gokú.-le dice masaki pensativa

-que aburrido es pelear así.-le dice piccolo pensativo.

-si …¡agh!.-masaki le respondió y le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza escupió sangre, a la joven se le volvió a nublar la vista y vio todo negro. Masaki se desmayó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de piccolo.

-ehhh masaki?...-preguntó piccolo extrañado

-masaki!,oye no me toques!...oh! se desmayó.-dijo piccolo alterado ,pero se dio cuenta de que masaki estaba desmayada .

-maldita sea, se volvió a desmayar…solo espero que no sea nada grave.-dijo piccolo con masaki apoyada en el hombro sobre él , no se sentía incómodo, pero tampoco le encantaba estar con ella manteniendo ese tipo de contacto físico , el namek miró a la joven.

Masaki no podía morir ahora, no ahora, era necesaria para la llegada de los sayajins,si la chica sobrevivía esta noche no pasará nada, y si no lo hacía?, el namek se estremeció involuntariamente ante esa idea,piccolo gruñó con irritación por su incapacidad de explicar sus acciones del día de hoy.

El no se debería preocupar por nada de esto ,las lesiones de la niña no le deben molestar ¿así por qué lo hicieron? .

Masaki había sido su única compañía en estos 4 meses, recordó cuando la conoció por primera vez , a pesar de haber sido un pequeño demonio se había llevado muy bien con ella, también se acordó cuando cayeron los dos juntos en el bosque. ¿Por qué estos recuerdos indagan su mente?, acaso le estaba tomando cariño a esa niña, eso no podía ser.

Piccolo negó con la cabeza intentando liberarse de pensamientos no deseados.

Al día siguiente masaki se despertó, le dolía mucho la cabeza, veía todo con bruma, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en su bolso, la joven vio que alguien se acercaba, la joven se sentó.

-señor piccolo?.-le dice masaki.

-je veo que no estás muerta.-le dice piccolo fríamente.

-jeje si, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿me volví a desmayar cierto?.-le preguntó la joven tocándose la cabeza y cerró los ojos del dolor

-así es, come algo y sigue entrenando con el manejo de tu ki-le responde piccolo.

Así pasaron los días, masaki siguió entrenando por su cuenta, así pasó una semana. A la joven ya no le dolía la cabeza y no se volvió a desmayar.

masaki por precaución activaba lo menos posible con su sharingan, piccolo no había luchado más con masaki desde lo ocurrido, pero una tarde apareció piccolo ,masaki estaba practicando su rasengan con estilo fuego.

-hola!.-saludó masaki al namek.

-je veo que has dejado un gran alboroto.-le dice piccolo sonriendo malignamente al ver muchos árboles en llamas y los que los estaban rodeando estaban destruidos, habían hoyos en la tierra, cráteres.

-si…-le responde la joven.

-al parecer ya te recuperaste ¿no?.-le dice piccolo con las manos en la cintura.

-si,ya no me duele nada.-le responde masaki

-entonces hagamos un combate.-le dice piccolo sacándose la capa quedando con su turbante.

-¡si!.-le responde masaki poniéndose en su posición de combate, la joven como siempre estira su puño

Piccolo también lo estira sonrojado y sus puños chocan, los dos de un salto se alejan y se ponen en sus respectivas guardias, a masaki le da miedo que piccolo ataque así que ella empieza a atacar,la joven empieza a lanzar ráfagas de ki algo débiles hacia el namek,piccolo las esquivaba,masaki le siguió disparando, hasta que vio que se acercaba , la joven le lanzó un kame hame ha, hacia el namek ,pero lo esquivó,piccolo desapareció ante los ojos de la chica (la joven aún no activa su sharingan)

-aquí estoy.-le dice piccolo lanzándole una gran patada hacia las costillas de la joven,lo único que pudo hacer fue poner sus brazos de defensa para protegerse ,la joven pudo bloquear el golpe,pero salió despegada del piso unos varios metros,la joven paró de caer ya que utilizó la técnica de volar, la joven , le lanzó un kame hame ha hacia el namek desde el cielo, pero el namek bloqueó su ataque .

-je,esa técnica aún es muy débil.-le dijo el namek lanzándose hacia ella, la joven no dominaba mucho la técnica del vuelo en un combate, así que activó su sharingan ,cayó al suelo (su ki y su chakra no se pueden mezclar)y creó 10 clones que cayeron antes que ella amortiguando su caída, la joven rápidamente se levantó y vio que piccolo estaba acumulando energia,la joven volvió a ver el gran tigre encima del namek y piccolo le lanzó su técnica especial .

" **esa técnica creo que es el bakurikimaha"** pensó masaki ,la joven creó un clon haciendo el odama rasengan haciendo que este choque con la técnica de piccolo partiendo la técnica del rey de los demonios,pero masaki vió que algo se movió en medio del choque,la joven deshizo su clon y lanzó una patada hacia atrás suyo ,ahí estaba piccolo listo para atacar,pero masaki justo lo pateo,el namek estaba sosteniendo su patada con una sonrisa.

Masaki se giró, y golpeó a piccolo con la mano izquierda, pero piccolo bloqueó su golpe con su antebrazo, piccolo le lanzó una patada y masaki la esquivó, luego el namek le lanzó una serie de patadas y golpes, que masaki esquivaba y bloqueaba con dificultad.

-no te alegres por poder bloquear mis golpes, atácame!.-le dijo piccolo lanzándole una bola de ki al estómago de masaki lanzándola lejos,la joven mientras era lanzada desactivó su sharingan y le lanzó una bola de ki,masaki paró de retroceder y vió que piccolo de un solo golpe bloqueó su bola de energia.

-ahora te enseñaré una técnica de verdad!.-le gritó piccolo lanzándole una serie de bolas de energia.

La chica activó su sharingan e hizo cuatro clones de sombra haciendo el katon housenka no jutsu haciendo que las bolas de fuego choquen entre si creando explosiones,masaki acumuló más chakra y siguió lanzando las bolas de fuego,era un intercambio genial a simple vista los dos no paraban, masaki hizo un clon de sombra que siguió lanzando el katon ,mientras ella atacó a piccolo por atrás con una patada, pero piccolo bloqueó su golpe y le lanzó una ráfaga de viento haciendo que masaki retroceda unos metros,la joven se cubrió la cara ante tal ráfaga, vio que piccolo se acercó hacia ella a toda velocidad, la joven solo utilizó los brazos para bloquear el ataque , piccolo le lanzó un golpe directo hacia el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre, la joven vio que el namek tenía la guardia abierta y le lanzó un golpe al estómago, haciendo a piccolo botar saliva, pero el namek le lanzó una patada al cuello de masaki , masaki se cubrió del ataque ,la joven le lanzó una vuelta patada directo a las costillas del namek pero este la bloqueó con su mano y creó una bola de energia en el estomago de masaki lanzándola lejos,la joven vio que piccolo desapareció y pudo ver que estaba adelante suyo ,la joven intentó lanzarle una bola de energía ,pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que tenía el sharingan activado, el namek le lanzó una patada desde el suelo despegando a masaki unos metros , la joven estaba haciendo posiciones de manos para el katon housenka no jutsu, pero piccolo estaba arriba de ella y le lanzó un golpe en la cabeza con sus dos manos cruzadas y empuñadas, haciendo que masaki caiga bruscamente hacia el suelo, la joven cayó muy fuerte haciéndola toser, le dolia todo y vio que piccolo bajo hacia el suelo, la joven estaba algo mareada, vio que piccolo venía directo hacia ella a toda velocidad probablemente le iba a lanzar un golpe la niña ,piccolo le lanzó el golpe en la cara a masaki , haciéndola salir despegada unos metros hacia atrás,la joven cayó al suelo , estaba muy mareada todo le daba vueltas, vio que piccolo iba a seguir lanzándole golpes,a ella le dio miedo no quería volver a desmayarse, el namek estaba avanzando a toda velocidad,la niña podía sentir la sangre que corría en sus piernas al parecer se había rasmillado las piernas, la joven se levantó con dificultad , piccolo estaba a pocos metros de la joven,masaki se asustó e hizo la técnica chidori nagashi ,piccolo golpeó a masaki en el estomagó muy fuerte,pero el namek sintió que le dio la corriente, masaki aguantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo al namek retroceder unos centímetros de ella , sin embargo el namek le dio una patada haciendo volar a la joven hacia atrás, pero a piccolo le rodearon unos rayos de la pierna en que había pateado a la joven, el solo siguió caminando hacia la joven que estaba en el piso,Masaki botó sangre por la boca, estaba muy mareada, su cuerpo temblaba y sus rasmilladuras le estaban sangrando, la joven intentó levantarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía, la joven cerró los ojos de impotencia " **si solo pudiera usar mis técnicas más poderosas ,pero son muy peligrosas eso no se puede usar contra un amigo"** pensó masaki.

-je , yo volví a ganar…ugh!.- dijo piccolo de brazos cruzados, vio que a masaki le empezó a rodear unos rayos y de pronto piccolo también le rodearon los rayos del chidori nagashi,el namek empezó a gruñir, hasta que cayó al suelo y los rayos le dejaron de rodear el cuerpo.

Masaki pensó " **ups…utilizé sin querer el chidori nagashi mientras peleaba con piccolo , el no se dio cuenta que estaba recibiendo las descargas del chidori hasta ahora, recién le hizo efecto…fue algo que hice desesperada, solo espero que esté bien piccolo san"** ,la joven se levantó desactivando su sharingan y fue a ver al namek que estaba en el suelo. Masaki vió que el namek estaba tirado en el suelo, pero de pronto ella se volvió a marear y cayó al lado de este.

-je…al…perecer…f…fue…un empate hoy lo hicimos bien.-le dijo piccolo en el suelo muy cansado.

-fue un intento desesperado… o sino ud….me hubiera hecho trizas.-le dijo masaki.

-puedo ver de qué tienes técnicas escondidas o me equivoco?.-le dijo piccolo sentándose.

" **mierda, se dio cuenta, responde algo inteligente masaki"** pensó la joven nerviosa

La joven se sentó y miró a piccolo a los ojos.

-si,la verdad es que si, pero no quiero utilizarlas ya que….que….consumen mucha energia y además son letales.-le dice la joven también sentándose en el suelo.

-grr…mañana pelearemos nuevamente y seré yo quien gane, esta vez no habrá un empate ni técnicas escondidas ¿te quedó claro?.-le dijo piccolo dándole una mirada mortal.

-si!.-le respondió la joven mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

La joven le pasó la mano como para saludar, el namek le entregó la mano dudoso.

-muy bien señor, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, ud. es increíble.-le dijo la joven mirando hacia el suelo dándole el apretón de manos y soltándosela. El namek solo la miró y luego dio vuelta su cara hacia otro lado ocultando su rubor que tenía.

-gracias cabeza hueca.-le responde piccolo

" **maldita sea tengo demasiadas ganas de abrazarlo, no puedo esconder lo que siento hacia el"** pensó la joven.

Se hizo de noche y los dos estaban en la fogata.

Había un silencio entre los dos.

-sabe…nunca creí que podría pelear con ud. ...yo casi siempre perdía en los torneos y en los entrenamientos de artes marciales, yo era casi la peor de mi academia , siempre me seguía esforzando, pero nunca creí estar en este mundo ni menos peleando con ud. –le dijo masaki mirando hacia el suelo.

-je ,el destino es un gran misterio.-le respondió piccolo a masaki pensativo

-Si es un gran misterio, siempre me he preguntado esto ¿cree que el destino uno lo forja o ya está escrito?.-le preguntó masaki acercándose más al namek,quedando ella apoyada en el hombro de este

Masaki recién se dio cuenta de que el hijo del rey demonio,era como en la versión del manga, tenía 4 dedos y su cinturón era rojo,pero lo demás era como el anime.

-Mmm….es difícil de contestar.-le respondió piccolo

-Es verdad.-le responde masaki. Estornudando (esa noche hacía frio)

-Oye que crees que haces, aléjate de mí!.-le responde piccolo al ver a masaki tan cerca de el.

" **piensa algo rápido masaki"**

-es que tengo frio.-le dice masaki

-soy peligroso, si supieras lo que es bueno para mi yo me alejaría.-le responde piccolo con malicia

" **dile algo masaki , algo lindo 1...2..3..no puedo…vamos tu puedes tienes decirle estás acá con el 1…2..2/2..3"** pensó la joven

\- para mí no, a ud. lo conozco hace bastante tiempo.-le dijo masaki alejándose unos cm.

" **eso es verdad** "pensó piccolo.

-ya duerme, mañana limpiaré el piso contigo.-le habló piccolo dándole sonrisa terrorífica

Masaki se imaginó a piccolo peleando como con n17, pero en su lugar estaba ella, la niña se asustó y se acostó sobre su bolso.

-señor piccolo…quédese aquí esta noche.-le dijo masaki tiernamente

-si.-fue lo que le respondió el namek.

El ultimo pensamiento que tuvo masaki fue " **intentaré no lastimar mañana a piccolo san"**

Luego que Masaki se durmió, el namek quedó pensativo, tenía sus sentimientos confusos hacia la joven.

Al siguiente día masaki comió algo, entrenó un poco y luego del medio día fue al lugar donde habían quedado de juntarse. Era un lugar rocoso. estaba nublado ese dia, ahí estaba el namek esperándola.

" **se ve tan lindo de brazos cruzados, es tan subarashii"** pensó la joven sonrojada, ella se acercó hacia piccolo.

-hola.-le dijo la joven sonrojada

-¿estas lista?.-le preguntó el namek dándole una mirada diabólica

-si!, le dijo la niña sacándose su bolso y activando su sharingan.

Piccolo se sacó su capa y su turbante, lanzándolos lejos, la joven se emocionó al ver eso " **es genial, las dos veces que lo vi hacerlo se sacó solo la capa y la tiró muy simplemente, ahora pude ver como caían los dos y dejaron un pequeño cráter en el suelo, él es genial, le dio un toque majestuoso a eso, es igual a la tv, pero es en vivo , wow sugoi"** pensó la joven .

Masaki se acercó al namek y estiró su puño, piccolo chocó el puño con ella pero mirando hacia otro lado.

Los dos se apartaron de un salto. Masaki intentó ver su energía con su sharingan , vió que piccolo estaba haciendo crecer su ki y de pronto apareció esa figura de un tigre rugiendo ,la joven se asustó y pudo ver que piccolo estaba a toda velocidad acercándose hacia ella, la joven saltó y le dio una patada en la cara al namek,pero el namek solo bloqueó la patada con su antebrazo y le dio un golpe en el estómago a Masaki dejándola sin aire, luego el namek le dio una patada hacia el mentón de masaki , haciéndola volar hacia arriba, la joven no reacciona y solo cierra los ojos, piccolo salta hacia ella y le da un gran golpe en la cabeza con su manos empuñadas,masaki cae hacia al suelo, pero antes de llegar al suelo piccolo le lanza un golpe en la espalda,haciéndola salir disparada hacia la derecha ,masaki ve que piccolo está avanzando hacia ella ,la joven en el aire se defiende del posible golpe del namek,pero el namek la golpea en la cabeza haciéndola caer contra el suelo,la joven le duele mucho la cabeza,pero no se da por vencida, se da cuenta de que el namek se estaba moviendo lento hacia ella,así que la joven se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y se lanza a piccolo con combinaciones de golpes y patadas,piccolo le bloquea todos los golpes,masaki ve que en una patada que le lanza ella piccolo le bloquea su ataque y masaki ve que tiene la guardia abierta entonces le lanza un gancho hacia el estómago del namek , haciéndolo escupir saliva,pero el namek sonríe y le lanza un golpe en la cara a masaki ,la joven lo esquiva retrocediendo unos varios metros,ella le lanza un katon goukakyuu no jutsu,pero piccolo lo esquiva, luego corre a toda velocidad ,masaki lo ve y le lanza una patada ,pero el namek llega más rápido y le lanza un golpe directo a la cara,la joven cae , no pude ver nada ,queda aturdida,piccolo queda mirándola de brazos cruzados,la joven se levanta un poco mareada , piccolo se queda mirándola y le dice.

-¿Qué pasa? , levántate, esto no es nada.-le dice piccolo en tono superior.

La joven se levanta desactivando su sharingan y hace un kame hame ha lanzándoselo al namek,creando una gran cortina de humo. " **espero no haberle hecho daño a piccolo san"** pensó la joven, luego que se disipó la cortina de humo , piccolo apareció como si nada.

-jejeje,nada mal masaki,pero te falta mucho .-le dijo piccolo riendo y llendo a atacar a la joven a toda velocidad

Masaki activó su sharingan, salto y creó 5 clones de sombra, todos los clones atacaron al namek ,pero piccolo barría el piso con ellos,piccolo acabó con los clones ,pero aparece masaki atacando con un rasengan con estilo viento,piccolo no se percata de ello haciendo que el rasengan impacte contra piccolo lanzándolo unos metros hacia atrás,masaki corre hacia el namek ,dándole una patada en la espalda y luego avanza hacia adelante dandole un golpe hacia el estómago de namek,le da una patada hacia el mentón haciendo que se eleve el namek unos metros sobre el suelo,le joven salta y le da una patada descendente haciendo que el namek caiga hacia el suelo,pero este reacciona y hace unos mortales retrocediendo hasta quedar en poscicion de ataque.

La joven al ver eso regresa al suelo y queda con los ojos como estrella y se le cae la boca hasta el suelo,la joven piensa " **wow que genial es piccolo san, es fantastíco ,lo admiro mucho,es sugoi es demasiado rapído"** la joven quedó paralizada al mirar eso,piccolo al ver a masaki quedó extrañado.

-¡¿Qué?!.-le dice piccolo extrañado

La joven solo queda asombrada.

-genial!.-dice la joven muy asombrada.

Piccolo queda extrañado.

-¡ya sigamos!.-le dice piccolo atacando a masaki.

Masaki bloquea el puño de piccolo que venía directo a su cara y ella retrocede,pero piccolo le lanza una patada ascendente a la cara de masaki,haciéndola volar por lo aires,la joven ve que piccolo vuela directo hacia ella ,masaki puede ver nuevamente la figura del tigre sobre el,la joven se asusta y solo se protege con los brazos ,pero el namek aparece delante de ella y le lanza una patada descendente hacia la joven haciéndola caer, la joven solo cierra los ojos, piccolo aparece en el suelo y le da una patada en las costillas a masaki haciéndola rodar por el aire,piccolo aparece y le da un codazo haciéndola caer al suelo ,la pobre chica rebotó en el suelo.

La joven se para con dificultad y ataca a piccolo con puños y patadas, pero el solo lo esquiva y le da un rodillazo en el estómago a la joven haciéndole votar sangre por la boca y cayendo al suelo.

Masaki está con impotencia no puede mostrarle todas sus técnicas por son mortales y podrían herir a piccolo, además el namek se hizo muy fuerte y masaki ya no puede seguir haciendo sus técnicas básicas.

La joven estaba llena de moretones y razmilladuras , le costaba ya levantarse

-¡vamos levántate!.-le grita piccolo lanzándole rayos a masaki,la joven los ve venir , se levanta y corre esquivando al ataque,pero el namek le lanza más rayos que masaki esquiva,el namek no para de lanzarle ráfagas de ki,la joven retrocede y ve piccolo para de lanzarle rayos y ha desaparecido, de pronto que el namek aparece detrás de ella y le lanza un golpe que masaki esquiva, pero el namek le lanza una serie de golpes que masaki esquiva con dificultad , masaki empieza a bloquear los ataques de piccolo.

-muy lenta!.-le grita piccolo lanzándole un codazo en la cara y luego un fuerte golpe directo a la cabeza de la joven luego le lanza una patada ascendente levantándola varios metros.

-que pasa masaki?!.-le grita piccolo lanzándole un gran golpe a la joven lanzándola por los aires

-quiero ver todo tu poder!, muéstrame tus técnicas! Le grita el namek,la joven hace las posiciones de manos y hace el katon housenka no jutsu ,pero piccolo esquiva todo eso y le da una patada en la cara lanzándola contra el piso.

,la joven intentó levantarse pero no pudo estaba mareada, de pronto vió sangre que corría de su cabeza , le dolía mucho,piccolo corre hacia ella a toda velocidad, la joven por más que intenta moverse no puede,la joven se desespera.

" **maldición se supone que tengo el sharingan puedo ver todas las técnicas de piccolo ,pero no puedo ,maldita seaaa!"** Pensó la joven. De pronto unos rayos rodean a masaki y piccolo ataca, pero el es lanzado por los aires,masaki había hecho su chidori nagashi,la joven se levantó y sintió que sus energías estaban repuestas,piccolo se levantó.

-sr. Piccolo , apostemos?.- le dijo masaki

\- que quieres?- le preguntó piccolo molesto

\- si yo gano esto, ud…me tendrá que hacer un favor…pero si ud. gana tendré que obedecerle y hacer lo que ud. diga.-le dijo masaki con una mirada obscura.

Piccolo miró hacia otro lado pensativo y sonrió malignamente

-si acepto, está bien, así que prepárate para perder contra mi.-le dijo piccolo sonriendo malignamente

y empezó a atacar a masaki,pero la chica esquivaba todos los ataques " **puedo ver…puedo ver los ataques"**

Pensó masaki mientras evadía las técnicas de piccolo,la joven esquivó una patada del namek y le enterró su puño en el estómago de piccolo , haciéndolo escupir saliva y quedó paralizado el namek, masaki se quedó mirando sus manos estaba asombrada ,piccolo furioso le lanza un golpe a masaki,pero esta solo le lanza una patada haciendo que el namek la bloquee y retroceda unos metros.

La joven hace el chidori y luego lo apoya en el suelo haciendo el chidori nagashi corra por el suelo, piccolo salta, pero masaki está ahí y le lanza una patada lanzando al namek hacia el suelo.

Piccolo se levanta furioso y le lanza una ráfaga de energía a masaki,esta salta hacia una montaña evadiendo el ataque,piccolo salta sobre masaki y acumula su ki, masaki ve eso y hace un katon goryuuka no jutsu (utilizado por sasuke en la batalla contra itachi) , masaki lanza varias llamas en forma de dragon del katon goryuuka no jutsu al cielo cosa que piccolo las esquiva , el namek llega al suelo y queda impresionado con la técnica de masaki.

La joven se limpia con la manga de su poleron la sangre que le corría por la cabeza.

Masaki hace un clon de sombra y el clon se dirige a pelear con piccolo,el namek le bloquea los ataques del clon y también le lanza puños,pero el clon le lanza una patada que hace que piccolo caiga al suelo y el clon desaparece,piccolo queda tendido en el suelo y masaki lo mira desde la montaña.

-¿quieres que te muestre mi técnica?.-le dice masaki con una mirada obscura, la joven hace un chidori y lo lanza hacia el cielo que estaba nublado, de pronto aparece un dragon de rayo gigante.

-kirin.-dice masaki

Piccolo solo se queda mirando el jutsu de masaki él está petrificado, el dragón aparece y ruge, el dragón se esconde en las nubes.

-qué es eso?.-dice piccolo asombrado levantándose del suelo

-espero ...que se proteja.-le dice masaki dándole una mirada muy oscura al namek.

Masaki baja su brazo y aparece el dragon,piccolo corre intentado esquivar el ataque ,pero el dragón lo sigue , piccolo se protege con sus brazos y el kirin impacta contra el suelo a uno o dos metros del namek, se crea una grandísima explosión,masaki coloca chakra en sus pies para no salir disparada por los aires debido a la explosión, la joven se tapa la cara por el destello " **no hice que impactara directo ya que podría matarlo,pero lo hize lo suficientemente cerca"**. Luego de un rato se acabó el destello, masaki abre los ojos y ve que hay un gran cráter y todo está cubierto de humo,masaki desactiva su sharingan,ella siente un gran orgullo por ver que creó una gan devastación,pero se asustó al mismo tiempo,pudo ver que piccolo no había salido de cráter que había dejado .

" **uyyy tengo grandes poderes,no se como pude obtener tanto poder si casi estaba al borde del desmayo, cuando ataque a piccolo me sentí con una gran oscuridad , fue mas grande que otras veces hablando de eso y piccolo?... y si no pudo Salir a tiempo y quedó atrapado en la explosión"** pensó masaki.

La chica activó su sharingan y saltó a ver a su querido maestro,pero cuando la niña llegó a verlo,pudo ver que estaba en el cráter tirado,masaki se asustó mucho " **maldita sea me dejé llevar por la oscuridad"** pensó masaki saltando al cráter,piccolo estaba en el suelo muy magullado y con contusiones, su ropa estaba en algunas partes ropas y salía olor a quemado,masaki si acercó , el estaba incosiente, la niña se asustó aún mas , ella temía lo peor,la joven se inclinó a verlo,por lo menos respiraba.

" **no le dí de lleno si hubiera impactado contra el , no se que hubiera pasado"**

-¿piccolo?.-le preguntó la niña inclinándose al lado de el, ella enfocó su vista con su sharingan y todavía tenía energía. A Masaki le salieron lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos pero las contuvo, ella recordó la muerte de piccolo a manos de nappa . piccolo abrió los ojos mirándola, pero no hubo respuestas

-¡soy una imbécil!.-dijo masaki con rabia.

La niña se acercó a el namek y lo abrazó, ella estaba muy triste temía lo peor,la chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

-m…masaki….me estás apretando…-le dijo piccolo

Masaki al escuchar eso se alivió.

-piccolo.-dijo la niña soltándolo y apoyándolo en el piso, Masaki le tomó la mano.

-disculpe…va a estar bien?.-le dice masaki

-si, eso creo.-le responde piccolo levantándose.

-me…me tenía preocupada…si algo le pasara…yo …yo.-le dijo masaki no pudiendo terminar las palabras

Piccolo se sonrojó y quedó pensativo esa niña se había preocupado por el,nunca nadie se había preocupado por el.

-voy a estar bien no te preocupes.-le dijo el namek.

Masaki solo quedó pensativa y sonrojada.

-¡masaki tus ojos!.-le dijo piccolo

-¿Qué?.-le dijo masaki asustada,ella buscó su celular y se miró en el reflejo y ya no tenían sus ojos dos aspas sino tres. La chica al ver eso se emocionó,ahora tenía su sharingan completo. " **debió haber sido cuando piccolo san me estaba golpeando y me desesperé, ahí sentí como mis energías eran repuestas y gané mas poder"** pensó la niña.

-gracias .-le dijo masaki abrazando al namek.

El namek se quedó extrañado. Se envolvió de un aire tibio y se olvidó completo del dolor de su cuerpo, pero el seguía con los brazos inmoviles no dando respuesta al abrazo, pero...

Piccolo separó algo brusco a masaki de el y le pregunto.

-porque gracias? .-le dijo piccolo a la niña

-es que….mmm…como explicarle….gracias a la paliza que me dio ….me puso en duros aprietos y pude sacar el máximo poder de mi sharingan y eso se ve reflejado en mis ojos.-le dijo masaki pensando , desactivando su sharingan.

-ah, ya veo, casi acabas conmigo, ya veo porque escondías tus mejores técnicas,la última fue devastadora.-le habló piccolo sonriendo ,masaki por fin pudo ver una sonrisa no de maldad sino que una muy parecida a la de piccolo en la saga de cell o de buu

piccolo al parecer ocultaba que estaba algo orgulloso de su discipula

-lo siento me deje llevar.-le respondió masaki

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

-ahh por cierto….ud. perdió,así que me tendrá que hacer un favor.-le dijo masaki tímidamente

-que quieres?.-le dijo piccolo molesto

-emmm lo pensaré después, pero cuando pierda yo tendré que hacerle un favor.-le dijo masaki pensativa

-no juegos conmigo, el gran piccolo daimaku nunca le haría un favor a una niña.-le dijo piccolo molesto

-es verdad,pero esto…..hace que nos motivemos y nos….no nos da ganas de perder al saber que nos espera.-le dijo masaki tartamudeando y pensativa, dandole una mirada kawaii

-hm…está bien.-le dijo piccolo levantándose, pero el namek cierra los ojos al parecer de dolor y se desploma.

-señor piccolo.-dice la niña parándose detrás de él sosteniéndolo de la espalda (algo así como cuando cae un muro y una persona lo sostiene) y lo deja caer muy suavemente en el suelo.

-pesa mucho….me…lo imaginaba.-le dijo masaki

-grr ….esa técnica me debilitó mucho ,maldición.-dijo piccolo mirando a masaki.

-desculpe señor piccolo.-le dice masaki afligida.

-¡que no me llames señor!.-le dice piccolo molesto.

-esta bien.-le dice masaki.

" **dile algo a piccolo"** pensó masaki.

-iré a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo.-dijo la niña saltando lejos.

Piccolo se quedó enfadado, se había esforzado tanto y aún así esa niña lo había vencido, aunque en el fondo estaba algo feliz de que su almuna lo superó.

Se hizo de noche y masaki regresó volando muy torpemente con su bolso y comida.

Piccolo estaba sentado en su posición de loto con su capa y turbante puesto.

-¿Cómo esta?.-pregunta masaki acercándose, ella estaba con la cara toda hinchada por los golpes y llena de rasmilladas.

-mejor.-le dice piccolo molesto.

Masaki trae algunos palos y crea una fogata con un katon pequeño,la niña se acerca a piccolo y se sienta.

-mmm….le contaré mi historia para que me conozca un poco más.-le dijo masaki.

´piccolo solo bufó.

-este será el favor, ud. hoy me conocerá mas y que pasará tiempo conmigo.-le dijo masaki sonrojada dándole una mirada kawaii.

Masaki activó su sharingan y miró a piccolo a los ojos,ella le mostró su pasado, su vida, su historia de vida a piccolo,le mostró todo lo que había vivido, le mostró de que alguna vez tuvo amigos,pero se olvidaron de ella y volvió a quedar sola, le mostró lo vivido en su escuela, los malos tratos que recibía de parte de sus compañeros y que la trataban como si fuera de lo peor, cuando se marchó de la escuela, cuando empezó a hacer artes marciales y volvió a tener fe en la humanidad. La niña luego de eso sacó a piccolo del genjutsu . El namek solo se quedó mirándola pensativo

-bueno, ahora ud. me conoce.-le dijo la niña ,piccolo solo la miró

la chica solo se quedó pensando.

Luego hubo un gran silencio.

Masaki pudo darse cuenta de que ellos tenían algo en común, la soledad y el desprecio de la gente por ser "diferentes".

-sabe, todos estos años que he vivido me he dado cuenta de que ser un "monstruo" es el comportamiento de las personas…¿entiende a lo que me refiero? .-le dice masaki recostándose en la pierna del namek.

-si ya deja de decir tanta tontería y sentimentalismo.-le dijo piccolo.

-oye que haces!? .-le dijo piccolo empujando a masaki fuera de el.

-uy!, eso venía en parte del favor, por favor déjeme estar así, además si ud. me gana en un combate yo haré cualquier cosa que diga.-le dijo masaki tímidamente suplicándole.

Piccolo se imaginó dándole un castigo atroz a la joven y sonrió maléficamente.

-grrrr….está bien , pero cuando yo te venza te haré pagar por lo que estás haciendo ¿te queda claro?.-le dijo el namek.

La joven asintiól y apoyo su cabeza en la pierna del namek .

-grr sabes que eso me incomodo ¿no?.-le dijo el namek molesto

Pero se dio cuenta de que masaki estaba durmiendo

-maldita sea,esta niña se está aprovechando de mí, el grandioso piccolo daimaku pasando tiempo con una niña.-gruño piccolo. El namek se dio cuenta de que la sensación de estar con masaki no era tan mala, no le desagradaba, en seguida le dio una sensación de calidez, esa niña lo estaba cambiando, ella evocó sensaciones tan extrañas y tan distantes para el , ella era un problema un gran problema ,nunca debería haberla conocido, ella lo sabía de lo que el era capaz de hacer,pero masaki igual se acercó a el.

Necesitaba deshacerse de ella ,antes de que le llegara más a la cabeza,antes de que esos sentimientos lo alcanzen,había jurado por mucho tiempo no ser blando como ese goku. Ella era la raíz de sus problemas sentimentales,una vez que ella se haya ido el volvería a la normalidad.

El acercó sus manos sobre la chica y le tomó la cabeza con sus manos grandes .no tardaría mucho. Ella no sabría lo que pasó ,ella no sentiría ningún dolor,solo un movimiento con la muñeca y el cuello se rompería ,rápido y sin dolor, el podría manejar su muerte de esta manera.

Pero ¿y los sayajins? ¿Podría permitirse el lujo de perderla? ,seguramente podría luchar sin ella , estaría gohan y gokú estaría de vuelta luego e incluso puede que se haya hecho mas fuerte ,además la joven dijo que ganarían esta batalla con mucho esfuerzo , si piccolo se deshiciera de sus distracciones podría centrarse aún más en su entrenamiento, pero todavía estaba cuidando a gohan desde la distancia, además la chica tiene unos poderes enormes e incluso podrían ser más grandes que los de goku y eso le favorecía entrenar, pero esa chica a la vez era un obstáculo.

-no tengo nada contra ti en realidad, solo tengo que deshacerme de estos sentimientos, no puedo con ellos son muy fuertes.-le susurró piccolo , el tomó su índice y el pulgar ,que apretó alrededor del el cuello de la chica y se prepara para el fin de su existencia .

\- espero que entiendas, eres una buena chica, vas a ir al cielo o algo parecido.-le dijo piccolo susurrándole, pero su mano empezó a temblar, el alejó su mano. ¿Por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil?

Pero tenía que hacer eso , era un peligro para su existencia .todo lo que creía acerca de si mismo , se estaba desmoronando,estaba empezando a cuestionar sus motivos de no se podía dar el lujo de dejar que eso ocurra . ¡el tomaría al mundo , derrotaría a goku y vengaría a su padre! Eso era lo que el quería.

Pero el namek no se logró calmar a si mismo con suficiente rapidez y su ligera sacudida despertó a masaki o eso era lo que creía.

Ella le sonrió ,ella estaba con los ojos semi cerrados. El descubrió que no podía enfrentarse a ella.

quiero despertar.- fue que dijo masaki tocando la mano de piccolo que tenía rodeada el cuello.

-vuelve a dormir.-dijo dejando de tomarle el cuello

La joven solo dejó caer su cabeza en la pierna de namek –gracia piccolo san.-dijo la joven sonriendo y volvió a roncar,pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Piccolo la miró por varios minutos y el pensó en la resolución de matar a su discípula, no podía hacerlo no ahora,no es que el creía que podría haberlo antes tampoco, parecía que tendría que lidiar con estos cambios que estaba sufriendo.

Piccolo al mirarla ,pudo darse cuenta de que masaki estaba durmiendo plácidamente, el namek sonrió un poco y se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor . se sentía mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo…tal vez nunca había estado mejor.

Tal vez esa idea de la amistad no era tan malo. Había peores cosas que eso. Masaki en esa noche soñó con piccolo que estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños,en algún momento escuchó la voz real de piccolo,pero la joven estaba con mucho sueño para pensar sobre eso ,se acomodó,de pronto sintió de que estaba tapada como en su cama ¿Qué? Eso no podría se ella estaba en el desierto o ¿acaso había regresado a su mundo? , la joven abrió los ojos , ella miró hacia riba y allí estaba su querido namek ,el la había tapado con su capa y estaba durmiendo en la pierna del namek, lo agradecía harto la joven en el desierto hacía mucho frio en las noches y ella tenía que dormir congelada ,pero hoy durmió sin frio.

-gracias señor piccolo.-le dijo la joven sonrojada sentándose.

-no hay de que.-le respondió piccolo. La niña iba volver a apoyar su cabeza en la pierna del namek, pero él la sacó y se levantó, haciendo que la joven se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo.

-come algo y sigue entrenando, luego de entrenar pelearé contigo.-le dijo el namek.

-si.-le respondió la joven timida.

Masaki fue a buscar algo de comer y luego se puso a entrenar.

En la tarde casi oscureciendo,masaki estaba entrenando cerca de un lago ,estaba haciendo el kage bushin junto con el jutsu de trasformación.

De pronto llega piccolo.

-ho…hola.-le dice la joven saludándolo.

-estas lista para tu derrota?.-le dice piccolo con una mirada asesina.

-emm si.-le respondió la joven

Masaki se hacerca al namek y como siempre le estiró su puño , piccolo hizo lo mismo chocándolo con el de masaki y los dos de un salto se alejaron,masaki activó su sharingan mientras que piccolo se sacó su capa y su turbante.

Masaki atacó a piccolo con golpes de puño, pero piccolo los esquivaba, el empezó a atacar a masaki ,la joven solo esquivaba los ataques , y le lanzó una patada al namek que lo hizo retroceder,masaki se puso en guardia nuevamente y piccolo se lanzo a atacarla,pero el resutado fue el mismo,masaki le dio un golpe a piccolo que lo hizo retroceder,piccolo molesto empezó a rodear a masaki con su velocidad ,la joven podía ver todo , el namek se lanzó hacia masaki ,pero ella solo lo esquivó y le dio una patada en las costillas lanzándolo lejos.

Piccolo se levantó y atacó a masaki con un puño directo a la cara,pero masaki saltó y le dio un golpe directo a la cara haciendo que el namek se lanzado lejos.

Masaki vió que el brazo de piccolo se alargó ella lo esquivó pero igual la agarro y la lanzó hacia una montaña, piccolo estaba a toda velocidad hacia ella, la joven tenía la espalada toda rasmillada y las piernas le sangraban,no se podía mever por el momento y no quería recibier el ataque de piccolo, asi que hizo las posiciones de manos e hizo el katon ryuuka no jutsu , haciendo que el fuego corra por la mano de piccolo.

Hubo un gran humo,la joven pudo ver que al parecer piccolo seguía intacto ,pero luego que se disipó el humo piccolo miraba su mano,la tenía toda quemada.

" **mierda me pase da la cuenta"** pensó la niña , ella se acercó de un salto hacia su maestro. Piccolo se miraba la mano.

-increible.-dijo el namek .

-piccolo .-le dijo la joven , el se agarró el brazo y se lo sacó ,la joven cerró los ojos al ver eso luego le salió otro con su regeneración.

-asombroso.-le dijo la joven desde lejos.

-si y que?.-le respondió el namek.

-solo…pensé que es impresionante.-le dijo la joven

Piccolo solo se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-bueno…ahora sigamos con nuestro combate.-le dijo piccolo lanzándose con un puño a la cara.

La joven pudo ver que con el aire , las cenizas que tenía piccolo en el gi , se habían reactivado y estaban prendiéndose.

-piccolo .-le dijo la niña pero el no le tomó la atención y le lanzó el golpe, masaki se lo esquivó y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que se aleje un poco,piccolo quedó estatico por unos momentos .

-uyy ¡me quemo!.-dijo piccolo ,la niña a toda velocidad tomó a piccolo por el gi y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lago.

La chica corrió por el agua (con su técnica de andar por el agua con chakra) hacia el lugar que había caído el namek,la joven con su sharingan pudo ver que piccolo estaba bien , el namek salió del agua volando , muy molesto.

-¡¿por que hiciste eso!? .-le gritó piccolo enojado.

Masaki tomo valentía y le respondió:

-porque usted se estaba quemando, gracias a mi técnica.-le dijo masaki , lo último fue más como una disculpa.

Piccolo solo la miraba enojado.

-¿emm está enojado conmigo?.-le dijo la joven mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Piccolo se puso nervioso,la joven le estaba tratando de dar una mirada kawaii,pero la verdad es que con su sharingan era una mirada bastante tenebrosa.

-ehhh….no….pues si…..(piccolo bajó la cabeza)….gracias de todos modos.-le contestó el namek.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-aún no he perdido, así que sigamos con el combate.-le habló piccolo lanzándole un golpe a masaki.

La niña no se dio cuenta y el golpe le llegó lanzándola lejos.

-presta atención ¡cabeza hueca!.-le dijo piccolo lanzándola con su golpe.

Masaki sale disparada hacia atrás,piccolo la rodea y le iba a lanzar una patada,pero masaki se gira y se la bloquea,la joven se aleja saltado y hace el katon housenka no jutsu ,piccolo las esquiva,masaki hace el katon goukakyou no jutsu y se lo lanza a piccolo,el namek hace una técnica con su ki,los dos chocan creando una explosión,masaki corre y salta detrás de piccolo y le lanza una patada en el cuello , lanzándolo lejos chocando contra unas rocas, la joven salta hacia donde el namek , ve que está en el suelo ,ella lo ve y está tratando de levantarse " **no lo hagas, no quiero hacerte más daño….y tampoco quiero perder…."** pensó la joven.

Pero piccolo solo se sentó en el suelo.

-he perdido.-dijo piccolo suspirando.

-sal de mi vista, no quiero ver tu cara fea por este lado.-le dijo piccolo molesto,masaki se puso triste al ver como la había tratado y se marchó a buscar su bolso.

Luego llegó la noche los dos estaban sentados en una fogata y masaki le dijo la penitencia o favor que debería cumplirle.

Masaki dudo en hacerle lo que quería hacer, pero sacó valor y lo hizo.

-quiero esto.-dijo masaki apoyando su cabeza en la pierna del namek, piccolo se tensó al contacto.

-qui…quiero estar con ud. igual que la noche pasada.-le dijo la niña.

-grrrrr.-gruño piccolo , el namek volvió a sentir lo mismo que la noche anterior, no le desagradaba ,pero según el esto lo dejaba en ridículo,piccolo solo gruñó y no apartó a masaki de su pierna.


	6. Chapter 6: el despertar de un poder

hola ,aqui va el cap 9 espero que les guste , el cap 10 si o si empieza la batalla entre los sayajins,estos caps. han sido un periodo de adaptación de masaki, de superación y de aceptar que está en otro mundo con su namek favorito

* * *

Ya han pasado casi 6 meses desde que masaki llegó a esta dimensión, todavía gohan no entrenaba bajo el mando de piccolo así que masaki aprovechaba pasar el tiempo con su querido namek.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, piccolo dejaba que masaki se le acercara un poco más e incluso la dejaba dormir a su lado, pero siempre manteniendo el margen,masaki tenía un poco más de confianza con su maestro, en los combates que tenían piccolo le había enseñado varias técnicas y movimientos de combates nuevos, ahora los dos peleaban parejo e incluso casi siempre había un empate, claro si de que masaki no utilizaba todo su poder.

Estaba oscureciendo

-uff, estoy muy cansada.-dijo masaki lanzándose al suelo , la niña estaba toda magullada y con chichones en su cara.

-hoy lo hicimos bien.-le respondió piccolo

Masaki se sonrojó mucho y solo pudo responder.

-si.-dijo ella muy torpemente

A masaki se lo ocurrió algo.

-¿p...podríamos hacer una técnica juntos?.- le dijo masaki al namek muy torpemente

Masaki se imaginaba algo espectacular

-no digas tonterías, eso no va conmigo.-le respondió piccolo serio

-hmm…-fue lo único que dijo masaki. Estaba un poco triste por las palabras que dijo piccolo, pero sabía que piccolo iba decir parecido, ella lo conocía. " **espero que en un tiempo más, pueda hacer una técnica en conjunto con piccolo algo así como un chidori makankosappo o algo por el estilo, sería sugoi . Deja de soñar masaki , estás como una verdadera fangirl , aterriza masaki.".** Pensaba la joven.

Masaki se levantó y caminó un poco ,ella vio la capa y el turbante tirado el namek,la niña intentó levantar la capa,ella quería saber si era cierto que era tan pesado ,la joven trató de levantarlos, pero no pudo, hizo su máximo esfuerzo, pero no pudo moverla " **era verdad, es muy pesada,piccolo san es sugoi lo admiro mucho creo que más que "profe ni san" bueno todos en mi mundo son unos debiluchos comparados con el."** la niña trató de mover el turbante ella apenas lo pudo levantar ,ella se lo puso en la cabeza e inmediatamente se cayó al suelo,el turbante era muy pesado.

-¿¡que haces?!.-le gritó piccolo

-disculpe….emmm me veo bien?.-le habló la niña en tono de broma,ella siempre había querido hacer un cosplay de su querido namek.

-¡dame eso!.-le gritó el namek,sacándole el turbante de la cabeza.

La chica se asustó y hubo un silencio incomodo

-¿señor piccolo?.-le habló masaki al namek después de un largo silencio

-que quieres.-le respondió piccolo molesto

Masaki se puso nerviosa " **es ahora o nunca"** pensó la infante

" **déjate de rodeos y dile"** se decía masaki mentalmente

 **-** es…es.-tartamudeaba masaki " **planea una estrategia para decirle"** pensaba la niña

-pensaba…em…..es que hace algunos días cuando peleamos ,ud. cayó al suelo unos segundos antes que yo y…em….eso significaría que ud. perdió….-decía masaki muy tímidamente

-si y que hay con eso?.-le dijo piccolo molesto

Masaki se puso mucho más tímida que antes, piccolo le había dado una de esas miradas aterradoras, la joven se quedó congelada.

-solo….solo decirle quería…no…., ¿ se acuerda del favor que teníamos que hacer cuando perdíamos?.-le dijo masaki súper tímida y hablando raro

-ahh con que quieres decir que el gran piccolo daimaku tendrá que hacerle unos de esos favores o más bien cumplir una petición vergonzosa de las que me hacías hacer, no , eso nunca ya basta de esas cosas!.-le dijo piccolo muy molesto

Masaki estaba nerviosa " **sigue insistiendo, da miedito piccolo san ,pero no puedo perder esta oportunidad es ahora o nunca"** pensaba masaki.

-emm….solo quería…..voy a la arena….no no era así….voy al grano ¡eso es! , solo quiero decirle que quiero ver las estrellas con ud. ya que…-masaki habló con determinación

-¡¿Quee!? ¿Quieres ver las estrellas conmigo?!.-habló piccolo sorprendido y a la vez un poco molesto.

Masaki solo miró al suelo y asiente con la cabeza

-NO haré esa cosa tan aburrida.-le habló piccolo en tono molesto a masaki

La niña bajó la cabeza y miró al namek con ojos llorosos como los del gato con botas

-bueno…. .-dijo masaki tristemente, pero piccolo al ver esos ojos puso su típica expresión de anime Cuando veía a pan en dragon ball super(en el relleno)

-está bien , lo haré ,pero no te acostumbres.-le dijo piccolo.

Masaki se alegró, ella solo se recostó en el piso .

-en este mundo se ven las estrellas diferentes, pero son hermosas.-dijo masaki

Piccolo solo estaba en su tipíca posición y estiraba su cuello hacia arriba

-piccolo san , aquí se ve mejor .-le dijo la chica sentándose y haciéndole una señal para que este se acueste a su lado.

-¡que no me digas piccolo SAN! .-le gritó piccolo

-ups lo siento.-le dijo masaki

-ahh y por cierto aquí estoy bien .-le habló piccolo un poco mas calmado

Masaki se recostó nuevamente en el piso y empezó a buscar las tres marías que es la única constelación que conocía.

-allí están las tres marías.-dijo masaki para si misma,piccolo estiró su cuello ,pero no las veía.

-no veo eso.-le dice piccolo un poco molesto.

-mire allí están, pero aquí se ven mejor.-le contesta masaki apuntándolas.

Piccolo gruñe y bufando se recuesta en el piso un poco alejado de masaki

La niña al ver este acto ella se sonroja

-ahí si las veo.-susurró piccolo

Pasaron los minutos, masaki ya tenía sueño , el entrenamiento de hoy había sido muy duro , estaba cansada, estaba luchando por mantener sus ojos se imaginaba que esto iba a ser algo mas lindo ,pero sabía que piccolo era muy frio,pero esto había sido muy lindo igual para masaki.

La joven empezó a bostezar,ella se acercó a piccolo ahora ellos estaban a unos centímetros del otro.

Piccolo la miró con una mirada de enfado, pero masaki la ignoró y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del namek.

-¡oye no te me acerques!.-le gritó piccolo

Eso despertó un poco a masaki quien tenía mucho sueño.

-disculpe.-le dijo masaki alejando su cabeza, bueno eso no había sido como esperaba ,pero por lo menos estaba muy cerca del namek,la niña se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormida.

-grr…ya se durmió, no se para que quería hacer esto si se iba a dormir.-gruño piccolo susurrando

Piccolo se quedó pensativo mirando hacia las estrellas,de pronto masaki se dio vuelta y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de namek.

-te dije que….-piccolo de inmediato sacó su mano para empujar la cabeza de la niña a otro lado,pero se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente allí que prefirió no sacarla de donde tenía la cabeza, de pronto vió una sonrisa pequeña en masaki. Piccolo se sentía un poco incomodo,pero luego se empezó a sentir raramente comodo, al namek le dio el impulso de acariciar su cabeza,pero no ¡eso de ninguna manera lo iba a hacer! ,lo sabía el estaba cambiando y masaki también lo sabía y se estaba aprovechando de eso,el hecho de que el la deje dormir con el es un hecho de que el está cambiando, sus pensamientos eran confusos? , de pronto siente unos murmullos, lo único que pudo escuchar de la niña fue.

-picorow te quiero,nnnn no mueras.-fue las únicas palabras que pudo escuchar claramente el namek.

¿acaso esa niña en verdad le tenía aprecio? ¿esa niña le importa la vida de un ser tan malvado como lo era el ?, todo esto era raro para piccolo.

Masaki cerca de la madrugada abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella durmiendo con piccolo de esta manera, ella se sonrojó y se acordó de que una vez había soñado así,ella se sonrojó eso era un sueño cumplido ,de pronto vió que piccolo abrió los ojos ,ella los cerró y volvió a dormir.

Unas horas mas tarde sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza ella abrió los ojos y vió a piccolo en frente de ella.

-vamos despierta chiquillla.-le gritó piccolo

Masaki de inmediato se levantó del piso.

-ho…hola.-saludó masaki.

-busca tu desayuno y luego vuelve para que entrenemos .

Masaki asintió y se fue corriendo a buscar algo para comer .

La joven mientras corra pensaba en lo sucedido ¿habrá sido un sueño?, no , no lo creía eso había sido real, ¿acaso por fin habrá ablandado el corazón de piccolo? , puede que de comer masaki se dirigió a donde estaba piccolo.

-quiero corregir algunos de tus errores que cometes al pelear.-le dijo piccolo

Masaki se asusto un poco.

-que esperas ponte en tu guardia, solo tenemos hasta el medio dia,luego haré mis cosas.-le habló piccolo en tono de orden.

-si señor!.-habló la joven en su guardia.

Piccolo le corrigió casi todo , masaki se sentía casi humillada le había herido su orgullo de artista marcial, la hizo ver solo como una mosca al lado de el. Bueno eso mismo le había pasado cuando entrenaba y peleaba con su profesora tusndere "profe ni san" . El namek le enseñó bastantes técnicas de bloqueo, en unas ocasiones masaki salía volando al recibir los golpes de piccolo, ya que este le dijo que no utilizara el sharingan ni su chakra, en unas horas masaki tenía los nudillos hechos pedazos y sus rodillas llenas de hematomas sangrando.

La niña a veces se distraía y piccolo la golpeaba muy fuerte o la regañaba.

-disculpe sr. Piccolo ,soy muy tonta.-le dijo masaki luego que piccolo la regañara .

-concentrate! No es más que eso!.-le respondió piccolo.

Luego de horas y horas de entrenamiento, piccolo tenía a masaki muy cansada .

-uyy no quiero más.-dijo masaki al recibir los golpes de piccolo , ella los había bloqueado,pero tenía tan rasmillados sus brazos que cualquier contacto le dolía.

-no seas llorona, eso no es nada, eres una quejumbrosa.-le dijo piccolo en tono de burla.

-al fin y al cabo soy muy débil.-dijo masaki

-debes trabajar en eso, no te confíes de tu energía esa, solo faltan seis meses.-le dijo piccolo dándole una patada en la cabeza a masaki,la joven cayó al suelo ya que sus brazos no le respondían " **no debo usar mi chakra ,no debo usarlo"** se decía masaki.

-es todo por hoy, ahora iré a mis asuntos.-le dijo piccolo marchándose.

-disculpe…pikor san…por decepcionarlo.-dijo masaki levantándose.

-ahh y por cierto , ten más confianza en ti,ese también es tu punto debil.-le habló el namek elevándose para volar.-

" **gracias piccolo san"** pensó masaki

La niña comió algo y siguió entrenando ahora con su chakra.

Piccolo mientras tanto estaba entrenando, el estaba pensativo no podía entrenar bien.

El era diferente ahora, pensó que cuando regresaría de entrenar estaría ella allí,ella sonreiría como siempre cuando lo vea,porque ella estaba feliz de ver a este demonio tan particular. Ella le hacía preguntas,quería llamar su atención,quería disfrutar de su compañía inusualmente sombría…

Era el momento de conocer a gohan

Masaki estaba emocionada por conocer a gohan,quería saber cómo se llevarían, "si ella sentiría celos ya el estaría igualmente con piccolo, ¿entablarían esa amistad de gohan y piccolo o acaso como ella llegó a esta dimensión eso no se daría ? ,además ella no sabía si contarle sobre si viene de otra dimensión, el era muy pequeño, ella tendría que ser muy cautelosa ni menos le contaría sobre su futuro, ella igual estaba molesta por que por culpa de gohan se había vuelto debil en el futuro,pero ella no podía enojarse con el ya que este gohan era solo un niño.

Todo eso pensaba masaki.

Aterriza piccolo con gohan en su brazo

" **uyy ese es gohan que kawaii es igual que en la serie,se terminaron mis días a solas con piccolo san ¿Cómo me presentaré?,uyy como nos llevaremos oo no lo se , masaki tu solo trata de comportarte"** pensó masaki en que llegó picolo con gohan.

-ahora mocoso te enseñaré todo lo que se.-le dice piccolo

Masaki salta y ve esa escena en una roca, con bastante ternura.

Pero sin querer se desmorona una roca y cae llamando la atención de gohan.

-y tu quien eres?.-pregunta el niño.

-emm bueno..yo.-la joven estaba muy emocionada para hablar.

-es mi otra alumna.-interrumpe piccolo

" **buena jugada piccolo san, un momento… dijo que yo era su otra alumna….eso quiere decir que me ve como su alumna wiii ¡que sugoi kawai desu wiiii "** pensaba masaki cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas.

Los dos miraban a masaki extrañados.

-¿vamos a entrenar todos juntos?.-pregunta el pequeño

" **que tierno es , no se como pude estar enojada con el si es tan kawaii"** ´´pensaba masaki

A masaki le cambia la expresión y mira a piccolo. Ella sabe que si entrenan todos juntos podría haber cambios muy drásticos en la historia.

-no, estoy cansada.-dice masaki mirando a piccolo

Piccolo entendió la situación y sabía que podrían haber consecuencias.

-masaki tu entrenarás cuando yo te lo diga ¿te queda claro?.-le dice piccolo

" **me encanta cuando piccolo san me da órdenes...ponte seria masaki….piccolo es muy inteligente sabe lo que hace"**

-si!.-le dice masaki sonrojada

-tu te llamas masaki? Yo me llamo gohan.-le dice el pequeño dándole la mano saludando a masaki.

la niña se dió cuenta de que ella era un poco mas alta que gohan , viendose los dos como dos infantes de algo de diferencia de edad, e incluso pasaban por hermanos , siendo masaki la mayor .

-si así es.-la niña no aguantó y le dio un abrazo.

-dejen de parlotear.-dijo piccolo, masaki soltó a gohan

-despúes nos vemos.-le dijo masaki acariciando la cabeza de gohan y saltó nuevamente hacia la roca siendo la espectadora " **faltan las palomitas de maíz y una silla jeje, lamentablemente soy muy friki"** pensó masaki.

-hmph veo que en estos meses has mejorado un poco , es hora de comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento ¡ataca!.-le dice piccolo

Masaki estaba viendo desde lejos,gohan estaba en la misma posición de su padre.

Ahí gohan estaba dándole una patada al namek,pero solo la bloqueó piccolo,masaki no veía bien así que activó su sharingan

-así se podrá ver mejor.-dijo la joven,ella vio que la diferencia de poderes era bastante.

La niña recordó como había sido en el manga y eran las escenas iguales. Piccolo había endurecido su mirada, era como para causarle miedo al pequeño.

Gohan le dio un golpe de puño saltando,pero solo piccolo lo esquivó y apareció detrás del chico.

-ahh como? Ha desaparecido.-dijo gohan

-estoy detrás de ti!.-le gritó piccolo dándole una patada lanzando al pequeño gohan.

-a..a esa velocidad que te mueves me es imposible seguir tus movimientos

-mis movimientos no debes verlos sinó debes sentirlos.-le dijo piccolo

-ya ya de acuerdo, aunque es fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo es muy distinto.-dijo gohan

" **yo todavía no puedo hacer eso,no he podido todavía sentir el ki,pero bueno mientras tenga mi sharingan todo estará bien para mi"** pensaba masaki mirando la pelea

De pronto piccolo le lanza rayos a gohan que lo dejan en el suelo

-si decides desperdiciar tu tiempo reclamando,solo estarás descuidando tu defensa,recuerda que estos adversarios no tendrán compasión por ti, recuerda que solo nos quedan seis meses

" **piccolo san me hace lo mismo cuando aprendo de el , jeje."** pesaba la niña

-tu pelearás todo el día conmigo , excepto cuando comas y duermas,será mejor que te prepares.-le dijo piccolo

-eh? Pero si hago eso seguro me matará.-dijo gohan asustado

-entonces hazte fuerte , debes ser más fuerte que yo.-le dijo piccolo

-esos sayajins llegarán dentro de seis meses.-le habló piccolo con cara de maldad

" **je seguro que se hará tan fuerte, solo en la saga de cell y majin buu será mas fuerte que piccolo san"** pensaba masaki sonriendo con malicia

Y así pasaron las horas

-vamos ¿pero que diablos estás haciendo?¡¿acaso esa es la forma en que te defiendes?!.-le gritó piccolo atacándolo.

-¡si esa es tu manera de defenderte de seguro morirás!

-ayy.-

masaki observaba todo comiéndose una manzana.

A las pocas semanas gohan ya podía llevarle el ritmo a piccolo,masaki ya se había impresionado ese niño había avanzado mucho más que ella pero bueno él era un sayajin no?. incluso a masaki le estaba dando un poco de celos porque gohan avanzaba mas rapído que ella cuando llegó a esta dimension y pasaba mas tiempo con piccolo que con ella, ya que con la llegada de gohan las cosas cambiaron un poco para la chica.

Masaki estaba en un árbol del bosque reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado ,había notado que se había vuelto ella mucho más fuerte desde que había despertado las 3 aspas .

Estaba pensando " **pensar de que al principio yo superaba a piccolo san un poco ,luego el me superó y yo nuevamente lo supere, solo que he tenido que contenerme para no ganarle ,espero que cuando lleguen los sayajins pueda hacerle frente a nappa y luego pueda utilizar el kamui y defender a mi mundo, creo que si tuviera el mangekyou sharingan no tendría de que preocuparme, pero no lo tengo ya que tendría que morir una persona querida ¿y si dejara morir a piccolo san pude que despertara el mangekyou y así obtendría más poder y garantizar mi victoria en mi mundo….además será revivido en la saga de namek y solo es un personaje de ficción, pero ¿Qué estoy pensando? ,¿cómo podría dejar morir a piccolo san? el me ha protegido y yo lo quiero mucho ,además no es solo un personaje de ficción es mi maestro, ¿Cómo podría hacer eso solo por poder , me rebajaría al nivel de casi todos mis predecesores ¡no, no lo haré! , no lo dejaré morir! , le daré una tunda a nappa y…"**

-hola.-le dice piccolo acercándose a la niña, masaki se asustó y se cayó del árbol ya que estaba muy concentrada es sus pensamientos.

-ho…hola ¿y gohan?.-pregunta masaki levantándose del arbol

-mandé al enano a correr cien veces sobre la isla.-le contestó piccolo sonriendo malignamente.

-ahh ya.-dijo masaki fingiendo indiferencia pero por dentro decía **"uyy pobre gohan,yo con suerte puedo correr 100 metros y me canso,menos mal que piccolo san no me hizo correr"**

-quiero pelear contigo.-le dice piccolo serio

-a…ahora?.-pregunta masaki ,ella ya estaba cansada ella había estado entrenando mucho con su ki y con su chakra, con sus nuevas técnicas.

-por supuesto que ahora enana.-le dice piccolo poniéndose en posición de pelea

" _ **wii pikoro san quiere pelear conmigo , hace tiempo que no entreno con el"**_ piensa masaki alegre

Masaki deja su celular a un lado y se pone en posición

La niña extiende su puño a piccolo y el namek choca su puño con masaki, la uchiha activó su sharingan

Comienza la pelea, masaki le lanza un katon housenka no jutsu, piccolo esquiva las llamas

Masaki hace un clon, lo transforma en un kunai y se lo lanza a piccolo, el namek lo esquiva, pero el kunai se transforma en el clon de masaki y golpe a piccolo en la cara lanzándolo a unos metros.

Piccolo se toca la cara y dice.

-eso es todo tu fuerza?.- y el namek se lanza a masaki,la joven solo bloquea los golpes y los esquivaba

-qué te pasa , ¡atácame! O es que acaso quieres morir?.-le dice piccolo atacándola, la joven salta y lanza un katon goukayou no jutsu, pero piccolo estaba atrás de ella,el namek la ataca, pero masaki esquiva los ataques,masaki le hace un derribo a piccolo y lo lanza al suelo.

La joven llega al suelo, pero piccolo ya se había levantado y le da un codazo en la nuca a la joven

" **maldición estoy muy cansada hoy gasté mucho chakra,solo me queda hacer alguna técnica poderosa para acabar esto rapído,pero puede hacerle daño a piccolo san , ¡maldición!** "Pensaba masaki

En el interior de masaki . kurama:

 _-vaya te quedaste sin chakra , que lastima_

Masaki escuchó eso.

La joven no se podía mover, se está acercando piccolo.

-vamos levántate.-le decía el namek.

El la toma por el cuello y le lanza una esfera de energía lanzándola lejos

-¡¿Qué te pasa masaki?!.-le gritaba piccolo

Masaki se estaba levantado del piso.

-o es acaso que perdiste las energías?.-le decía piccolo sonriéndole ,el namek la tomó por el cuello y le empezó a dar golpes al estomago

-vamos sé que puedes dar más que esto, vamos reacciona masaki!.-decía piccolo dándole golpes al estomago

Masaki escuchaba la voz de kurama en su interior.

\- _veamos como soportas parte de mi poder, quiero verlo_.-dijo kurama

La joven estaba soportando, justo ahora que se quedó sin chakra y que piccolo le estaba dando una golpiza, kurama la estaba influenciando, no podía ser mejor.

La joven sintió como si un chakra que no era suyo empezó a emanar " **diablos"** pensó masaki

-piccolo .-dijo la joven tratando de alejarse de él ,pero el la tenía levantada del cuello.

-pi…piccolo suéltame.-le dijo la joven

El namek solo sonreía con maldad.

masaki no tuvo más remedio que dejar salir su chakra y empujar al namek .

-con que al fin reaccionas.-dijo piccolo

-aléjese.-dijo masaki tratando de contener el chakra del kyubi,a la joven le empezó a salir el manto del kyubi

-eso…es.-dijo el namek asombrado al ver el chakra, hasta que al fin lo comprendió.

-maldición.-dijo masaki

De pronto a masaki le salieron tres colas.

El chakra rojo empezó a crear viento y se movía la tierra, creando un cráter.

-¡contente!.-dijo piccolo

-eso trato de hacer.-dijo masaki.

- _oye quieres poder no es así? Quieres salvar a tu mundo y tener la victoria asegurada ¿no? , pero tampoco quieres el mangekyou sharingan .-le dijo kurama en su celda_

-no , yo voy a conseguir poder ,pero no así ,lo…lo conseguiré a mi modo .-dijo masaki.

La joven intentó mantener el conocimiento, vio que piccolo se cubría los con los brazos, masaki intentó levantarse, creó un clon con mucho esfuerzo y el clon se convirtió en un kunai ,masaki lo tomó y se lo clavó en la pierna.

-no dejaré que eso pase….-dijo masaki, hasta que el chakra del kyubi la dejo.

- _muy bien masaki…tú has ganado…te restauraré tu chakra.-dijo kurama en el interior de masaki._

Masaki cayó, pero la sujetó piccolo.

-bien masaki, lo lograste-dijo piccolo

-gracias piccolo san.-dijo masaki cerrando los ojos, pero de pronto sintió como su chakra era repuesto.

-¿Qué? Como es posible.-dijo masaki.

-qué cosa?.-dijo piccolo

-mi chakra se restauró.-habló masaki sorprendida

-ahh ya veo.-

-me he confiado mucho de mi chakra ¿Qué le parece si peleo con ud. solo con mi ki por hoy?.-le dice masaki

-veo que te diste cuenta, está bien, pero prepárate porque limpiaré el piso contigo.-le dijo el namek poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Los dos pelearon con todo lo que tenían, pero para desgracia de masaki ella perdió, ella sacó la cuenta y se dio cuenta que si nivel de ki mucho menor que el de piccolo no era rival para su maestro a menos que usara su chakra.

Pasaron los días y masaki se preguntaba si era tiempo de que fuera ver a kami sama,pensó que era mejor esperar.

Una noche masaki estaba con su celular, ahí gohan la miró y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué es eso? .-dice gohan.

" **ups me pilló que le digo ….a ver…"**

Masaki acercó a gohan y lo abrazó.

-es…um…dispositivo nuevo , puedo buscar cualquier cosa ¿quieres verlo?.-dijo masaki

-ya.- dijo gohan ,masaki encontraba demasiado adorable a gohan , ella ya lo quería mucho, era lo más cercano que ha tenido a un hermano menor,además le encantaban los niños pequeños.

Pasaron los días los lazos entre gohan y masaki se estaban estrechando, lo mejor para ella era de que gohan llevaba carne ¡por fin podría comer carne! , el pequeño le convidaba algo de su carne,el tenía un apetito abismal ,la joven disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de gohan y de piccolo,aunque la presencia de namek era un poco sombría, ahora piccolo no le permitía a masaki dormir junto a el, masaki creía que era porque le daba vergüenza o algo así ,gohan era el que le daba un aspecto feliz al entrenamiento por así decirlo.

9 de mayo.

" **uyy hoy es el día"** pensó masaki.

Piccolo como siempre salió a entrenar con gohan.

" **que lastima, me hubiera gustado haberle regalado algo al sr. Piccolo , en mi mundo tenía un colgante que decía MA me encantaría habérselo regalado, eso sería como nuestra unión de dos mundos,porque tengo dos iguales ya que juraba que se me había perdido y el otro sería para mí ,pero bueno….también tenía una cantimplora que se parecía a la que vi usando a piccolo en un cap. donde entrena con kaio sama,yo la había hecho a mano y tenía planeado regalársela al actor de voz de picoro ,ya que muchos fans le hacen regalos así, pero ahora que lo conozco me encantaría regalársela….si todo se arreglara, si no muere piccolo san y puedo activar mi kamui invitaré a piccolo san a mi mundo y le regalaré el colgante y la cantimplora….deja de soñar masaki…vive el ahora"** pensaba masaki.

Estaba atardeciendo, piccolo llegó hasta donde ella, a masaki se le agitó el corazón y pensaba en que decirle, pero notó que el namek andaba de mal genio.

-em…hola.-le dijo masaki

-quiero entrenarte.-dijo piccolo.

" **no…no quiero entrenar con el quiero hablar con el"** pensó la joven

La joven le tomó al namek la mano y le dijo.

-venga, quiero hablar con ud. acompáñeme.-le dijo masaki caminando hacia un pequeño bosque

-que…que quieres?.-preguntó el namek yendo donde hacia ella.

Masaki se paró en el bosque donde siempre estaba, había un lago y se sentó ,piccolo la siguió.

-que quieres ahora!.-le gritó el namek.

-es que…es que…¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!.-le dijo masaki al namek.

Piccolo se quedó sorprendido, de pronto un rubor apareció en el y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

-se que igual manera murió su padre hac años,se que murió luego de escupir un huevo en el que nacería ud…el murió por culpa de goku-dijo masaki mirando hacia el piso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-preguntó piccolo

-acuérdese sé su historia.-le dijo masaki.

-hay mucha gente incluyéndome en mi mundo que se acuerda de su cumpleaños.-dijo masaki.

Piccolo solo guardó silencio.

-gr…gra…gracias Masaki.-le dijo piccolo sentándose en el suelo al lado de masaki. Ese gracias le costó mucho decirlo .Toda esa dureza habitual había desaparecido en su rostro,su ceño fruncido, incluso sus ojos ónix carecían de su mirada amenazante.

La joven fue y le tomó la mano,la mano de piccolo se tensó al contacto.

-es enserio que la gente de tu mundo recuerda el 9 de mayo?.-le pregunta piccolo a masaki

-si , pero solo algunas personas , hay avisos así ¡hoy es nueve de mayo el día de piccolo daimaku!.-le dijo masaki hablando como otaku youtuber.

Piccolo solo se quedó mirándola.

-emm….si todo resulta bien y lograra poder viajar entre las dimensiones y si pudiéramos derrotar a los sayajines,emm me gustaría invitarlo a mi mundo .-dijo masaki mirando el suelo.

-¿aceptaría conocer mi mundo?.-le dice masaki a piccolo,la joven se sonrojó mucho.

-eso sería interesante, está bien.-le dijo piccolo,levantándose y soltándole de la mano de masaki bruscamente. A masaki le brillaron los ojos, jamás creyó que piccolo de dijera un SI

-ya basta de sentimentalismos ya es hora de ir ver a ese pequeño mocoso.-le dijo piccolo a masaki, su expresión y su tono volvieron a ser los de antes,masaki solo lo siguió.

Era de noche masaki le hizo una señal a gohan para que se acercara, el pequeño se acercó,masaki sabía que piccolo escucharía la conversación ya que estaba cerca de ellos , así que prefirió escribirle en se celular.

-ven gohan.-le dijo masaki. El pequeño se acercó.

-que?.- dijo gohan acercándose.

Masaki sabía de qué el no entendería la letra en español, así que escribió eso en el traductor de su celular y se lo mostró.

-ahh con que es eso.-le dijo gohan

Masaki le escribió que hagan una canción

Gohan se puso de pie y le dijo.

-feliz cumpleaños piccolo.-le dijo gohan

Y masaki empezó a cantar piccolo san daisuki *el que gohan cantó en la película del hombre más fuerte del mundo* y gohan también empezó a cantar, pero para desgracia de masaki ella cantaba muy mal.

-ya cállense y vayan a dormir.-les gritó piccolo tapándose sus orejas.

Los dos obedecieron, luego gohan le preguntó a masaki en voz baja.

-¿crees que le haya gustado?

-no lo sé.-dijo masaki, luego escribió en su celular y lo tradujo.

"creo que si,ahora duerme" Gohan asintió y se durmió , luego lo hizo también masaki.

Piccolo estaba muy sorprendido por esos chiquillos, los dos se habían acordado de su cumpleaños, pero supo de inmediato que todo había sido gracias a esa chiquilla entrometida.

Pasó un mes mes, en total ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que masaki llegó a esta dimensión.

Piccolo y masaki estaban entrenando, la joven le llevaba la ventaja al namek,la joven iba a terminar con esto y se lanza hacia piccolo,el le lanza sus rayos por los ojos haciendo que masaki caiga al suelo.

-uy.-dijo la joven al caer.

Pasaron unos segundos.

-ud. es malo, sabe que lo único que no puede ver mi sharingan es ese ataque.-dijo masaki levantándose y cerrando un ojo.

-que te ocurre así no podrás acabar con el enemigo!.-le dijo piccolo lanzándole ataques de energía,la joven los esquiva. Pero aparece piccolo detrás, la joven piensa que tecnica hacer, pero piccolo la patea y la joven cae al suelo.

\- recuerda de que enemigo no tendrá compasión contigo, no seas tan blanda!...así nunca podrás vencer al enemigo-le dice piccolo dándole una mirada de enojo

Masaki reacciona y se levanta, la joven lo mira a los ojos con una mirada escalofriante a piccolo,el namek ve que su energía cambió completamente a pesar de no sentir su ki tampoco su chakra(no lo puede sentir) . la joven le lanza un genjutsu a piccolo donde ve una escena donde ve un sharingan

gigante y lo demás todo negro y aparece una sombra de masaki

-cuando sea el momento seré implacable con el enemigo.-le dijo masaki dándole una mirada aterradora, piccolo se queda mirando a masaki,el nunca la había visto así. La joven saca a piccolo del genjutsu y la expresión de masaki vuelve a la de siempre.

El namek queda paralizado.

-ud. no es mi enemigo, es mi amigo ¿no?.-le dice masaki sonriendo y yéndose hacia otro lado

Piccolo se quedó pensando esa niña lo había dejado congelado, él podía ver que masaki cada día se hacía más fuerte, aunque el notaba que su ki había aumentado solo un poco en los meses,pero la otra energía que poseía esa chica era la que crecía exponencialmente, el pensó que tenía suerte en tenerla como una aliada, con ella puede que le ganen a los sayajins, solo le faltaba confianza en si misma.

Mientras tanto masaki saltó hacia un árbol.

" **maldita sea, no sé qué me pasó, espero que no haya sido mucho para piccolo san,me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos. Pero si logro tener más poder mataré a nappa con mis propias manos, con mis enemigos seré implacable, aunque nunca he estado en un campo de batalla, solo he peleado conmigo misma y con piccolo , no sé si sea capaz de vencer a nappa, pero lo venceré aunque sea con un genjutsu…es extraño he sentido mucho más chakra de lo normal en mi cuerpo y me siento con más oscuridad en mi actuar"** pensaba masaki

Llegó la noche masaki estaba al lado de gohan, ella no podía mirar a piccolo a los ojos, ella creía que se había pasado de la raya con su genjutsu.

-me encanta la carne a ¿ti tambíen?.-le decía gohan

-si ,así es, igual que tú.-le decía masaki acariciando la cabeza del pequeño

Los dos mantenían la conversación, hasta que gohan se durmió en el hombro de masaki, a la joven le conmovió eso y le hizo cariño, La joven estaba a punto de dormirse, pero ella no podía dormir con esa culpa que sentía, así que recostó a gohan muy suavemente en el suelo y lo cubrió con su capa de akatsuki,pero gohan le tomó la mano.

" **maldita sea se despertó** "pensó masaki, pero solo fue un acto reflejo del pequeño, la joven muy suavemente se salió del agarre de gohan. La joven caminó muy silenciosamente hacia piccolo quien estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-¿Qué quieres?.-le dice piccolo a masaki

-emm….esto.-le dijo masaki tímidamente, la joven se sentó en el suelo al lado del namek.

-es que….quiero pedirle disculpas por el genjutsu que le hice…-le dijo masaki

Piccolo solo la miró

-no debes disculparte, eso demuestra lo blanda que eres con el enemigo.-le dijo piccolo dándole una mirada severa.

-es que…..esa técnica no se debe usar con amigos…-le dice masaki al namek

-no somos amigos, solo somos aliados temporales.-le habló piccolo con un tono áspero, la joven creyó que él estaba tratando sonar lo más frio posible y tratar de ser lucir un maestro severo, ya que ella en todo el tiempo que había estado con el ,piccolo había mostrado su lado "amable" si se podía decir así . La joven solo bajó la mirada y se recostó en el suelo al lado del namek.

-si …aliados temporales, pero yo lo veo ….emm…como mi maestro.-le dice masaki.

Piccolo solo guardó silencio.

-vete a dormir.-piccolo le habló en voz baja.

La joven se sentó al lado del namek y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su querido maestro.

-¿oye que haces?.-le dice piccolo sorprendido y con un poco de molestia en su tono de voz.

La joven solo se sonrojo ,hace tiempo que ella no dormía con piccolo,ella quería dormir con él ,ella sabía que faltaba poco para que lleguen los sayajines,puede que estos sean sus últimos meses juntos y ella quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible con su querido maestro.

-emm…mmm….solo quería dormir con usted…como en los viejos tiempos…-le dijo masaki muy tímidamente.

-Grrrrr…-gruñó piccolo. La joven le dio una mirada muy dulce al namek.

-mm….está bien.-dijo piccolo

La joven estaba contenta.

-pero no le digas a nadie ni siquiera a gohan , ¿te queda claro?.-le dice en namek en tono de orden

-si ya lo se...-le dice masaki ella sentía el olor de piccolo que era como olor a pinos y a suciedad.

" **yo nunca creí que piccolo tendría olor"** pensó masaki

La joven sabía que esto a piccolo lo molestaba o tal vez lo hacía sentir avergonzado, a el no le gustaba el contacto físico,pero ella le surgió curiosidad y si ella le preguntaba? Le contestaría lo que ella había pensado?...la joven le preguntó.

-y por qué?.-le dijo la joven

-porque soy piccolo daimaku el rey de los demonios, el mal incorruptible, los demás no deberían saber que estoy haciendo dormir a una niña.

Masaki rió mentalmente, esa era una respuesta que ella esperaba.

La joven estaba tan cansada que se durmió en muy poco tiempo

Piccolo se quedó pensando **"** **Gohan! ¡masaki! ¡haganse fuertes y acaben con los sayajins! ¡goku! ¡Ajustaremos las cuentas!**

 **Mi nacimiento no fue bien recibido por todos. Al fin y al cabo, yo era la reencarnación de Piccolo Daimaoh, aquél que había aterrorizado el planeta. Nacido en secreto en este mundo a cambio de la vida de mi padre, fui un bebé cargado con la continuidad de un legado. Bueno, imagino que ese es mi destino….un niño que pertenece a un clan diabolico sólo podría vivir como un demonio**

 **Nací a partir de un huevo al que mi padre transmitió todo su poder antes de su muerte. El huevo eclosionó en un bosque. Aún hoy lo recuerdo bien. Cuando salí del cascarón el azul del cielo penetró en mis ojos por primera vez. Era el color de la propia paz. De hecho pensaba que el cielo se había teñido del triste color de mi sangre. Incluso siendo un niño, sólo pensaba en la venganza de mi padre y llevar a cabo su sueño de sembrar el terror y el miedo por todo el mundo.**

 **A cada poco recordaba que la luz deslumbrante que llegaba de las afueras del bosque me parecía horrible. La luz del Sol brillando... para los ojos de un demonio es especialmente molesta. De todas formas, lo que realmente rondaba por mi cabeza era el nombre de mi enemigo. ¡Son Goku! ¡Acabaré contigo cueste lo que cueste! Cuando hice esa promesa, imágenes de la batalla librada entre mi padre y son goku aparecieron con fuerza en mi mente. Una imagen del momento de la**

 **Muerte de mi padre fue particularmente intensa. Pude ver como Son Goku era un monstruo enorme. "Hijo mío, algún día, vengarás a tu padre. ¡Nunca dejes que el mal desaparezca de tu corazón!" . Aún hoy,sigo sin olvidad la voz de mi padre pronunciando estas palabras. Mi lucha comenzó justo depúes de nacer. Ante todo debía Mmmm... Al igual que para Gohan, sobrevivir en el desierto no fue difícil. A mí también me brillaban los ojos, pero mi razón era porque yo estaba solo.**

 **Aún siendo un niño, podía usar poderes exclusivos del clan de los demonios, y dejar fácilmente fuera de combate a las bestias que me atacaban. Los animales salvajes llegaron a tenerme miedo y a mantenerse alejados de mí. Luego llegó una extraña niña llamada masaki,ella pasó unos días conmigo y luego desapareció, eso fue extraño ,luego volví a quedar solo.**

 **Siendo hijo del clan de los demonios, crecí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Supongo que esto puede parecer imposible, pero en sólo un año mi cuerpo tenía la apariencia de un adulto. Ésa es la prueba de mi pertenencia al clan. Durante ese tiempo, si algún estúpido humano me hubiese preguntado mi edad, yo hubiese respondido "un año". Éstos seguramente se habrían reído de mí.**

 **No sólo había crecido mi cuerpo, mi poder y mi agilidad se habían desarrollado. Y no fue un simple incremento de poder del doble o del triple. En gran medida, yo sentí que el volumen de mi cuerpo se había duplicado. Quería enfrentarme a Goku lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo,aún no estaba dos años no me centré en nada que no fuese mi entrenamiento. La imagen de Gokuh no dejaba de rondar en mi mente, irritándome, y luego desaparecía. En esa ilusión, el odio y las ansias de venganza se incrementaban al máximo, hasta el punto de destrozar una montaña o cambiar el curso de un río. Llegó el momento en el que me di cuenta de que afortunadamente había superado el nivel de mi padre, Piccolo Daimaoh.**

 **Habían pasado tres años. Había dominado numerosas técnicas. Buenas noticias llegaron a mis oídos. ¡El Tenkaichi Budokai! Son Gokuh también iba a participar.**

 **Jajajajaja... Había tenido una buena idea. Me inscribiría en el torneo, y luego, delante dell público y sus amigos,lo machacaría hasta no dejar ni rastro de el**

 **¡De esa forma llevaría a cabo mi venganza de la mejor manera posible! ¡Es él! ¡Aquel chico es Son Goku! Me encontré con Son Goku en la sala donde se celebraba la ronda preliminar. Sin embargo, la imagen que tenía de Son Goku era completamente diferente a la que me había formado de él durante esos tres años. No era ni la sombra de aquel monstruo. De una forma u otra, su cuerpo emanaba ansias de luchar. Aún estaba tranquilo. ¿Mi padre había sido derrotado por un tipo así? No importaba lo que me pareciese, era increíble.**

 **Sinceramente, era un poco decepcionante. Sin embargo, en el momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Era la primera vez desde mi nacimiento que sentía algo así. ¡No era una persona corriente! Parecía que percibía que yo era la encarnación de Piccolo Daimaoh. Pasé fácilmente las preliminares, y tal como había planeado acabé enfrentándome a Son Goku en la ronda final. El público aguantó la respiración cuando la batalla comenzó. Entendí la verdadera naturaleza de la imagen de la que tuve dudas durante tres años. Aquella imagen se trataba del increíble poder que dormía en su interior. Mi espíritu sintió al instante su extraordinaria fuerza. Luego, en eventos posteriores supe que ésa era la fuerza que definía a los saiyajins, los guerreros más fuertes del universo. Pero eso no ocurrió hasta mucho tiempo después. Intenté llevar ventaja durante toda la batalla.**

 **El poder de Son Goku era algo fuera de lo común. Durante la primera parte del combate, mi aplastante superioridad no había cambiado. Sin embargo, y aún hoy me pone de mal humor recordar esto. Caí en su trampa. Él intentaba rescatar con éxito a Kami al que había atrapado en una botella con mi contra-mafuba. A partir de ahí, la balanza de la batalla giró a su favor. Llegados a este punto, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer. Al final de la feroz batalla yo estaba destinado a perder.**

 **Fue una absoluta derrota. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo acabar como mi padre Piccolo Daimaoh. Pero Son Gokuh me libró de dicho destino. Mi magullado cuerpo estaba sobre el suelo y yo nisiquiera era capaz de ponerme en pie por mí mismo. Entonces, él me suministró una senzu. ¡Salvándome la vida! ¡¿Qué clase de persona era la conocida como Son Goku?!**

 **Me fui, completamente derrotado y pensando en mis heridas curadas.**

 **Eres un completo... ¿Intentas mostrarme tu compasión...? Eres un completo... ¿Estás diciendo que no es un problema que resucite por segunda vez? ¿Qué diablos te crees Son Gokuh? "Imbécil" es la única palabra que te define.**

 **¡No soy un tigre desdentado! Puede que intentes mostrarme tu compasión, pero todo lo que has conseguido es aumentar mi odio. Tan pronto como mis ansias de venganza surjan de nuevo, volveré a intentarlo.**

 **Son Gokuh ha llegado a ser mi mayor calvario. ¡Hasta que le pudiese demostrar que había sido derrotado por casualidad, no podría estar tranquilo! ¡Debo hacer que se arrepienta de ser tan estúpido como para darme una senzu!**

 **El destino es un gran misterio, ahora me encuentro entrenando al hijo de Son Gokuh, mi mayor enemigo... Aún no sé cómo me siento haciendo esto. Para derrotar a aquel saiyajin, acabé matando a Son Goku con mis propias manos. Desde los cinco años de mi derrota hasta hoy había procurado entrenar únicamente para acabar con Goku. Sin embargo, la forma en la que él murió no era la que yo quería. Las cosas entre nosotros aún no están resueltas. Hasta que él vuelva**

 **a la vida debo proteger este planeta de la amenaza de los saiyajins. A menos que entrene a Son Gohan , de sangre saiyajin, hasta tal punto que pueda luchar a mi lado, también estará masaki que puede luchar mano a mano conmigo, es increible que tenga que confiarles la batalla a dos niños…"**

-Si ése era mi destino, lo defenderé con la cabeza bien alta. ¡En el nombre de Piccolo Daimaoh".-murmuró piccolo.

Masaki despertó al oír lo dicho por piccolo,ella no abrió los ojos ni nada. " **puede que esté pensando sobre su destino y su vida al igual que el libro daizensuu….piccolo san"** pensó masaki y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Lamentablemente los meses que siguieron masaki no pudo dormir con piccolo.

Así pasaron 10 meses desde que masaki llegó a esta dimensión, solo faltaban unos dos meses para que llegaran los sayajins. A masaki le tenía preocupada el hecho de que la muerte de piccolo se acercaba y puede que la muerte de ella también se acercaba y todavía no podía activar su kamui,de hecho masaki estaba teniendo pesadillas.

Era de noche masaki,gohan y piccolo estaban en la fogata, la joven estaba comiendo carne junto a gohan.

Él pequeño gohan estaba lleno de chichones y de rasmilladuras a masaki le daba un poco de lastima al verlo así, aunque ella estaba igual llena de rasmilladuras, pero no tanto como gohan **"a piccolo san se le ha pasado la mano ,el es muy malo"** pensó masaki.

-jeje, vaya se te ha quitado lo llorón en estos últimos seis meses-le dice piccolo a gohan

-me lo dice a mí?.-pregunta masaki despistada

-no! A ti no cabeza hueca, a gohan.-le dijo piccolo

-ahhh ya.-dijo masaki tímidamente

-hablando de lo llorón de gohan, el solo es un niño pequeño.-le dice masaki acariciando a gohan.

-pero tú no eres así ¿tú tienes su misma edad no?.-le dijo piccolo

-emm….no, yo soy mucho mayor que gohan e incluso soy mayor que ud.-le dijo masaki

-oh enserio?, te vez solo un poco mayor que yo .-le dijo gohan

-jeje…bueno te puedo decir que tengo más de 10 años,solo que aparento ser más pequeña.-

Masaki al estar en esta dimensión aparentaba como unos 12 años,pero en realidad tenía entre 14 y si es que tiene a lo mucho 17 años puede que hasta 19 si la juzgamos por sus pensamientos tan maduros que tiene, pero lo curioso es que a la vez masaki es inmadura como una niña de 12.

Piccolo solo se quedó mirándola sorprendido.

-oye piccolo,se qué hace mucho tiempo peleaste contra mi papa ¿es verdad?.-preguntó gohan

" **wow sugoi esto lo vi en el anime, mejor me quedaré callada"** pensó masaki feliz

-la pelea todavía no termina, después de acabar con esos sayajins el siguiente será tu padre.-le contestó piccolo .

-¿Qué antes eras muy malo piccolo?, porque mi papa me dijo que cuando renaciste no resultaste ser una persona tan mala como la de antes….

-grrrr…-gruñó piccolo

-yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque mi abuelito y mi mama te tengan mucho miedo.-dijo gohan muy tiernamente, masaki no aguantó y lo abrazó a gohan ,el pequeño solo le sonrió.

-grrr.-gruñía piccolo

-hablando de la pelea…-iba a seguir hablando masaki cuando fue interrumpida

-¡ya cállense y no digan tonterías! ….gohan la lección de mañana será más difícil.-dijo piccolo enojado. El pobre gohan se asustó.

-si, si, si.-dijo gohan

-si.-dijo masaki

Y gohan se recostó en el suelo e inmediatamente se quedó dormido,masaki no podía dormir tenía miedo de tener pesadillas " **tengo miedo , debería haberme dormido con gohan** "pensó la joven

la joven estaba a punto de quedarse dormida,pero escuchó a piccolo gruñir.

-insolente…

La joven se giró hacia la derecha ahí estaba piccolo y de pronto la miró, la joven se levanta silenciosamente para no despertar a gohan y se sienta al lado de piccolo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No me digas que no puedes dormir?.-le pregunta piccolo.

Despúes de un gran intercambio de palabras,masaki logró dormir con el namek.

-sr. Piccolo?.-le dice la joven

-que quieres?.-le pregunta piccolo molesto

-sabe con lo que habló gohan,yo desde que supe su historia desde pequeña, yo siempre lo apoyé para que ganara el torneo de las artes marciales, puede que parezca una completa niña rara, pero es la verdad-le dijo masaki tímidamente

-¿eso? ¿es cierto?.-le dijo piccolo.

-si .-le dijo masaki.

-han pasado 5 años desde eso…algún día pelearemos de nuevo y yo seré quien te derrote goku.-dijo piccolo como hablando para si mismo mirando hacia el cielo.

Masaki pensó que eso jamás sucedería ya que los eventos posteriores harán que ellos estén ocupados y luego goku se hara muy fuerte y solo el rival de goku será vegeta. Luego la joven se durmió,la joven empezó a soñar de que despertaba y estaba en su mundo, ella volvía a su escuela y estaban todas las personas que la habían molestado y maltratado .

-tu no tienes amigos,eres rara-le dice una chica

-si , tengo muchos .-decía masaki pensando en sus amigos de su mundo.

-ellos están muertos,incluido piccolo.-le decía otra chica.

\- -todos murieron no pudiste proteger a nadie.-le dijo una sombra.

Todo se vuelve negro para masaki y aparece un ojo gigante.

-eres débil,no protegiste a nadie.

Masaki despierta, ella está al lado de piccolo

-oh despertaste!, esta vez fuiste muy puntual,cabeza hueca. (Estaba amaneciendo)

-¿todo fue un sueño?.-dice masaki

-no tengo idea que soñaste.-le dijo piccolo en su tono áspero de siempre

La joven sonríe de satisfacción

Así pasó un mes más ya solo faltaba solo un mes para la llegada de los sayajins,piccolo se volvía cada vez mas estricto y las pesadillas de masaki se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

Una noche masaki estaba teniendo una pesadilla y se despertó,ella caminó y durmió al lado del namek por segunda vez ya hacía eso en un mes

-grrr.-gruñó el namek

De pronto masaki empezó a soñar como el anime yamcha,ten shin han,chozu,morían ,luego moría gohan y krilin,finalmente piccolo estaba agonizando.

El escenario se transporta al mundo real donde ve que todos mueren,ella ve a sus padres morir,luego ve que su querida "profe ni san" estaba agonizando y se arrastraba a sus pies.

-masaki no hiciste nada para salvarnos,ni siquiera a piccolo ni a nadie salvaste , eres débil.-de pronto todo se vuelve negro y aparece ese ojo gigante.

-no podrás hacer nada

-no se muera.-habló despertando masaki activando su sharingan, la niña le toma la mano al namek

-que bueno que fue un sueño.-le dijo masaki sollozando a punto de llorar ,el namek vio que sharingan derecho de masaki estaba cambiando de forma, la joven cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir. Piccolo quien estaba al lado de masaki se sorprendió por esas palabras ¿acaso esa niña estaba soñando con su muerte?.

Ese día los dos estaban peleando, los dos casi estaban parejos, porque masaki estaba desconcentrada, estaba pensando en las pesadillas que habían tenido.

De pronto piccolo golpea a masaki en el estómago haciéndola volar por los aires, la niña no hallaba como vencer a piccolo sin usar esas técnicas que había aprendido, de pronto hace un kage bushin no jutsu y los clones saltan sobre piccolo lanzándonos golpes y patadas. La joven estaba haciendo un rasengan un poco más grande de pronto se le apareció en su mente la imagen de su "profe ni san" muerta y todos muertos ¡no seré débil "pensó , masaki se lanzó entre los clones haciendo el rasengan,piccolo queda atónito al mirar ese gran rasengan,piccolo espera el ataque ,pero ve que la mitad de masaki lo traspasa ,de pronto ella completamente lo traspasa y luego impacta el rasengan hacia unos metros detrás de piccolo,la niña sale disparada volando en el aire y el impacto fue tan grande que también piccolo sale volando.

Masaki cae fuertemente y luego se recupera, ella se levanta

-falle.-dijo masaki,de pronto ella siente un chakra enorme en su interior, ella corre a ver al namek que estaba en el suelo.

\- yo vi que me traspasaste.-le dijo piccolo

-mira tú ojo masaki.-le dijo piccolo

De pronto masaki siente que su ojo derecho estaba sangrando, la joven sospechó algo , ella se miró en la pantalla de su celular apagado, eran ciertas sus sospechas , había activado luego de 11 meses el mangekyo sharingan de óbito.

-el kamui!.-dijo masaki

-qué es eso?.-le preguntó piccolo

Masaki no supo cómo responderle, ella todavía no se quería ir a su dimensión, pero de pronto ella cerró el ojo,volvió a ser un sharingan y luego solo los ojos normales.

-al parecer activé mi kamui, es una técnica muy poderosa, eso va más allá del sharingan.-le dijo masaki omitiendo que con eso podía irse a su dimensión.

-pero gasta mucha energía, hace mucho tiempo no usaba esto.-dijo masaki cayendo al suelo.

-eso parece, con eso tus ojos se ven aún más aterradores.

-puedo descansar?.-le dice masaki

-está bien,yo seguiré entrenando.-le dijo piccolo buscando a gohan

La niñn reflexionó. " **si logro acostumbrarme a este poder , seré capaz de matar a nappa solo con la mirada, pero ese es mi último recurso ya que no podría hacer otro ataque, lo raro es que no lo tengo en los dos ojos ¿podré despertarlo en los dos o tendré otro mangekyo …..Creo que esto me lo implantó sasuke en mi "sueño si se podría decir así"**

Llegó la noche,masaki quiso aprovechar sus últimos días con los dos,la niña estaba con gohan ,el pequeño estaba viendo las fotos de masaki en su mundo.

-así tu desde hace tiempo practicas artes marciales.-le dijo gohan

-que linda te vez ahí, ¿Quiénes son ellos? .-pregunta gohan

-son mis amigos, ella es "profe ni san".-le dice masaki,la niña saca el celular y le dice a piccolo que esté con ellos.

-no me interesan esas cosas-le dijo piccolo

-por favor, estos son nuestros últimos días.-le dice masaki,hasta que piccolo accedió.

-sr. Piccolo que bueno está con nosotros.-le dijo gohan,piccolo solo observaba las fotos de masaki,ella parecía feliz.

-mira aquí es cuando fui al torneo.-le decía masaki a gohan y a piccolo.

-que genial.-le dijo gohan a masaki

-tu algún día iras a algún torneo.-le dijo masaki acariciando la cabeza de gohan.

Pasaron las horas masaki y gohan estaban durmiendo juntos y abrazados.

Al siguiente día la joven pensó que ya era hora de visitar a kami sama.

Masaki le avisó a piccolo .

\- irás donde ese viejo.-gruñó piccolo . la joven se elevó volando ,ella volaba muy lento y algunas veces bajaba y volvía a su altura ,el volar no era su especialidad al parecer, la joven llegó a unos kilómetros y pensó que era mejor por ahora invocar a su halcón, la joven bajó ,ella quiso ver cómo era con sangre la invocación así que se sacó una costra que tenía en su pierna ,le salió sangre ,tomó la sangre con su mano e hizo los sellos inmediatamente apareció el halcón garuda,la joven se subió al halcón y empezó a volar,la joven pensó que el camino sería largo así que puso música en su celular.

Pasó tiempo y pudo divisar el templo de kami sama ,la joven activó su sharingan y pudo ver que no estaban los guerreros z,ella bajó de su halcón y empezó a caminar por el templo

La joven le encantaba el templo de kami, de pronto ve que mr. Popo la ve.

-hola!.-la saluda popo

-hola.-saludó masaki nerviosa. De pronto aparece mr. Popo muy cerca de ella.

-te haz vuelto fuertes lo puedo ver en tu kis.-le dijo mr. Popo

-¡bienvenida masaki!.-le dijo kami sama saliendo de adentro del templo.

-ho….hola.-lo saluda masaki

Kami se acerca a masaki.

-yo también lo puedo ver, te has vuelto bastante fuerte, veo que has entrenado bastante con tu ki.

-gracias.-le dijo masaki ruborizada mirando al piso

-ya pasaron más de seis meses.-le dijo kami

-jejeje es que pensé que ud. estaría ocupado con los demás así que preferí venir en una fecha…que no estuvieran.-le dijo masaki

-la verdad es que me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ud…-le dijo la joven

-ya veo.

-por lo que visto, eres más fuerte que ese demonio.-le dijo kami.

-je…eso creo, pero algunas veces él fue más fuerte que yo eso fue aterrador..-dijo masaki en tono divertido

-je,no puedo creer que te hayas encariñado con ese vil demonio.-le dijo piccolo

-es que la verdad siempre lo he querido e incluso desde mi mundo ,como ud dijo yo siempre he tenido un lazo con el ¿no?.-le dijo masaki ruborizándose

-mm….¿que pasara si el rey de los demonios tratara de conquistar el mundo? ¿Qué harías?.-le dijo kami sama tratando de ponerla a prueba.

-mmm….no lo se…pero sé que él ha cambiado y créame no lo hará- dijo masaki pensativa poniéndose su mano en la barbilla y muy ruborizada

-es verdad, además el ya no es el mismo de antes, te agradezco porque lo has hecho cambiar un poco.-le dijo kami poniendo su mano en el hombro de masaki

-pero tú también has cambiado, tu oscuridad en tu corazón ha comenzado a despertar.-le dijo kami

-emmm…creo que sí, pero he tratado de cambiar esa oscuridad y créame puede que lo logre.-le dijo masaki.

-eso me parece.-le contestó kami.-

-masaki desde que llegaste y por lo que sabes, ha cambiado algo la continuidad de la historia?

-no, fuera de que llegue yo, nada, todo sigue igual.-dijo masaki

-masaki dime la verdad ¿Qué nos esperará para la llegada de los sayajins?.-le dice kami serio

-emmm, con ud. tengo que ser sincera…pero temo cambiar la línea del tiempo.-le dijo masaki

-no temas, yo no haré ninguna acción.-le dijo kami.

-pero yo sí , es que se supone que muchos morirán en esta batalla ,ganaremos o eso creo así decía la historia, habrán muchos sacrificios de vidas para ganar esta batalla,yo no permitiré eso ,yo acabaré con estas muertes, quiero ser útil, haré que ganemos, pero sin muertes e incluso si sacrificara mi vida a costa de ello.-dijo masaki

-recuerda que tu no podrás ser revivida y los demás si.-le dijo kami

La joven quedó pensativa.

\- veo que si cometes alguna acción puede que cambies la historia no permitiré que la cambies tu eres nuestra haz bajo la manga,tu sabes todo lo que ocurrirá no puedo permitir que desperdicies eso ,el destino tiene que seguir así ,además podrás tu vida en riesgo…lo siento masaki.-dijo kami sama.

-¿Qué hace?.-le dijo masaki,la joven no podía moverse

-esto es una técnica que aprendí recientemente de un libro que leí, esto es una técnica propia de los dioses, te bloquearé la memoria.-dijo kami , de pronto kami entro a los recuerdos de masaki, la joven intentó bloquear casi todos sus recuerdos para que kami no viera todo lo que sucedería

" **eres muy presistente"** le dijo kami. **"je esto es como un genjutsu y esta es mi especialidad** "dijo la joven , pero el viejo namek entró igual a los recuerdos de masaki y de pronto ve a piccolo

Ensangrentado en el piso(pero no con gohan), " **ahh ya veo por eso querías cambiar la historia"** ,pero kami no pudo ver más, luego solo vio lo que estaba pasando ahora en los recuerdos recientes de masaki y algunos de su infancia.

-kami….-dijo masaki. kami acerca su mano a la cabeza de masaki,de pronto sale una luz sobre la mano de kami. La joven ve todo negro.

-lo siento masaki, no estoy en tu contra, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso.-dijo kami borrando los recuerdos de la muerte de piccolo y los recuerdos recientes de lo que pasó ahora.

" **si llegase a morir piccolo y yo ,puede que quedes devastada ,puede que despiertes todo tu odio, creo que te irías a tu mundo ,luego podrías destruirlo en vez de ayudarlo, por lo que he sabido tus descendiente ,te mejor te haré un sello especial, sellaré todos tus recuerdos que has vivido aquí incluyendo tu ki y tu chakra en tu sharingan,puede que los efectos sean que puedas usar tu ki y tu chakra a la vez sin tener que desactivar tu sharingan y puede que tengas una vaga idea de lo que ha pasado en este mundo, entonces serás una humana corriente sin saber nada de lo que pasó ,pero cuando vivas una emoción fuerte podrás acceder a estos poderes y recuerdos…** "pensó kami haciéndole un sello.

-este sello se activará cuando llegues nuevamente a tu mundo…, los otros dioses estarían de acuerdo con esto,yo lo hago para que ellos no te lo hagan a ti.-dijo kami

-kami samas ud.-dijo mr. Popo

-lo siento por ella.-dijo kami.

Pasaron algunas horas y masaki despertó sin saber lo que había ocurrido ni menos que le había borrado la memoria.

-¿kami sama?.-dijo masaki viendo todo borroso.

-¿Cómo te sientes masaki?.-le pregunta kami

-es…como si…si me hubieran revuelto la cabeza ¿Qué pasó?.-le dijo masaki

-¿Qué recuerdas?.-le dijo kami.

-mmm… recuerdo que lo saludé….mmmm luego me dijo que no me podrían revivir y luego todo se me puso negro.-dijo la joven.

-mr. Popo te noqueó.-dijo kami

-¿Qué?.-dijo masaki

-así es, el se asustó porque activaste esos ojos.-dijo kami

-que es verdad ¿mr popo?.-preguntó masaki

Mr. Popo asintió con una gota en la cabeza.

-uyy ya está atardeciendo me tengo que ir.-dijo masaki

-ahh por cierto, me podría hacer un favor?.-le dijo masaki tímidamente

-que quieres?.-le dijo kami.

-me podría remplazar estas ropas por unas iguales, pero más limpias, ya está ropa está toda fea.-le dijo masaki tímidamente,era verdad la ropa de masaki estaba toda desgastada y rota en algunas partes.

-está bien ¿la quieres igual cierto?.-le preguntó kami. La joven asintió. De pronto la ropa de masaki estaba como nueva, era como cuando llegó a esta dimensión hace 11 meses.

-gracias kami sama.-pero de pronto a masaki le suena el estómago.

-jeje tengo hambre.-dice la joven.

-¿quieres comer algo?.-le dice mr. Popo.

-mm está bien.-dijo la joven

El guardían de kami sama le dio la comida donde estaba masaki con kami (algo parecido cuando gohan y goku salieron de la habitación del tiempo en la saga de cell)

Mr. Popo le dio a masaki un bento ,a la joven le brillaban los ojos, ella solo había comido solo unas cuantas veces y adoraba los bento.

Ella empezó a comer muy rápido y con la boca llena le dijo a mr popo.

-gracias mr. Popo hace tiempo que no comía algo así.-le dijo la joven.

Kami sama observaba como masaki comía, esa niña a pesar de todo llevaba una alegría interior, al kami de la tierra le agradaba esa chica.

-muchas gracias mr. Popo, estaba delicioso.-le dijo masaki a mr. Popo inclinándose al estilo de artes marciales.

-que buenos que te gustos…creí que estos te gustarías.-le respondió mr. Popo

-es una lástima, pero se está poniendo el sol.-les dijo la joven.

Masaki se acercó a kami le extendió su mano, el también le extendió la mano, pero masaki nuevamente se equivocó de mano y la cambió a la derecha.

-ahora si .-dijo la joven, luego se separó y le extendió su puño,kami la miró extrañado hasta que entendió el gesto y chocó su puño con ella, ,luego se elevó y se despidió.

-adiós mr. Popo y kamisama.-les dijo masaki dándoles una reverencia al estilo artes marciales.

-muchas gracias por todo, espero pronto volver a comer con ustedes.-dijo masaki luego invocó el halcón y se subió encima de él y se fue.

-pobre masaki no sabe lo que lo hize,ella tan ingenua que nos da las gracias..-dijo kami

-yo sientos un pocos de culpas kami.-le dijo mr. Popo

-yo también, esa chica me agrada.-dijo kami marchándose

-masaki espero que no mueras en esta batalla.-dijo kami murmurando

La joven luego se percató que los dos estaban escondiendo algo, la joven puso música y pensó que era mejor olvidarse de ello y siguió su camino en las espaldas del halcón.

-ya era hora.-le dijo piccolo a masaki ,la joven había llegado de noche , gohan estaba durmiendo al lado de piccolo.

-jeje disculpe…-le dijo masaki tímidamente

-¿qué te dijo ese sin vergüenza?.-le preguntó piccolo molesto

-mmm…nada que yo no sepa, pero ellos estaban actuando muy extraño es como si estuvieran ocultándome algo, pero bueno…-le habló la joven pensativa

-hmp….ese cretino con esas cosas-le contestó piccolo,la joven se sentía por una extraña razón algo mareada y confudida,pero sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima,la joven se acostó al lado de gohan y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

La joven tuvo un sueño en que piccolo estaba poseído por majin buu y atacaba a gohan adolescente y a ella,masaki lo hacía entrar en razón, pero no le hacía caso, la joven intentaba parar a piccolo que le estaba dando una paliza a gohan,ella le hablaba ,pero no le hacía caso y la atravesaba con su mano. La joven de un salto despertó y vio que ahí estaba piccolo y gohan, ¿acaso habrá visto el futuro o solo era un sueño de esos realistas que soñaba en su mundo…bueno una vez había soñado algo igual " **que bueno que he conocido a piccolo san,ahora poseo un lazo verdadero a el** "pensó masaki suspirando.

Al llegar la tarde masaki estaba entrenando muy arduamente, ella para descansar un poco empezó a hacer su rutina de artes marciales extremas (otro estilo de artes marciales de su mundo),ella puso música y empezó a hacer acrobacias " **lastima que aunque esté en este mundo, ninguna acrobacia me sale bien, solo lo puedo hacer en el aire,que lastima ni con la gravedad disminuida 10 veces puedo hacer una sola acrobacia bien y yo que quería pelear como piccolo san haciendo acrobacias, eje no tengo mucho talento para esto"** piensa masaki haciendo sus acrobacias, luego de patadas con giros,se arrastra por el suelo y lanza puños.

-que estás haciendo?, eso es ridículo.-le dice piccolo apareciendo en frente de masaki

-uy….-dijo masaki que sin querer lanzando una patada con giro saltando, la joven no ve con su cabello en sus ojos y la patada se la lanza a piccolo,impactándole en la cara.

-disculpe.-le dijo masaki

-grrr….niña insolente!.-le grito piccolo,al menos al parecer no le dolió al namekiano ya que masaki no estaba usando su chakra,pero a masaki le quedó doliendo el pie

-no fue con querer, yo solo estaba haciendo mi rutina.-le dijo masaki riendo,piccolo volvió a su compostura.

-¿Qué era eso? eso es completamente ridículo ¿era un baile?.-le pregunto piccolo burlándose

-no…no era eso…era mi rutina de artes marciales extremas, esto es un arte marcial de mi mundo que yo practico.-dijo masaki

-je , parece un baile…que cosa tan ridícula y aburrida.-le dijo piccolo

-¿le parece ridículo?.-le dijo masaki tímidamente

-si.-le habló piccolo sonriendo

-y yo que he trabajado con tanto sacrificio en mi mundo haciendo esto.-le dijo masaki triste apagando la música.

-y que son estas ridiculeces?.-le preguntó piccolo sentándose en el suelo,la joven también se sentó en el suelo.

-emm…en mi mundo y por lo menos en las artes marciales que practico, no se admite pelear con acrobacias como ustedes lo hacen…bueno estas artes marciales llamadas artes marciales extremas son la parte artística de las artes marciales ,son demostraciones de puños,patadas y acrobacias. Yo les he puesto mucho empeño en esto…-le dijo masaki con voz triste

-je,por lo que he visto las artes marciales de tu mundo son de muy aburridas.-le dijo piccolo

-mmm…yo opino lo mismo.-dijo masaki sacando su celular.

-mire en estas artes marciales hasta se tiene que cambiar de traje, el traje de esto es negro como el mio, es genial el traje-le dice masaki mostrándole su foto.

-que tonterías.-se burló piccolo.

-eso será lo aburrido de volver a mi mundo, yo como estaba solamente en mi mundo esta arte marcial la encontraba fantástica,pero por lo que he visto en este mundo esto queda como una mosca comparada con un dinosaurio.-le habló masaki en típico tono de otaku.

La niñn se dedicó a mostrarle más fotos de ella haciendo artes marciales junto a sus compañeros y profesores (las fotos se ven en animación de esta dimensión), hasta que piccolo se aburrió y quiso entrenar a masaki.

Así pasaron los días.


	7. Chapter 7:¡los saiyajins han llegado!

hola! . ahora si que si será la saga de vegeta y nappa , espero que les guste bye!

* * *

Solo quedaban pocos días para la llegada de los sayajins ,la joven casi podía activar el mangekyou sharingan de óbito a voluntad, pero no podía pasar entre dimensiones, eso solamente de activar el mangekyou sharingan le drenaba mucho chakra dejándola agotada, la joven si quería seguir entrenando se veía en la necesidad de desactivar su sharingan y seguir entrenando con su ki.

Según masaki faltaban solamente 4 días para que llegaran los sayajins según los cálculos que hizo ya que en la serie dijeron que llegarían un mes antes de lo esperado (masaki sacó esa cuenta en todos los meses), lo raro que estaba pasando es que el celular de masaki se le agotó la batería así que en su mundo deberían haber pasado dos horas porque eso aprox. duraba la batería de masaki. La joven ahora solo podría confiar en su memoria y sabía que yamcha,chozu y ten shin han, morirían, pero lo que no podía acceder a sus recuerdos era la muerte de piccolo,por lo que masaki estaba inconsciente sobre ese suceso.

masaki se seguía preguntando ¿por que no tengo el mangekyou en los dos ojos y por que tengo los mismos poderes que obito? , cuando *soñé* con sasuke sentí un dolor inmenso en el ojo derecho ¿acaso sasuke me dio un mangekyou no natural? ¿me lo habrá implantado?

Piccolo y masaki estaban luchando.

Masaki llevaba la ventaja, habían 10 clones luchando contra piccolo,lo tenían desconcertado ya que él no podía sentir el ki de masaki mientras utilizara su chakra.

Piccolo provocó una explosión de ki haciendo que desaparezcan todos los clones,el namek se lanza con todo contra masaki,la joven esquivaba las explosiones de ki.

-levanta tu guardia!-le grita piccolo lanzándole una patada,masaki salta y le lanza un golpe al namek lanzándolo lejos, pero desaparece y le lanza una técnica gigantesca ,masaki piensa " **esta técnica debe ser como el bakurikimaha o algo así ¿Qué hago?"** la joven se desespera con su sharingan activado (no se da cuenta que lo tiene activado) le lanza un kame hame ha,ella está en desventaja así que concentra más su energía,haciendo que exploten las dos técnicas y piccolo salga disparado por los aires.

Masaki se da cuenta de lo que pasó y se queda mirando las manos " **acaso pude hacer un kame hame ha activado mi sharingan ooo genial,pero si yo me puse a sacar mi ki,eso quiere decir que combiné mi ki con mi chakra"** pensó masaki asombrada, de pronto se le acerca piccolo

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? .-le dijo el namek oliendo a quemado, pero no lo estaba

-¡piccolo san ,pude activar mi sharingan usando mi ki!.-le dice la joven emocionada

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS SAN!.-le gritó piccolo y luego volvió a su compostura.

-¿Qué dijiste enana, es eso cierto?...(masaki asiente)….por eso es que puede sentir tu ki cuando estabas utilizando tu energía esa….ese ataque tuvo más potencia destructiva que cuando usas tu ki

-je gracias.-se sonrojó masaki

\- quiero que repitas eso ¡AHORA!.-le dijo piccolo en tono de orden.A masaki la había cansado un poco hacer eso ,pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba.

La joven peleó nuevamente con piccolo e hizo el katon goukakyou no jutsu agregándole su ki.

Lo que pasó es que su katon se volvió morado en vez de rojo, pero seguía siendo una gran bola de fuego,masaki estaba muy cansada .

-interesante…¡OTRA VEZ!.-le ordenó piccolo,masaki luchó con piccolo,pero este ahora tenía la ventaja masaki lanzó una bola de ki ,pero le agregó chakra, creando una bola de ki con electricidad.

Piccolo la esquivó, pero masaki cayó al suelo de cansancio, ya no tenía reservas de chakra y muy poco ki.

-mmm….ya veo el fusionar tu ki con esa energía, hace que tus reservas de energía se agoten más rápidamente, tres intentos…vaya ese es tu limite.-le dijo piccolo analizando el ataque y bajando al suelo donde estaba masaki.

-qui…quiero un descanso.-le dijo la joven sin aliento.

-está bien, yo me voy.-le dijo piccolo marchándose hacia donde estaba gohan

La joven se recostó en el piso y durmió un poco, estos días habían sido agotadores.

Luego de unas horas la joven se levantó y se fue a mirar el entrenamiento de gohan.

Ya era de noche masaki estaba durmiendo con gohan,los dos estaban exhaustos,piccolo estaba en su típica posición de meditación ,de brazos cruzados. Pensaba como serían los sayajins y presentía que no iba a salir vivo de esta, a pesar que masaki le había dicho que ganarían. Observaba como masaki y gohan dormían,claro masaki estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta y emitiendo ronquidos Sin pensarlo dos veces acaricia la cabeza de Gohan con cariño, mira a Masaki y también la acaricia con mucho carño. la joven no se da cuenta de nada ya que estaba profundamente dormida.

Así pasó dos días más, era el día 2 de noviembre, el 3 de noviembre llegarían los sayajins ,según masaki solo faltaban dos días para que llegaran.

La joven estaba entrenando intensamente, ella había practicado con su kamui (pudo transportar una manzana a otra dimensión) ,luego entrenó con sus técnicas de ki,chakra y luego las combinó

Masaki estaba haciendo un rasengan con ki, de pronto aparece piccolo y se sienta en el suelo rocoso y observa a la joven como lo hace, el rasengan-ki como lo había llamado masaki lo lanzó y creó una gran explosión, ella ahora lo podía lanzar, la joven estaba exausta, ella caminó hacia piccolo.

-ho….hola.-le saludó.

-has entrenando bastante.-le dijo piccolo observándola

-je…falta muy poco para que lleguen los sa….sayajins…tengo que seguir entrenando.-le dijo la joven sin aire pasando de largo donde estaba piccolo,ella iba a seguir entrenando, pero se le doblaron las piernas y cayo justo cerca de la espalda de piccolo.

-oh ¡disculpe…-le dijo la joven levantándose, ella estaba casi de pie ,pero las piernas no le respondían y terminó cayendo apoyada en la espalda de piccolo. Masaki notó que el namek estaba molesto.

-je…estoy muy cansada para caminar…-le dijo la joven.

-¡esto lo estás haciendo a propósito!.-le gritó piccolo molesto.

-n….no, no es así…compruebe mi ki...-le dijo la joven nerviosa

-es verdad tu ki está debil…-le respondió piccolo , la joven igualmente estaba cómoda ahí,ella piensa mentalemente " **piccolo san me tendrá algo de cariño? ¿me querra?,por lo menos se lleva bien conmigo, si esa escena del anime donde piccolo acaricia a Gohan se hiciera real , ¿me haría cariño a mí?…bueno parece que esa escena no va a pasar ya que en el manga no existe tal escena y esta dimensión solo los hechos del manga pasan porque el manga lo hizo akira y todo lo que haya hecho akira ocurrirá por que el vio esta dimensión en sus sueños y los publicó en forma de manga. pero estoy agradecida por estar con piccolo y de tenerlo como maestro casi particular, nunca tuve un maestro que se enfocara todo un año completamente a mí y a otro estudiante je, ni menos que pasara todas la noches conmigo. Agradezco…. haber sido la elegida para estar en esta dimensión, todavía no entiendo ¿Por qué a mi? "** Pensaba la joven, luego de unos minutos le ganó el cansancio y se quedó dormida ,piccolo solo observaba a masaki de reojo molesto

-niña insolente.-gruñó el namek.

Pasaron las horas y masaki despertó, ella estaba tirada en el piso.

-waa, me quedé dormida y…¿y piccolo san?...ooo ¡maldita sea ya se hizo de noche!,pero no parece una noche normal.-pensó masaki viendo el cielo.

-mmm…donde estarán…mmmm…tendré que confiar en mi intuición.-dijo la joven corriendo. todos estos meses que habían pasado ella no había aprendido a sentir el ki

Donde estaba piccolo y gohan se dieron cuenta que el cielo se había oscurecido

-que extraño ¡se ha oscurecido repentinamente!.-dijo gohan

" **van a revivir a son goku"** pensó piccolo

" **mierda ¡¿eso significa que esos sayajins ya van a llegar a la tierra?!"** Reaccionó piccolo

-hola!.-habló masaki al lado de piccolo,la joven se dio cuenta del cambio de vestimenta de gohan

-¡eh!.-dijo piccolo el estaba internado en sus pensamientos

-masaki!.-le saludó gohan

-emm…se hizo de noche.-dijo masaki mirando el cielo

-no! Eso es obra de sheng long.-le dijo piccolo

-ahhh. " **mañana llegarán los sayajins uuyy de solo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en el estómago, no quiero morir"** ahora ella tenía miedo por su vida.

Ya en la noche gohan y piccolo estaban discutiendo, hasta que el pequeño de gohan se quedó dormido, masaki estaba tan nerviosa y creando un millón de estrategias por lo que no podía dormir. La joven tenía una estrategia en mente que tenía que decirle a piccolo,la chica caminó hacia piccolo y se sentó al lado del namek.

-sr. Piccolo.-le habló muy bajo masaki

-que quieres?... no me digas que no puedes dormir-le preguntó el namek abriendo un ojo

 **-** no,no es eso.-le respondió masaki mirando hacia el suelo

-masaki hay algo que quería hablar contigo.-le dijo piccolo abriendo los dos ojos y dándole una mirada muy seria

-yo también.-le dijo masaki

-masaki tu que sabes algunas cosas sobre nuestro futuro ¿Cuándo llegarán los sayajins?.-le preguntó

-mmm…como salió sheng long, se supone que llegarán mañana, hoy es nuestro último día…no puedo decir más sobre el futuro o sino…cambiaría el futuro-dijo masaki

-mmm….con que mañana llegarán….maldita sea-dijo en voz baja piccolo molesto

-le tengo una información que podré decirle…le diré como son los sayajins.-le habló masaki decidida piccolo la miro sorprendido

-uno es nappa, es un sayajin gigante, su poder es enorme, de solo mover dos dedos puede destruir toda una ciudad…es el doble de fuerte que el primer sayajin que llegó mmm…el otro es vegeta o vegita el es triple de fuerte que nappa, es pequeño, el tiene un poder abismal mmm…que más.-hablaba masaki recordando

-mmm…bastante interesante lo que me estás diciendo.-le responde piccolo

-tengo un plan, primero tenemos que ir con nappa que tiene el poder más pequeño, no se les ocurran pelear con vegeta , es muy fuerte,además nappa es como su guardaespaldas , si le intentamos hacer daño a vegeta, nappa se interpondrá en el camino, así que es mejor derrotar a nappa.

-hm…no aceptaré que una niña me diga que hacer….pero bueno como están las cosas, aceptaré ese plan.-le respondió piccolo molesto

-je…lo otro…,nappa es muy fuerte apenas podrán pelear con el, pero yo tengo una técnica especial,con eso lo mataremos..-dijo masaki

-je ¿Cuál es esa?...nunca te la he visto tiene que ver con esa técnica que me traspasaste el otro día?

-si algo así, lo único malo es que agota mucho chakra así que solo tengo una oportunidad,con esa técnica puedo arrancarle la cabeza con la mirada.-le dijo masaki

-je…como crees que puedes hacer eso.-le respondió piccolo

-señor piccolo ¿Cuándo le he mentido? , ¡es verdad! acuérdese que no soy de esta dimensión.-le dijo la joven,de pronto masaki activa su sharingan y pasa su ojo derecho al mangekyou sharingan.-la joven tarda unos minutos y distorociona el espacio creando un pequeño remolino, luego el ojo de masaki empieza a sangrar.

-Basta,ya ,ya te creo.-le dice piccolo en voz baja

La joven para de hacer eso y luego desactiva su sharingan,masaki le duele el ojo y se lo tiene que tapar.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿tienes alguna estrategia?.-le dice piccolo serio

" **esto no influirá en la historia ya que nappa muere asesinado poco tiempo cuando goku llega y vegeta lo mata"** pensó la joven

-si…mire…yo seré su carta bajo la manga,yo estaré escondida juntando chakra hasta tener la energía suficiente para arrancarle la cabeza ,ya que esta técnica requiere de mucha energía,ustedes pelearan contra nappa y si les va mal yo saldré y le arrancaré la cabeza.-

-quieres huir del campo de batalla como una cobarde?.-le dice piccolo molesto

-no no es así,yo crearé un clon que peleará junto con ustedes, mientras la yo verdadera juntará todo la energía posible, esto será un todo o nada.-le responde masaki

-me parece bien, aunque suena muy cobarde, pero para asegurarnos de tener todo a nuestro favor lo haré , esta estrategia está bastante buena, gracias a tus habilidades tendremos asegurada la batalla.-le dijo piccolo suspirando

-entonces resumiendo haré un clon que luchará con ustedes ,mientras mi yo verdadreo se ocultará y juntará chakra, si les va mal yo saldré en el momento preciso y le arrancaré la cabeza.-le dijo la joven

-mejor pase lo que pase cual sea el resultado tu saldrás y le arrancaras la cabeza , veo que le tienes miedo a la muerte no?.-le pregunta piccolo

-bueno la verdad si ,es que kami sama me explicó que si muero no podré ser revivida ya que no pertenezco a este mundo ni a esta dimensión.-le dice masaki tristemente

-ya veo con que así son las cosas.-le dice piccolo pensativo

-señor piccolo si muero, quiero que tome mi ojo derecho se lo implante en su ojo y luego consiga la energía necesaria y transpórtese a mi dimensión, por favor salve a mi mundo de su destrucción por mi.-le dice masaki pensativa, la joven

-je ahora seré el salvador de mundos…-le responde piccolo con sarcasmo

-por favor.-le dice la joven recostándose en la pierna del namek

-oye no hagas eso.-le dice el namek con voz muy baja pero se notaba que estaba molesto

-¿señor piccolo?...em...recuerda lo que le dije...hace tiempo? sobre lo de que visitaría mi dimension.-le dice masaki

-si.-le responde el namek.

-espero que pueda...cumplir lo que ud. dijo...es una promesa.-le dijo masaki timida, el namek miró hacia otro lado

-sr. Piccolo en este año lo pasé muy bien con ud…doy muchas gracias por haberlo conocido fue un honor haber entrenado con ud ...todavía no lo sé cómo pude viajar a este mundo y conocerlo, eso solo lo había soñado verias veces en mi mundo, me encantó pelear con ud. ,gracias por todo.-le dijo masaki cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en la pierna.

-deja de decir esas tonterías y duerme mañana tendrás que tener todas tus energías.-le dijo piccolo gruñon . **"eso sonó como a mi mama cuando me hace dormir je…por lo menos en este mundo sirvo de algo no soy una inútil como en mi mundo , en este mundo soy fuerte ,no como en el mío que soy muy débil ,inútil y buena para nada….espero quedarme en este mundo por mucho más tiempo y no morir. Bueno ahora mi sueño imposible de realizar se ha cumplido** "pensó la joven

La joven estaba casi dormida, entre sueños le dijo a piccolo.

-señor….piccolo….lo quiero..-y le tomó la mano al namek

Piccolo se quedó pensativo sabía ya no era el mismo de antes, su maldad se había disipado un poco, esos chiquillos lo habían cambiado ¿acaso la amabilidad de gohan y el cariño de masaki lo habían transformado? ,el detestaba creer que dos niños lo habían ablandado, el debería haber dejado a gohan ahogándose en el lago en vez de entrenarlo y haber matado a masaki cuando tuvo la oportunidad. El namek miró a los dos niños de pronto a piccolo le dio la repentina necesidad de dejar a los dos pequeños fuera de la batalla,habían muchas posibilidad que uno de los dos muriera o quizás los dos ,gohan le faltaba mucha experiencia en batallas y confianza en si mismo, igualmente a masaki aunque según ella sería despiadada en batalla, el no creía que fuera así, a cualquier aumento de poder que masaki no tuviera en sus planes ,masaki se quedaba quieta haciendo estrategias y se le olvidaba a atacar

-Pase lo que pase siempre los protegeré es una promesa enanos.-susurró piccolo

Llegó el día tan esperado ya en la mañana masaki estaba muy muy nerviosa,ella estaba mirando el traje de gohan con detalle , según ella era hermoso siempre había querido tener uno así y hacer un cosplay .

-gohan que lindo tu traje.-le dijo masaki

-jeje gracias.-le dijo gohan sonrojado

Pasaron los minutos **"pídele uno al sr. Piccolo, me encantaría andar vestida como el siempre me he querido vestir así,por eso siempre he utilizado morado en mis vestimentas cuando hago ejercicio o como la que llevo puesta …dile…no mejor no…dile es ahora nunca , ¡no seas tonta masaki!"**

-eh este?...eto….sr. Piccolo…-le dijo masaki muy tímidamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-u…ud…po podría darme un traje nuevo como el de ud.?.-le dijo masaki ruborizada mirando hacia todos lados y juntando sus manos, piccolo asiente

-por supuesto..-piccolo le sonrió y le tocó la cabeza,mágicamente con sus poderes le otorgó un traje para pelear,era morado igual al de gohan,pero tenía más forma de gi de karate y un cinturón largo y tenía un cuello como el de gohan.

Masaki siempre había querido tener uno así. Ella había dado insinuaciones a piccolo cuando le mostró las imágenes de ella haciendo artes marciales ella le decía ["me encanta este traje ,pero me gustaría más si fuera en morado y se pareciera al de ud"],al parecer piccolo si conocía algo a masaki

-muchas gracias sr. Piccolo.-le dijo masaki con los ojos llenos de brillo " **wow subarashiii, genial cuidaré mucho este traje"** pensó masaki

Pasaron las horas

-vaya se pueden sentir unos ki muy poderosos.-dijo gohan,masaki nunca pudo aprender a sentir ki

-finalmente llegaron los sayajins.-dijo piccolo muy seriamente, a la joven se le tensó el estómago.

De pronto un destello se vió a lo lejos.

" **definitivamente son ellos,ya destruyeron una ciudad"**

-ya destruyeron una ciudad.- dijo masaki alertando a gohan y a piccolo

-vaya! los sayajin se dirigen hacia nosotros.-dijo piccolo

-si.-dijo gohan

-Masaki!.-le dijo piccolo ,masaki entendió lo que le quiso decir ,ella creó un clon con mucho chakra para que aguante la batalla y la masaki real saltó a ocultarse a unos 500 metros a reunir chakra,la Masaki real activó su sharingan para que no puedan sentir su ki, mientras que el clon estaba normal

Luego Masaki creó otro clon y ese se fue volando con kami sama

al crear el kage bushin no jutsu , creó mucho humo

-¿Qué pasó?.-dijo gohan sin saber que estaba pasando,solo viendo el humo

-solo estaba probando mis técnicas.-dijo el clon de masaki (llamaremos a Masaki real "Masaki" y al clon masaki sin mayúscula)

Al clon de masaki y al a la real, le dieron muchos nervios,la joven se paralizó, ella tenía miedo, pero no debía demostrarlo.

El clon después de varios minutos llega donde kami

-hola.-les dice el clon

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-le dice kami quien estaba mirando la tierra

-solo vengo a reunir chakra en este lugar.-dijo el clon, Masaki pensaba en que si reunía chakra como naruto modo sabio (con clones y el naruto mismo) juntaría mucho más chakra en poco tiempo

(Mientras en el escenario principal)

Luego todos los animales empezaron a huir. Luego A las 12.20 de la tarde

-no teman, ahora somos mucho más fuertes que hace un año.-dijo piccolo mirando a sus discípulos sacándose el turbante y la capa.

-s…si.-dijo gohan .la joven no podía de dejar de mirar a piccolo cuando se saca la capa, a pesar de que había visto esto varias veces en este año." **como dicen los fans,cuando piccolo san se saca la capa esto se pone serio"** pensó Masaki(el clon y masaki que los estaba observando), al ver que piccolo les daba ánimos la joven se tranquilizó " **gracias piccolo por confiar en nosotros** "pensó la joven que estaba juntando chakra

-¡que alguien más se está acercando a este lugar!.-

-además puedo sentir otras energías que se dirigen a este lugar!.-dijo piccolo

" **como, ¿esto no puede ser no que eran dos sayajins? ¿Cambié la historia?** "Pensó masaki hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran los guerreros Z

-sr. Piccolo.-le dijo masaki llamando la atención de piccolo,la joven mira a piccolo y le mueve la cabezay sonriéndole, en señal de que no eran enemigos , de pronto masaki le extiende el puño a piccolo.

-todo va a salir bien ¡suerte!.-le dice masaki a piccolo ,el namek extiende su puño y chocan los dos.

De pronto llega krilin.

-ese es un sayajin!.-dice gohan ingenuo, los dos se ponen en posición de pelea mientras que masaki está estática.

-hola hace tiempo que no te veía pikoro.-le dice krillin pisando el suelo

-vaya con que eras tú…y dime ¿para qué has venido a este lugar? ¿a interrumpir nuestra pelea?

" **si era krilin, jejej es más bajo que yo, un honor a conocer a krillin el que ha muerto más veces en todo dragon ball ,¡ hola soy krilin y esto es mil maneras de morir! Jaja,¿Cómo lo saludaré como me presentaré?** "pensó la joven

-no digas eso pikoro, entrené muy duro y me he vuelto más fuerte.-le dice krillin

-¿acaso crees que con un poco de entrenamiento será suficiente?.-piccolo sonríe

-eso espero.-dice krillin, mientras tanto masaki observa todo sonrojada y con jugando con sus dedos.

-reconozco que te has vuelto más fuerte ¿pero no me digas que tus otros amigos también van a venir…?.-le dice piccolo

-si la mayoría yo llegué antes porque estaba más cerca de este lugar.-dice krilin

-ahora recuerdo, ¿tú eres krillin cierto?.-dice gohan

-si es el.-dice masaki,krillin y gohan la miran con confusión. Y masaki se tapa la boca con las dos manos. " **hablé demasiado, es que estaba emocionada, ahora que diré?** "Piensa masaki

-¿y Quién eres tú?.-pregunta krillin ,masaki se sonroja y se pone tímida

-ehh…yo…eto….yo soy masaki.-dice masaki sonrojada tímidamente

-Pero esto es muy peligroso para una niña.-dice krillin,masaki se pone más tímida. **"Estaré al margen de la batalla hasta que la verdadera yo aparezca y le vuele la cabeza a nappa,a vegeta no lo tocaré"**

 **-** ya dejen de parlotear, ya llegaron!.-dijo piccolo dando una mirada algo inusual para masaki,la joven miró arriba y allí estaban ,la Masaki real también vio como estaba más lejos vio dos puntos en el cielo ,pero con su sharingan pudo verlos mejor, a masaki y al clon les dio mucho miedo, nervios y les dolió el estómago.

-ahí están puedo ver que se les unió un bicho más, al fin y al cabo hay 4 bichos poderosos.-dijo nappa

-vaya al parecer esos sujetos ya nos estaban esperando.-dijo vegeta , a masaki le dio una rabia increíble contra nappa en vez de sentir miedo " **¿acaso será por que mataron a yamcha,chozu y a ten shin han,pero eso me debería dar miedo, bueno no lo sé por qué pero nappa siempre me ha caído mal ¡ahora quiero que muera!.** "pensaron las dos masaki

-ah..¡los sayajins!...ya veo por eso podíamos sentir dos ki extremadamente poderosos ¡realmente parecen dos bestias infernales!.-dijo krillin

-así es.-respondió piccolo

-así que ustedes ya sabían de nuestra llegada.-dijo vegeta

-oh! vegeta sugoi.-dice masaki pensando en alto, todo el mundo la queda mirando, aunque piccolo suponía que sabía algo de vegeta.

-¿Qué dices chiquilla?.-le dice vegeta sorprendido **"maldita sea yo y mi boca"** pensó la niña

-antes que nada dejemos en claro algo

-exactamente a que han venido a este lugar.-les dice piccolo

-ah….esa voz tú fuiste quien mató, a radittz verdad?.-le dice vegeta

-hm…mi voz?.-dijo piccolo sorprendido, masaki se pone muy nerviosa y se pone detrás de piccolo

-¿acaso no te lo dijo radittz? Por medio de esta máquina podemos comunicarnos…-le dijo vegeta

-¿él es un namekusein?.-le dice nappa a vegeta

-asi parece…por eso no me extraña que radittz haya sido derrotado por el.-le dice vegeta con su típico tono arrogante

-¿yo un namekusein?.-dice piccolo sorprendido

" **es el momento piccolo se entera de su procedencia chan chan.."** piensa la joven

-¿piccolo…tú también eres un extraterrestre? Bueno eso no me resulta muy extraño.-le dice krillin asombrado.

-¿eso es cierto piccolo?.-pregunta gohan

Piccolo no podía creerlo, miró a masaki preguntándole con la mirada si sabía algo de eso y si eso era cierto. Y masaki asintió con la cabeza

-había escuchado que los namekusien tenían un poder increíble y habilidades extraordinarias. y también me dijeron que podían hacer trucos sorprendentes, como si fueran magos.-decía vegeta

Piccolo seguía ensimismado

-y el creador de las esferas eres tú?-preguntó vegeta

-¿Qué? ¿Saben de las esferas del dragon?.-pregunta krillin sorprendido

" **calla la boca masaki deja que hablen** "pensaba masaki

-será mejor que nos las entreguen por las buenas, aunque seas un Namekusein, eres como un insecto para nosotros.-dice nappa desafiante **"maldito nappa le dice insecto a piccolo san, no me agrada para nada no lo sé por qué le tengo tanto odio, contiene te masaki luego podrás expulsar ese odio que sientes por el matándolo "** piensa la chiquilla

 **-** jeje debo agradecerles por haberme aclarado algo sobre mis orígenes, lamento decepcionarlos, pero yo no fui el creador de las esferas del dragón. Y déjenme decirles que mi especialidad es la pelea. ¡por que no pelean conmigo, así comprobarán si soy un insecto o no!.-dice piccolo en posición de pelea " **me encanta cuando sonríe así, que triste es que después no sonríe tan malvadamente kawaii después casi no sonríe y es un amargado …..Cuando dijo piccolo esas palabras como que me quisiera acordar de algo muy importante…esto me da un mal presentimiento** "pensó Masaki escondida juntando chakra


	8. Chapter 8:juro que te protegeré!

holaa espero que les guste , esto será la parte desde pelean todos los guerreros z

espero sus comentarios!

* * *

(en el palacio de kami sama)

-kami samas.-dice mr. Popo

-¿sabes algo masaki?.-le dice kami

-si es verdad ud. es un namekusein.-le dice el clon en la misma posición juntando chakra, con los sellos de dedos

-esto no lo sabía soy un extraterrestre….aunque eso si ya se me hacía muy extraño ser tan diferente a los demás….esto es muy extraño, hace mucho tiempo cuando cree por primera vez las esferas del dragón, me sentí sumamente nostálgico como si las hubiese sacado a imagen de mis ancestros…lo más probable es que en mi planeta namekusei, haya habido algo similar a las esferas y por eso gracias a ese recuerdo muy lejano pude crearlas.-dijo kami pensativo

El clon se elevó y tocó el hombro de kami

-ud. tiene toda la razón, es así.-le dice el clon y luego se vuelve a sentar y sigue juntando chakra

(en el campo de batalla)

-es evidente que ustedes no tienen ninguna intención de entregarnos información de las esferas del dragon…bien como ustedes quieran les obligaremos a confesarlo por la fuerza.-dijo vegeta

-¡basuras! Ustedes creen que con ese insignificante poder de pelea van a derrotarnos?!.-dijo nappa riendo

-que raro no puedo ver el poder de energía , de esa niña.-murmura nappa

-nappa será mejor que te quites ese rastreador.-le dice vegeta quitándose el rastreador

-¿Qué?.-dice nappa desconcertado

" **vegeta se ve muy joven , me gusta más así que en la saga de cell"** piensa el clon de masaki

-estos sujetos tienen la habilidad de variar su poder de pelea en el momento necesario, esos números son inútiles.-dice vegeta

-si es verdad, ese debilucho de radittz era un grandísimo estúpido dependía demasiado de esos números que veía en el rastreador y por eso fue derrotado.-dijo nappa

-¿dijo que raditz era un debilucho? Entonces era cierto lo que dijo masaki.-murmuró piccolo

-pero no era radittz ese sayajin que derrotaron con mucha dificultad entre goku y tú?.-dice krillin

-¿con que debilucho? Jeje.-dijo krillin en su posición de combate

-¿Qué te parece si le damos una pequeña demostración de lo que podemos hacer?. Estoy seguro que le darían muchísimas ganas de decirnos donde están las esferas.-dijo vegeta

-jejeje…se ve que te gustan los juegos vegeta.-le dice nappa riendo

-¿oye nappa aún tienes esos 6 saibanman? Quiero que los saques.-le dice dándole una orden a nappa

\- que es eso?.-dicen los guerreros. El clon se acuerda de eso y le dan miedo, ella se recuerda de que ella vio eso por primera vez cuando tenía 5 años.,la joven empieza a retroceder y pierde la confianza en ella .

-masaki.-le dice piccolo al notar el miedo del clon.

De pronto nappa saca un frasco.

-perfecto aquí tengo las 6 semillas.-dice nappa y luego las planta en la tierra.

-¿Qué están haciendo?.-dice krillin y de pronto empiezan a salir seres horrendos de la tierra

-que criaturas más repugnantes.-dicen los guerreros z

-esos cuatro son su oponentes.-dicen los sayajines. El clon empieza a tiritar de miedo

" **que no me encuentren "** dice la Masaki real viendo todo con su sharingan y juntando chakra

-¡háganlos sufrir saibanman!.

-esos monstruos son muy fuertes!.-dice krillin

De pronto llegan ten shin han y chaoz ,luego llega yamcha.

-chicos perdonen por la tardanza.-dice yamcha

Masaki quien estaba observando todo pensó " **jaja llegó yamcha jaja el más débil de todos"** pero luego se recordó de sus muertes " **¡ay no las quiero ver , eso hará que salga de mi escondite…me concentraré en juntar mi chakra"** pensó la joven cerrando los ojos

-yamcha!.-dice krillin alegre

-vaya han llegado los refuerzos.-habló el príncipe de los saiyajns

-solo son unos insectos

-¿Quién es esta chica?-dice yamcha y la miran chaoz y ten shin han

-s…soy masaki.-dice el clon ,los demás desvían su atención a los saibaman

-¿no se suponía que era solo dos sayajins?-

-las cosas son aún más complejas.-le responde krillin

-ustedes son 7…estamos en desventaja de numero, pero no importa eso todos son unos débiles…

-¡ya se!...¿que les parece si uno de sus miembros pelea contra uno de nuestros saibaiman.-dice vegeta

-¡será un juego!.-

" **pensar que vegeta era así , despúes en las siguientes sagas es un amargado igual que piccolo san"** piensa el clon

-¡¿dijiste un juego?! ¡Eso es completamente absurdo! ¡ya basta de juegos! , ¡No le demos tantas vueltas al asunto y acabemos con esta pelea !-gritó piccolo furioso, se le podía ver una vena en la cabeza

" **ya piccolo se enojó, da miedo cuando se enoja …no sé qué es mejor que se enoje piccolo o los sayajins y esos bichos feos…. mejor no le diré nada por unos momentos da miedo "** piensa el clon asustada

-¡relájate, relájate! Esto nos favorece!,¡recuerda que goku no ha llegado!.-le dice krillin calmándolo

-bien ,yo seré el primero .¡vamos pelea!.-dice ten

-jejej pobre imbécil, se ve que ignoras por completo la fuerza de los saibaiman

-tu pelearás, pelea con todas tus fuerzas.-le dice vegeta uno de esos tipos semillas

-ten shin han tu puedes.-le dice chaoz

Ten se queda parado y el saibaiman se lanza corriendo a ten, el le lanza un golpe con los dedos que hace retroceder al fenómeno, pero de pronto abre su cabeza y sale un líquido, el clon y todos los guerreros esquivan ese líquido que deja un hoyo enorme en el suelo.

Ten se lanza con todo hacia el sujeto feo verde y le da un codazo haciendo que se le parta la cabeza en dos y salga disparado por el aire y queda Ten triunfante

-no puede ser!.-dice nappa

-lo logró!.-dice chozu feliz

-¡bien así se hace ten shin han.-dice krillin

-no aún no.-susurra el clon ,piccolo la mira

-jeje al parecer estos sujetos nos divertirán y en grande…-dice vegeta

El saibanman se levanta muy malherido

-no puede ser, el poder de pelea de un saibanman es de 1200...tiene el mismo poder de pelea que raditz!

-eso quiere decir que el poder de ese sujeto sobrepasa esa cantidad, eso es muy fácil de deducir.-dice vegeta sonriendo

-¡pero!...este resultado es totalmente inesperado!.-dice nappa sorprendido

El saibanman se levanta, pero vegeta lo destruye con un movimiento de los dedos, el clon va y le tapa lo ojos a gohan y ella los cierra, esa escena era muy fea sobre todo para un niño como el

-¡¿Qué!? Todos dicen a excepción de masaki

-v…vegeta ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso!?.-le dice nappa asombrado

" **pensar que a nappa le van a hacer lo mismo jejeje** "piensa el clon recordando como muere nappa

-ese terrícola ya tenía la pelea ganada, solo estaríamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo ,no tenía una posibilidad de ganar.-dice vegeta

Todos lo miran asombrado

-ya les había advertido que usaran todas sus fuerzas, ese saibaiman subestimó a su adversario ,no se confíen y usen todas sus fuerzas.-les dice vegeta a los que quedan

-ese sujeto.-dice krillin asombrado

-¿y ahora quien será el siguiente?..-dice vegeta

-empleen todas sus fuerzas desde el principio.-dice nappa

-b…bien.-dice krillin asustado

-déjenme pelear a mí...les enseñaré que puedo acabar con este juego.-dice yamcha

-oye yamcha, yo también puedo hacerlo.-dice krillin

-krillin, tú has ya regresado a la vida por medio de las esferas del dragon por eso si algo llegara a pasarte algo, ya no podría revivirte.-dice yamcha

" **ahora morirá yamcha "** piensa el clon

-vamos pelea.-dice yamcha

-ah que confianza.-dice vegeta

-¡demuéstrale lo terrible que pueden llegar a ser saibanman.-dice nappa

Yamcha y el saibanman corren y desaparecen.

-ahh , han desaparecido.-dice gohan

-¡no seas tonto! Lo que pasa es que ellos se están moviendo a una súper velocidad ¡lo que debes hacer es sentir su ki! , todos pueden verlo menos tu.-le dice piccolo .

Aunque el clon de masaki tampoco los veía, ella no podía sentir el ki ,pero si activaba su sharingan gastaría energía innecesaria y ella se sabía el patrón de pelea de ellos ya que ella había visto esta pelea como 5 veces en su vida o quizás más.

La joven solo miraba hacia arriba y pensaba que ataque estarían dando ya que ella solo tenía que recordar a como lo vio en la serie. El clon vio que el engendro había llegado al suelo ,ella supuso que había sido por el kame hame ha de yamcha. " **ahora morirá yamcha, no hagas nada masaki"** dijo Masaki para si misma, ella y el clon pensaron lo mismo.

-otra vez.-dijo nappa decepcionado

-esos monstruos no eran tan fuertes como ustedes pensaban ,yo me encargaré de eliminar los 4 restantes.-dijo yamcha

De pronto el saibanman empezó a mover sus manos o lo que sea que sean

-no te confies yamcha.-dijo el clon en voz baja, el solo la miró y le dio la espalda mirando al saibanman

-esta vez ustedes fueron los que se confiaron.-dijo vegeta

De pronto aparece el saibanman y abraza a yamcha

El saibanman no lo soltaba y se empezó a reír.

De pronto hubo una explosión.

El clon cerró los ojos y la verdadera Masaki miró de reojo y pensó " **concéntrate masaki así debe ser"** y siguió juntando energía

-boom .-se escuchó

Todos se sorprendieron

-así me gusta.-dijo vegeta

De pronto desaparece el humo y se puede ver a yamcha tirado en el piso

-no…no puede ser se autodestruyó.-dijo piccolo impresionado

-yamchaaa!.-dijo krillin corriendo a ver a su amigo

Krillin lo tocó y dijo

-está muerto.-

El clon se recordó de sus primeros años viendo esta escena tan trágica

-e..estoy seguro que yamcha tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto ,por eso ha tomado mi lugar...dios mio..¡Ahora que le voy a decir a puar y a bulma!.-dijo krillin apenado

A masaki le fue indiferente todas la veces que vio la muerte de yamcha desde la tv, pero ahora que estaba viviendo esto, a pesar que no tuvo mayor interacción le dio un poco de tristeza al ver esta muerte ,era su primera vez en ver a alguien morir ante sus ojos

-oye enano! ¡Quita esa carne que desprende mal olor, apesta.-dijo vegeta

-¡¿oye que te pasa!? ¿Acaso estas contento de que haya muerto nuestro saibaman? ¡Sacrificó su vida por culpa de esta basura!.-dijo nappa

-malditos!.-dijo krillin molesto

-oigan aléjense de aquí!.-gritó krillin

Los demás se alejaron, la masaki real corrió y se ocultó a más de 500 metros

-¡ahora mismo les demostraré el resultado de mi entrenamiento!.-dijo krillin juntando ki

Krillin lanzo una ráfaga de ki enorme directo a los sayajins

-chaoz aléjate esta técnica puede causarte mucho daño!.-dijo ten

-esa técnica tiene un poder tremendo, pero carece de velocidad, es como si nos dijera aparátense.-dijo piccolo saltando junto con los niños , luego el clon se puso detrás del namek , tomó a gohan de la mano y lo acercó a ella ya que el niño estaba un poco asustado

Krillin apartó la técnica y la llevó al cielo y la dividió en varias ráfagas de ki, causando varias explosiones, los saibanman desaparecieron mientras que los sayajines solo se protegieron

-lo logró!.-

-jeje. Se me escapó uno.-dijo krillin

El clon presintió que estaría detrás de ellos en poco segundos, ella se puso delante de gohan solo juntó sus dos brazos en forma de bloqueo **"atacaré con una patada"** pensó la joven y justo aparece el saibanman detrás de ellos, pero el clon se quedó paralizada con los brazos protegiéndose.

-ahí está el que se escapó.-dijo ten shin han

El clon no se podía mover, " **muévete** "se decía el clon mentalmente

\- masaki.-dijo gohan

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que piccolo sostenía el brazo del saibanman.

-desaparece.-dijo piccolo tomando el brazo del namek , lo levantó le lanzó un tremendo golpe al estómago al saibanman ,lo lanzó por los aires y sacó una ráfaga de ki por la boca e hizo desaparecer al saibanman

La joven y gohan quedaron mirando atónitos como piccolo destrozaba al saibanman

El saibanman no dejó rastro de su existencia.

-uyy.-dijo krillin

-ah ese pikoro…me emociona la idea de que algún día sea mi oponente.-dijo en shin han

" **que genial es piccolo san nos salvó a ambos a pesar de que soy solo un clon"** pensó el clon sonrojada.

-muchísimas gracias, señor pikoro.-le dijo gohan

-no te confundas, no lo hice para salvar tu vida.-dijo piccolo

-solo hice un pequeño calentamiento por la gran pelea que está por venir.-dijo el namek

\- gracias masaki te... Interpusiste para salvarme.-dijo gohan tímido

La joven solo le sonrió y miró a los sayajins que estaban saliendo del humo

-espero que así sea…ojalá que sea un gran combate.-habló vegeta ileso

Todo el mundo se sorprendió menos el clon

-ahora les cumpliremos su deseo que tanto esperan, dejaremos de jugar con ustedes.-dijo vegeta

-jeje ahora será nuestro turno.-dice nappa ileso

-esto no es posible ¡no les afectó en lo más mínimo!.-habló ten shin han

-y eso que ellos lo recibieron directamente.-

-p…pero yo realice ese ataque con todas mis fuerzas!...mm ya veo con que esa es la fuerza de los sayajins!.-dijo krillin

La Masaki real la que estaba juntando chakra, se dio cuenta de que nappa iba a entrar a pelear, así que huyó mucho más ya que podía a hacer un ataque desastroso el saiyan." **Aguanten un poco mas"** pensó la joven juntando energía

-déjame pelear a mí, acabaré con esos 6 insectos sin ningún problema.-dijo nappa

-haz lo que quieras.-dijo nappa

-jejej al menos me divertiré un poco.-dijo nappa tomando su posición de lucha

masaki (el clon) se escondió detrás de piccolo

nappa empezó a expulsar su ki de una manera abismal para los guerreros z

De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente

-¡la tierra está temblando!.-dijo ten

-¡tenshinhan! Mi super poder mental no funciona.-dice chozu

-esto es indescriptible.-dice krillin cubriéndose

-waaah.-dice gohan casi no se puede mantener en pie

El clon puso chakra en sus pies para mantenerse de pie " **acostúmbrense a los temblores desde esta saga siempre habrán temblores y esas cosas por el estilo "** piensa el clon

-¡oh! Nunca creí que fuese tan poderoso y ¡el otro que está allí es más fuerte!.-dice piccolo asombrado ,ya estaba transpirando mucho

-ñaaa!.-grita nappa con energía rodeándole todo el cuerpo y sus venas en la cabeza se le marcaban, a masaki la voz de nappa y solo la presencia de él le desagradaba, ella estaba que lo golpeaba.

-veamos ¿a quién atacaré primero…?.-dice nappa

Todos estaban asustados, hasta el clon estaba detrás de piccolo, de pronto nappa se lanza a una gran velocidad

-ahí viene!.-grita piccolo

Aparece nappa delante de ten shin han " **oh no aquí le cortan el brazo ,no quiero ver"** piensa el clon

-¡esquivalo!.-grita el clon cerrando los ojos

-¡vamos esquívalo!.-grita piccolo

Pero es demasiado tarde los movimientos de nappa era demasiado veloces, ten shin han le salió volando el brazo ,el clon mantenía los ojos cerrados ,cuando por primera vez masaki vio esta escena quedó algo traumada , ella solo era una niña de pocos años e incluso cuando ella vio varias veces la serie prefería no ver esta escena tan horrible.

-ahgggg!.-gritó ten shin, sujetándose el brazo, el daba gritos desgarradores

-tenn-gritó chozu

-bah , que sujeto tan frágil.-dijo vegeta ,el clon se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada de enojada y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos

-tú serás el primero.-dijo nappa lanzándole un codazo ,pero Ten esquivó eso saltando ,pero nappa lo alcanzó y le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo dejó al pobre ten en el suelo

-ahhh.-gritó espantado chozu

Ten estaba intentando levantarse estaba cubierto de sangre

Gohan estaba muy asustado

-que poder tiene!.-dijo piccolo gruñendo

-es muy resistente aún siguen con vida.-dice nappa

Krillin se enfureció y se lanzó al campo de batalla

-¡miserable!.-gritó krillin

-¡es inútil! ¡ya no puedes hacer nada por el!.-le gritó piccolo

-callate.-dijo krillin no haciéndole caso

Nappa se dio cuenta que se acercaba krillin

-¡estorbas!.-le dijo nappa lanzándole una gran explosión directo donde estaba krillin

-krillin.-gritó el clon

Fue una gran explosión, todos se cubrieron, el clon y gohan se lanzaron al suelo

La joven vió que krillin estaba bien y se alivió

-ah! No puedo ver la profundidad de ese agujero.-dijo piccolo gruñendo

-fue una técnica de energía muy poderosa.

-donde está chaoz? ¿Acaso fue lastimado por ese ataque?.-dijo krillin

-¡chaoz!.-gritó krillin

-que….que pasó .-dijo ten

De pronto aparece chaoz detrás de nappa

-nappa cuidado detrás de ti.-dice vegeta

-eh!.-dice nappa

Chaoz se apega a la espalda del saiyajin

-chaoz!.-grita krillin con cara de espanto

-ahh , que enano más molesto!.-dice nappa tratando que quitárselo

-¿pero Qué estás haciendo? Aléjate de el chaoz huye!.-grita ten

El clon sabe lo que pasará, ella recuerda a chaoz y a ten en la película que vió sobre ellos dos, era hermosa,ella no sabía si eso realmente pasó ya que no era canon, pero sabe que ellos tienen una amistad muy linda.

-¡NO LO HAGAS CHAOZ !.-grita el clon, pero sabe que será en vano

"adiós amigo ten por favor no te mueras" se despide chaoz a ten shin han

-no me digas que tú te vas a..-dice ten

Chaoz empieza a llorar

-¡no! Chaoz!.-grita ten

Y chaoz se hace explotar, hay una gran explosión, todos quedan sorprendidos

-no…no chaoz!.-grita ten shin han con impotencia

Al clon le da mucha tristeza, ella recuerda todo lo que vio en esa película, ella se aguanta las ganas de llorar, ella reprime sus lágrimas.

-nunca pensé que iba a hacer eso…autodestruirse junto con su oponente, ese pequeño sí que era un valiente.-dijo piccolo sonriendo malignamente

Todo el mundo miró hacia el cielo, ahí estaba nappa casi sin ningún rasguño

-jajajaja eso fue algo totalmente inútil, parece que todavía no entienden lo terrible que podemos llegar hacer.-dice nappa riendo

-bien una vez que haya matado al tres ojos ¡entonces será su turno! Jajá no se preocupen todos ustedes morirán en mis manos.-dijo nappa

" **masaki calmate, sé que no soportas a este tipo, espera un poco más y podrás shine a ese sujeto solo espera** "pensaba el clon conteniéndose

-imposible no le hizo nada!.-dijo krillin

-ahh no pude ser chaoz se ha sacrificado por nada.-

-chaoz ya haz sido revivido por las esferas del dragón eso quiere decir que no podrá volver a revivir.-dijo ten sufriendo

-te dejaré que te reúnas con él en el otro mundo vamos deberías estar agradecido.-dijo nappa

-maldito eso nunca te lo perdonaré.-gritó ten shin han

-escúchenme cuando este sujeto se dispone a atacar baja su defensa, aprovechemos ese momento.-dijo piccolo ideando un plan

-ese suena un muy buen plan les deseo muy buena suerte.-les dice vegeta

-no me mires podrías perder tu oportunidad.-dice vegeta

-eres muy confiado, aunque me pregunto si seguirás teniendo esa estúpida sonrisa cuando llegue goku.-dice piccolo ,masaki lo mira y le sonríe

" **buena jugada piccolo ,es verdad goku hará desesperar a vegeta tanto que tendrá que huir"** rie la joven

-oh! Y quién es ese? ¿Acaso es su última esperanza?.-dice vegeta

-si así es.-dice el clon en frente de vegeta y luego le da la espalda

" **wow sugoi hable con vegeta wiii"** pensaba la joven

-¡ahora!.-gritó piccolo

Los dos desaparecieron, el clon estaba en sus pensamiento porque estaba hablando con vegeta

-llegó tu hora , te daré el golpe final!.-dice nappa lanzándose contra ten shin han

Pero aparece piccolo por detrás y le da un golpazo a nappa en la cara, aparece krillin y le da un golpe en la nuca a nappa .piccolo mira hacia abajo y el clon estaba mirando hacia otro lado y gohan asustado

-es su turno mocosos!.-grita piccolo

Pero Gohan estaba asustado, el clon piensa **"no creo que le pueda golpear, pero bueno ánimo y fuerza masaki "** piensa la joven

-gohan!.-grita piccolo

-es…es que yo tengo mucho miedo.-dice gohan

-enano cobarde!.-grita piccolo

-entonces atacaremos.-dice killin en posición de kame ha me ha

El clon se ubica delante de gohan lo hace a un lado y salta hace un giro vuelta patada y le lanza una patada en la cara de nappa, haciéndolo volar al saiyan hacia la izquierda, todos quedan mirándola en posición de sus ataques, la joven no se da cuanta y cae al suelo y antes de caer le lanza una bola de energía a nappa

-eso masaki…-murmura piccolo

-ahora háganlo!.-grita la joven y ello le lanzan unas técnicas, piccolo una técnica parecida al makankosapo y krillin un kame hame ha , pero nappa los esquiva

-lo esquivó, fuimos demasiados lentos.-dice krillin

-grrrr…-gruñe piccolo

-ese golpe de esa muchacha me dolió mucho.-dijo nappa riendo tocándose la cara magullada

El clon se rió nappa parecía payaso ya que tenía los dos pómulos magullados, por el golpe de piccolo y la patada de la joven

-reconozco que para ser unos insectos lo han hecho bien, ¡pero lo único que han hecho es acortar sus vidas ¡.-dijo nappa

-ahora he cambiado el orden en que los matare ¡prepárense!.- dijo nappa

El clon fue a ver a gohan donde estaba escondido

-gohan.-le dijo la joven

-tengo miedo.-le dijo gohan

La chica acarició a gohan y le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño

-no te preocupes todo estará bien.-le dijo sonriendo, el pequeño se ruborizó

-chaoz vengaré tu muerte, luego me reuniré contigo no pienso dejarte.-dijo ten shin han

-kikohooodaaa.-gritó ten shin han lanzándole su última técnica

Hubo un gran estruendo, luego se vio que nappa está un poco herido pero casi nada

-me he llevado un gran susto.-dijo nappa

-es un monstruo.-dijeron los dos guerreros

-he…he fallado.-esas fueron sus últimas palabras del guerrero ten shin han

Y luego cayó sin vida el cuerpo de ten shin han

-es un idiota gastó todas sus energías que le quedaban para nada.-dijo vegeta

-imposible acaso será inmortal.-dijo piccolo al ver a nappa con vida

-oh no también ten shin han, esto no puede estar pasando debe ser una pesadilla.- dijo krillin

-todos van cayendo uno a uno.-

Al Masaki real le hizo clic algo

" **ya murieron todos los que tenían que morir, pero siento que alguien más morirá, bueno luego muere nappa,pero si solo quedan gohan ,piccolo y krillin,¿Cómo puede ser que no me acuerde ,si yo sé todo sobre esto?"** pensaba Masaki escondida en una roca

-Goku ven pronto!.-gritó krillin

-¿goku..por qué se repetirá ese nombre?.-dijo vegeta

-un momento.-

-aunque pensándolo mejor, dejaré a ese namekusejin llamado pikoro vivir un poco más…así nos dirá todo acerca de las esferas del dragón.-dijo naapa

-pikoro tienes muchísima suerte, ellos creen que tu eres el único que sabe acerca de la existencia de las esferas de dragón.-dice krillin

-no hay ninguna diferencia, de cualquier forma piensa en matarnos a todos.-dice el namek

-aunque debo reconocer algo en una situación como está me alegro mucho saber que estas de nuestro lado.-le dice krillin

-¿dime , tienes alguna idea de cómo ganarle?.-le pregunta krillin

" **Masaki aún no?"** le pregunta piccolo telepáticamente a la joven

" **aún no he terminado, me falta bastante energía si queremos acabar con el"** le dice Masaki juntando chakra

Piccolo no responde al comentario de krillin

(Palacio de kami sama)

-vamos que estás haciendo, apresúrate goku.-dice kami

-aún no pude sentir su presencias.-pregunta popo

-lo único que puedo sentir es que me queda muy poco tiempo de vida, mi muerte está muy cerca.-dice kami

-eso quiere decir que…-dice mr. Popo

-que van a matar a pikoro.-dice kami

-no diga eso, goku llegará luego lo se.-dice el clon de masaki juntando chakra

(En el campo de batalla)

-bajemos a pelear en el suelo.-dice piccolo

-ese sujeto tiene más habilidad pelando en el aire que nosotros.-dice el namek

-jajaja como ustedes quieran igual será el mismo resultado.-dice nappa

Los dos bajan al suelo seguido por nappa

-ahí viene.-dicen los guerreros

El clon salta delante de los dos con su guardia arriba

" **te detendré con un golpe en la cara "** pensó la joven

-papa!.-grita gohan

-¡detente Nappa !.-le grita vegeta

Sorprendiendo a todos, menos a la joven

-¿Qué te pasa vegeta? Por qué me interrumpes?.-le pregunta nappa

-no seas tan impaciente, tengo que preguntarles una cosa.-dice vegeta

-¿Qué?-dice nappa

-ese sujeto a quien han estado llamando goku , no es a quien lo conocemos por kakaroto? ¿ o me equivoco.-pregunta vegeta

-si.-dice el clon

-¿Por qué? ¡Así es!-dice krillin

-pero jajaja, así que su última esperanza es kakarotto, es tan débil que fue derrotado fácilmente por radittz , aún que si llegara hasta aquí ¿Cómo podría ayudarlos?.-rie vegeta

-¡esta vez será muy diferente ¡ahora el ya no es el mismo! , ahora es mucho más fuerte que antes!.-dice krillin defendiéndolo

-¡mejor no subestimen a Goku!.-habló piccolo

-wajajaja ¿entonces por qué no viene a pelear junto con ustedes?.-les dice nappa

-¿no será que está muerto de miedo?.-se burla el sayiyajin gigante

-¡el vendrá! Estoy seguro que mi papito vendrá! Y los vencerá fácilmente.-dice Gohan

-jeje le tienen mucha confianza.-dice vegeta

-de acuerdo esperaremos hasta que llegue.-dice vegeta

-¿¡que dijiste! Acaso estás bromeando?! ¡el no vendrá! No desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo mejor acabemos con ellos en este mismo instante.-dice nappa muy molesto

-solo les daré 3 horas más ni un segundo más!.-les dice vegeta

-3 HORAS! ¿ y que se supone que voy hacer en 3 horas!? Mi cuerpo ha estado ha estado inactivo durante mucho tiempo….mi cuerpo me está pidiendo acción.-gritó nappa con cólera

" **wajajaja mi cuerpo pide acción, eso parece una palabra erótica, eso son muy sensual estúpido nappa"** pensó el clon riendo

-es una estupidez! Quiero divertirme!.-gritó nappa volviendo a lanzarse contra los muchachos

-nappa acaso piensas desobedecer mis órdenes!.-le grita vegeta

Nappa paró de avanzar

-dis…discúlpame, me emocioné más de la cuenta.-se disculpó nappa y se calmó

-bien, he permitido que vivan un poco más de tiempo más, deberían estar agradeciendo mi bondad.-dijo el príncipe de los sayajins

El clon se armó de valor y le dijo.

-no se arrepentirá, goku le dará una gran batalla.-dijo la joven

Luego le dio la espalda y se fue con sus amigos.

-perdónenme es que tenía mucho miedo…-dice gohan

-¡fuera de aquí! No necesito estar con un cobarde como tú realmente me decepcionas no debería haber confiado en ti.-dice piccolo molesto

-y en cuanto a ti masaki.-la joven lo mira asustada y se cubre la cara

-no seas tan estricto, esta es su primera pelea de verdad y el no debería estar aquí.- defiende krillin a gohan interrumpiendo al namek

-y por qué mejor no escapamos?, no hay forma de ganar para que quedarse?.-dice krillin

-idiota en cualquier caso piensan matarnos a todos.-dice piccolo

" **aún no masaki"** le dice piccolo mentalmente

" **no, disculpe, dentro de las 3 horas estaré lista, le tenderemos una emboscada idea un plan para llamar la atención de nappa, luego entraré yo y le volaré la cabeza, pero no le diga nada a los dos que lo acompañan ya que no nos creerán el plan** "le dice Masaki mentalmente

\- rayos porque te demoras tanto goku?.-dice krillin

-de verdad te han revivido?

El clon de masaki esperó las tres horas muy nerviosas y luego se puso a dormir, todos la miraban enojados que como podía dormir en un momento como este

Así pasan las 3 horas

-tiempo, parece que la espera fue inútil, el cobarde de kakarotto no vino.-dijo vegeta. el clon se despertó

-mi papá no es ningún cobarde

-¿Por qué no viene?.-dice gohan

-ya falta poco se los aseguro.-dijo el clon

-y tu como sabes?.-le dice krillin

-se puede decir que lo sé y confíen en mi.-dice la joven cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos y dando una sonrisa

-ahora mi muerte es inevitable.-dice krillin

A el clon le da rabia tanto pesimismo

-¡no sean así , si siguen así nos ha va ir mal!.-dice el clon molesta

"¡ **masaki! Aún no!"** dice piccolo a masaki por telekinesis

" **casi , si tiene algún plan para llamar su atención hágalo!"** dice Masaki activando su mangekyou sharingan en su ojo

" **tengo un plan que lo mantendrá inhabilitado por unos minutos, ahí entras masaki"** le dice piccolo

-tengo un plan.-dice piccolo

Alertando a gohan y a krillin,junto al clon

-escuchen krillin tienes que tratar de llamar su atención mientras yo voy a aprovechar la distracción para agarrar su cola que es el punto débil de los saiyajins y cuando pierda toda su fuerza y se deje de mover gohan atácalo con todas tus fuerzas escuchaste?!.-le dice piccolo

-si..esta vez no voy a escapar confié en mí!.-dice gohan

\- gohan no debes temer algún día tu llegarás a ser mucho más poderoso de lo que soy.-le dice piccolo. Gohan asiente

" **es verdad gohan ,pero** **y yo….? Piccolo san a mí no me das ánimo, ud es injusto…todo para gohan y a mi nada** "piensa el clon molesta

-luego entrarás tu masaki.-le dice piccolo

" **masaki a mi señal saldrás de tu escondite y le lanzarás esa técnica que harás tu."** -le dice piccolo mentalmente a la Masaki real

" **¡si!.** "le dice Masaki abriendo sus ojos

" **pero…mi técnica es lenta, necesito que alguien le lance un ataque de energía que pueda esquivar nappa así se desconcentrará** "le responde masaki mentalmente

" **está bien…espero que resulte…recuerda que el destino de la tierra estará en tus manos** "le dice piccolo

Masaki se sonroja al escuchar eso y sigue concentrando su chakra

-krillin luego necesito que lances un ataque de energía que distraiga a nappa.-le dice piccolo

-está bien.-le dice krillin

-así masaki podrá atacarlo mejor.-dice piccolo sonriendo

En el templo de kami.

-goku llegó!.-dice kami gritando

-oh kami sama rápido.-dice mr popo y kami sama desaparece

-¡es tiempo!.-dice el clon.

ella le dice a popo:

-adiós mr. Popo ya junté la suficiente energía, dígale a kami que nos veremos luego.-dice el clon desapareciendo

A Masaki que estaba juntando chakra escondida le llegó una gran cantidad de chakra.

-genial con eso podré hacerlo unas 3 veces!.-dice Masaki alegre

Y gokú llega con kami y baja hacia la torre de karin y luego toma su nube voladora

-allí voy.-dice krillin atacando de frente

Krillin salta y crea un ataque de ki hacia arriba que hace que nappa quede sorprendido, piccolo aparece detrás de nappa y le toma la cola

-gohan!.-dice piccolo.

Gohan corre, pero nappa le lanza un codazo al namek en la nuca

-insolente.-dice nappa

-n…no puede ser.- dice picolo su cabeza queda casi sangrando. Masaki y el clon quedan espantadas

El namek se desmaya. Masaki solo cierra los ojos _" **el morirá tú lo sabes"** la joven escucha una voz._

 _-k…kurama.-dice Masaki mentalmente._

 _-tu lo sabes el morirá y no podrás hacer nada ¿quieres mi poder?.-le dice el kyubi_

 _-no, en esta batalla no, el no morirá, según lo que yo sé no le pasará nada, yo lo protegeré y ganaré por mis propios medios.-dice Masaki abriendo los ojos_

 _-eres fuerte….espero que cumplas lo que dices.-dice kurama largándose de la conciencia de la joven_

Mientras tanto el clon se enfurece.

-¡nappa!.-dice el clon furioso

-uh no te mueras, eje todavía te tenemos que preguntar sobre las esferas del dragon

-i…imposible.-dice krillin

-jaja que gran error de cálculo pensaron que no íbamos a reforzar ese punto débil?.-dice vegeta

Nappa lanza a piccolo hacia el suelo, pero el clon de masaki lo toma antes de caer y se lo lleva.

-es muy pesado.-dice el clon dejándolo suave en el suelo, ella puede ver que todavía está vivo al verlo respirar, ella acaricia su rostro y mira con enfado a nappa

-¡malditos!.-le grita el clon furiosa

-que lastima el hombre más fuerte del planeta haya caído así de golpe jeje.-rie nappa

-n…no tenemos esperanza?.- dice krillin incrédulo

\- muy bien mientras este duerme vamos a jugar con los enanitos.-dice nappa riendo

-primero, con el hijo de kakarotto tú tienes sangre de saiyajin tienes que entretenerme un poco mas.-dice el grandulón riendo

-que irresponsable de tu padre dejarte morir así.-rie el saiyan

Le dice nappa pateándolo y luego lo lanza a una roca, el pequeño se levanta sangrando.

-hey,no mueras todavía vamos jugar un poco más.-dice nappa

" **de esto no me acordaba ¿habré cambiado la historia?"** piensa el clon inmóvil

-basura!.-le dice krillin lanzándole una patada y luego un golpe a la cara a nappa mandándolo a volar,nappa le lanza un golpe ,pero krillin lo esquiva y retrocede haciendo mortales hacia atrás

-oh que ágil.-dice vegeta

-quédate quieto.-dice nappa avanzando hacia krillin

" **eso es krillin hace el kiensan, de eso me recuerdo, la primera vez que te vi haciendo eso yo también quise hacer lo mismo jajaja, esa técnica es subarashii"** piensa el clon asombrada

El clon va hacia donde gohan.

-gohan estás bien?.-le dice el clon

-si ,pero ese golpe me dolió mucho.-le responde el pequeño tocándose la cabeza

Krillin hace el kienzan y se lanza a nappa

-juh que técnica tan inútil.-dice el saiyan

-nappa esquívalo!.-le grita vegeta

Y el saiyan lo esquiva, provocándole un corte, nappa mira asombrado como esa técnica corta una montaña por la mitad

-maldición.-dice krillin

-ese estúpido ¡no sabe reconocer las técnicas!.-dice vegeta enojado

-maldito como te atreves a cortarme así, desaparece de este mundo.-le dice nappa furioso lanzándole una ráfaga de ki enorme, pero krillin alcanza a esquivarlo aunque cae al suelo ,nappa le va a lanzar otro ataque

-vas a morir.-dice nappa a punto de lanzarle su ataque,pero alguien le lanza un ataque de energía detrás de nappa dejándolo herido

El clon se da cuenta que era piccolo quien había despertado

-señor piccolo.-dice la joven contenta

-imbecil así que ya despertaste?!.-se enoja nappa

-jajaja no la estás pasando bien nappa?.-dice vegeta riendo

-no subestimes a los guerreros de la tierra.-dice piccolo enfadado gruñendo, se le podían ver las venas en la cabeza.

-canalla, acabaste con mi paciencia, pero yo acabaré contigo, pero antes tienes que decirme donde están las esferas del dragón así que más vale que te tranquilices, porque si tratas de ocultarlo…-dice nappa furioso,pero es interrumpido

-q…que es esta energía, se acerca un ki extraordinario.-dice piccolo

-e…es verdad….es impresionante y familiar.-dice gohan

El clon solo se queda escuchando y armando un plan ya que ella aún no puede sentir el ki .

-tsk no sé de que están hablando esos enanos .-dice nappa

-debe ser él es son goku.-dice piccolo sonriendo

-es son goku está viniendo sabía que vendría aunque nos hizo mucho esperar!.-grita piccolo

-si es mi papito sabía que no nos abandonaría, ven pronto!-dice gohan esperanzado

-¿Qué? ¿kakarotto? ¿Dónde?.-dice nappa

-tienen la habilidad de presentir presencias…¿así que kakarotto?.-dice vegeta poniéndose el rastreador

-hay dos presencias enormes, dos más grandes y dos pequeñas ¿Quién será el otro? No lo reconozco

-por qué tan pocos acaso ya murieron varios?! Nube voladora por favor más rápido.-dice goku

Vegeta ve en su rastreador el ki de goku

-vegeta lo que dicen es verdad jejeje ese kakarotto esta viniendo?.-pregunta nappa

-no sé si es kakarotto pero va a llegar en cuatro minutos y tiene un poder de combate de 5.000.-dice vegeta

-5000 dijiste?!Imposible debe haber algún error.-dice nappa asombrado

-jeje no es común perder la calma!.-dice piccolo

-nappa acaba con ellos de una buena vez , si los cuatro se unen podríamos tener problemas, tenemos que mostrarle a kakarotto de que somos capaces!.-le da la orden vegeta

" **será verdad lo que me dijo kurama , que piccolo san morirá ,pero se supone que goku llegará a tiempo, pero no me acuerdo de piccolo , pero sé que está en namekusein …maldición no me puedo recordar ¿Cómo no me puedo recordar algo tan importante** "pensaron el clon y Masaki

-¿Qué? –que dice piccolo, todo el mundo se asombra al escuchar eso

-¿y que hay con las esferas?.-pregunta nappa

-¡no importa! Tengo una idea.-dice vegeta

-si vamos al planeta namekuseijin podemos encontrar las esferas más poderosas que estas, al principio creí que eran solo patrañas, pero si kakarotto pudo revivir eso quiere decir que la leyenda es cierta.-dice vegeta

-ya veo pero eso que kakarotto tiene 5.000 de poder debe ser una equivocación, pero da igual ahora mismo acabaré con estas moscas.-dice nappa

-¡señor pikoro huya! Yo me encargaré de pelear contra este sujeto hasta que mi papa llegue!...ya que si ud muere ,kamisama también morirá y las esferas del drágon también lo harán.-dice gohan tomando valor

-je, no digas tonterías es obvio que no podrás solo contra el.-dice piccolo riendo

" **masaki!"** le dice piccolo mentalmente a la joven

" **si** "dice masaki respondiéndole a piccolo ,ella sale de su escondite y se levanta

Mientras tanto

" **ahora gohan protegerá al sr. Piccolo y yo no he hecho más que mirar, que vergüenza , deje que golpearan al sr. Piccolo ,no …. No dejaré que pelee el pobre de gohan, él ya ha sido masacrado por el maldito de nappa , ahora es mi turno pelearé contra ese bastardo aunque sea débil lo haré…siempre he sido una inútil y descanso en los demás , por lo menos en este mundo no seré así…piccolo san...quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi...¡juro que te protegeré! "** piensa el clon poniéndose en guardia


	9. Chapter 9: la furia de masaki

hola , espero que les guste aqui está toda la accion que esperaban , espero sus comentarios!

* * *

Aclaración de poderes:

masaki 2000 ki , si medimos su chakra igual que su ki sería: masaki:chakra:5000 - masaki chakra y ki combinados:7000 - Masaki mangekyou sharingan(0bito): 6000

\- masaki kamui: 8000 (esto sin combinar su ki)

nappa 4000 - nappa max. poder: 7.500

Vegeta 16.000 - vegeta máximo poder: 18.000, -vegeta ozaru: 72.000

Goku base: 5:000 - Goku sin kaio ken: 8,100 - Goku kaio ken: 12,150 - Goku kaio ken x2:16.200 Goku Gohan 1.080 , Gohan furioso : 5.200

krillin:1770 – krillin kienzan 2,150

piccolo:3.700 (las cifras originales eran 3.500,pero como piccolo entrenó con masaki aumentó un poco más su nivel)

* * *

Masaki corrió hasta llegar a muy cerca de los guerreros, pero se escondió hasta ver el momento preciso de atacar, ella dejó su bolso con su celular y sus pertenencias a un lado y se quedó observando.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla

" **bien ahora solo necesito actuar, pero necesito que alguien me cubra y haga como si le lanzara algo ,ya que si demuestro estas habilidades el insecto que ve todo del dr. Maki gero querrá mi adn"** pensó Masaki previniendo las cosas

-no me hagas reir!.-dijo nappa corriendo hacia gohan, el pequeño se puso en guardia

-no!.-dice piccolo corriendo a ayudar a gohan, pero aparece el clon de masaki

Ella golpea a nappa y lo manda a volar nappa pasa rozando a piccolo y nappa traspasa varias montañas rompiéndolas en el proceso.

La joven se mira las manos incrédula con lo que puede hacer " **no puedo creer que sea yo tan genial…yo más fuerte que nappa eso ni me lo creo"** piensa el clon

-masaki.-dice piccolo sonriendo

" **piccolo san y gohan …los protegeré"**

Krillin y gohan la miran asombrados.

-Es mi turno…emmm…esto...mmm ... ¿Qué iba a decir?...¡sr. piccolo lo protegeré!.-dice el clon mirando a piccolo y a gohan, activando su sharingan la joven

-masaki tus ojos!.-dice gohan quien no había visto su sharingan

-tu nunca me has visto pelear ahora lo harás.-dice el clon arrogante con el sharingan activado

nappa se demora en salir.

-Esa chica.-dice krillin tirado en el suelo

-esta chica no es normal.-dice vegeta ya que su rastreador no le aparecía nada

Nappa sale de los escombros con la cara rasmillada y ensangrentado

-¡insolente!.-grita nappa lanzándose contra ella . el le lanza un golpe a masaki , ella con suerte lo esquiva y el clon toca el suelo con su mano y hace el chidori nagashi hacia el suelo y electrocuta a nappa, cayendo este en el suelo

-je.-dice masaki

-genial!.-dice gohan

-eso es, cabeza hueca! .-dice piccolo sonriendo

-¿q…quien es esta chica?.-dice krillin

Nappa cae al suelo, pero se levanta.

Nappa empieza atacar al clon ,pero la joven esquiva y bloquea los golpes con mucho esfuerzo hasta que la golpea y la saca volando, la joven hace el esfuerzo para no desaparecer (ya que los clones desaparecen el recibir un ataque), toma distancia y crea clones de sombra y se transforman en kunai, la joven los toma y los guarda en su traje

Ella se mueve para todos lados y crea más clones de sombra rodeando a nappa y les lanzan los kunai a nappa muy rápidamente

" **los protegeré "** piensa el clon lanzando los kunai

-crees que con esas armas convencionales podrás vencerme!.-le dice nappa , esquivando los kunais de una manera muy rápida

El esquiva muy fácilmente los kunai , pero los clones hacen el jutsu clon de sombra kunai (parecido al clon de shurikens) y nappa se protege y algunas se le clavan en la mano.

Él se los saca y le sangra la mano.

-insolente!-le dice napa y se lanza hacia los clones, hay una gran batalla entre los clones , ellos le lanzan patadas y puños , el clon (el primero) que está entre los clones saca un kunai bomba mientras los demás clones atacan, pero nappa los vence a todos y le da un golpe directo al clon que hace que el clon caiga ,pero no desaparece , ella deja en el mismo golpe que le dio nappa su kunai bomba en la espalda de nappa sin que este se diera cuenta , el saiyan la iba a patear en el suelo ,pero ella se mueve y salta hace un sello de manos y le explota el kunai en la espalda lanzándolo a unos metros

-je funcionó.-dice masaki , ella tenía ese kunai de su evento de anime ,justo lo andaba trayendo y ella tuvo una teoría que funcionaría su kunai bomba ya que casi todo en ese mundo podría ser real.

-es genial masaki.-dice gohan feliz

Nappa se levanta furioso y tiene su espalda chamuscada.

-no te lo perdonaré!.-dice nappa haciendo crecer su ki

Él se lanza contra el clon y le lanza puños y patadas, masaki lo esquiva y empieza a avanza contra nappa dándole patadas simultaneas sin bajar el pie , nappa esquiva las patadas ,pero el clon sigue pateándolo rápidamente sin bajar el pie , pero nappa se acerca a ella muy rápidamente , la joven retrocede ,el clon recuerda lo que le enseñó piccolo acerca de los combates y utiliza eso, ella le bloquea los golpes, luego empieza a golpear a nappa , hasta que rompe su defensa y lo golpea ,pero nappa se defiende y le lanza una patada ,pero el clon lo esquiva, nappa aparece en frente del clon y le lanza un golpe el clon lo esquiva y salta lejos de nappa.

Piccolo sonríe al ver que masaki utiliza lo que él le enseño.

-es tiempo.-dice el clon y saca a su ki combinándolo con su chakra

-maldicion mi rastreador no puede rastrar su poder de pelea.-se molesta vegeta

Nappa le lanza una onda de ki , pero masaki le lanza un katon gokukakyou no jutsu de color morado porque estaba combinado con su ki.

Las dos técnicas impactan creando una explosión, sale mucho humo, la joven corre y le lanza un odama rasengan , haciendo que nappa salga disparado en el aire.

-je crees que eso bastará.-le dice nappa sin ningún rasguño en el aire

El clon crea más clones

-jutsu multiclones de sombra.-grita el clon y algunos pelean con nappa , mientras tanto los clones saltan y hacen la posición para el kame hame ha. Nappa vence a los clones y los mira con asombro los que staban debajo de el , ellos le lanzan el kame hame ha, pero en vez de salir el kame hame de las palmas de las manos, ha sale un rasengan que se agranda cada vez más y toma más velocidad e impactan contra nappa.

-esto es….¡rasengan ha!.-dicen todos los clones lanzando ese ataque llamado rasengan ha, se crea una gran explosión.

El clon cae cansado ya no le quedaba casi nada de chakra. iba a desaparecer.

(esta batalla fue demasiada rápida, casi no se podía ver)

-bien masaki acabó con el.-dijo piccolo

-no aún no.-le dice el clon

De pronto aparece la Masaki real después de reunir todo su chakra .

-hola .-dice ella

-¿Qué?¿ hay dos masakis?.-dice gohan .

-no ese que ves allá es un clon, forma parte del plan….esta es la verdadera masaki-dice piccolo

-gohan necesito que cuando salga nappa , le lances un ataque de energía ,pero necesito que lo mantengas harto tiempo y que falles en darle.-le dice el Masaki

-s…¡si!.-dice el pequeño niño extrañado

nappa se levanto estaba ensangrentado y con un ojo cerrado y no podía moverse bien

-¡te has pasado niña ! insolente!.-dice nappa preparándose para lanzarle una ráfaga de ki de esas que nadie sale vivo, pero el clon se lanza contra la cara de nappa , se aferra con todas sus fuerzas el clon.

-quítate.-dice nappa tratando de quitarse al clon

Masaki salta y queda a unos metros de nappa y hace el chidori nagashi desde el suelo electrocutando al clon y a nappa cayendo este al suelo, el se quería mover pero recibía descargas eléctricas cada vez que se movía

Masaki activa su mangekyou sharingan de óbito y hace el kamui, de pronto aparece un remolino de la nada

-ahora gohan!.-dice Masaki ,gohan va y le lanza una pequeña ráfaga de ki al saiyan y masaki hace que el pequeño remolino empieza a succionar la cabeza de nappa

-whaaaaaaa.-empieza a gritar nappa , vegeta ve con detención aquella técnica y se da cuenta de que no solo es la técnica de gohan sino que es la técnica de esa chica

-nappa ...trata de salir de eso-le dice vegeta

Y nappa mueve su cabeza haciendo que el remolino de ser desvié, masaki lo sigue haciendo hasta que logra arrancarle una oreja a nappa, ella se tapa el ojo, su ojo sangra y el remolino se cierra.

Masaki le duele demasiado el ojo

A nappa le sangra la parte que debería haber estado la oreja y empieza a dar gritos

-hay… mi oreja!.-gritaba nappa

Vegeta estaba atónito con lo que hicieron esos chiquillos, ¿Qué clase de técnica era esa?

-fallé.-dijo masaki , a ella le dolió mucho el ojo y se arrodilló.

-masaki estás bien?.-dijo gohan acercándose a ella.

-si lo estaré.-dijo masaki tapándose el ojo

Nappa paró de gritar.

-¡malditos mocosos! ya me tienen hartó!.-gritó nappa , el saiyajin de un movimiento llegó al lado de los dos y hace un lado a gohan lanzándolo lejos y empieza a patear a masaki desde el suelo , la joven no reaccionaba , estaba siendo machacada .

\- Gohan! , Masaki!.-grita piccolo y ahí masaki reacciona levantándose, ella hace el rasengan estilo rayo rápidamente lanzando a nappa lejos ya que lo repelió la corriente del elemento rayo de la joven

La joven se levanta, pero se desploma en el suelo.

-masaki!.-dice gohan yendo donde masaki . la joven se sienta en el suelo ,pero aparece nappa

-¡malditos niños! ¡ya me tienen harto!.-dice nappa lanzando una ráfaga de energía que envuelve a los dos niños

Piccolo queda congelado ante esa escena.

masaki se recuerda sobre algo, tiene un flashback , ve a piccolo defendiendo a gohan y el recibiendo el ataque y luego se termina su flashback, la joven se levanta y absorbe con su kamui ese ataque, pero queda agotada cayendo al suelo en el proceso, la joven estaba bastante agotada tanto que jadeaba y su ojo le dolía mucho. Ella se desvanece

-¡masaki! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!.-grita gohan llorando.

-je gaste casi mucho chakra.-dijo masaki Abriendo los ojos ella estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente

" **parece que lo recordé, pero cambié el destino… "** Pensó la joven sonriendo

-ahora si acabaré con ambos!.-dice nappa lanzando otra ráfaga de ki

" **no veo bien, ¡maldita sea!** " piensa la joven tratando de levantarse pero no podía, su vista estaba nublada.

Gohan solo se queda con masaki observando el ataque que lanzaba nappa llorando, no podía a dejar a masaki en ese estado en el que estaba.

Piccolo corre hacia ellos y todos los recuerdos con los niños se le aparecían en la mente, recordaba cuando gohan conversaba como si fuera su amigo y a masaki cuando pasaba las noches con él .

De pronto aparece piccolo delante de los niños recibiendo todo el ataque.

Masaki siente impotencia no se puede levantar y recuerda lo que vio en ese flashback, ella trató de gritar ni eso pudo hacer. La joven estaba desesperada, con su sharingan veía todo con claridad

-aghhhhhh!.-gritaba piccolo mientras recibía el poderoso ataque de nappa para proteger a sus discípulos.

" **no. para piccolo , no lo hagas!"** se decía masaki mentalmente. Se oían unos gritos horribles de piccolo

De pronto se le vino un flashback a la mente, piccolo estaba en el suelo todo ensangrentado y cerraba sus ojos y moría. Fin del flashback.

-no!.-gritó masaki y cerró los ojos masaki

Masaki abrió los ojos con dificultad y vió a piccolo protegiéndolos con los brazos abiertos, ya había parado el ataque , el estaba todo quemado y ensangrentado.

" **masaki no pudiste protegerlo** "pensó ella, luego recordó todo lo que tenía que recordar, por esa razón odiaba tanto a nappa. Ella recordó porque siempre cuando veía la saga de los saiyajins ella adelantaba la parte donde el namek moría tratando de no ver esta escena ya que siempre lloraba con su muerte

-piccolo.-dijo masaki al borde de las lágrimas. esto fue 100 veces mas real y escalofriante que en la tv

-sr. Piccolo.-dijo gohan , piccolo sonrió a pesar de que estaba muy herido y quemado.

-huyan.-dijo piccolo y luego se desplomó en el suelo

Masaki estaba en shock.

-se…señor piccolo…por qué? Por qué me salvó?-dice gohan zamarreándolo

Masaki tenía ganas de gritar, esto era una pesadilla, tenía un nudo en el estómago, la joven empezó a tener escalofríos.

-sr. Piccolo?.-dice la joven levantándose y mirando al namek.

-les dije que huyeran.-habló el namek.

-no…no lo haré… no lo dejaré solo…nunca lo haré.-le dijo la joven llorando

Piccolo quedó sorprendido ante estas palabras y abrió los ojos ,abriendo un poco la boca

-¡no muera! ¡mi papa llegará pronto! Por favor no se muera.-dice gohan desesperado

-sr. Piccolo.-dijo masaki llorando

" **hey kurama dame un poco de chakra para dárselo a piccolo"** masaki entró donde estaba kurama, ella quería darle chakra a piccolo para que se recupere (ya que el chakra del kyubi hacía que la persona que use ese chakra se recupere de sus heridas)

" **no puedo hacerlo, tu misma dijiste que que ganarías con tu propios medios ¿no? Y que tú lo protegerías? No era esa tu decisión?…adiós "** esas palabras le dijo kurama y se largó de la conciencia de la joven

" **maldición!** "dijo masaki mentalmente

-ah que tonto quiso morir antes que el chiquillo, pero no importa ,porque todos ustedes tienen que morir.-dijo nappa , masaki miró a nappa y le dio una mirada que le causó escalofríos al saiyan

(en el templo)

-ha llegado mi hora mr. Popo ,goku no llegó a tiempo ,me hubiera gustado seguir observando a esa chica…ahora todo depende ella , pikoro al final me superó me siento muy feliz por eso.-dice kami sama

-kami samas.-llora mr. Popo

(en el campo de batalla)

-es una verdadera vergüenza…no puedo…. creer que el gran pikoro daimaku, arriesgó su vida…. para proteger a unos niños…esto es lo peor.-decía entrecortado.

Masaki estaba llorando mucho " **peleaste tanto para que no sucediera ...esto igual pasó"** se decía la joven.

-cabeza…hueca…no seré capaz de cumplir esa promesa…-le hablo piccolo entrecortado mirando a masaki

(piccolo se refiera a viajar con ella a su dimensión, masaki le había hecho prometer eso)

-¡no se muera señor pikoro! ¡por favor no se muera!.-gritaba gohan llorando

-gohan…fuiste un gran amigo… ….no fue tan… aburrido estar contigo durante un año...-dijo piccolo derramando unas lagrimas

-no…no…no puede ser...-decía masaki llorando mucho

-Masaki…quiero sentir tu mano -le habló piccolo tomándole la mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

-¡señor pikoro!.-grita gohan

-Masaki…cuida a gohan…...l... los quiero….-fueron las últimas palabras de piccolo sonriendo y luego cerró los ojos y cayeron sus lagrimas

" **no puede…ser….no lo protegiste todo lo que hiciste fue en vano"** pensó masaki llorando sin consuelo

-¡señor pikoro!.-gritó gohan estallando en llanto

-¡ese chiquillo está elevando su poder!.-dijo vegeta

-¡masenko!.-grita gohan y se lo lanza a nappa

-por fin quieres pelear chiquillo.-dice nappa sonriendo

Masaki seguía inmóvil tomando la mano de piccolo

" **no, esto no puede ser ….no …no** "pensaba masaki sollozando ,a la joven se le vino a la mente todos los recuerdos que tenía con piccolo y se le vino la melodía de la muerte de el en dragon ball gt.

Nappa desvió el ataque con facilidad

-jeje se me adormeció un poco el brazo que sorpresa para ser tan pequeño.-dijo nappa riendo

-maldito!.-dijo masaki sus ojos habían cambiado ahora tenía ahora en su ojo izquierdo tenía tres tomoes juntos en los ojos , parecido a los de itachi, pero con unos huecos en los medios y tenía 3 puntos a cada lado y en el ojo derecho tenía combinado este nuevo mangekyou junto con el de obito logrando una especie de flor de 6 aspas (al parecer en su ojo derecho tenía el mangekou sharingan eterno)

Masaki había despertado su propio mangekyou sharingan ahora lloraba sangre

-su poder de combate bajó mucho, parece que con lo de recién uso toda su fuerza… -hablo vegeta dirigiéndose a gohan.

-perdón señor pikoro , no lo pude vengar y ya no tengo fuerzas para escapar.-dijo gohan

Masaki se giró y miró a nappa.

-¡maldito! muereee!.-grito masaki y le lanzó el amaterasu , que le llego en la mano derecha a nappa.

Todos quedaron impresionados y también masaki al ver que podía hacer eso.

-waaaa mi mano!. – gritaba nappa

-quiero que sufras maldito!.-dijo masaki con una mirada aterradora propia de los uchiha.

-¿Qué es eso?.-dijo vegeta y de pronto el príncipe de los saiyajins vio que unos ojos gigantes lo miraban y el aire se torna pesado, saiyajin trató de no prestarle atención

-mi mano!.-gritaba nappa dando unos gritos horribles y la movía para todas partes.

La joven se calmó y se echó a llorar en el pecho de piccolo

-nunca creí que masaki tuviera ese poder.-dijo gohan impresionado.

-n….nappa…. córtate la… la mano.-dijo vegeta tratando de escapar del genjutsu

-¿Qué?!.-grito nappa

-o ….acaso quieres morir ….con eso?.-le dijo vegeta ya que el amaterasu se estaba esparciendo por el brazo de nappa

-esa niña no es de este mundo.-dijo krillin

nappa se armó de valor y se cortó la mano dejando su mano caer con el amaterasu

-¡esta chiquilla me ha hecho mucho daño , es hora de que muera!.-gritó nappa e iba a lanzarle una patada a gohan y luego iba a atacar a masaki , pero junto aparece goku .

-pero….si…. es e…kakarotto.-dijo vegeta todavía bajo los efectos del genjutsu

-goku.-dijo krillin

-¡papa!.-gritó gohan llorando de felicidad

-puedo….saber a qué diablos viniste kakarotto, espero que no digas la misma tontería que los demás nunca…n… nos derrotarás supongo que te quedó clara nuestra advertencia.-dijo vegeta

Goku se acercó dónde estaba masaki y piccolo

Masaki seguía llorando en el pecho de piccolo

-pikoroo.-dice goku tocándole el cuello.

Masaki se levanta y mira a goku, a vegeta se le pasa el efecto del genjutsu y todo vuelve a la normalidad para el.

-¿Quién eres tu?.-le pregunta goku

-papa ella es discípula del señor pikoro, nos entrenó juntos, el sacrificó su vida para salvarnos.-dijo gohan triste

-tú fuiste el que le cortó el brazo a ese tipo?.-le dijo goku a masaki

Masaki no podía emitir ninguna palabra estaba en shock por lo que había vivido

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

-papa , ella casi mata a ese saiyajin sola.-dijo gohan

-ya veo por qué te eligió piccolo como discípula, seguramente eres muy fuerte.-le dice goku

Masaki se sonrojó y luego se desmayó y cae en brazos de goku.

-¡masaki!.-grita gohan

-tranquilo solo se desmayó.-dijo goku

La tomo en sus brazos para dejarla en un lugar seguro

-kakarotto no nos digas que viniste a derrotarnos.-dijo vegeta volviendo a la normalidad

Y goku se gira y ve a ten shin han muerto y luego ve a yamcha

-jeje estás sorprendido por que tus inútiles amigos murieron, también había un enano que voló en mil pedazos lo hubieras visto.-dijo nappa sujetándose el brazo que se había cortado

Goku mira a nappa con odio

-jeje era muy pequeño, pero con muchas fuerzas... era obvio que ese enano no era el oponente indicado para el gran nappa -dijo nappa riendo

" **entiendo también murieron chaoz y kami sama ¡rayos! "** Piensa goku

-pero no te pongas triste ya que vas a reunirte con ellos muy pronto, es un desperdicio que hayas vuelto a la vida porque yo te mandaré de nuevo al otro mundo.-dice nappa burlándose

Nappa lo ataca, pero goku lo esquiva con mucha facilidad

-gohan ven.-le dice goku con masaki en sus brazos y gohan lo sigue hacia donde krillin

-krilin.-dice goku mirando al pobre que estaba tirado en el suelo

-go…goku.-dice krillin con una lagrima en el ojo

Goku les da la semilla del ermitaño a los dos

Krillin y gohan se levantan ya recuperados

-¿Qué pasará con masaki?.-pregunta gohan

-ella estará bien, solo tiene que dormir.-dice goku

-krilin te has vuelto increíblemente fuerte, me di cuenta por tu ki.-lo felicita goku

-ya también pensé lo mismo, pero no pude hacer nada. mis técnicas no funcionaron, ellos son demasiado fuertes, acabaron con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-se queja krillin

-gohan realmente me sorprendiste mucho, veo que entrenaste muy duro.-lo felicita goku

Luego de muchos intercambios de palabras, goku se dirige a pelear.

-¡no los voy a perdonar por lo que hicieron !.-dice goku furioso y se pone en posición de pelea y concentra su ki haciendo levantar las rocas que habían en ese lugar

Y luego nappa le pregunta a vegeta cuánto es su poder.

-es más de ocho mil .-dice vegeta haciendo pedazos su rastreador

-que!? Ocho mil?! Debe ser un error, la maquina se descompuso.-dice nappa

-no te preocupes, porque todavía no he usado el kaio ken.-dice goku

Y nappa se lanza hacia el pero goku lo esquiva y le lanza una patada en la nuca sorprendiendo a todos. Nappa se levanta desde el suelo.

-eres un fracasado... creo al no tener tu brazo estás en desventaja ¿no?-dice goku ,nappa se enfurece y ataca a goku con todo lo que tiene, pero no le hace nada, e incluso goku aparece en la cabeza de nappa y luego desaparece y le da un golpe en el estomago

-ese fue parte del pequeño chaoz.-dijo goku ,nappa se enfurece y le lanza todos sus golpes, pero además la falta de no tener una mano hace que tenga más desventaja. Y luego goku lo golpea en la espalda.

-esto es de parte de yamcha!.-grita goku , nappa sale volando ,él se enfurece y le lanza una gigantesca ráfaga de ki , pero goku no la esquiva ,pero no le hace nada , nappa queda impresionado

Y luego aparece goku y le da un golpazo en la cabeza a nappa haciéndolo caer

-este es de parte de ten shin han.-dice goku y antes de que caiga nappa goku le lanza una grandísima patada haciéndolo estrellarse contra las rocas

-este es de parte de pikoro.-dice goku

Luego nappa se levanta furioso, pero vegeta lo hace recapacitar

Nappa ataca a goku con la técnica que saludó a la tierra, goku salta y nappa lo ataca, pero goku solo esquivaba los ataques, nappa se enfadó y lanzó una técnica de ki por la boca y goku lo contrarrestó con un kame ha me ha dejado sorprendidos a todos. Vegeta decide luchar contra goku

-esto no es posible, nunca imaginé que vegeta se encargara de ejecutarte así que ¡mas vale que te prepares! Vegeta acabará contigo en menos de lo que te imaginas…el es el mejor guerrero por eso el planeta vegita tuvo el honor de ser su planeta madre…por órdenes de vegeta haré que pelees con el .-dice nappa bajando al suelo

-¡pero ni creas que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados! Y nappa se dirige a acabar con los demás,pero goku utiliza el kaio ken y golpea a nappa y se lo lanza a vegeta. Los dos chiquillos felicitan a goku . mientras tanto nappa le pide ayuda a vegeta ,pero vegeta lo lanza lejos.

-¡vegeta! ¿Qué vas hacer!.-le grita nappa

-no necesito un saiyajin que no se pueda mover.-dice vegeta y empieza a emanar su ki

-es un ki tremendo.-dice goku y luego vegeta le lanza una gigantesca explosión de ki a nappa ,goku toma a los demás y los salva .

el les ordena que vayan a kame hause y goku le promete a gohan que lo llevaría a pescar ,krillin le dice sobre lo que tiene pensado (namekusein) y que por favor que cambien de lugar al pelear , luego los dos saiyajuns se marchan . Así empieza una de las grandes batallas de los dos saiyajins

Los dos se pusieron en sus respectivas posiciones de pelea, goku empieza atacando los dos estaban iguales , hasta que vegeta se transformó en ozaru. Mientras tanto masaki

la joven estaba soñando o mejor dicho teniendo una visión.

 _Ella estaba en un lugar oscuro_

" _ **los héroes mueren con una sonrisa ¿no?"** sonó una palabra_

 _"_ ** _piccolo san ¿Por qué me protegió a mi? si solo debería haber protegido a gohan como en el transcurso original de la historia ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¿Por qué protegió a una tipa tan débil como yo?!. Todo fue por mi culpa_ "** se decía masaki en la oscuridad.

 _Luego recordó que piccolo les decía a gohan y a ella "los quiero" masaki se puso a llorar y de pronto la envolvió toda la oscuridad, de pronto el fondo cambió_

 _Ella estaba en el funeral de su querida profe ni san. Estaba ella misma en el funeral y su yo que estaba en el funeral la miraba directamente, ella tenía el mangakyou sharingan activado_

 _-ella murió de una forma muy brusca, ella no merecía morir, era muy joven.- dijo su yo dándole una mirada tétrica_

 _-no pude protegerla, fui muy débil, no soy como mi maestra, yo nací débil , soy un gusano que solo quiere volar y que no entiende que su deber es arrastrarse ¿Por qué fui débil? Todo murieron,, hasta murieron mis padres , estoy sola (aparecieron las imágenes de como todos muerto), si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y valiente. En vez de eso te quedaste parada, eres una inútil, ¿ sabes lo que te falta?... Odio…así es odio.-le decía su yo que estaba dándole una mirada horrible y su cara se estaba llenando de arañas_

 _-no…no.-decía masaki y luego paraba todo y estaba el fondo muy morado Y escuchaba una voz_

" _**dijiste que obtendrías poder ,pero no igual que tus predecesores y ¿y qué hiciste? . no pudiste proteger a nadie , aunque tu dijiste que protegerías a tus seres queridos los dejaste morir, siempre has hecho lo posible por ser una buena persona, pero en realidad no lo eres ,pero has dejado morir a la persona que querías , el murió protegiéndote, solo tienes poderes prestados y para conseguir los tuyos propios ¿Qué hiciste? A tu querido maestro que ya lo considerabas tu casi mejor amigo lo dejaste morir. tu creías que todo lo tenías en tus manos creyendo que como sabías el futuro todo saldría como tu querías , pero eres una inmadura que solo sabe apoyarse solo en otros y no hace nada por si misma** , **eres solo una estúpida que no sabe si lo que está viviendo es real o es ficción …eres débil, así perderás a todos, eres una basura ,débil ,que juega a ser buena y en realidad estás podrida por dentro**_ **"** l _e decía la voz . la voz se cayó pero ahora ella estaba sumergida ,estaba casi cubierta de una especie de agua negra y eso le llegaba hasta su tronco y aparecían gusanos en su interior , del agua aparecían unas manos pequeñas que la intentaban sumergir y se apegaban a su cuerpo ella luchaba por no sumergirse completa en esa agua negra .y ella abrió los ojos y tenía el mangekyou sharingan._

Masaki despierta muy asustada, ya que sintió un grito, ella estaba mareada y con dolor de cabeza, de pronto la joven ve que estaba en la nave junto a todos, estaba acostada al lado de gohan y el maestro roshi.

-¡eso es ! ¡si revivimos a pikoro también reviviríamos a kami sama! ¡y así las esferas del dragón volverán a existir!.-se alegra krillin

Masaki al escuchar eso se levanta aturdida.

-dejen…de…gritar.-dice masaki llamando la atención de todos

-¡masaki!.-dice gohan feliz

-ahh hola gohan…em…que bueno que estás bien.-dice masaki con una mirada sin expresión bastante triste

-ya terminó todo, nos ayudaste bastante.-dijo krillin

masaki se sonroja

-tu no eres una humana ordinaria.-dice krillin

-je.- fue lo único que pudo decir, se sonroja un poco más

-¿y quién es esta jovencita?.-pregunta el maestro roshi.

Masaki al verlo se corre de el, ya que era un pervertido

-mi nombre es masaki…emm mucho gusto-dice la joven timida mirando hacia el suelo

-ella entrenó conmigo, también es discípula del señor pikoro.-dice gohan feliz

-me cuesta trabajo creer que pikoro haya entrenado a una joven como tu .-dice krillin

La joven baja la mirada

-cómo es que se conocieron?.-dijo yajirobe

La joven solo miró hacia el piso

-tus poderes son fuera de lo normal casi acabas con ese saiyajin grandulón.-dice krillin

-es verdad!.-dice gohan feliz

-gracias.-dice masaki sin saber que decir

-al parecer eres bastante fuerte.-dice goku atrás de ella, masaki se gira al ver a goku

-muchas gracias.-dice masaki torpemente

-quiero luchar contigo algún día.-dijo goku

-si.-dice la joven

" **ahora cambia de tema"** piensa la joven

-escuche algo de su conversación.-dijo la joven pensativa

-sobre eso…. como piensan llegar ahí…¿Cómo van a encontrar a un planeta con ese nombre?-dice bulma

-no se preocupen déjenmelo a mí voy a preguntarle eso a kaio sama a través de mi mente…estoy seguro de que el sabe eso..-

-kaio sama escuchaste todo verdad? ¿sabes sobre el planeta namekusei?.-pregunta goku

-¿con que namekusei verdad?...pues claro que lo se ten en cuenta de que soy kaio sama.-presume el kaio del norte. todos escucharon una voz que parecía de un chino o algo así, todo el mundo en la nave se impresionó, masaki se alegró un poco

-esto es increíble yo también puedo escucharlo ¡con que esa es la voz de kaio sama!.-dice el maestro roshi

-hola!.- saluda masaki al kaio sama y todos la quedan mirando " **tonta , no te pongas tan feliz , compórtate normal"** piensa la joven

Luego todos hablaban con kaiosama y el kaio encontró a los nameks y les dio buenas noticias

Mientras hablaban los demás masaki sentía su poder corriendo por su cuerpo, nunca había sentido tanto poder dentro suyo. " **maldita sea , logre obtener el poder a costa de otros , esto era lo que menos quería"** pensaba masaki al borde de las lágrimas ,esa escena de la muerte de piccolo la había afectado bastante , la joven se sentía culpable, pero sabía que lo revivirían por lo que eso la alentaba

" **pero no salí del todo ganando igual estoy herida, será mejor que los acompañe al hospital y ahí me iré a mi mundo a ver que ha pasado y volveré a esta dimensión para ir a namekusein, pero no se dónde está mi bolso"** pensaba masaki.

Luego masaki les dijo que tenía que ir a buscar su bolso que lo había dejado en el campo de batalla. Pero lo había encontrado el maestro roshi quien estuvo buscando el cuerpo de chaoz, la joven le agradeció a kame sennin y se colocó su bolso.

A masaki en todo el rato que estuvo en la nave no le hizo nada pervertido el maestro roshi ,ella creía que era porque se veía todavía una niña en esta dimensión

Luego los llevaron a todos al hospital ,a goku lo tenían en una cama especial ,parecía momia estaba todo vendado y los demás tenían lesiones no tan graves, el había impresionado por masaki, ella tenía una lesión en el hombro pero se estaba recuperando a un ritmo muy acelerado ,el Dr. Le dijo a masaki que creía que esta lesión ya llevaba días recuperándose (esto se debe a la influenza del chakra de kurama que llevaba en su cuerpo *el chakra de kurama hacía que todo se recuperara más rápido de lo normal*), ella estaba con un inmovilizador de mano y otro vendaje es su la cabeza y unos parches para sus hematomas y rastilladoras. Masaki nunca había estado hospitalizada en un hospital , esto era nuevo para ella.

-jeje que lastima según los doctores estaré así cuatro meses y lo peor es que no saben si voy a poder recuperar mi movilidad.-dice goku afligido

-vamos no digas eso , solo tendrás que esperar un mes para que broten las semillas del ermitaño.-dijo el maestro karin dándole ánimos

-a nosotros nos dijeron que guardáramos reposo solo por 3 días y nos pondremos bien.-dijo krillin

-y yo solo un día más.-dijo masakicon su mirada sin expresión caminando hacia goku.

-pero tu goku pareces una momia.-se bruló krillin

-ahh que injusticia a mi ni siquiera me dieron un día…yo también me sacrifiqué bastante.-dijo yajirobe

-tu lo único que quieres es comer la comida del hospital verdad?.-le dijo el maestro karin

-¿recuerdas que fue lo que dijiste cuando estabas peleando contra el saiyajin yajirobe?.-le preguntó krillin con malicia

-ahh es cierto! Quiero que sepas que te tengo mucho respeto! No te gustaría ser mi amigo?! . jeje eso fue lo que dijiste.-imitó krillin a yajirobe

-¡no seas idiota! Dije eso para que se confiara!.-gritó yajirobe molesto

-wajajaja.-todos reían, a masaki le causó risa y cambió esa mirada sin expresión a la expresión que siempre tenía de alegría, pero solo duró muy poco

-bien en todo caso lo importante es que todos ustedes dieron su mejor esfuerzo y además existe la posibilidad de a los que han muerto en batalla.-dijo ox satan

A masaki ox satan y chichi le recordaban a su madre y a su abuelo, aunque chichi era mucho más histérica que su madre, bueno en una situación así cree que su madre estaría igual. ella extrañaba muchísimo a su familia

De pronto llegó bulma. Ella ordenó que encendieran el televisor ya que allí estaban transmitiendo la nave del saiyajin , bulma quería usar esa nave a control remoto y se creía una genio.

" **que tonta es bulma ¡baka!"** Piensa masaki aguantando las ganas de reírse

-veamos ahora es un momento perfecto porque podrán ver como vuela en la televisión…creo que era así.-bulma apretar los botones

-vamos funciona.-dice bulma contenta

-oigan yo también quiero ver.-protesta goku con actitud infantil

Y de pronto explota la nave .

-la ultima esperanza.-habló el maestro karin

-se ha perdido por completo.- terminó de completar la oración yajirobe

Masaki volvió a su mirada sin expresión.

-que lastima no creo que podamos llegar ahí con la nube voladora.-dijo goku

Masaki se rió ante el comentario de goku

-¡eso nos pasa por recoger cosas extrañas! ¡tu fuiste quien presionó el botón!.-refunfuña bulma

Todos se estaban paseando. Por la sala

-tranquilos .-dice masaki tratando de calmarlos

" **espero que llegue mr. Popo como en la línea del tiempo original"** piensa masaki

Y de pronto llega mr. Popo

-hola!.-saluda mr. Popo " **wii genial tengo suerte"** ´piensa masaki

Bulma da un grito y cae al suelo

Krillin va hacia mr. Popo

-mr. Popo!.-dice krillin

-¿Qué tal ? .-saluda popo

-¡hola mr. Popo!.-lo saluda masaski

-¿Cómos estás masakis?.-le pregunta mr. Popo

-bien, lamento lo ocurrido.-le dice masaki triste

Mr. Popo baja la cabeza

-¡tu conoces a mr. Popo!?.-le preguntan goku y krillin

-si ,así es.-les dice masaki

-¡¿Cómo lo conoces?!.-le dice yajirobe

-emm larga historia.-le dice masaki

-necesito que alguien venga conmigo, tengo una nave espacial.-dijo mr. Popo

-que?.-preguntan todos mientras masaki guarda silencio

-¡una nave espacial! ¡¿de verdad tiene una mr. Popo!?

-ah ¿el es…?.-pregunta el maestro roshi

-si ,es mr. Popo.-dice el maestro karin

-el vive en el templo sagrado de kami sama , según lo que he oído el estaba ahí antes que el kami sama actual.-dice goku

-masaki fuiste al templo sagrado?.-preguntó goku

-emm …si.-dice la joven

-pero ¿Por qué dijo *tal vez*?.-interrumpe krillin

-porque mister popo no estar seguro si eso sea una nave espacial, por eso mismos necesito que alguien me acompañe y lo compruebe, yo mister popo lo llevará hasta ese lugar.-dice popo

-¡ve tu bulma! .-le dice krillin, bulma no tiene ganas de ir porque le da miedo mr. popo

" **esta es la oportunidad de ir a yunzabit con ellos , iré"** pensó masaki

-no es malo yo te lo aseguro, pero si quieres yo te acompaño.-dijo masaki, llamando la atención de todos, ella quería ver con sus propios ojos los orígenes de su maestro.

-sería bueno.-dijo bulma más tranquila

-mr. Popo ¿puedo ir con ustedes?.-dijo masaki pensativa

-si, pero tendrían que acomodarse ustedes dos en mi alfombras.-dijo mr. Popo

-si…¿no tienes problemas bulma?-dijo masaki

-no, mientras no esté sola con este sujeto..-dijo bulma

-pero tu no tienes que estar hospitalizada un día más?.-preguntó milk

\- tranquilos.-dijo la joven, ella hizo el sello de manos e hizo el kage bunshin no jutsu y creó un clon

Todos quedaron impresionados, menos gohan y krillin

-este clon se quedará acá ¿listo bulma?.-le dijo masaki

-tu…tu eres humana?.-preguntó bulma asustada

-si... ahora vamos?-dijo masaki en tono de cabreada , bulma saltó hacia la alfombra

-tu puedes bulma!.-dijo el maestro roshi

-ten mucho cuidado ¿si? Yo no soy como ellos ¡soy una mujer muy frágil!.-dijo bulma nerviosa

Masaki con miedo se lanzó hacia la alfombra y levitó hasta llegar a la alfombra

Y luego desaparecieron en la alfombra

Los 3 llegan a yunzabit , masaki se sorprende por estar viviendo esto

-ya llegamos.-habló mister popo

-¡¿eh!? Tan rápido!.-se sorprendió bulma , masaki miraba con asombro el lugar, pero le dio mucho frio , ya que ella solo estaba con una bata de hospital

-oye dime ¿¡en donde estamos!? ¡aquí hace mucho frio!.-dijo bulma

-siii , hace frio.-dijo masaki tiritando y salando de la alfombra

-estamos en yunzabitt.-dijo mister popo bajándose de la alfombra " **lo sabía"** pensó la joven

-¡¿en yunzabitt?! ¡pero si eso está al interior de la tierra ! ¡¿pero si llegamos a este lugar en tan solo unos segundos!?.-grita bulma

-bulma ….calmate.-le dijo masaki con su mirada sin expresión

-¿Dónde estaba?.-habla mr. Popo

-ah ya me acordé era por aquí.-dijo caminando, masaki lo siguió

-esperen un momento ¡de verdad en este lugar tan apartado hay una nave espacial!.-dice bulma con su típico carácter

-no me diga que me trajo aquí para aprovecharse de mi.-dijo bulma histérica

-bulma tranquila, cálmate.-le dice masaki mirándola seriamente, ella siguió caminando

-bien aquí es.-dice mister popo , masaki mira y allí estaba la nave espacial

Bulma corre y baja de prisa hacia la nave espacial, masaki baja con cuidado de las montañas

-¿será una nave espacial?.dice mr. Popo

-no se tendría que investigarla.-habla bulma, ella empieza a darle golpes a la nave para saber de qué está hecha

" **les diré sobre lo que se …mmm mejor no"** piensa la joven , masaki la mira por todos lados a la nave

Mr. Popo le habla a bulma sobre la historia de vida de kami sama sobre como el había vivido en yunzabit y cuanto esperó a sus padres hasta que decidió salir a recorrer el mundo, que su casa (la nave) no se parecía a las demás , masaki escuchaba con atención.

-pikoro.-dijo mr. Popo y la nave se abrió. Masaki miraba con su mirada sin expresión como se abrió la nave.

-la entrada se ha abierto.-dice bulma asombrada

-suban sobre la plataforma.-dice popo

Masaki ,bulma y mr. Popo suben en la plataforma y llegan al interior de la nave.

Ahí estaba el asiento del original piccolo , era como el que utilizaba piccolo daimaku,masaki lo miraba con atención, luego mister popo y bulma se dieron cuenta de que esta era una nave espacial y que se piloteaba lo nave por lenguaje namekusejin, bulma le dice a popo que quiere ir a jupiter . Mr. Popo habla en namekusei y la nave despega, fue todo muy rápido, masaki le dio miedo y estaba abrazada de mr. Popo , hasta que en unos pocos segundo llegaron a jupiter.

-sorprendente! Es el planeta jupiter! Fantástico! Esta nave espacial realmente es sorprendente!.-dice bulma , masaki miraba hacia el planeta jupiter asombrada " **vaya con que jupiter….pensar que conocería jupiter…nunca imaginé que lo conocería ,pero esto está en animación por decirlo así y no es tan sorprendente como conocerlo en mi dimensión….pero esto está genial"** pensaba masaki mientras bulma celebraba con mr. Popo , bulma tomó a masaki de las manos y se puso a decir hurra y a saltar, masaki le siguió el juego

 **-** que felicidad…ahora si podremos revivir al kami samas.-dijo mr. Popo sacando un pañuelo derramando una lagrima.

-así es mr. Popo.-dijo masaki al lado de este.

" **sr. Piccolo nos volveremos a ver "piensa** la joven

Luego regresaron al hospital

-bien ahora la nave está preparada….solo nos tomará un mes poder llegar a namekusei! Pero antes debo hacer unas pequeñas reparaciones.-dice bulma alegre

-la nave estará lista en 5 días.-dice bulma

-iremos a namekusei en la misma nave que kami sama increíble!.-dice krillin

-¡esa pequeña esperanza se ha convertido en toda una realidad!.-se alegra el maestro karin

-te lo encargamos tu irás a namekusei!.-dice bulma

-eh? Lo siento pero míster popo no puede ir-. niega mr. Popo

-¡eh!? ,Pero por que!.-grita bulma

-tiene sus razones.-dice masaki con su mirada sin expresión

-si usted es el único que habla nameku! Además es muy fuerte! Usted tiene que venir.-dice bulma

-mister popo no puede ir. Si me voy quien va a cuidar durante esos dos meses el templo sagrado de kami sama…no se preocupen yo les puedo enseñarles el idioma nameku-dice mr. Popo

-entonces ve tu bulma. Tus eres la más calificada para resolver este tipo de problemas-le dice krillin

" **les voy a decir que quiero viajar….mmm esperaré un poco"** pensó masaki mirándolos a todos

-está bien…no creo que esta vez haya peligro…pero necesito construir un baño…una cama muy comoda y un buen aparato de sonido.-dijo bulma

" **je..con que no hay peligro que equivocada estás bulma** " pensaba masaki

-¡pero no pienso ir sola! ¡Alguien deberá acompañarme!.-ordena bulma

-te lo advierto desde un principio yo no pienso ir.-dice yajirobe

-nadie te preguntó.-lo regaña el maestro karin

-con que dos meses…¡bien! ¡Entonces yo te acompañaré bulma!.-habla el pervertido maestro roshi

-ni de broma eso sería mucho más peligroso!.-bulma grita

-lo ideal sería goku...pero…..¡krillin me vas a acompañar ¡?.-le pregunta bulma

-¡eh! Quieres que te acompañe?. Uyy está bien solo serán dos meses verdad…? Yo quería aprovechar esos dos meses para entrenar, ya que no sabremos cuándo volverá ese saiyajin.-dice krillin

-yo también los acompañaré.-dice masaki

-está bien , además masaki es muy fuerte.-dice krillin aliviado

-son muy afortunados a mí también me encantaría ir, me pregunto qué tipo de shenlong aparecerá en namekusei.-dice goku

-goku tu solo tienes que descansar mientras piensa como vas a acabar a ese saiyajin.-dice krillin

-yo…yo también quiero ir,¡ llévenme con ustedes! Por favor.-dice el pequeño gohan

Todos en la sala se quedan observando a gohan y masaki sonríe cambiando su expresión

-g…gohan un niño tan pequeño como tu no dice esas cosas.-dice chichi

-hablo en serio en verdad quiero ir .-gohan le habla decidido a su madre.

-no seas obstinado de ninguna forma perderás otros dos meses… tu deber es estudiar…-dice chichi

-es mejor mantenerse al margen de esto.-murmura el maestro roshi

-discúlpame…pero quiero ir de todas formas quiero revivir al señor pikoro con mis propias manos.-habla gohan decidido

-ya veo… bien dicho gohan.-dice goku

-¡pero qué tontería están diciendo ustedes dos!? ¡gohan esa no es tu responsabilidad y si te llegara a pasar algo!.-dice chichi alterada

" **es idéntica a mi mama "** piensa masaki

-¡son dos meses! Te recuerdo que estuve sufriendo por ti un año! ¡y que pasa con las clases ! ¡los deberes ! ¡ahora vas más atrasado que el resto de los niños! ¡por eso por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te vayas!...además que le debes a pikoro! ¡Te recuerdo que solo eres un niño! Así que compórtate como tal!.-le grita chichi

" **si mi mama supiera por lo que ha pasado estaría igual que ella , comprendo a chichi , es que es tan parecida a mi mama , la extraño mucho a mi madre"** pensaba masaki mirando todo

-¡YA CALLATE!.-grita gohan dejando a todos sorprendidos

-mama, ahora no es el momento para decir esas cosas, todos….todos ellos han muerto para proteger a todos los habitantes de nuestro planeta….por eso debemos revivirlos…y así poder de nuevo a nuestro planeta de ese saiyajin.-dice gohan

-ya lo decidí…¡he decidido que volveré a pelear contra ese saiyajin! …por favor compréndeme mama.-dice gohan

-jejeje a pesar de que eres un niño hablas muy bien.-dice yajirobe

-has perdido chichi, deja que gohan vaya al espacio-dice ox satan a su hija

-¡no hay por qué preocuparse tanto! ¡Nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de el, además en este viaje no habrá peligro.-dice bulma

-además estaré yo…emm….yo cuidaré de el ya que le hice una promesa al señor pikoro, además yo lo conozco desde hace un año, no se preocupen.-dice masaki

-esta chica , no la conozco mucho, pero se nota que no es una rebelde como ustedes.-dice chichi

Masaki se sonroja

-bien, ahora voy a programar la nave ¡nos encontraremos en la kame hause dentro de 10 días!.-dice bulma. Pasó un rato y solo quedaban en la sala , goku ,masaki , krillin y gohan

-yo no iré en la nave.-dice masaki, al lado de goku

-a que te refieres masaki?.-le pregunta krillin

-no viajaré con ustedes, pero iré igualmente a namekusei.-dice masaki sorprendiendo a los tres muchachos

-¿Cómo ?.-pregunta gohan

-mírenme a los ojos.-dice masaki , la miran a los ojos y la joven mete en un genjustu a goku, krillin y gohan.

-¿Qué es esto?.-pregunta goku

-están en mi genjutsu , les mostraré todo.-dice masaki , de pronto todos empiezan a caer por el fondo de un agujero , hasta que caen y ahora están en casa de masaki , ella estaba boxeando y de pronto despierta el sharingan

-yo no provengo de esta dimensión , yo soy de otra dimensión , yo desperté un poder que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía , ese poder reside en mis ojos, desde ahí empecé a entrenar.-dijo la joven mostrándoles una imágenes

-no entiendo nada.-dice goku

-luego sin querer activé una técnica que no podía controlar y viajé a esta dimensión, ahí conocí al señor pikoro y luego empecé a entrenar con el ,después conocí a gohan, pero en este año pude dominar esta técnica de viajar entre dimensiones.-dijo la joven mostrándoles escenas de lo que había pasado, luego la joven deshizo el genjutsu

Masaki se impresionó de si misma, ahora ya no se agotaba por hacer un genjutsu como ese ni siquiera había utilizado una cuarta parte de todo su chakra.

-¿Qué pasó?.-dijo krillin viendo que se deshizo el genjutsu.

-con que vienes de otra dimensión.-dijo gohan con asombro

-así es, creo que con el entrenamiento puedo viajar a mi antojo entre estas dos dimensiones.-dice la joven

-lo único que entendí es que vienes de otra dimensión y que ere fuerte.-dice goku

-jeje gracias.-se sonroja masaki

Luego de una conversación, bastante larga .

-yo volveré a mi mundo mañana y luego volveré a esta dimensión, creo que si todo sale bien no necesitaré viajar a namekusein sino que me tele transportaré directamente.-dijo masaki

-genial, me encantaría viajar a tu mundo.-dijo goku

-jeje , creo que le gustaría.-dijo masaki ,

Había llegado la noche masaki estaba reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado

" **volveré a esta dimensión , tengo que volver , además soy mucho más fuerte que hace un año"** piensa la joven , masaki prende su celular y lo más raro es que nuevamente tenía batería y su reloj tenía una hora antes de cuando ella había viajado a esta

Dimensión " **que raro,la primera vez que vi mi celular estaba encontrándome con el sr. Piccolo eran y decía la misma hora que viajé a mi dimensión y ahora está una hora antes de haber viajado a mi dimensión, espero que se haya descompuesto mi celular"** pensó la joven , ella empezó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había vivido en este mundo.

" **pikoro san, yo fui la responsable de su muerte, si hubiera acabado con nappa nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿o tal vez si? Creo que eso estaba predestinado piccolo san tendría que morir por gohan y luego lo revivirían en namekusein , pero ahora salió protegiéndome a mí también y nos dijo "los quiero" ¿piccolo san me querrá? ¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí que por gohan?"** pensó la joven a ella se le vinieron a la mente todos esos momentos que estuvo junto a piccolo y se le salió una lagrima

" **creo que si"** pensó la joven y se durmió

Al día siguiente, a masaki la dieron de alta

-me sorprende que te hayas sanado tan rápido, tu lesión en el hombro tenía para semanas de recuperación.-decía el dr.

-je.-solo dijo masaki

Masaki recogió sus cosas y se vistió tal cual como había llegado a este mundo.

-masaki te extrañaré.-dijo gohan triste

-tranquilo nos volveremos a ver, si todo sale bien nos veremos en namekusei.-dice la joven

-pero porque te tienes que ir?-le pregunta el chico

-es que tengo que ver cómo está todo en mi mundo, he estado lejos de el desde hace 1 año.-dice masaki tiernamente a gohan.

-entonces nos veremos en un mes más y 4 días ¿no es así?.-le dice krillin

-si.-le responde masaki.

-me podrían hacer un favor? , por favor guarden mi traje hasta que llegue a namekusein , por favor.-les dice masaki, colocándose su bolso

-está bien.-dice krillin

Masaki le entrega el traje que le regaló piccolo en manos de krillin.

-adiós goku.-se despide masaki

-adios , espero que nos veamos.-se despide goku.

-adios gohan y krillin.-masaki se despide de un beso en la frente al pequeño y le da la mano a krillin, de pronto ella salta por la ventana y estira su mano, y se deja caer hacia abajo.

La joven activa su mangekyou sharingan haciendo el kamui y antes de caer es transportada a su dimensión.

De pronto llega a su dimensión , toda aturdida, ella se da cuenta que todavía está en el evento de anime, pero no en el escenario que desapareció ,la joven queda con su sharingan activado y ella se coloca su máscara de tobi y su capa de akatsuki, ella va hacia detrás del escenario, de pronto ve que estaban llamando a los cosplayers al escenario ,la joven se dio cuenta que eso ya lo había vivido ¿habrá sido un de ja vu o habrá viajado en el tiempo además de viajar entre dimensiones?

Todo esto era muy raro.


	10. Chapter 10:amnesia, un nuevo sentimiento

Masaki observó bien todo con su máscara puesta , ella estaba realmente en su dimensión y en el evento de anime

" **espero que no pase nada ahora que estoy en mi mundo, si llegara a pasar algo ,como una guerra o algo por el estilo estoy perdida,o peor que la gente que quiera hacer una guerra o revolución o como se llame se hayan enterado de esto y me descubran...¡que horror! mmm… con piccolo san me sentía tan segura y protegida, jeje es que me salvó tantas veces ahora que ya no está conmigo me siento débil nuevamente** "pensó la joven. Luego ella se concentró en el lugar en el que estaba

Ella miró su celular y la hora estaba un poco adelantada desde cuando visitó la dimensión de dragon ball z , todo esto era muy raro , ella apagó la pantalla de su celular y se miró en su pantalla ,ella se veía en carne y hueso ya no era una joven animada, a ella le gustaba más su apariencia en animación que así como está en esta dimensión ya que se veía en animación mucho más niña que aquí ella aquí se le notaba que era una joven , Masaki volvió a mirar la hora para asegurarse que la hora estaba adelantada

" **¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?** "pensó masaki ,ella miraba a su alrededor y en el escenario estaban hasta los mismos cosplayers que había visto por última vez que había estado en este mundo " **a parte de viajar en esta dimensión también viajé en el tiempo, creo que estoy adelantada en unos minutos…no no creo que sea así"** hablaba la joven mentalmente, la joven se intentó mover y estaba muy pesada ,le costaba moverse tan libremente como lo hacía en la dimensión de dbz " **verdad de que en mi dimensión la gravedad es más pesada que en la dimensión de dragon ball, es 10 veces más pesada en este mundo"** pensó la joven , luego ella por los stands.

la joven siguió mirando hasta que llegó al escenario ella debería ubicar a su padre que la estaba acompañando , para su buena suerte llamaron a todos los cosplayers participantes del evento al escenario pero decidió no ir " **creo que mi teoría es cierta viajé un poco al pasado"** pensó la joven buscando a su padre ,pero ella vio a unas figuras que le era familiares ¿sus amigas? Eso si que era raro, ya que debería estar su padre en vez de ellas, la joven se asustó " **entonces viajé a otra dimensión ,no entiendo nada se supone que debería estar mi papa no se nadaaaa"** pensaba la joven , ella. Ella desactivó su sharingan GRAN ERROR, la joven se le olvidó que estaba haciendo y de lo que había hecho, solo recordaba que se había separado de sus amigas para ir al baño.

-emm de que me perdí?.-preguntó masaki

-de esa tipa mira que gran cosplay.-dice su amiga llamada gabriela

-vayamos a sacarles fotos.-dijo su otra amiga llamada naomi .

se fueron del escenario a ver las cosas que vendían en el evento, masaki miró una figura de piccolo y se sintió nostálgica e incluso algo triste " **que raro...bueno soy su fan ¿no? Me compraré la figura…emmm no porque tengo muchas en mi casa"** pensó la joven y siguió caminando , la joven se compró en el evento un manga de dragon ball y se fue a su casa cuando ella cuando vio a sus padres corrió a abrazarlos no sabía por qué los extrañaba tanto. Así pasaron los días

Masaki cada vez que veía dragon ball se sentía nostálgica era raro, hasta que de pronto soñó algo.

 _-¡cabeza hueca! Enfoca tu ki!.-le decía piccolo enseñándole a volar_

 _-no entiendo nada.-decía la joven, todo era muy real_ y de pronto masaki se despertó llorando ¿Por qué estaba llorando ? no tenía idea

" **nuevamente soñé que volaba con piccolo san jeje hace tiempo que no soñaba con él , la otra vez soñé que kami sama me enseñaba a volar en un apocalipsis zombie"**. Pasaron semanas y luego meses todo seguía igual, la joven creía que su árbol que estaba destrozado por el rasengan que había creado hace algunos meses había sido porque ella se había subido al árbol y se le había caído una rama por que no aguantó el peso de masaki , su memoria estaba totalmente tergiversada, pero masaki no sabía por que llevaba adentro suyo mucha tristeza y nuevamente tantos en años le pasaba que se sentía extraña y que no encajaba en la sociedad, todo esto era raro.

Un día ella estaba entrenando en su academia de artes marciales coreanas, su nivel no había subido.

Masaki esquivaba solamente a su rival , el era mucho mejor que ella estaba a otro nivel , masaki s **e** estaba cansando ,su rival la golpeaba y masaki no podía hacer nada , la joven no sentía dolor " **¿Qué raro? será porque llevo el protector , no ,los golpes que me da no me hacen ni retroceder, pero no puedo moverme estoy muy cansada y es muy rápido"** pensaba la joven , ella se movió y esquivó la patada que le dio su rival ,pero le llegó otra.

-1 a 10, que pase el siguiente.-dijo su profesor dando los resultados, masaki había perdido

" **maldita sea perdí de nuevo , no pude ni siquiera vencer una vez a mi rival ,lo odiooo ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bueno?!.-** pensaba masaki molesta

Luego le tocó pelear con su compañero que tenía más experiencia que ella, el llevaba más años entrenando que masaki, él le estaba dando una paliza hasta que masaki se las ingenió y luego ella estaba 5 a 10 , pero su oponente estaba ganándole nuevamente y masaki se enojó y le lanzó un puño a la cabeza , los profesores pararon al instante el combate.

Ese estilo de lanzar puños a la cara le había enseñado piccolo ,masaki inconsciente mente lo usó.

-señorita no se debe lanzar puños a la cara, eso se debería saber para un grado como ud.-le dijo su profesor

-jeje lo siento.-dijo masaki riendo con una mano en la cabeza al estilo goku, ella casi nunca había tirado un golpe a la cara

-en que anda pensando?!.-le dijo su profesora bromeándole

-jejee.-dijo masaki tímidamente y se reanudó el combate.

Masaki no sabía por qué pero le daba por pelear con un estilo de pelea diferente con rodillazos, codazos y golpes a la cara, pero ella cuando reprimía eso pensaba en crear una estrategia pero no le resultaba y salía perdiendo.

Masaki para su mala suerte perdió, ella se fue molesta a su casa ya llevaba perdiendo hace muchas semanas, antes podía ganar una vez pero ahora nada

" **cálmate masaki lo importante no es ganar"** pensaba masaki calmándose, pero pensaba que también hacía el ridículo en la clase, ella ya llevaba bastante tiempo en su academia, pero parecía que solo llevaba unos días

" **que no pueda hacer nada bien, más encima con mis deberes me está yendo súper mal ¡maldita sea! , odio a mi rival, haga lo que haga nunca le ganaré"** pensó masaki molesta

La joven intentó no darse por vencida ni caer en la frustración y no estar triste, pero pasaron las semanas y masaki seguía guardando tristeza no sabía por qué e incluso le dolía el pecho.

Una noche masaki tuvo un sueño muy peculiar

ella estaba en una la nada y había una luz _de pronto veía una sombra bastante grande._

 _-quién eres?- decía la joven acercándose ,pero había un escudo que no podía traspasar_

 _La sombra trataba de acercarse, la sombra tenía una aureola_

 _La joven no entendía nada_

 _Ella posó su mano sobre el escudo y la sombra también puso su mano sobre el escudo, uniendo sus dos manos._

 _-¿Quién eres?.-vuelve a preguntar la joven, al ver la aureola en la cabeza de la sombra_

 _La sombra trataba de hablar, pero se alejaba más y no se escuchaba nada_

 _-eres….-dijo masaki_

 _Masaki no sabía por qué pero se ponía a llorar, sentía una extraña sensación de impotencia, la sombra se perdió de la vista de masaki y luego…_

Despertó

-que sueño más extraño.-piensa la joven , luego de eso al pasar los días .

Masaki siguió entrenando y estudiando a la vez, un día a masaki su madre le grabó un video entrenando y la joven feliz porque había progresado un poco le mostró a su tío a quien lo encontraba "cool" su video, pero no fue lo que esperaba de la reacción de su tío

-te falta trabajar en esas patadas y los puños, aprende a moverte bien.-le dijo su tío , a masaki la sonrisa se le desvaneció

" **es verdad soy débil no soy como profe ni san"** pensó masaki triste

Siguieron pasando los días hasta que pasaron unos meses.

Algunas cosas malas le habían pasado a la joven y eso la hacía andar un poco deprimida y con problemas existenciales e incluso algunas veces (eran muy pocas) tenía ganas de no estar con nadie , según ella quería irse a un retiro espiritual pero eso le pasaba en muy pocas ocasiones

Masaki estaba peleando con la mejor discípula de su profe ni san , ella quería ganarle, las dos tenían la misma técnica , pero la discípula de profe ni san era mucho más rápida, masaki fue derrotada

" **no te rindas masaki …..!** pensaba masaki , la discípula n1 de su profe ni san era muy arrogante y orgullosa , a masaki no le gustaba las personas así y eso le daban más ganas de pelear con ella y vencerla en sus propias narices para mostrarle que el esfuerzo puede contra el talento natural. Lo malo es que ella seguía perdiendo contra sus dos rivales hasta el punto que masaki se acostumbró a perder. Pero su profe ni san siempre la animaba para que siguiera adelante, aunque creía que su profe ni san tenía más favoritismo por su rival que por ella.

" **quiero entrar en su corazón a como dé lugar"** pensaba la joven ,cuando su profe ni san felicitaba mucho a su nueva rival y a ella no.

Pasaron muchos meses, masaki no sabía por qué pero le interesaba mucho el sharingan y sasuke Era raro .

La joven se juntaba con unas amigas y amigos otakus que tenía ella y hablaban por horas sobre sus animes favoritos , las chicas no podían creer que piccolo fuera el personaje favorito de masaki en todas las series que ha visto, pero algunas compartían el gusto por sesshomaru de inuyasha y zoro de one piece , masaki le encantaba zoro sobre todo en la fase del nuevo mundo., la joven lo encontraba guapo.

La joven desde pequeño veía fanfics y ahora retomó ese gusto

Pasaron varios meses más y ahora masaki tenía pesadillas, ella soñaba con toda la gente que la había lastimado en su vida , esos sueño se volvieron muy a menudos, pero si no soñaba eso soñaba que se encontraba una universidad y se encontraba con piccolo.

Un día soñó algo extraño, _ella veía a piccolo ,ella extrañamente podía volar y lo seguía , piccolo paraba de volar y se encontraba con masaki, pero extrañamente el la conocía muy bien ,pero de pronto llegaba gohan (que extrañamente la conocía) y piccolo se volvía malo con una M (majin) en la frente y decía._

 _-¡enfréntense a su maestro!.-gritaba piccolo y se hacía gigante, masaki se quedaba congelada y de pronto el namek la atravesaba, pero este volvía a la normalidad y gritaba su nombre ._

 _M_ asaki despertó asustada y muy confundida

Luego de algunos días masaki soñó _que ella estaba algo mareada y que piccolo la tenía en sus brazos volando. Estaba la luna llena_

 _-me debes una.-le decía piccolo , había un gran escándalo abajo._

 _-pikoro….-le decía la joven_

Masaki se despertó muy soñolienta y con la boca abierta

-¿Qué soñé? …mmm parece que con piccolo san.-dice la joven

y la joven se volvió a quedar dormida

Un día masaki le entró la nostalgia si se podía llamar así, se puso a ver una pelea de pikoro Y las peleas de los guerreros Z

" **que es genial goku, pero mas genial es piccolo san ,es tan genial tiene cara de malo ¡que sexy es! ¡sexy as namek! Ooo pero trunks también los es, pero le gana piccolo san ¡que sexy!"** pensaba la joven.

La joven los meses que pasaron no volvió a soñar con el namek , pero soñaba que habían distintos apocalipsis , zombie, mutantes, alienígenas, illuminati , 3era guerra mundial, reptilianos, gente del gobierno que salía a matar a gente , gente disfrazada de humana o que ella viajaba en el tiempo o viajaba a otras dimensiones o que su alma salía a recorrer el mundo .

la tristeza se estaba desapareciendo de la joven ,pero volvió a pasar algo , no sabía por qué pero un día se despertó con una idea típica de un fic.

Que ella viajaba al mundo fantástico de dragon ball y que conocía a piccolo, pero el la conocía por alguna razón y que tenía que salvar al mundo de un apocalipsis zombie.

La joven no sabía por qué estaba pensando en eso pero creía que era porque había estado soñando con picolo y también con los apocalipsis, pero no le hizo caso ,pero al pasar los meses esa idea no se desaparecía , era raro para ella.

En total ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que masaki llegó a su mundo o quizás un año.

la joven luego de llegar de entrenar (nuevamente había perdido) la joven frustrada comió vio un fic y se durmió

 _ella sueña , ella estaba en el palacio de kami sama_

 _-kami sama?.-pregunta la joven_

 _-bienvenida masaki.-le responde kami sama_

 _-¿me conoce?.-le pregunta la joven_

 _-pues claro.-le dice kamisama , de pronto ella ve que el dios de la tierra toma la cabeza de masaki_

 _-¿Qué haces?!.-pregunta la joven_

 _-lo siento masaki no estoy en tu contra, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso , el sello se activará cuando llegues nuevamente a tu mundo,…los otros dioses estarían de acuerdo con esto, yo lo hago para que ellos no te lo hagan a ti.-dijo kami sama, de pronto todo se volvió negro para la joven y escuchó unas palabras_

 _-¡masaki recuérdalo cuando sea el momento! ¡debes proteger a tu mundo!.-le gritaba la voz de kamisama_

La joven se despierta asustada, ella piensa que soñó con piccolo o con kamisama , ella no recordaba nada, solo tenía una idea vaga sobre lo que soñó.

Siguieron pasando los días, masaki seguía con su vida normal, ella estaba viviendo su vida normal, ignoraba de lo que estaba por pasar ni menos la misión que tenía, las ideas que le recorrían la mente solo juraba que eran sus fantasías de otaku fangril.

Un día la joven se queda a dormir donde su abuela , ella lo pasó bien con sus abuelos, estuvo comiendo comida japonesa, eran las 2:00 am , era hora de dormir, la joven durmió,pero soñó algo espantoso.

 _ella ve que esa en una escena post apocalíptica , de pronto ve que todos los que ella conocía morían._

 _-¡mama! , ¡papa!.-gritaba masaki , ahí había un individuo gigante , no se podía ver bien el sujeto, el tenía a su madre y a su padre sujetados del cuello ,los estaba ahorcando._

 _-¡suéltalos!.-gritaba masaki ,pero el sujeto no los soltaba y de pronto los hacía desaparecer, masaki si enfurecía y intentaba golpearlo ,pero no podía el sujeto era muy rápido ,ella intentó darle ,pero no había caso , el hombre la golpeaba y ella caía ,luego todo se volvía negro ,ella despertaba en un edificio allí estaba el sujeto ,pero salía volando por la ventana, luego la joven veía que un meteorito caía en la ciudad, todo se remecía y de pronto no había nada solo estaba el edificio que estaba ella, lo demás estaba en llamas, luego aparecían unos sujetos con smoking y mujeres pasando delante de ella(parecido a matrix), ellos tenían una mirada estoica y la empezaban a perseguir. la joven despertó_

-era un sueño.-dijo la joven y volvió a dormir ,todo lo que recordaba era ese edificio , no recordaba lo demás ,ese sueño se le hizo repetitivo junto a que todas las personas que la habían lastimado la volvían a lastimar, e incluso soñaba que las personas que quería, sus amigas, sus compañeros de artes marciales la lastimaban de la misma manera que lo hicieron en el pasado, la joven estaba insegura de si misma y pensaba siempre " **se volverá a repetir lo mismo? , bueno soy rara, así que es posible que la gente me lastime ya que a los raros siempre los lastiman"** pensaba la joven.

La joven empezó a soñar con animales y coas que se les caían los ojos y la perseguían o el apocalipsis zombie ,o con el edificio ese, u otro apocalipsis o con que la gente la lastimaba.

Una noche la joven tuvo un sueño muy claro ella caía en la oscuridad y vio que ella misma estaba en los pies metidos en el agua , había una especie de agua negra , de pronto la envolvían unas manos pequeñas negras e intentaban sumergirla, ella veía que ella misma abría los ojos y los tenía rojos.

" _masaki ¡despierta de esta ilusión!_ " escuchaba la joven una voz muy tono japonés, de pronto despierta, la joven no recuerda nada aunque cree que tuvo una pesadilla, de pronto ve una sombra en su pieza, la joven cierra los ojos y luego los abre .

ese día la joven tuvo entrenamiento de artes marciales, ella estaba practicando su kata o formula (una serie de movimientos), luego ella se tenía que enfrentar a un contrincante más avanzado que masaki, era una batalla por puntos , ninguno de los dos atacaba esta era una batalla de estrategias , de pronto su contrincante la ataca ,pero masaki le lanza una patada y un giro a la cabeza y luego unos puños a la pechera marcando un punto

bien!.-le dijo su profe ni san

La joven se alegró y siguió atacando a más contrincantes y ella les ganaba con facilidad. De pronto esa sensación tan extraña se desvaneció, eso fue raro, pensaba la joven , luego de desaparecer esa sensación entraña , ella se hizo más lenta y terminó derrotada ante un oponente. Luego la joven llegó a su casa y fue al baño.

" **que me habrá pasado, fui muy rápida y los movimientos de mi contrincante fueron lentos cuando siempre son rápidos**?" pensó la joven

" **acaso habré despertado el sharingan… waaa no pienses en eso es irreal, no confundas la realidad con la ficción, es mucho anime por hoy piensa mejor que te volviste muy buena** "pensó la joven, pero igual le dio intriga y cerro y abrió los ojos haciendo como si activara su sharingan ,pero no pasó nada

" **jaja viste , no confundas eso con la realidad** "pensó la joven, aunque la joven desde pequeña había hecho eso igual que el kame hame ha.

A la joven le siguió intrigando el por qué ella había ganado ese día , ya que era demasiado torpe casi nunca ganaba, ella trató de pensar que era simple cansancio y mareo ,pero algo de su inconsciente le decía que no era eso.

La joven casi todos los días se miraba al espejo y veía algo que no iba con ella, eso era raro.

Un día masaki estaba entrenando en su academia de artes marciales, ella estaba exhausta, la joven se fue a cambiar de ropa al camarín, de nuevo había perdido ya no lo aguantaba , estaba molesta consigo misma.

" **eres la peor, no puedes hacer nada bien"** ' pensaba la joven, ella prendió su celular con enojo para ver la hora , el fondo de pantalla era de piccolo , de pronto se le vino un mareo , a la joven le dolieron los ojos , de pronto no podía ver como siempre, la joven se miró al espejo y tenía el sharingan activado

ella se encierra en el baño, ya que alguien podía entrar y verla así " **esto no puede estar pasando… esto es parte de ficción, me estaré volviendo loca?...espera"** pensaba la joven , pero de pronto se le vino a la mente todos sus recuerdos reprimidos que vivió en la otra dimensión, ahora la joven entendía todo

" **debo ir a namekusein"** pensó la joven

" **pero ¿Por qué habré perdido la memoria?"** se preguntaba la joven ,ahora ella no hallaba como salir del camarín de damas ya que nadie la podía ver con esos ojos y más encima su padre la estaba esperando afuera de su academia

Ella se relajó y desactivó su sharingan. Los recuerdos nuevamente se volvieron distantes, pero por lo menos recordaba algo la joven , ella salió del camarín , se despidió de sus profesores y fue a ver a su padre.

-¿como te fue?.-le pregunto su padre

-bien.-dijo masaki con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, los recuerdos distantes se volvieron solo ideas y luego se esfumaron.

La joven tuvo un sueño muy raro

" _nunca había visto un lugar como este"_ _dijo la joven viendo el lugar_

" _si miras dentro de tu alma ¿Qué crees que encontrarás?" le dice la voz de un hombre_

" _espera yo parece que te reconozco" dice masaki_

" _¿las personas viven atadas a lo que consideran como verdadero. Así es como definen la realidad. Pero ¿Qué significa la verdad?_

" _yo.." le dice masaki_

" _¿es que no quieres despertar?_

" _sasuke? yo.." masaki se da cuenta de quién era_

" _¿o tienes miedo de recordar masaki? " le dice la voz , masaki cae en una especie de agujero luminoso_

De pronto masaki despierta, era de día, ella estaba con el notebook prendido. la joven estaba desorientada, hasta que vio la hora eran las 11 am ,la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba estudiando, pero se quedó dormida, la joven no recordaba nada de su sueño que había tenido.

Masaki sospechaba algo, ella va al espejo y no sabe por qué hace eso trata de activar su sharingan, pero no pasó nada, así masaki siguió soñando con lo mismo, ella no recordaba nada ,pero inconscientemente intentaba activar su sharingan cada día

Un día Masaki estaba viendo la saga de cell, la pelea de pikkoro vs cell

" **es demasiado guayyy , me encanta como es. ¡ Estúpido y sensual pikkoro** _"_ pensaba la joven cada vez que veía a pikoro en la tv, aunque también le gustaba trunks y gohan de personajes favoritos

A la joven no sabía por qué pero al transcurrir las semanas, nada le llamaba la atención y casi todo el mundo no le agradaba e incluso andaba un poco irritable.

En esas semanas, masaki estaba teniendo sueños de ella y piccolo, pero ella solo recordaba muy poco de esos sueños. Un día masaki estaba entrenando, la joven estaba dándole patadas al saco de boxeo que tenían en su academia, la joven recordaba lo que le había dicho su tío

" _mira esto" (le decía la joven mostrándole un video de ella) (su tió lo miraba) practica más tus patadas (y se iba su tío de donde estaba masaki, dejándole un vació a su sobrina)_

La joven estaba viendo como su rival daba unas patadas sorprendentes, al joven se molestó, mientras ella lo hacía todo lento y le costaba.

" **¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien? , ¡maldita sea no he podido ganarle a mis dos rivales"** pensaba la joven molesta lanzando patadas

Luego a la joven se le vino un recuerdo

" _No te exijas tanto, en total no vas a durar mucho en esto" le decía su abuela_

La joven estaba molesta lanzando patadas, de pronto sintió como si una especie de energía recorriera todo su cuerpo, sus fuerzas se habían recuperado, ella lanzó una patada y su patada hizo que el saco de boxeo cayera hacia el suelo. La joven había activado su sharingan

Masaki descansó un rato ,a la joven se le vinieron algunos recuerdos a la mente , por lo menos sabía cómo utilizar su sharingan , nadie la podía ver con esos ojos así que desactivó su sharingan.

Luego de un buen rato de comenzar la clase a masaki le tocó pelear con un adversario de un nivel mucho más alto que masaki .

-comiencen!.-dijo su profesor.

Masaki no quería perder como siempre, su adversario empezó a atacar con patadas, ella esquivó el ataque

" **esto será difícil ¡vaya interesante!"** pensó masaki , la joven activó su sharingan , en total con su casco y cabezal no se vería nada ya que parecía que llevaba un casco de motocicleta.

Su adversario atacaba, masaki solo esquivaba, la joven vio la guardia abierta de su contrincante y solo toco la pechera de su rival, ya que si le lanzaba un golpe le dolería.

-¡punto!.-dijo su profesor, masaki sonrió

Su contrincante la atacaba

" **no debo atacar mucho, ya que se darían cuenta de mi suba de nivel"** pensó masaki esquivando

La joven seguía esquivando, hasta que tocó a su rival y fue punto , luego masaki se dejó golpear varias veces para que terminara la pelea lo más justo posible

-4 a 5! .- contó los puntos su profesor. La joven desactivó su sharingan, Masaki estaba contenta de haber podido pelear a la par contra una persona de grado mayor a ella.

Luego a la joven le tocó pelear con quien más esperaba luchar, masaki estaba feliz por pelear con su rival favorito

" **te haré morder el piso"** pensó masaki activando su sharingan.

La joven solo se empezó a mover hacia su rival, el primero atacó a masaki con una patada, la joven pudo esquivar la patada, luego su rival empezó a lanzar patadas al azar contra masaki , la joven solo lo esquivaba, masaki solo se mueve y toca la pechera de su compañero

-¡punto!.-gritó su profesor.

La joven sonríe, su rival le empezó a lanzar golpes de puño, pero masaki lo esquivaba, la joven vio la guardia abierta a su rival y lo tocó.

-¡punto!.-gritó su profesor

-¡2 a 0!.-dijo los puntos su profesor

El rival de masaki le lanzaba patadas a la joven, pero masaki solo lo esquivaba, su rival le empezó a lanzar golpes de puños ,pero masaki solo lo esquivaba , la joven tocó con la punta de su pie la pechera de su rival .

-¡punto!.-dijo su profesor.

Su rival empezó a lanzarle patadas con giro masaki solo lo esquivaba, la joven le hizo una trampa y el pobre chico le lanzó una patada y masaki la esquivó, el chico se cayó , la joven reía.

-sale el que perdió!.-dijo el maestro

La joven reía y desactivó su sharingan ya que la había cansado mucho, ella perdió contra un peleador que era un poco mayor de grado " **bueno , era de esperarse sin el sharingan no puedo contra ellos"** pensó la joven

Terminó la clase y se acercó a masaki el peleador con el que se había enfrentado primero

-muy bien.-le dijo el señor de unos 45 años

Masaki solo se sonrojó.

-gracias.-dijo la joven

" **si solo pudiera verme mi profesora ni san ¿Qué diría? Diría lo mismo que el ? "** pensó la joven

Masaki se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa junto a su padre.

La joven estaba exhausta, ella comió, encendió su computador y se puso a ver su Facebook escuchando musica. De pronto cuando cambio de musica a una cancion llamada glassy sky se le vinieron los recuerdos de su viaje a la dimensión de dragon ball .

" **piccolo san"** pensó la joven y se le cayó una lágrima.

" **tengo que ir a namek, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ¿habrá pasado mucho tiempo allá?"**

" **yo solo quiero estar con piccolo san y los demás…quiero escaparme un rato de este aburrido mundo , me siento sola"** pensaba la joven llorando

Masaki tuvo la idea de pensar todo con más claridad al otro día.

La joven durmió, de pronto soñó algo, ella estaba cerca de kurama

" _kurama" le decía a joven_

" _masaki te estoy intentando sacar el sello que te reprime tus recuerdos es muy difícil , pero haré todo lo posible por sacártelo, ahora por lo menos recuerdas, pero no sé por cuanto más dure , ese sello es muy fuerte" le dijo kurama_

" _de que hablas? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada? ¿ por qué me estás ayudando?" dijo la joven toda confundida_

" _el tiempo lo dirá" le habló kurama desapareciendo y alejándose_

 _La joven perseguía a kurama, pero se alejó , el fondo cambió a uno claro era ella , la joven estaba en la nada , de pronto todo se volvía negro_

Y despierta la joven , ya era de día

" **je recuerdo todo ¡genial! "** Pensó la joven

" **pero tengo que entrenar , siento que mi poder se ha debilitado , si voy a namek tengo que ir el doble de fuerte o el triplo de fuerte , por lo menos tengo que tener el poder para hacerle frente a algún soldado de frezeer"** pensó la joven

Luego de estudiar la joven se fue al patio de su casa, la joven intentó activar su sharingan, pero no pudo, la joven volvió a lo, pero no pudo, la joven intentó activar su mangekyou sharingan y hacer el kamui ,pero tampoco pudo

" **¿¡que mierda está pasando acá!?** Pensó la joven

La joven intentó activar su sharingan nuevamente, pero obtuvo los mismos resultados ¿Qué estaba pasando?

" **pero si ayer pude activarlo y desactivarlo sin ningún problema** "pensó la joven, ella intentó activarlo varias veces, pero no pudo y se dio por vencida ese día.

Ella se subió a su árbol favorito y se puso de pie en unas ramas, estaba oscureciendo, se veía la luna y algunas estrellas.

ella recordó un sueño que tuvo con ese arbol hace algún tiempo ,ella estaba en esa misma posición , pero habían pétalos de flores en el aire y estaba piccolo detrás de ella.

-pikoro san…cuando podré verte….solo quiero verte….-dijo la joven alzando la mano hacia la luna,

Al día siguiente masaki intentó nuevamente lo, pero no pudo.

" **maldita sea así nunca llegaré a namekusein"** pensaba la joven, ese día a la joven no le resultó

Ella nuevamente se subió al árbol al atardecer y pero estaba afirmada de una rama, sus brazos tiritaban por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo

" **maldición , sigo igual de débil, sin el sharingan no soy nada…chichos quiero verlos.."** pensaba la joven , de pronto se baja del árbol y su perro se acerca y la mira.

-lindo…-le dice la joven mirando a su perro y lo acaricia mirando hacia el cielo

" **algún día volveré"** piensa la joven marchándose a su habitación, la joven en la noche pensaba escuchando musica

" **creo que despierto mi sharingan solo cuando estoy con una emoción fuerte o cuando practico artes marciales** "dedujo la joven, masaki estaba a punto de dormirse

" **piccolo san , como quisiera verte, te extraño"** pensó la joven y se le cayó una lagrima.

La joven al otro día estaba lanzando golpes a un saco de boxeo " **estoy aburrida de este mundo ¡por que no puedo ir a la dimension de dragon ball!** **"** pensaba la joven, de pronto sintió una energía que estaba emanando y activó su sharingan, la joven se dio cuenta de eso, el perro de masaki la quedó mirando asustado

La joven sintió una gran oscuridad que la envolvía más grande de que cuando estaba en la otra dimensión, la joven hizo un kage bunshin no jutsu e hizo que el clon se quedara en su casa para que nadie se preocupara por ella , mientras que su yo verdadero practicaría en un lote (parecido al lote baldío de doraemon) que quedaba al lado de su casa

La joven empezó a practicar con sus poderes, masaki se dio cuenta que le costaba mucho hacer las técnicas que hacía cuando estaba en la dimensión de dragon ball, ella creía que era porque ya no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes ya que había pasado mucho tiempo como una persona normal, además ahora se cansaba más, masaki estaba practicando con su chakra , pero a la joven se le ocurrió probar como estaba con su ki , la joven desactivó su sharingan e intentó volar ,pero no pasó nada

" **que raro"** pensaba la joven , ella volvió a activar su sharingan e intentó utilizar su ki lanzando una bola de energía y pudo hacerlo ,lo que significaba que ella solo podía utilizar su sharingan con su ki y chakra , pero la cansaba mucho.

" **estoy oxidada como dice piccolo san je"** pensaba la joven, ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a usar sus poderes completamente.

de pronto ve que se acercaron algunas personas al lugar de donde estaba entrenando

-¡no estorben!.-dijo la chica y metió a todos en un genjutsu y luego se fueron todos , dejando a masaki nuevamente sola

" **menos mal o sino se armaría un gran alboroto por verme usando mis poderes"**

masaki se dio cuenta que hasta se le habían olvidado hacer los sellos, así que la joven tuvo que buscar en su celular todos los sellos que ella sabía hacer, la joven sentía una gran fatiga al utilizar su sharingan por mucho rato y hacer el genjutsu, así que la joven tuvo que entrenar mucho para acostumbrarse a ello , lo único es que le costaba mucho entrenar con su ki ni siquiera podía volar . la joven llegó al consenso que no podía usar esto en su academia de artes marciales ya que puede que se sobrepase en su fuerza y hiera a alguien o alguien se dé cuenta de sus ojos a menos que usara casco , así que la joven entrenó mucho hasta que se acostumbró a su sharingan . uno de esos días masaki quiso comprobar algo

" **con la muerte del sr. Piccolo desperté el mangekyou sharingan ¿podré usarlo ahora"** pensó la joven, masaki cerró los ojos y concentró su chakra , luego abrió los ojos y tenía el mangekyou sharingan ,ella sintió una energía enorme que recorría su cuerpo , era tal cual como cuando casi quema a nappa con su amaterasu.

" **este es poder de verdad"** pensó la joven sonriendo . La joven corrió hasta llegar al baño de su casa, se encerró y se miró al espejo, en su ojo izquierdo tenía tres tomoes con unos huecos en los centros y tres puntos en las orillas de sus ojos (parecido al de fugaku *padre de sasuke* en el relleno de itachi shinden) y en el otro ojo tenía lo mismo, pero combinado con el mangekyou sharingan de óbito creando una flor.

" **genial ¿en este ojo tendré el mangekyou sharingan eterno? ¿me lo habrá trasplantado sasuke ya que cuando tuve esa charla con el me dolió demasiado mi ojo y desde ahí pude utilizar el kamui"** pensaba la joven, masaki se entristeció al recordar cómo había despertado estos poderes , ella había prometido no despertarlos igual que sus predecesores ,pero al final los despertó igual.

La joven salió al lote e intentó practicar con sus ojos peleando con su clones, ella ahora tenía unos reflejos increíbles con esos ojos, aunque ya no se podía mover tan rápido como en la otra dimensión ya que en este mundo la gravedad es más pesada (10 veces más pesada) , también la joven practico con su kamui ahora ella ya no se cansaba como antes

" **tengo la posibilidad de irme ahora mismo a la otra dimensión, pero todavía no estoy lista tengo que hacerme más fuerte"** pensaba , la joven enfocó su vista hacia lo más que podía enfocar y de pronto vió a alguien que se acercaba , la joven vio que esa persona no tenía chakra ¿raro no? ,la joven desactivó su mangekyou sharingan , pero vio que no había nada , la joven volvió a activar su mangekyou y ahí estaba la persona , la joven tuvo una idea

" **podré ver los fantasmas?"** Pensó la joven asustada, masaki le tenía terror a esas cosas y salió corriendo hacia su casa

Masaki estaba aterrada, la joven desactivó su sharingan , ella se sentó en su cama y se tapó con una manta.

" **que rayos ?! WTF! no sé qué pasó ,pero creo que puedo ver los fantasmas, pero ¿Por qué en la serie sasuke ni ningún uchiha podía ver fantasmas?...ahh verdad en el mundo de naruto no hay fantasmas ,todos van al mundo puro a algo así… tengo miedo "** pensó masaki asustada

La joven esa noche durmió muy asustada, se sentía ichigo de bleach que veía las almas y huecos

Ella abrió los ojos aterrada, más encima ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, la joven estaba tiritando, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella, la joven activó su magekyou sharingan y pudo ver que había un espíritu en la puerta de su habitación, ella con mucho miedo desactivó su mangekyou y trató de cerrar los ojos.

" **tengo miedo"** pensó la joven y se durmió.

Al otro día masaki siguió entrenando, pero lo raro es que ahora solo podía activar su sharingan y no su mangekyou sharingan en ninguno de sus dos ojos.

La joven tanto entrenar se cansó, más encima tenía que ir a entrenar artes marciales extremas, así que llegó muy cansada a su casa, ella encendió su computador y se puso a leer unos fics de piccolo, luego la joven se durmió , ella tuvo un sueño muy raro

 _Todo estaba oscuro y de pronto se abre una puerta, la joven entra a esa puerta ,pero ella despierta en su cama habían fantasmas rodeándola , la joven muy asustada activa su kamui y se va hacia el mundo de dragon ball , ella mira todo y funcionó ella estaba en el mundo de dragon ball_

 _Pero ve bien, todo estaba destruido, de pronto escucha unos ruidos como en el cine y que un edifico se destruye , ella ve que cae un cuerpo al lado de ella , era ten shin han_

" _ten shin han?" pregunta la joven , el se intenta levantar pero no puede y muere_

 _La joven queda sorprendida, de pronto cae del cielo vegeta , todo herido_

" _vegeta? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?" le pregunta la joven_

 _Pero vegeta se levanta y vuelve hacia un resplandor, eran los androides_

" _ **no entiendo nada"**_ _pensaba la joven, luego veía que los androides mataban a vegeta , luego a lo lejos se veía sheng long y todo estaba oscuro , de pronto aparecen los androides cerca de ella_

" _mira esta chiquilla tan linda, creo que sería bueno jugar con ella" dice n 17 y 18 lo mira y los dos se acercan a masaki , pero algo los golpea , de pronto aparece piccolo_

" _señor pikoro!" dice la joven a punto de las lágrimas, ella lo había extrañado mucho_

" _¡masaki huye!" le dice piccolo lanzándose a pelear contra los androides, la joven queda congelada_

" _ **no será esto el futuro de trunks ¿habré caído hacia esta dimensión "**_ _pensó la joven_

 _La joven intenta huir con su kamui, pero no funciona._

 _La joven ve que piccolo cayó la androide 18 le había dado un tremendo golpe en el estómago , el estaba muy herido_

" _pikoro san" le dice la joven_

" **piccolo san va a morir y yo nuevamente no podré hacer nada ¡maldición soy muy débil"** _pensaba la joven con los dientes apretados_

" _te dije que huyeras! , ve hacia donde está gohan" le dijo piccolo sin aire_

" _no , no lo dejare aquí , no quiero que muera ya sufrí mucho , no soportaría perderlo otra vez" dijo la joven al borde de las lagrimas_

" _nos encontraron" dijo piccolo ,el namek se levantó , pero los androides , tomaron a los dos por la garganta y los apoyaron contra un edificio_

 _La androide le empezó a dar una golpiza a piccolo , masaki no soportaba ,_

 _¡déjalo -dijo masaki y le lanzó un rasengan con sus fuerzas hacia el androide 17 y cuando se liberó del agarre de 17 tomó el pie de 18 y la lanzó lejos , piccolo cayó al suelo ._

" _pikoro san" dijo la joven_

" _masaki estás bien?" le habló el namek sin abrir los ojos, piccolo estaba muriendo_

" _si" le responde la joven triste_

" _**por mi falta de poder estoy perdiendo todo"**_ _piensa la joven_

" _pikoro san no me deje sola, recién he vuelto" le dice la joven llorando_

" _sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…" le dice piccolo secándole las lagrimas_

" _lo siento masaki…" le dice el namek_

" _pikoro san tengo miedo, no me deje " le dice la joven_

" _no temas siempre estaré contigo, yo estaré aquí, solo tienes que recordarme" le dice el namek tocándole la parte donde debería estar el corazón de masaki, de pronto el paisaje cambia de color ahora está todo negro ,masaki se da cuenta que ya no está con piccolo y de pronto_

Suena la alarma de su despertador

" **fue un sueño"** piensa la joven y le salen algunas lágrimas , pero la joven no recordaba todo lo del sueño , solo recordaba a piccolo moribundo en el piso diciéndole esas palabras.

"no temas siempre estaré contigo" pensó en esas palabras masaki

" **como me hubiera gustado que me hubiera dicho eso piccolo antes de morir cuando nappa nos atacó** " pensó masaki

" **habrá muerto? , maldita sea soñé algo tan horrible, ¿Quién le habrá hecho eso? ¿los androides o bills…siempre sueño con bills así que creo que fue el"**

" **no seré débil, no me iré de mi mundo hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte y tengo que acostumbrarme al 100% el mangekyou sharingan y ya que se hacer el amaterasu tendré que dominarlo a tal punto de ser igual al de sasuke y resistir lo más posible con el kamui como óbito ¡seré fuerte""** pensó la joven

La joven entrenó muy duro, a las pocas semanas ya sentía nuevamente correr por su cuerpo ese increíble poder que sintió cuando estaba en el hospital, además de una gran oscuridad.

La joven en su academia le tocó pelear nuevamente con su rival de casi su mismo grado

La joven solo esquivaba las patadas y los puños con su sharingan, la joven sonrió y tocó en la pechera a su rival

-punto!.-gritó su profe ni san

" **ya no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para ser mi rival"** pensó la joven con una sonrisa

La joven desarrolló un tipo de arrogancia contra su rival, igual se dejaba ganar contra los de su mayor grado ya que podía levantar sospechas.

Todos sus compañeros ganaron, masaki había ganado 3 veces y sus compañero veces.

La joven todavía sentía mucha admiración por su profe ni san , ya que ella también admiraba la humildad de su profesora ya que ella nunca demostraba nada y era una de las mejores del país de masaki, además todavía se sentía inferior a ella, todavía creía que no podía ganarle en artes marciales coreanas ni tampoco en artes marciales extremas, hablando de eso masaki igual era muy mala para las acrobacias en las artes marciales extremas así que eso no cambió en nada

La joven pensó que era mucho entrenamiento y decidió descansar, ella fue al cine con sus padres.

Luego de ver la película, cosa que le encantó a masaki , ella llegó a su casa y vio dragon ball kai, luego se quedó dormida, pero la joven despertó en medio de la noche aterrada ya que el otro día vio que había un fantasma o espíritu cerca de su habitación

"no temas siempre estaré contigo" esas palabras de su sueño sonaron en la mente de masaki

" **no temeré"** pensó masaki y volvió a dormir.

A masaki se le puede ver muy madura para ciertas cosas, pero la verdad es que sigue siendo una niña por dentro, la joven empezó a soñar con que toda la gente que conocía la atacaba

" _ya paren" dijo la joven y de pronto todo se volvió de un color escarlata y la vista de la joven se nubló_

 _Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo, la joven estaba en el templo sagrado_

" _ **estaré soñando… bueno pero parece real, espero que no"**_ _piensa la joven_

 _-genial!.-decía la joven , "_ _ **que rayos estoy en la saga de cell?"**_ _pensó la joven , masaki mira con cuidado observando cada detalle y ve que está piccolo, la joven va corriendo hasta donde el ,ella lo abraza con mucho cariño ,pero ella ve que está más grande por lo que ella le llegaba a la cintura._

" _qué bueno que llegaste masaki" le decía piccolo tocando la cabeza de masaki ,la joven se sonrojó ante tal contacto con el namek_

" _cuanto tiempo pasó?" pregunta la joven, todavía abrazándolo se sentía tan bien abrazar al namek, que estaría así por horas_

" _han pasado 4 años "le dice piccolo serio_

" _maldición, y yo que quería verlo en namekusein ,veo que ya se fusionó con kami sama, bueno hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarle ,lo extrañé tanto"le dice la joven feliz_

" _masaki necesito que entrenemos en la habitación del tiempo "dice piccolo serio_

" _emm si" dice la joven, los dos entran a la habitación todo era como recordaba masaki, todo estaba igualito como en la tv._

 _La joven ve emocionada todo lo que la rodeaba y mira a piccolo , ella tan contenta lo vuelve a abrazar él también la abraza, la joven sorprende ante esto ya que nunca la había abrazado ni nada por el estilo, se sonroja y lo suelta._

" _piccolo te quiero "le dice la joven mirando hacia el suelo_

" _yo también masaki" le dice piccolo , la joven queda impresionada por lo que le dijo_

" _ **entonces el también me quería, yo siempre pensé que me tenía cariño al igual que gohan ,al morir nos dijo* los quiero*, pero creí que ahora como han pasado los años no sería igual, pero veo que es al revés e incluso creí que fusionado con kami sama sería más frio o distinto**_ _"pensaba la joven muy sonrojada._

" _gracias señor pikoro ¿es enserio?" murmura la joven, ella nunca creyó que piccolo le diría eso_

 _De pronto piccolo desprevenidamente besa a masaki_

" _ **piccolo san que hace? "**_ _Pensó la joven, masaki estaba inmóvil, estaba muy sorprendida._

 _Aunque estaba un poco feliz por eso, la joven le devolvió el beso, pero su beso era muy inocente, como de principiante, el namek lanzó a masaki a la cama_

" _ **noo, soy muy joven para esto, yo quiero ser virgen hasta que me case ¿Qué te pasa piccolo san?!"**_ _pensaba la joven_

 _Todo se volvió borroso y luego…_

-despierta.-escuchó una voz masaki

La joven abrió los ojos

-mama?.-preguntó la joven

-quien más, parece que estabas soñando.-le dijo su madre

A Masaki le costó reaccionar.

" **fue todo un sueño que alivio"** pensó la joven, levantándose

Eran las 7 pm. Masaki estaba sentada en un árbol de su jardín, pensando varias cosas

 **"a pesar de que no tenía memoria, no se por que no tenía memoria, yo soñaba que yo tenía estos poderes hasta el kyubi sellado , también soñaba con piccolo san , también soñé cosas que pasaron en la dimensión de dragon ball, creo que mi subconsciente me estaba avisando sobre esto...pero quien me habrá sellado la memoria , eso dijo kurama...¿por que kurama me ayuda?"** pensaba la joven , luego recordó sobre su sueño

" **piccolo san ¿queee whattt? , porque soñé eso…"** pensaba la joven

" **bueno… hace mucho tiempo soñé que piccolo besaba a una chica y yo me enfurecía, pero este no es el caso, el me besaba ¡qué horror! … siempre he encontrado guapo al señor pikoro. pero…creo que esto es inconsciente….¿no será que…? Realmente estoy enamorada del señor pikoro?"** masaki negó con su cabeza ante tal pensamiento, el era su maestro no podían haber tales emociones

" **no, el es mi maestro no puede ser…hace tiempo reprimí estos sentimientos, desde pequeña fue mi personaje favorito y lo encontraba sugoi,pero desde que empecé a leer fics y ver cosas de deviantart lo encontré guapo subarashi , era muy….muy sexy , cuando lo conocí en persona esos sentimientos empezaron a brotar ,pero los suprimí porque es mi maestro y mi amigo e incluso en algunas veces lo vi como un hermano mayor o un padre sustituto y ahora están nuevamente estos horrorosos sentimientos ."** pensaba la joven sonrojada , luego se le vinieron a la mente cuando su maestro sonreía o se quitaba la capa.

" **al parecer sí , estoy enamorada realmente de pikoro san , antes solo me gustaba ese chico rubio, pero comparándolo con pikoro san , mejor pikoro san"** pensaba la joven sonrojada

Masaki entendió que estaba de verdad enamorada de su maestro

" **maldita sea! Ahora como lo hago? , kusoo…esto era lo que menos quería, estoy como esas fangirls que se enamoran de pikoro en los fics….ahora que hare?! Pronto lo veré de nuevo si es que la historia no falla, pero…. Ya no lo miraré con los mismos ojos ¡mierda!"** Pensaba la joven agitada

" **¿el? ¿él se podría enamorar de mí? …. ¡que mierda está pensando! ….espero controlar estos sentimientos ¡masaki! Recuerda que él es asexual o hermafrodita, o lo que sea, pero no es ni hombre ni mujer"** pensó la joven

La joven se acostó pensando en esto y tuvo un sueño, donde todos morían y luego volvía a ver la muerte de pikoro a manos de nappa, eso hizo que la joven se levante y tenga más ganas de entrenar

" **no pienses en eso del amor masaki , ahora tu deber es entrenar tengo que ser más fuerte , no seré débil! … ahh y verdad tengo que estudiar…bueno mi deber ahora es estudiar y entrenar"** pensaba la joven

Mientras más usaba su mangekyou sharingan más oscuridad sentía la joven en su corazón.

Lo peor para masaki es que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado nuevamente al chakra uchiha y ahora podía presentir los fantasmas o sentirlos, pero no los veía ,solo los podía ver con el mangakyou sharingan.

Pasaron algunos días de que había descubierto que estaba realmente enamorada de su maestro.

La joven estaba viendo las noticias, estaban dando sobre los terroristas del oriente

" **será a eso que me tendré que enfrentar?"** pensó la joven con temor

Los pensamientos oscuros de repente indagaban en la mente de masaki cosas como

" **me gustaría ir a vengarme de la gente que me hizo daño"** pensaba la joven

O cosas así como " **podría ir a hacer justicia con mis propias manos como kira o voy a matar a los criminales** ", pero ella intentaba olvidarse de eso, pensando que ella no haría ese tipo de cosas, la joven por su oscuridad se volvió un poco menos alegre y más pensativa, e incluso no sabía porque.. Pero todo en este mundo le empezó a dar igual, ya nada le llamaba la atención, pero igual era torpe y un poco alegre.

Finalmente masaki se acostumbró a su sharingan y a su mangekyou sharingan (este en gran medida)

Una noche masaki estaba leyendo un doujini sobre piccolo y una chica.

" **acaso será verdad eso y piccolo no es como todo los namekusein y será un hombre? O su especia es adaptable ¿se podría enamorar de mi? ¿Conoceré el amor?"** pensaba masaki

" **no y no…no puedo pensar en eso, además akira dijo claramente que piccolo era hermafrodita o asexual. No debo pensar en eso, masaki solo velo como tu maestro"** se decía mentalmente la joven, luego ella hizo sus cosas y se fue a acostar.

La joven estaba en su cama escuchando musica y pensando que dentro de unos días ya podría ir a namek , pero no estaba segura cuanto tiempo transcurrió en esa dimensión desde su partida. Luego recordó cómo llegó a ese mundo , ella solo pensó en la saga de los saiyajins gracias a un manga y en seguida viajó a esa dimensión

" **será de que… podré viajar entre dimensiones en el tiempo que quiera, como cuando llegué a este mundo"** pensaba la joven , luego ella recordó todo lo sucedido en el entrenamiento que tuvo con gohan y piccolo .

" **recuerdo cuando tenía pesadillas en las noches porque sabía que piccolo moriría y yo para estar más tranquila dormía cerca de él o cuando por segunda vez lloré "**

(flashback)

 _la joven estaba soñando que moría piccolo y se despertó asustada a punto de llorar._

 _La joven miró a pikoro y no soportó y casi se le salen las lágrimas_

 _-grrr…no llores.-le dijo pikoro gruñendo, masaki reprimió sus lagrimas_

 _-pikoro…-dice la joven reprimiendo las lagrimas_

 _-callate!.-le gritó pikoro dándole una mirada que recorrió el frio por las vértebras de masaki_

 _-¡sabes que no me gusta verte llorar!.-le dijo el namek en tono áspero_

 _La joven se sonrojó_

" _será porque le molesta o lo dice con cariño? No lo se" pensaba la joven_

fin del flashback

" **ay … pikoro san…."** Luego se le vino otro flashback

 _Días después que masaki se golpeara la cabeza , masaki le dijo algo a al namek , los dos estaban descansando_

 _-se….señor pikoro.-dijo la joven_

 _-¡¿Qué quieres!?.-le contesta el namek_

 _-siempre he querido…he querido….verlo gigante….es que...se sobre eso…y…y…ud. se vería genial gigante.-le dice la joven muy tímida_

 _-grrr…-gruñe piccolo sonrojado_

 _-p…por favor, podría hacerse gigante.-le suplica la joven_

 _-no!.-le dice el namek en tono áspero y le dio una mirada a masaki que la asustó, pero la joven se las ingenió_

 _Masaki le dio esa mirada que al namek lo debilitaba._

 _-que niña….-dijo piccolo suspirando_

 _-l..lo va a hacer?.-le pregunta la joven_

 _El solo gruñó._

 _-gracias.. señor pikoro!.-le dice la joven tomándole la mano, pero el namek se la quitó._

 _-no te me acerques sabes que no me gusta eso.-le dice el namek molesto_

 _Masaki se alejó, de pronto el namek se concentró y empezó a crecer._

 _La joven lo miraba sorprendida con la boca abierta._

 _El namek crecía llegó hasta los 15 metros más o menos_

 _-genial!.-murmuró la joven muy sorprendida_

fin del flashback

" **no lo se pero desde que me golpee la cabeza y estuve muy mal durante días, piccolo san cambió un poco conmigo"** pensó la joven recordando ese momento

A la joven le salió una lágrima, ella se sentía todavía culpable por la muerte de su maestro.

Luego recordó uno de esos días que los dos estaban solos en la fogata.

- _cuando era niño, ud. era tan lindo , pensar que lo conocí de niño_

 _-grrrr.-gruñía el namek._

 _La mirada de masaki se volvió seria_

 _-no lo dejaré como aquella vez, si desaparezco, volveré como sea_

 _-grr… deja de sentimentalismos y duerme.-le ordenó el namek_

 _-si.-la joven cerró los ojos_

Fin del flashback

" **volveré piccolo san se lo aseguro "pensaba** la joven

" **pero tendré que controlar estos sentimientos"** pensaba la joven decidida

" **que no se te suban tus hormonas de fangirl …..masaki mentalízate solo es tu maestro..."** pensaba la joven

Ya faltaba muy poco para viajar al mundo de dragon ball .

La joven estaba viendo todo de nuevo la saga de frezeer , para idear planes y en qué momento aparecerá y todo.

" **espero que todo salga bien y que yo no cambie nada"** se decía mentalmente la joven, cuando la joven veía que lastimaban a gohan y a pikoro

" **en esos momentos tendrás que contenerte oiii!, además frezeer también en mi personaje favorito es tan genial ,pero por herir a gohan, krillin y piccolo san , ¡me vengaré un poco!"** ideaba un plan la joven

Ella para reflexionar y relajar su mente se fue a sentar en su árbol favorito, desde allí podía mirar el cielo ,ella estaba escuchando musica de nigthwish

" **todo en el mundo de dragon ball es genial, pero el cielo de mi mundo no tiene comparación es tan hermoso"** pensaba la joven

" **si es que todo sale bien invitaré a pikoro san para que venga aquí sería genial …aunque no sé cómo lo haría , mi mama o alguien puede que lo descubra , un sujeto de 2 metros y algo no se puede ocultar fácilmente y si lo descubre mi mama se desmayaría u otra persona llamarían al ejército y….y pueden que le hagan pruebas , que me encierren en un laboratorio….hay masaki ves mucha tele no pienses tanto , solo tienes que idearte como lo harás cuando lo invites para este mundo"** todo eso pensaba la joven

" **lo raro es que cuando estaba en la dimensión vi en mi celular que yo estaba cambiando la historia e incluso el anime tenía diferentes títulos , es extraño , ahora cuando volví no ha pasado nada todo sigue igual"** reflexionaba la joven.

" **tengo miedo y si no puedo volver al mundo de dragon ball y si puedo volver, pero me encuentro en una dimensión diferente o si vuelvo en otro tiempo y no en la saga namek?", además podrían no conocerme** pensaba la joven

Esa noche masaki soñó.

 _Ella estaba en un lugar muy blanco, no había nada. Ella se veía las manos ,eran pequeñas, su cabello no era largo y estaba animada, ella se levantó pero le costó mucho ,pero le costaba mantenerse en pie , e incluso sus pensamientos eran bastante incoherentes, "_ _ **ehh soy una bebe"**_ _se dio cuenta masaki , ella ve una sombra a lo lejos.._

 _Era de un niño, ella camino inestablemente hacia allí, hasta que se cayó, ella empezó a gatear ella caminó hasta donde estaba ese niño, el niño estaba tapándose la cara y dándole la espalda, masaki se dio cuenta que era alguien que ella conocía, pero no sabía quién, ella quería saber que le había pasado por que era una bebe, pero empezó a escuchar que el niño hablaba._

 _-¿Quién soy?.-decía el niño_

 _Ella se acercó al niño gateando, ella quería ver de quien se trataba, era EL ._

 _de pronto le dice la bebe_

 _-pi…pi..-dice masaki "_ _ **no puedo hablar bien"**_ _piensa la bebe_

 _El niño la miró fijamente_

 _-quién eres? .-dice el niño mirándola_

 _-pic….pikoyo…-le balbucea masaki_

 _-ahh verdad ese es mi nombre-dice el niño mirando hacia arriba_

 _-pi…pikolo-le dice masaki sonriéndole_

" _ **no puedo hablar bien ¡mierda!"**_ _piensa la joven_

 _-este ki es de…-dice el niño mirando a la bebe_

 _De pronto el niño pasa a ser el mismo piccolo adulto que conocemos_

 _-masaki?-le dice el namek con su típica voz grave, fue casi un susurro_

 _La bebe le sonríe_ _ **"no entiendo por qué sonrió, pero si estoy con piccolo san …no importa"**_

 _-shi.-dice la bebe acostándose en su regazo_

 _-oye no hagas eso.-el namek la quita de allí con su mano_

" _ **no entiendo por qué hice eso"**_ _piensa la bebe_

 _-por qué estás tan pequeña y por qué estás aquí? ¿y gohan?-le dice el namek subiendo su tono de voz_

 _La bebe lo mira, trata de hablar, pero no puede_

 _-bueno…no importa….no me digas que estás muerta.-le dice piccolo tranquilizándose_

" _ **no se dónde estoy , no sé por qué estoy viendo a piccolo san , no entiendo nada…como quisiera hablarle a piccolo san y tranquilizarlo, decirle que estoy bien"**_ _piensa la bebe_

 _-no…-la bebe dice eso y mueve su cabeza para ambos lados y sonríe_

 _\- eso me alivia no estás muerta….pero porque estás acá?.-le dice el namek._

 _De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro para masaki y luego todo cambia a un color amarillento claro, ella abre los ojos y se da cuenta que no está con piccolo y ella ya estaba en su forma normal._

De pronto aparece una sombra dirigiéndose a ella

 _-tranquila sé que podrás, solo debes pensar en la parte que irás y en que época, pero te lo advierto si eliges una época, ya no podrás elegir a más épocas para ir.-dijo una sombra de otra persona, pero esta era de un niño con cabello picudo_

 _-¿Quién eres?... no entiendo..-dice masaki sin entender nada_

 _-soy solo un viajero que viaja por el mundo espiritual , a lo que me refiero es que si eliges una época solo podrás ir solamente a la continuidad de esa dimensión , no podrás volver a ir al pasado de esa dimensión ni a una línea del tiempo paralela , solo a la continuidad de esa dimensión .-le habla la sombra_

 _-sigo sin entender…pero bueno._

 _-espero que lo entiendas….veo que ya has dominado muy bien el kamui ….recuerda que no te vayas por el mal camino_

 _-¿eres sasuke? … no…-le pregunta la joven_

 _-yo no lo soy …._

 _-oye y que había pasado antes, estaba con….-le dijo masaki_

 _-solo tienes que tratar de deducirlo_

De pronto masaki despierta muy mareada

-es como si hubiera estado tomando alcohol.-dijo la joven para sí misma

La joven se pasó toda el día tratando de deducir con quien había soñado, ella no recordaba nada de lo que había soñado de ella bebe y lo otro con esa sombra misteriosa tampoco

A día siguiente después de estudiar ella se sentó en su árbol favorito y luego pensó sobre todo lo que había vivido.

" **en el manga y en el anime original decía el sr. Pikkoro *gohan se fuerte o gohan no mueras*…por lo que tendría que habernos dicho no mueran, pero nos dijo claramente los quiero, eso no me cuadra , el señor carlos segundo le puso esas palabras a pikkoro para Latinoamérica , será que….el señor pikoro realmente nos quiere a gohan y a mi"** pensaba la joven

" **yo realmente no lo se por qué siempre he sido fan de pikkoro san… es raro... realmente no sé porque lo quiero tanto….desde cómo lo años que he sido fan de el , no lo se …. Será por que dio la vida por gohan…o por ser un villano cool? No lo sé realmente…pero ahora tengo una razón para tenerle cariño él es mi maestro y me protegió "** reflexionaba la joven.

En la tarde para despejar su mente fue a su academia de artes marciales, pero esta vez practicó artes marciales extremas, la joven estaba muy molesta por que a su rival le salía todo perfecto y la felicitaban y a ella la tenían que corregir ya que casi todo le costaba " **maldita sea no podré superarla ninguna vez!?"** pensaba la joven molesta y lo que la molestaba más es que su maestra felicitaba mucho a su rival y a ella solo la corregía . Luego masaki le tocó entrenar con combate de las artes marciales coreanas tradicionales, masaki no estaba dispuesta a "perder "en ese día así que la joven activó su sharingan y le ganó a su contrincante que tenía más experiencia luchando que ella , la joven estaba feliz, pero sabía que no podía abusar de sus poderes y que tendría que dejar el sharingan de lado y pelear por sí sola ,así que se dejó ganar algunas veces, pero igual ella llevaba la ventaja.

Masaki al ganar ella estaba de buenas, luego que se terminaron las clases, ella entró al camarín de damas.

" **creo que estoy lista, hoy es un buen día, hoy llegando a mi casa viajaré a la dimensión de dragon ball"** pensó la joven.

Ella arregló las cosas

" **será mejor que me despida bien, ya que puede que no los vea durante algunos días o quizás meses para mi , ya que estaré en una dimensión y tiempo diferentes"** pensaba la joven ,ella se despidió de todos, pero de mala gana se despidió de su nueva rival , a ella no le agradaba mucho, luego abrazó a su maestra.

-¡cuidese!.-le dijo la joven y le levantó la mano, yéndose en el auto con su padre

La joven hizo todas sus cosas, empacó sus cosas en un pequeño bolso que se amarraba en su cintura, allí guardó su celular, vendas, audífonos y un collar, ella cubrió su bolso con su capa de akatsuki y le llevó su mascara

" **esta vez sí que si le llevaré el collar"** pensó la joven, tomándolo con la mano.

" **pensar que nos conocimos así"** pensó la joven. Luego siguió prosiguiendo con su plan

Masaki dejó un clon en el baño de su casa por si pasaba algo y tenía que monitorear si algo pasaba en la historia original de la dimensión de dragon ball. La joven concentró su chakra y activó su sharingan hasta que se convirtió en un mangakyou sharingan su ojo derecho, su perro empezó a ladrar, mientras que el clon salió del baño y fue donde estaban sus padres.

" **cuando veas a sr. Pikoro , controla estos sentimientos masaki"** se decía repetía la joven

La joven vio el manga de dragon ball saga de namek, ella se concentró y de pronto una corriente se la llevaba en su ojo.

" **adiós mama , adiós papa , espero volver…nos veremos pronto pikoro"** pensó la joven dejándose arrastrar por el kamui , mientras su perro ladraba mucho.

La joven cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había llegado ya que todo estaba animado.

" **wii funcionó lo que pensaba, con solo pensar ir a alguna parte puedo viajar "** pensaba la joven

Ella vio que estaba en namek , era hermoso tan cual como recordaba en la serie.

Y delante suyo estaba la nave de kami sama , la joven se pellizca para saber si no estaba soñando, ya que ella casi siempre tenía sueños así " **no… no estoy soñando"** piensa la joven alegrándose

De pronto salen gohan y krillin

-este lugar se parece muchísimo al lugar donde me entrenó el señor pikoro.-habla gohan observando el lugar.

-ajá…te refieres al lugar donde luchamos contra los saiyajins verdad? Quizás inconscientemente buscaba un lugar similar a su planeta natal.-dice krillin

Baja bulma de la nave

-¡¿Por qué han salido de la nave sin ninguna precaución?! ¡No sean tan impulsivos niños tontos!.-les grita bulma molesta

Krillin se acerca agohan y le murmura en el oído

-oye y ahora que rayos le molesto?.-murmura krillin

-quizás ella quería salir primero…-dijo gohan

-je se nota que no comprenden a una mujer!.-aparece masaki con tono molesto

Los tres chicos se voltean a mirarla asustados…bueno no reconocieron a masaki porque estaba con la masacrara de tobi y la capa de akatsuki , demás no podían sentir el ki de ella ya que ella estaba usando solamente su chakra.

-¿Quién eres?.-dijo krillin poniéndose en posición de batalla junto con gohan

-je con que quieren pelear… no me reconocen…yo…yo les prometí que vendría no se acuerdan?, para de soquetes.-dice masaki

-emm.-los dos se quedan mirándola

Masaki se saca la máscara y se saca el moño desarmando su cola de caballo , dejando su cabello suelto , la joven tenía un poco más largo su cabello desde la última vez que había estado en su mundo, estaba vestida con su capa de akatsuki y debajo llevaba su pantalón y polerón que usó cuando llegó por primera vez a la dimensión de dragon ball, su flequillo había crecido un poco y tenía ahora la misma mirada que sasuke .

-je.-dijo la joven desactivando su sharingan

-¡masaki!.-dijo gohan feliz

-ahh con que era ella.-dice krillin aliviado

Gohan corra a abrazar a masaki y ella también lo abraza

-te extrañé masaki.-le dice gohan

-yo también gohan.-le dijo la joven, ella seguía abrazándolo.

-qué bueno que llegaste.-dijo krillin

-creí que ya no vendrías.-le dice gohan feliz

-jeje , pasaron muchas cosas ,pero ya estoy aquí.-

" **debo ser cariñosa"** pensó la joven

La joven se acerca a krillin y le toca el gorro de kirllin (esta era unos milímetros más alta que el)

-que linda tu gorra.-dice masaki

-qué bueno verte krillin.-dice la joven

Krillin solo sonríe

Masaki se gira a ver a gohan

-me gusta tu corte.-le dice la joven

-jeje gracias, todos se rieron de mi.-dice gohan sonrojado, la joven le toca la cabeza a gohan y le revuelve los cabellos al niño haciéndole cariño.

La joven se marcha a saludar a bulma

-hola bulma.-le joven la saluda.

-¡yo ya juraba que yo era invisible!.-dice bulma molesta

La joven la ignora.

-gohan …cumpliste con lo que te había dicho?.-le preguntó la joven con su mirada sin expresión, desde hace un tiempo había recuperado esa mirada muy parecida a sasuske

-si , aquí está tu traje.-dijo gohan , lanzando una capsula y aparece su traje.

-gracias gohan.-le dice la joven, ella rápidamente toma su traje y se tele trasporta hasta la nave y ahí se cambia de ropa, manda a la capa de akatsuki a la otra dimensión, guarda su masacra en su traje, todo esto en menos de 4 segundos y vuelve donde estaban los chicos.

-que eres rápida masaki!.-dice gohan, la joven solo sonríe

-que técnica más rara es la que utilizas.-dice krillin

La joven lo mira con una mirada de sabionda y le dice.

-je esto se puede utilizar si tienes chakra.-dijo la joven con una expresión de anime que utilizan los sabelotodo de las series.

-estás más engreída.-murmura krillin.

* * *

fin del cap , espero que les haya gustado , me demoraré en actualizar ya que tendré que verme toda la saga de namek y eso como saben es muy largo ,pero seguiré haciendo el fic si o si ¡hasta la proxima!


	11. Chapter 11:saga namek: odio uchiha

hola! aquí estoy de vuelta se que me he demorado mucho con el fic, es que estaba viéndome el manga, la serie y dragon ball z kai para que esta historia tenga coherencia. ahora igualmente seguiré un poco lenta porque tengo mucho estudio, pero seguiré actualizando, no los abandonaré. este fic seguirá si o si

* * *

-¡ tómenme atención!.-grita bulma

Todos le toman atención a bulma

-miren! ¡El radar ha detectado las señales eso quiere decir que existen las esferas del dragón!.-les habla bulma feliz, pero es interrumpida

-oye krillin , en esa dirección se siente un ki realmente poderoso.-se alarma gohan

-es verdad.-dice krillin

" **no tienen idea con lo que se están metiendo** " piensa masaki con una sonrisa

-no, en realidad hay varios ki.-dice gohan

-todos son muy poderosos…pero que significa esto? -se pregunta krillin

-ayy no digan tonterías esas energías deben ser de los namekuseijin… si kami sama y pikoro eran muy fuertes no sería nada de extraño que los namekuseijin sean muy fuertes.-habla bulma despreocupada

-si pero….-dice gohan

-parece como si fuera un ki maligno.-se preocupa krillin

-ya no se preocupen tanto, kaio sama dijo que los namekuseijin son gente pacífica…vamos ya no sean pesimistas ¿acaso ya olvidaron que el radar indica que hay 4 esferas del dragón reunidas.-dice bulma alegre

-hmp…es verdad ¡esos ki deben ser de los namekuseijin!.-se alegra krilin

" **que tontos , par de imbéciles , jajaja ,no saben que les esperan…bueno quiero decir que nos espera, todos creen que todo está bien y estamos aquí en la fuente del mal** " pensó la joven mirándolos de reojo

-bien vamos a esa dirección y saludemos a los namekuseijin.-

-jeje tienes toda la razón no hay por qué preocuparse.-dice krillin

" **que estúpidos no le hacen caso a su intuición** " pensó la joven

Pero de pronto se ve en el cielo la nave de vegeta

-ay! No, creo haber visto eso en algún lugar.- dice bulma

-¡es la nave espacial del saiyajin!.-grita krillin

-¡me lo imaginaba!.-grita bulma y cae la nave

-no puede ser …i…imposible vegeta ¿Por qué?.-dice krillin

-gohan! ¡masaki ! Bajen por completo su ki o él nos descubrirá.-le dice krillin

La joven activa su sharingan haciendo que desaparezca su ki

-si.-dice gohan

-vegeta! Ya no cabe duda es el… rayos esto es terrible.-dice krillin sacándose la gorra que llevaba puesta

" **es obvio que es vegeta, eso hay que afrontarlo** " piensa masaki

-cómo es posible ¿Cómo se recuperó tan rápido?.-

-demonios! De seguro el ha venido a conseguir las esferas del dragón.-dice krillin

-y ahora que haremos!?... que mala suerte no tenemos más remedio que regresar a la tierra no es así muchachos?!..-pregunta bulma

-si es sujeto llegara a quitarnos las esferas del dragón será nuestro fin…bulma comunica esto a la tierra y después de eso, deberás regresar a nuestro planeta tu sola.-dice krillin

-mientras tanto nosotros trataremos de conseguir las esferas del dragón, no te preocupes tenemos el radar del dragón .-krillin le habla a bulma

\- no es así gohan , masaki ?.-les pregunta el terricola

-si.-responde gohan

-así es.-responde masaki

-muy bien! le comunicaré lo antes posible a kame sennin de esta situación , una vez que llegue a la tierra , volveré con goku , el viaje en total me tomará 2 meses ¡así que espérenme!.-dice bulma agitada

-ajá solo dos meses.-dice krillin

Masaki pensaba en cómo hacer todo y no interrumpir en la historia

Mientras tanto bulma sacó un teléfono satelital o algo por el estilo

-¡así es! ¡por eso quiero que le diga eso a goku y a los demás.-dijo bulma

-me escuchó bien ¡? Por ningún motivo vaya a decirle a chichi! ¡le quedó claro! , se lo encargo adiós!.-corta bulma

-¿Qué?!.- dice krillin

-n..no es posible.- habla gohan entrecortado

Y de pronto se ve otra nave espacial

-otra nave más.-dice bulma asombrada

-que diablos está pasando en este planeta.-se pregunta bulma

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber.-dice krillin

Y se oye una explosión.

" **me gustaría poder ayudar a los namekianos"** piensa la joven

-estamos en problemas, ¡estamos en problemas!

-se… se supone que ya no quedan más saiyajin, me pregunto quién más podrá ser!.-

 _-_ bien, ha llegado la hora de que me marche, a la tierra , les deseo mucha suerte!. ¡les prometo que volveré con goku-se despide bulma

-bul…bulma espera!..-dijo krillin

-que…que vamos a hacer chicos, no creen que también nosotros deberíamos volver a la tierra?.-mira krillin a gohan y a masaki

-eh.-dice gohan

-bueno… es que ha llegado otro enemigo más y siendo realistas aunque tengamos el radar del dragon y aunque seamos muy precavidos …..Pero si le llegara a ocurrir algo malo a gohan eso jamás me lo perdonaría.-dice krillin

-pero si hacemos eso , ellos se apoderarían de las esferas del dragón.-dice gohan

-estoy de acuerdo con el .-dice masaki

-uyy..pero podemos obtenerlas para una próxima ocasión.-dice krillin

-espero que no maten a shenglong como esa ocasión que lo hizo pikoro daimaho.-dice bulma

-ummm.-piensan los dos chicos mientras masaki observaba el lugar con su sharingan

-krillin alguien viene!.- se alarma gohan

-el saiyajin?.-dice bilma asustada

-no es vegeta se puede sentir un ki mucho más débil..-dice krillin

-quizás sean namekuseijin.-piensa en voz alta krillin

De pronto aparecen dos sujetos horribles

-ehh!.-dicen los chicos

-esos no son namekuseijin!.-grita bulma

Los dos soldados de frezeer se acercan

-esos no son namekuiseijin ¿Quiénes serán?.-dice un sujeto horrible

-mmj….qué más da recuerda que nuestra misión es acabar a todos los habitantes de este planeta.-dice el otro soldado

-ahh…miren esos trajes, se parece mucho a la vestimenta de los saiyajin. Aunque esos no son saiyajins.-dice krillin

" **quiero ver cuánto en realidad han aumentado mis poderes** " piensa masaki

-no tengo idea de lo que está pasando aquí, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.-dice krillin

-es verdad ¡y además por las caras que tienen , no se ven nada de agradables!.-habla bulma asustada

Los dos sujetos se elevan

-empiecen a reunir sus ki pero sin que ellos se den cuenta.-murmura krillin

-si…-murmura gohan

-jujujuju . ¿Viste eso? esos sujetos no tienen ni un grado de poder de pelea ¿acaso serán unos turistas? .-dijo el soldado de frezer

-jejeje si permitimos que escapen ya no podremos divertirnos, mejor destruiremos su nave.-dice el otro soldado

-bien!.-habla el soldado apuntando hacia la nave

" **masaki deja que esto pase y luego…"** pensaba la joven

¡bang! Sonó el rayo y atravesó la nave espacial dejando olor a quemado

-ahh!.-gritaron todos

-¡nuestra nave espacial!.-dijeron los dos chicos

-jajajaja, ¡qué mala suerte han tenido! Han llegado en el momento menos oportuno!.-dicen los soldados

-gohan liberta tu ki..! , esos sujetos no son poderosos.-dice krillin

\- escuchaste eso ?.-dijo el soldado

-ahora!.-dijo krillin

-si!.-respondió gohan

-jajaja dijeron que no éramos poderosos ¿ se refieren a nosotros? .-se preguntaban los dos feos soldados de freezer. De pronto le empezaron a sonar los rastreadores

-¡ehh que diablos! ¿Por qué han elevado tanto su poder de pelea! ?.-se preguntaban los sujetos

Los gohan y krillin estaban en posición de combate , pero se les adelantó masaki

-yo seré quien acabe con ellos.-dice masaki dando una mirada espeluznante con su sharingan Los dos muchachos quedaron mirándose, masaki hace el chidori eizo creando una katana estilo rayo y los rebana descuartizando a los dos soldados y luego caen al mar.

Los tres muchachos , bulma, gohan y krillin se quedan mirando por lo sádica que fue masaki.

-b…bien masaki.-dice krillin mirándola asombrado, la chica desactiva su sharingan .

-gracias.-dice masaki cerrando los ojos.

-ni bien ni que nada!.-les grita bulma

-este es nuestro fin estamos perdidos…ya nunca mas podremos volver a nuestro planeta!.-llora bulma

-bulma….es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí este lugar es muy peligroso quizás vuelvan a venir sujetos mas poderosos …y masaki mejor que regreses a tu mundo…aunque seas muy fuerte esto está fuera de nuestras manos.-le advierte krillin a masaki, la joven lo mira y le responde

-no…no…no puedo es que mi técnica de tele transportación que utilicé para viajar entre dimensiones la…la puedo utilizar de vez en cuando…creo que tardará un largo tiempo en poder volver a utilizarla …además no los dejaré en esto solos…así que estaré indefinidamente aquí en su dimensión.-dice masaki pensando en sus palabras

" **je en realidad puedo utilizar mi kamui más a menudo de que lo que dije..."** piensa masaki

-está bien….pero vayámonos de este lugar-dice krillin

-t…tiene toda la razón …esos ki que sentimos no eran namekuseijin sino los amigos de vegeta por eso es mejor que nos escondamos hacia otro lugar.-dice gohan

-vamos todo no está perdido.…-consuela krillin a bulma

-si tenemos suerte quizás algún namekuseijin nos arregle nuestra nave.-dice gohan

-si es verdad además si me va bien y espero unos días podré volver a utilizar mi técnica y los podría tele trasportar a mi dimensión y luego esperaríamos unos días más y yo los enviaría a su dimensión, justo en su planeta me refiero a la tierra.-dice masaki mirando hacia otro lado pensando

-que envidia me dan son muy optimistas.-dice bulma

" **ja eso lo podría hacer , eso sería mi plan B si cambio la historia , ya que en la historia original goku pedía a porunga que los transporte a la tierra, pero ahora va todo bien hasta ahora...me divertiré un poco...en estos momentos vegeta debe estar peleando con ese kiwi o como se llame"** piensa masaki

Luego de que vegeta peleara con kyui y ganara.

Masaki y los demás estaban caminando rápidamente

-bulma, vamos apúrate , si no nos damos prisa nos podrán encontrar!.-le grita krillin

-oigan ¡ustedes pueden volar verdad entonces porque no me llevan y nos vamos volando!?.-pregunta bulma

-con mucho gusto lo haríamos, pero tenemos que caminar para que no puedan detectar nuestra presencia…para poder volar se requiere de bastante ki y nuestros enemigos sabrían dónde nos encontramos.-dice gohan

" **podría invocar a garuda,pero puede que nos descubran ya que garuda es muy grande"** piensa masaki

-ah! Bulma mira ese lugar es perfecto! Si nos escondemos en esa cueva no podrán encontrarnos!.-dice gohan

-ah esa cueva …debemos estar allí por un largo periodo verdad?.-habla bulma

La joven mira esa cueva y comienza a recordar aquellos tiempos cuando entrenó con piccolo…para ella ya había pasado mucho tiempo…luego recordó cuando ella quería dormir al lado de su maestro y la corría de un golpe o simplemente le gritaba, pero después de un tiempo no la hacía a un lado, pero habían días en que estaba de malas y la corría muy bruscamente, masaki llegó a creer que piccolo era bipolar.

" **piccolo san fue el mejor maestro que he podido tener en la vida, el dio la vida por nosotros y demostró su cariño aunque sea poco…no como PROFE NI SAN que nunca me ha dicho un "te quiero" y creo que ni siquiera me tiene cariño…todos dicen que si…pero yo no lo creo ella siempre se fija en otras personas en vez de mi… aunque ella me sacó de la oscuridad aquella vez…pero no lo hizo con intención…ella no me conoce en cambio piccolo san si… pero recuerdo de que siempre me escucha al igual como me escuchaba piccolo san**

 **creo que busque en ella a piccolo san..."** pensaba masaki,pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por gohan

-krilin , masaki ¿no sienten un ki en esa dirección?.-pregunta el niño

-si.-responde masaki

" **je no se leer el ki o como se haga…nunca aprendí"** habla para sí misma la joven

-eh? Ah sí, es cierto! Se puede sentir un ki diferente quizás sean de los namekuseijin…¡ESCONDANSE! Viene acercándose un ki realmente maligno!.-dice krillin

" **es freezer!..Mi segundo personaje favorito"** piensa masaki sonriendo

-bulma apresúrate! Debe tratarse de los compañeros de esos sujetos que habíamos derrotado!.-se alarma krilin

Todos se esconden adentro de la cueva

-siempre me he preguntado cómo son capaces de sentir esas energías.-dice bulma

-lo mismo me pregunto.-murmura masaki

-shhht cállate vienen hacia acá!.-dice krillin

-me pregunto cómo supieron de nuestra ubicación.-dice krillin

" **ja imbéciles no les pasará nada no saben nada acerca de nosotros"** piensa masaki

De pronto se ven todos los solados de freezer y el emperador del universo en el centro y luego pasaron de largo.

-ya…ya se fueron…que suerte...me pregunto a quién estarán siguiendo ¿ quienes serán? Como iban tan rápido que no pude verlos-dice bulma

Masaki se gira, ve que krilin y gohan estaban horrorizados, la joven activa su sharingan y enfoca la vista hacia allá.

" **puedo ver claramente que el que está allí es freezer, tiene una energía siniestra se lo puedo ver…me imagino como será mi reacción cuando lo vea de cerca o en su segunda forma o peor en su forma original uyyy que miedo"** piensa la joven mirándolo, ella desactiva su sharingan y pone la misma cara que los dos.

-b…bulma podrías revisar el radar del dragon?.-pregunta krillin

-por qué quieres que lo revise? ¿Ocurre algo malo?.-dice bulma

-se supone que hay 4 esferas del dragón reunidas…quiero saber si esos sujetos eran quienes las llevan.

Bulma saca el radar

-si! Efectivamente esos individuos son los que llevaban las 4 esferas del dragón!.-

-l…lo suponía ¿gohan? ¿masaki? ¿se fijaron?...pudieron ver que ese sujeto que iba en el segundo lugar?

-s..si.-responde gohan, masaki asiente con la mirada

-y sentí un ki realmente extraordinario.-habla gohan entrecortado

-ahh…ese sujeto era muchísimo más poderoso que vegeta…no hay comparación solo al verlo quedé petrificado…los sujetos que iban a su alrededor eran muy poderosos pero él es excepcional- habla krilin petrificado

-dijiste que era mucho más fuerte que vegeta? ¿no lo puedo creer quien será?.-

-no lo se, aunque lo único que se es esos tipos llevaban los mismos trajes que vegeta.-dice krillin

" **los voy a ayudar un poco, pero no levantaré sospechas"** piensa masaki

-es fácil deducirlo, vegeta trabaja para ellos o son sus amigos, fre…el más fuerte es su jefe..-dice masaki a punto de decir freezer

-oh puede ser..-le responde bulma

-rayos como podemos quitarles las esferas del dragón a unos individuos tan poderosos.-

-oigan miren…ellos se están dirigiendo hacia la siguiente esfera del dragón ,no lo puedo creer ¿acaso tienen otro radar?.-habla bulma mostrando el radar

-¿Dónde se encuentra esa esfera del dragón?.-pregunta krilin

-se encuentra a esa dirección a unos 14 km.-responde bulma apuntando

-krillin …entonces en ese lugar deben encontrarse los ki de los namekuseijins.-dice gohan

-muy bien voy a ese lugar.-se alista krilin

-te acompañaré voy contigo.-dice gohan

" **los acompaño ¿o no? Mmm…tienes dos opciones masaki…salvar a dende junto con los demás o conocerlo despúes"** piensa la joven

-yo también los acompañaré.-dice masaki

-está bien…por cualquier cosa masaki puede ser de ayuda, esa vez casi derrotó a los saiyajin ella sola- la elogia krillin

-¡quee!ogan un momento no me digan que piensan dejarme en este lugar ¿ Masaki tú también me vas a dejar sola?...voy a quedar desprotegida.-dice bulma

-aquí es mucho más seguro que al lugar que iremos.-le responde krilin

-ahora que lo mencionas voy a usar unas de mis capsulas y voy a instalar una casa en esta horrible cueva.- le habla bulma

-muy bien.-dice krillin

-bulma te dejaré un clon mío por si llegase el enemigo.-dice masaki haciendo el jutsu clon de sombra dejando a todos mirando al clon sorprendidos.

-uyy …¿Cómo puedes hacer eso y eso es real?.-dice bulma

-por supuesto.-dice el clon, masaki real cierra los ojos (en señal de ser sabe lo todo) caminando junto a gohan y a krillin.

-¿nos vamos?.-dice masaki

\- bulma entonces dile al maestro roshi todo lo que está ocurriendo en este planeta.-dice krillin

-si, pero tengan mucho cuidado!.-les grita bulma

-gohan, masaki nos desplazaremos muy rápido ,pero sin dejar ningún rastro de nuestro ki ¿pueden hacer eso?.-dice krillin

-¡si!.-le responde gohan

-si.-dice masaki activando su sharingan

-esos ojos son bien tétricos….-le habla krilin con cara de miedo

-si es verdad…ahora no puedo sentir tu ki masaki.-dice gohan

-je.-rie masaki, tocándole la cabeza a gohan

-vamos!.-dice krillin

Los tres se desplazan a gran velocidad

Mientras tanto el clon de masaki y bulma

-espero que estén bien.-dice bulma

-no te preocupes.-dice el clon

De pronto bulma saca una capsula y la cueva se convierte en una casa.

-wow eres genial bulma .-dice masaki

-soy una genio.-se auto alaga bulma

-¿bulma tienes algo para comer?.-le pregunta el clon

-pero si solo eres un clon.-le dice bulma

-pero igual siento hambre, yo puedo sentir todo igual que mi yo verdadero.-le dice el clon

-está bien, siégueme.-le dice bulma

" **tengo que reunir chakra por si lucho contra un enemigo lo haré igual que como lo hice con kami sama aquella vez"** piensa el clon

-así también aprovechamos de conversar.-le dice el clon

(Mientras tanto los tres guerreros)

-masaki no tan rápido.-le dice krillin

-está bien.-masaki baja su velocidad

" **pensar que en mi mundo soy muy lenta jajaja yo pido cuando corro que bajen la velocidad,ni en mis sueños pensé que me dijeran eso"** pensaba masaki con una sonrisa

Luego de que goku saliera de la tierra rumbo a namekusei.

-bien! Bien ya casi llegamos ahora es fundamental desaparecer por completo nuestro ki! Para poder acercarnos más!.-habla krilin

-de acuerdo.-dice gohan

" **gracias al clon que está reuniendo energía no he perdido mucho chakra"** piensa masaki sonriendo

Los tres muchachos se acercan más hacia un acantilado

-¡están detrás de ese acantilado!.-dice krilin, los tres suben una pequeña montaña en cuclillas

-es un ki extraordinario.-dice krillin

Masaki con su sharingan puede ver la monstruosa energía de freezer, de zarbon y dodoria

" **creo que con mi mangekyou sharingan puedo rivalizar con dodoria y posiblemente con zabón o zarbon como se llame,pero si combino mi ki con mi chakra puede que les sobrepase, pero ni en mis sueños le ganaré a frezeer"** piensa la joven

Los tres chicos se acuestan sobre la montaña y pueden ver todo.

-¡ah esas casas se parecen muchísimo a la nave espacial en la que veníamos .-dice gohan

-¿esos tipos que estarán haciendo?.-pregunta krilin

Gohan y krilin hablaban mientras escuchaban la conversación mientras masaki ideaba un plan, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por frezeer.

-¿ocurre algo soldado dodoria?.-pregunta frezeer

-no es nada simplemente el rastreador me indicaba una pequeña reacción de energía en esa dirección ,pero ha desaparecido quizás se trate de un pequeño animal salvaje o quizás sea un insecto.-dice dodoria

Masaki junto a los demás se cubrió

-uyy estuvo cerca!.-dice krillin

Luego salieron los 5 namekianos , tres ancianos y dos niños

-¡ya salgan rápido de ahí si es que no quieren morir!.-les grita un soldado

Los namekianos eran exactamente como los vio masaki en el manga

" **se parece moori a kami sama"** piensa masaki

Luego gohan y krillin murmuraban y masaki seguía pensando

-que extraño, no veo a vegeta junto con ellos será que estará buscando las esferas del dragón en algún lugar?, es algo parecido a lo que dijo masaki…buena deducción.-vuelve a elogiar krilin a masaki

-emm yo que?.-murmura masaki distraída

-pone atención masaki.-le dice gohan

Masaki le pone atención a lo que estaba pasando

-hola mi nombre es freezer y como se darán cuenta estoy reuniendo sus esferas del dragón, a propósito ¿ustedes no saben dónde se fue el resto de su gente? ¿Sabemos perfectamente que faltan al menos diez de los suyos.-saluda el emperador

" **uyy me encanta frezeer es tan guau, es un honor conocerlo, pero sé que es malo, por eso me quedo con piccolo san, pero me encanta con esa elegancia que habla hasta en todos los idiomas se escucha bien, él es mi tercer personaje favorito , el segundo sería trunks "** piensa masaki

Los namekianos les hablan a los soldados de freezer en namekiano

" **los namekianos son tan buenos, no son como los humanos, no dejaré que estas personas mueran, a pesar que se que revivirán me da rabia no poder hacer nada, NO NO DEJARÉ QUE LOS MATEN!"** piensa masaki

Ella saca su celular y rápidamente se pone a leer el manga de dragon ball

" **están en esta parte…espera un poco más masaki mira bien que harás "** piensa la joven

Luego de que freezer hable bastante bonito con los namekianos

-con que fueron amables y honestos eso es mentira!.-se enoja moori

-no desde luego de hacer esto fueron amables conmigo.-dice freezer.-

" **es ahora o nunca"** piensa masaki memorizando todo lo que vio en el manga parte por parte

-gohan , krilin mírenme a los ojos, creo que esto se va a poner feo.-dice masaki

-que?.-dicen los dos, masaki activa su mangekyou sharingan, los mete en su tsukuyoumi a los dos, ella se traslada a otra parte, crea clones de sombra, ella activa su kamui y los clones se teletransportan directamente cara a cara con los solados, otro clon se encarga de ir donde está dende y también lo pone en su tsukuyomi, la masaki real se encarga de freezer y lo mete en un tsukuyoumi igual que a los demás soldados (todo eso fue al mismo tiempo no dándole reacción a ningún enemigo) , krillin y a gohan,la joven hizo un tsukuyoumi igual que itachi , ella trató de recrear lo más posible lo que pasó realmente en el anime y en el manga

La joven quedó muy cansada, ella mantuvo a los clones al lado de los soldados que estaban paralizados y todos los clones les rompieron los rastreadores a los soldados.

La joven mira a freezer que estaba e frente de ella, crea otro clon y queda al lado de freezr.

Los namekianos miran asombrados todo lo que pasó.

La joven se acerca los namekianos.

-¡quien…quien eres tu!. ¡que le hiciste a dende!-le dice mori asustado con dende en brazos ya que estaba en su tsukuyoumi

-tranquilos…vine a ayudarlos, soy terrícola ,a dende solo lo mantengo a salvo solo está en una ilusión , no hay mucho tiempo, estoy de su lado.-dice masaki cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

-como hiciste eso!.-le dice otro namekiano

-tengo otro tipo de poderes, por eso no pueden sentir mi ki.-dice masaki

-con lo que le hiciste a dende no veo tus buenas intenciones.-dice mori

-si tuviera malas intenciones ya los habría asesinado, solo quiero su bien emm….digamos que puedo ver el futuro que dende será una carta fundamental en parar todo esta invasión a su planeta -dice masaki

-¿podemos confiar en tí?.-dice mori

-si.-dice masaki

-¿no quieres las esferas del dragón?.-dice otro anciano

-no…por ahora.-dice masaki

-nos ayudaste.-dice mori

De pronto llegan los jóvenes guerreros

-están todos bien!.-dice un joven

-así es esta jovencita nos ayudó.-dice mori

-rápido , no hay tiempo tienen que escucharme.-dice masaki

-les hizo creer que todos murieron a excepción de dende por eso lo metí en una ilusión igual que a a esos de allí, quiero que vengan conmigo a otra dimensión donde estarán seguros.-dice masaki.

Los clones empiezan a matar con kunais a todos los soldados de freezer que los habían matado los jóvenes guerreros.

-vengan conmigo.-dice masaki

-no podemos, todo esto es difícil de asimilar.-dice un anciano

-por favor vengan.-dice masaki

-está bien vamos con todo lo que nos ha pasado esto es lo menos malo.-dice moori

-gracias, reúnanse todos, excepto dende…el tiene que quedarse aquí….-habla masaki seria

-por favor jovencita dime que cuidarás de el.-dice moori

-se lo prometo.-dice masaki

Los namekuseins se reunieron y Ella los mete en un tsukuyoumi poderoso, haciéndoles creer que nada de eso había pasado y ellos estaban a manos de freezer y sus hombres, haciendo que caigan todos los namkusein uno por uno al suelo

La joven hace el kamui y los trasporta a la tierra de esta dimensión justo donde los demás llegarán después de 6 dias (cuando goku pide que a todos los trasporten a la tierra y llegan a una especie de bosque)

Ella toma un respiro y mira a dende que también estaba bajo el tsukuyoumi

Ella mira a su alrededor y estaba tal cual ya no quedaban muchos soldados, todo estaba igual que en la serie, ella mueve a dodoria hasta donde estaba dende

La joven va hacia donde está gohan y krilin quienes estaban todavía bajo el genjutsu

Ella deshace los clones y deshace el tsukuyoumi en todos.

Dodoria le estaba por poner la mano a dende.

" **je se lo creyeron"** piensa masaki

-bastaaaa!.-grita gohan despertando del tsukuyoumi

Gohan se mueve rápido y le da una patada a dodoria que lo hace volar y lo deja incrustado en una casa, masaki desactiva su mangekyou sharingan que le estaba drenando mucho chakra.

" **ahora confió en mi otro clon que debe estar juntando chakra"** piensa masaki

-es un tonto.-dice krillin saliendo de su escondite.

Masaki de un salto sale de su escondite junto con krilin

Dodoria sale de los escombros

-qu…quién eres? ¡de donde rayos saliste!-dice dodoria

-maldito yo seré quien va eliminarte!.-le grita gohan

-¿Qué dijitste?.-dice dodoria a punto de atacar levantándose

Pero llega masaki y krilin , dándole los dos una patada a dodoria

-krilin! ¡masaki!.-dice gohan

-idiota ¡vamos escapemos!. ¡de prisa!-grita krilin tomando a dende

Y salen los dos volando, masaki mira a los soldados con una mirada asesina y lanza una ráfaga de luz con su ki parecida al taio ken dejando a todos ciegos por un momento

Y se prepara para volar. **"espero poder volar hace mucho tiempo que no vuelo"** piensa masaki utilizando su ki

-Esos no son namekuseijin.-dice frezeer cerrando los ojos

-claro que no.-dice masaki Y se lanza a volar junto a los demás rápidamente

-masaki!.-dice gohan

-los distraje un poco.-dice masaki volando

Luego de que todos recuperaran la vista, dodoria seguía en el suelo.

-¡rayos!.-dice dodoria

-¡no te quedes ahí parado síguelos soldado dodoria! ¡atrápalos inmediatamente! .-dice freezer enfurecido y dodoria los persigue a toda velocidad

-vuelen a toda velocidad si ese sujeto nos atrapa será nuestro fin!.-grita krilin

-si.-dice gohan

Dodoria se estaba acercando cada vez más y a masaki le estaba costando seguir el ritmo

-rayos ese tipo es más rápido que nosotros ¡nos atrapará!.- dice krilin

-de donde vendrán esos individuos...esa chiquilla la he viso en alguna parte-habla freezer enfadado

" **maldita sea con todo lo que hice ya me queda poco chakra…menos mal que para volar se necesita el ki"** piensa la joven…ella ve que dodoria estaba solo a unos metros de ellos

-es inútil que sigamos así, mejor peleemos contra el.-dice gohan

-eso ni pensarlo ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte para nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es volar más rápido.-grita krillin

-yaa se!.-grita krilin

-¡masaki podrías llevar a este niño!.-le grita krilin a masaki

-si!.-dice masaki acercándose a krilin

-atrápalo!.-le grita krilin lanzando a dende, masaki atrapa a dende , pero ella tambalea un poco pero es sostenida por gohan.

-vamos masaki!.-le dice gohan

-si!.-responde masaki con el niño en brazos

-te protegeré a como dé lugar.-le susurra masaki a dende mientras volaba

Krilin se queda atrás y queda cara a cara con dodoria

-niños no miren esto solo cierren los ojos espero que me entiendan aquí voy!. -grita krilin

-s…si.-responden los niños

-taiokeeen!.-grita krilin y hace el taio ken directo a dodoria

" **ñeee eso es algo parecido a lo que hice hace unos momentos"** piensa masaki cerrando los ojos

-aghhh mis ojos.-grita dodoria restregándose los ojos

-lo logré salió a la perfección.- se alegra krilin

-gohan, masaki esta es nuestra oportunidad escondámonos.- dice krilin feliz

-si.-responden los niños

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste krilin? .-le pregunta gohan

-nada en especial, solo le he segado los ojos.-dice krilin

Dododria se pone a gritar para que salgan

Masaki suelta a dende.

-no te preocupes somos de los buenos.-dice masaki sonriendo

-todo está bien, ese sujeto no nos encontrará ya que ese anciano destruyó sus rastreadores

-de lo contrario podría detectar el pequeñísimo ki de este niño.-dice krilin

Dodoria se marcha al cielo

-menos mal ya se va.-dice gohan alegre

Masaki mira la situación, de pronto dodoria hace una gran ráfaga de energía

-no puede ser!.-grita krilin

Masaki mira la ráfaga de ki asustada, ella ve que gohan le toma la mano y la tira fuertemente

Dodoria empieza a festejar

Pero los muchachos estaban arriba de él, luego dodoria se marcha feliz

-que…que suerte.-dice krilin

-gracias gohan.-le agradece masaki

-jejeje.-rie gohan

-ahora regresemos donde está bulma ,por cierto tu sabes volar?.-le pregunta krilin

-ah sí.-dice dende volando

-muchas gracias por haberme salvado la vida.-agradece dende

-a quien debes darle las gracias es a gohan, yo sinceramente tenía tanto miedo que no podía hacer nada.-dice krilin, gohan se sonroja

" **se lo creyeron ahora los namekianos están en la tierra durmiendo con mi genjutsu"** piensa masaki

-pero no te olvides que gracias a masaki y a krilin nosotros seguimos con vida.-dice gohan

-en todo caso si gustas puedes venir con nosotros aunque seamos diferentes no somos malos.-dice krilin, dende mira a masaki

-je.-sonríe ella

Masaki a pesar de lo que hizo se sentía culpable de haber metido a todos en su tsukuyoumi, sobre a todo a dende ya que lo hizo creer que todos murieron.

-ahh por cierto donde estaba bulma? .-pregunta krilin

-no te preocupes estaba en esa dirección.-apunta gohan

Y se marchan

Luego de que vegeta encontrara a dodoria y lo derrotara.

-ya nos falta muy poco para llegar donde está bulma.-dice gohan alegre

-tienes muy buena memoria.-lo felicita krilin

De pronto todos sienten un gran ki, claro….menos masaki ella no sabe sentir el ki

-¡que! Alguien viene y a una gran velocidad.-se espanta krilin

-escondámonos rapído!.-dice krilin tomando a dende, gohan le toma la mano a masaki y la jala ya que esta iba más lenta. Los muchachos se esconden

-si nos quedamos aquí nos encontrará muy fácilmente.-dice gohan

-eso no importa solo desaparece tu ki, el resto se lo dejamos a la suerte.-ordena krilin

-será ese tipo otra vez…demonios como pudo encontrarnos si ya no tiene ese aparato.-murmura krilin

-k…krilin miraa!.-se asusta gohan

-eh ahora estamos en serios problemas esto es terrible.-dice krilin

Vegeta sobrevolaba el lugar

\- aún nos está buscando.-dice gohan

-si.-responde masaki tensa ante la situación

-ese sujeto no lleva puesto su rastreador...c…como supo que estábamos en este lugar.-se pregunta krilin

-no…no creo que ese sujeto tenga la habilidad de detectar los ki, al parecer esa es la explicación.-habla krilin asustado

-si es así estamos perdidos, aunque nosotros desaparezcamos nuestro ki , el podrá detectar el diminuto ki de este niño.-dice krilin con desánimos

Vegeta se dirige hacia donde estaban los demás, pero se va del lugar

" **se fue a buscar a zarbon"** pensó masaki, luego de que todos se tranquilizaran y de que se calmaran, se marcharon a donde estaba bulma, ella los recibió y les contó que goku está viajando para namek. Masaki se acercó dónde estaba el clon juntando energía, masaki lo deshizo al clon.

" **genial ahora he recuperado casi toda mi energía"** piensa masaki , de pronto ella se recuerda que vegeta matará a los namekuseijin de la aldea de tsuno y ellos no podrán ser revividos ya que en el futuro piden de que revivan a todos los que mató freezer y no vegeta.

" **voy a impedir que pase eso…espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo…además quiero probar algo…espero solamente no morir ya que si muero no podré revivir…no lo creo que muera además quiero sacarle la madre a vegeta…por ser tan cruel"** pensó masaki sonriendo malignamente, ella se dio la vuelta y fue a ver a los demás.

-muchachos, me iré a impedir que esas personas sigan obteniendo las esferas del dragón.-dice masaki

Todos abrieron los ojos.

-no vayas masaki, es muy peligroso ya viste como los amigos de vegeta acabaron con los namekuseijin , no les costó nada, eso es como ir hacia la muerte ,más si vas sola.-le dice krilin

-si es verdad, no vayas sola, esas personas están a otro nivel, aunque seas fuerte no podrás con ellos.-le dice gohan

-no se preocupen estaré bien.-les dice masaki

Dende mira a masaki y le dice.

-por favor no te vayas.-le da una mirada dende

A la joven le recordó a piccolo cuando era niño, ella cuando veía la tv le recordaba un poco pero estar ahí en persona todo es más real que en la tv.

" **que es tierno dende…si solo hubiera estado un poco más con pikkoro san de niño…bueno…este niño me hace recordarle tanto….lo extraño….nada de pensar en eso Debo proteger a la raza de pikkoro san , no quiero que sigan muriendo más namekianos"**

-en serio no se preocupen, se cuidarme sola, seré cautelosa, si me llegara a pasar algo lo sabrán por mi ki….ustedes descansen.-les dice masaki acariciando la cabeza de dende

-masaki recuerda que si mueres no podrás ser revivida no seas terca.-le dice krilin

-si lo sé , tranquilos…no me va a pasar nada.-se despide masaki saliendo de la cueva, ella da un salto hacia una montaña activa el kamui y se tele transporta

-esa niña sí que es terca...aunque de seguro no morirá…igual hay que estar atento gohan por si el ki de masaki baja de golpe.-le dice krilin a gohan

-si.-responde gohan

Mientras tanto

-he venido a que me entregue la esfera del dragón ¿Dónde está el anciano de esta aldea?.-pregunta vegeta

Masaki llega al pueblo de los namekuseijin y vegeta estaba allí, la joven crea un clon.

-entonces muereee!-escucha masaki, ella de un salto llega donde estaba vegeta y lo toma del brazo

-no te lo permitiré.-le susurra masaki

-ehh quién eres?.-se da vuelta vegeta

-salgan todos de aquí!- salta masaki y les grita a los nameks

-ahh con que eres esa niña juraba que estabas muerta..emm….entonces es verdad que los terrícolas han venido a este planeta.-sonríe vegeta

Masaki solo lo mira desafiante con su sharingan activado.

El clon de masaki corre alrededor de todos los namekianos y los mete en su tsukuyoumi (el mismo que utilizó con los demás) y los transporta a donde estaban los namekianos que salvó de frezeer.

Mientras tanto…

-no te interpongas en mi camino a menos que quieras morir...-le desafía vegeta

Masaki solo lo mira llena de odio

-ja me gusta cómo me miras.-le dijo vegeta sonriendo, masaki solo lo mira fijo con odio

-no creas que solo porque seas una niña tendré compasión contigo-le dice vegeta arrógate

-ja inténtalo…. -le dice masaki en posición de pelea

-ya veo con que quieres morir…niña antes de que te mate voy a preguntarte algo ¿has venido con tus amigos? ¿kakkaroto está aquí? ¿Han venido por las esferas del dragón?.-le pregunta vegeta

" **vegeta pareces un enamorado de goku…me das risa aunque en este momento solo siento odio por ti"** pensó masaki

-eso lo sabrás después-le responde masaki arrogante

-que chiquilla más insolente ¡te daré una lección!.-le dice vegeta lanzándole un golpe

Masaki bloquea el golpe con sus dos brazos , vegeta le da un rodillazo en el estómago a masaki, pero esta lo bloquea ,ella con su mano crea un rasengan estilo viento y se lo lanza, pero vegeta lo esquiva, masaki le da un golpe pero este lo esquiva y le da una patada que la lanza en el aire y luego el aparece en el cielo ,pero masaki hace el katon goukyou no jutsu haciendo una gran bola de fuego,este lo esquiva yendo al suelo ,pero aparece masaki y le da un golpe en el estómago haciendo que este caiga al suelo, vegeta se levanta.

-nada mal.-le dice vegeta , masaki va a atacar ,pero este le hace una ráfaga de ki ,masaki lo esquiva por poco ,pero vegeta empieza a hacer ráfagas de ki lanzándoselas a masaki ,esta las esquiva, pero aparece vegeta detrás de ella y masaki se da vuelta y le empieza a lanzar golpes, pero este se los bloquea todos, él le da una patada que la hace volar, masaki queda sin aires ante tal ataque, vegeta aparece arriba suyo y le da un golpe de canto en el cuello haciéndola impactar contra el suelo. A masaki todo le daba vueltas. El saiyajin Baja hacia donde estaba ella. La joven piensa que es mejor combinar su ki con su chakra y lo combina.

-puedo ser más fuerte si me lo propongo…-murmura masaki

-nada más?.-le pregunta vegeta, pero masaki se levanta y le da una patada con salto a vegeta pero este lo esquiva, masaki gira y le da otra patada pero este también lo esquiva, vegeta le va a dar un golpe de puño, pero masaki lo esquiva y cae al suelo, ella se levanta y le da un gancho al estómago de vegeta haciéndolo escupir.

(mientras tanto en la cueva de bulma)

-puedo sentir el ki de masaki es muy fuerte…creo que está luchando, su ki no ha caído.-dice krilin comiendo

-si. –responde gohan

(en el combate de vegeta vs masaki)

Vegeta se prepara para lanzar su cañon garlick ho, masaki también toma esa posición.

-que?!.-se sorprende vegeta

-te robé tu técnica.-le dice masaki preparando el cañon garlick ho combinado con su charka tomando un color morado, ella se lo lanza y vegeta también, ella se ve superada por la técnica de vegeta , pero de pronto aparece el clon de masaki quien había regresado de enviar a los namekianos a otro lugar , el clon hace un rasengan y lo lanza haciendo que las tres técnicas colisionen. El clon desaparece y masaki cae al suelo.

Juntar su chakra con su ki la cansaba mucho, de pronto aparece vegeta ileso, la joven se levanta, pero este le lanza un rodillazo haciéndola escupir sangre, masaki le lanza una bola de energía combinada con chakra, pero este la esquiva y vegeta la levanta de una patada elevándola al aire y después le da un codazo haciendo que quede incrustada en el suelo.

A la joven le dolía todo, estaba a punto de desmayarse, ella cerró los ojos y los abrió vegeta le dio un rodillazo con todo el peso de su cuerpo directo a su estómago.

" **maldita sea ,yo me hice más fuerte , se supone que debería estar al nivel de vegeta a unos 18.000 debería tener yo, pero él se hizo más fuerte a unos 24.000 y yo con mi nivel de mi chakra combinado con mi ki sería unos 22.000…y combinar mi ki con mi chakra me agoto mucho…vamos masaki…pelea…pelea….pelea….pelea….¡peleaa!"** pensó masaki levantándose tosiendo sangre. Pero vegeta de un puñetazo la volvió a lanzar al suelo.

-quédate ahí, ese es tu lugar que te corresponde-le dice vegeta elevándose.

La joven cerró los ojos y los abrió vio que vegeta estaba preparando un ataque.

" **voy a morir…no quiero…mama,papa ,profe ni san, amigos…no quiero morir….gohan, krilin….piccolo san ayúdeme…es verdad está muerto…nappa lo mató... Es verdad lo iba a vengar ¿ha que he venido si no lo he podido vengar y voy a morir , no lo podré ver más…lo siento señor pikkoro….si...Solo hubiera sido más fuerte…siempre he sido débil…yo solo me convenzo de que soy fuerte…pero soy débil….es verdad voy a vengarme a como dé lugar…le partiré la madre a vegeta…aunque no lo mataré…"** pensó masaki levantándose

-oh! conque te levantaste, pero es demasiado tarde…es hora de que mueras Al igual que las personas que maté en la tierra! -le dice vegeta a punto de lanzarle su ataque

" **es verdad tengo eso…"** pensó masaki recibiendo el ataque, el ataque creó un gran cráter en la tierra

-je, pobre muchacha se interpuso en mi camino-dijo vegeta llegando al suelo, pero entre el polvo salió masaki.

-que dijiste? .-le pregunta masaki sonriendo, ella estaba con sus mangekyou sharingan activados y había activado su kamui y una energía gris la rodeaba.

-es imposible que tu hayas sobrevivido a eso...-le dijo vegeta furioso, él se lanza con golpes era como si no golpeara nada solo era como si la traspasara.

-¿pero cómo si yo le di?...- se pregunta vegeta lanzándoles ataques , masaki solo avanzaba, vegeta se enfurece y hace temblar la tierra, lanzándole otro ataque de energía, provocando mucho polvo, masaki se ríe, en el polvo había una figura extraña, vegeta va al ataque pero es detenido por un brazo , vegeta retrocede , masaki sale del humo , estaba rodeándole una aura gris y tenía unos huesos espirituales rodeándola , era la caja torácica del susanoo (la tecnica de las personas que despiertan el mangekyou sharingan, casi todos los uchihas de la serie naruto lo poseían) .

-je por fin tengo el susano´o luego de controlar el tsukuyoumi y el amaterasu viene esto… este es el poder.-dijo masaki riendo abriendo sus brazos en forma de ostentar poder, vegeta retrocede y va al ataque pero solo traspasa a la figura, el ataca y ataca pero no pasa nada, solo la traspasa, vegeta va a atacar ,pero aparece un brazo del susanoo ,lo toma y lo empieza a estrujar.

-aghhh!.-grita vegeta

-esos ojos..esos ojos tienen algo especial, aghh no son ojos comunes…-dice vegeta mirando los ojos de masaki

-tu no mataste a pikkoro ni a los demás, ese fue nappa…no te tomes atribuciones que no te correspondan...no perdonaré a quienes lastiman a las personas que quiero-le dice masaki soltándolo y dándole la espalda

-maldición!.-grita vegeta lanzándole un golpe de puño, pero a la caja toraxica del Susanoo le salen llamas negras haciendo que queme a vegeta en el brazo

-¡que es estoó!.-grita vegeta

-aghh!.-dice vegeta

Masaki se da cuenta de que fue un error haberlo hecho y que no lo podía matar, esas llamas arderían por 7 dias y 7 noches eso lo mataría, ella con mucho esfuerzo y demorándose un poco apaga las llamas con sus ojos

-me las vas a pagar!.-grita vegeta levantándose, por lo menos su brazo estaba bien dentro de todo

A masaki le empieza a doler todo el cuerpo, cada celula de su cuerpo y le da un fuerte dolor de ojos.

-vegeta mejor vete si no quieres morir, mi intención no es esa.-le dice masaki

-como si te creyera!.-le grita vegeta a punto de atacarla

Masaki hace el amaterasu en el suelo creando una muralla de llamas, luego masaki no soporta el dolor y se arrodilla

-¡por favor vegeta toma la esfera del dragón y vete! .-le dice masaki con mucho dolor

-agh.-se enfurece vegeta

Masaki apaga las llamas y desactiva su mangekyou sharingan junto con su Susanoo

-en las casas de los ancianos podrás encontrarla.-le habla masaki con voz apagada marchándose de un salto

-esa niña me las pagará, esta batalla fue extraña…¿fui derrotado… por una niña?-habló vegeta furioso, dándole un golpe al suelo

La joven estaba con su ki activado para dar aviso a los muchachos que ella estaba bien, ella se alejó lo suficiente saltando hasta que llegó a una pequeña isla, ella descansó un poco, se miró con su celular y pudo ver que estaba toda su cara magullada y su cabeza le sangraba.

Ella se lavó la cara con el agua que estaba allí, sabía que sanaría rápido ya que tenía un poco del chakra del kyubi en su interior. La joven volvió a activar sus mangekyou sharingan e hizo la caja toraxica del susanoo , luego manifestó el brazo esqueletico.

-esto sí que es el poder, tanto tiempo que quise tener esto…esto se lo debo al dolor…. Con el dolor uno evoluciona…me uní a la oscuridad para obtener más poder…siempre quise tener este poder-dijo masaki para si misma

-pero me falta más…mucho más, sé que si me lo propongo podré obtener más poder…-murmura masaki, ella saca de la caja toraxica otro brazo más que sería el derecho y saca la columna e incluso la cabeza, ahora era todo el esqueleto del susanoo, la cabeza tenía cabello largo, era muy parecido al de sasuke, pero con cabello,unos pequeños cuernos y gris.

-¿hasta esto solo puedo llegar?.-se admiraba masaki tocándose su ojo. Ella juraba que su susanoo sería morado ya que algunas de sus técnicas le salían con chakra morado,pero este era gris. Luego a su susanoo lo salió una cola muy parecida a sus brazos del susanoo pero tenía rayas de color rojo sangre, masaki lo miró.

-y esto? ….esto…nunca he visto algo así en la serie de naruto… ….bueno me gusta.-se admiraba la joven , ella hizo mover la cola y la cola se partió en tres, las colas tenían forma de espinas dorsales y eran de color gris con rayas rojas como la sangre y mas oscura.

" **esto parece un kagune de tokyo ghoul …o como las colas del kyubi ,pero las colas no son así….viendo mi color del susanoo podría decirse que no soy ni de la luz ni de la oscuridad ..soy gris…soy solo una guerrera que utiliza la energía de la oscuridad para su beneficio"** pensó masaki, de pronto le dio un dolor tremendo en su cuerpo, el ojo izquierdo lo tenía sangrando y la visión de ese ojo se le empezó a deteriorar , su vista estaba borrosa, la joven empezó a votar sangre por la boca, el ojo derecho le empezó a sangrar junto con el izquierdo, la joven se desplomó en el piso desactivando sus mangekyous sharingans, la joven se empezó a restregar los ojos, le dolían mucho

-aghh!.-murmuraba masaki de dolor, luego de unos minutos se le pasó, se levantó lo malo es que por su ojo izquierdo veía un poco menos, veía las cosas un poco borrosas

-maldita sea esto es por el sobre uso del mangekyou sharingan, si lo uso más quedaré ciega.-dijo masaki tapándose el ojo, ella hizo la prueba y por el derecho tenía la visión buena, solo le dolía un poco.

" **que extraño por este ojo veo bien, cuando vi a los uchihas en la serie ellos comenzaban a quedar ciegos por los dos ojos….a menos...de que yo tuviera por este ojo el mangekyou sharingan eterno…pero no puede ser…porque no me he trasplantado nada, además no tengo hermanos….a menos de que….esa vez cuando sasuke me traspasó su poder fue raro…me dolía mucho el ojo derecho e incluso anduve por días con dolor en ese ojo…aunque en ese tiempo no sabía nada, creía que era por ver mucha tele** " pensaba masaki , ella se volvió a lavar la cara y las manos para sacarse la sangre , ella no podía usar su sharingan por ende no podía usar chakra, así que utilizó su ki.

-debo avisarle a los muchachos que estoy bien…con esto bastará…además yo sin ki y sin chakra no puedo hacer casi nada sería solo una persona normal…ahora tengo que volver a ver a gohan-dijo masaki marchándose del lugar de un salto, la joven se desplazó a saltos.

La joven no sentía tanto odio y oscuridad en su corazón como cuando utiliza el mangekyou sharingan junto con el susanoo, pero sabía que ya no era la misma de antes. Luego recordó algo

" **es verdad ahora krilin va hacia donde el gran patriarca…podría ir allá después a ver si me podría hacer más fuerte…ahora que lo pienso no podré utilizar el mangekyou porque quedaría ciega del ojo izquierdo ,además tendré que pelear casi por mi vida en unos día más , pelearé mucho….también quiero ver que tan poderosa puedo llegar a ser…cual es mi limite…no quiero ser como yamcha o krilin…tengo que ayudar en algo…me gustaría llegar al puesto de los 4 mejores de dragon ball z"** pensaba masaki sonriendo y saltando de en isla en isla.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado,el poder de masaki era mas o menos como ella pensaba ,pero con el susanoo y el kamui es de 35.000, (recíen está dominando el susanoo y sus nuevos poderes por lo que podría seguir aumentando ya que esta forma es muy inestable y se descontrola facilmente ) . mientras que vegeta solo tenía 24.000 de poder.

sigan atentos porque el otro capitulo se viene muy bueno


	12. Chapter 12:saga namek ginyu tokusentai

hola, se que me perdí un buen tiempo ,es que me tuve que leer el manga y luego hice otro fic que es un spin off de este con peliculas. bueno la espera terminó ahora salió otro capitulo del fic, espero que les guste . espero no demorarme tanto con el otro

el titulo ginyu tokusentai se me ocurrio porque poner "las fuerzas especiales ginyu" sería muy largo y ginyu tokusentai es lo mismo pero en japonés

* * *

Masaki descansó un poco en una roca, ella se vendó sus brazos y luego se quedó dormida. Ella despertó y se dio cuenta que sus heridas estaban casi sanadas solo tenía algunos rasguños y moretones, la herida en su cabeza ya había desaparecido( gracias al chakra del kyubi), su energía estaba un poco recuperada, la joven pensó que era mejor ir a su mundo a descansar un poco y recuperarse 100% para ver si su visión mejoraba ya que pensaba que a lo mejor solo era fatiga en su ojo por usar su susanoo , además tenía que esperar un poco porque los demás se demorarían en llegar donde estaba el gran patriarca, la joven dejó un clon por si ocurría algo , si pasara algo el clon desaparecería y la joven lo notaría, ella utilizó el kamui (pero ella no se fijó que su kamui estaba algo distinto) y se transportó a su mundo, todo seguía igual.

-uyy ya llegaste estas cansada.-le susurró el clon que estaba mirando el computador

\- está de noche ¿mis papás no notaron nada? .-le susurró masaki con voz agitada como si hubiera entrenado mucho

-shht ,cállate ,que están al lado.-le dijo el clon.

La joven miró y era verdad ahí estaban sus padres conversando.

La joven deshizo su clon que estaba allí, la joven se cambió de ropas, se sacó las vendas y mandó sus ropas y prendas donde estaba su clon por medio del kamui.

" **creo que me quedaré unos días acá en total no creo que pasen 5 días en la dimensión de dragon ball"** pensó la joven

ella se recostó sobre su cama vio tv ,luego se puso a pensar escuchando música como cramberries zombie, glassy sky de tokyo ghoul y esas cosas por el estilo que hacen reflexionar.

" **no se por qué quiero tanto a piccolo san si él era tan rudo conmigo , yo creo que hay algo más allá o no sé que…perdónenme chicos espero regresar pronto…siempre creí que tendría un destino así , pero a la vez no creía…esto se pone divertido"** pensó masaki y se quedó dormida, la joven al otro día despertó, ella juraba que seguía en namek pero recordó que estaba en su casa, luego creyó que todo había sido un sueño pero luego miró lo que le quedaba de sus heridas y todo había sido real.

Ella se desayunó y se puso a estudiar

Masaki igual quiso corroborar de que todo lo que había vivido no había sido un sueño,ella activó su sharingan enfocó su mano para hacer un rasengan, le costó mucho había ocupado mucha energía ,se demoró unos minutos y sintió la energía del rasengan, ella recordó que en este mundo todas las energías son invisibles, ella veía con su sharingan que su ransengan casi no se lograba hacer, le dolieron mucho los ojos al utilizar su sharingan y lo desactivó , ella trató de seguir haciendo el rasengan ,no le duró mucho , no pudo seguir concentrado chakra y se desvaneció.

-existía…pero mierda…estoy muy débil.-dijo masaki , ella se cansó muchísimo , su poder era de un 5 por ciento a lo que tenía en namek

Quedó muy cansada tanto que estudiando se quedó dormida.

Almorzó junto a su niñera, ella no la aguantaba, aunque igual le tenía estima porque la ha cuidado desde muy pequeña, además masaki hace días que no estaba de ánimos para hablar con alguien en realidad todo el mundo no le agrada en estos momentos.

-te queda mucho con tus deberes?.-le preguntó

-si.-le dijo masaki molesta no le gustaba mucho estudiar.

Su niñera le seguía hablando y hablaba más y más.

Masaki tenía ganas de lanzarle un genjutsu para que no hable pero había prometido no usar sus poderes en este mundo ni menos contra alguien. La joven solo la ignoró. Luego llegaron sus padres y le preguntaban cómo estaban sus deberes, masaki le dijo que tenía que estudiar

-tienes que ponerte al día.-le decía su papá

-si ya lo sé.-respondió masaki marchándose a estudiar.

-estoy harta de este mundo.-murmuraba masaki

Ella tuvo que estudiar todo el día, luego se puso a hablar con una amiga que tiene por chat

-oye masaki te va a gustar esta foto.-le dice su amiga por chat y le envía una foto de piccolo semi desnudo

La joven se sonroja ante ver tanta sensualidad

-oyee! …se ve sexy.-le responde masaki casi babeando

-jaja sabía que te va a gustar.-le comenta su amiga

-jajaja bye.-le escribe masaki , ella va a entrenar un poco .

Luego de entrenar un poco masaki cena un poco y se va a acostar.

Ella ve un maratón de anime y de pronto aparece su padre y le apaga la luz.

-a dormir.-le dice su padre y se va a acostar, masaki no tenía sueño y no quería dormir, empezó a pensar la joven

" **estoy tan aburrida acá, quiero estar con alguien que me distraiga, alguien que me escuche, me siento sola, me falta algo , si solo el kyubi estuviera de mi lado podría conversar con él y quizás hacerme amiga de él ,pero tengo que recordar que solo tengo un poco de chakra del 9 colas, pero igual ,se podría conversar con él si es que estuviera de mi lado ,se quién puede ocupar ese vacío, piccolo san quiero verte….¿por qué tuviste que morir? Aunque tú no hablaras mucho conmigo me hacías feliz… ¿Por qué las cosas se tienen que dar así?"** piensa, ella intenta activar su sharingan para hacerlo mangekyou e irse, pero le es imposible, ella piensa que tanto que gastó sus energías le será difícil recuperarlas, además su vista estaba deteriorada, con el cansancio de intentar activar su chakra,la joven se quedó dormida, ella sueña

Estaba en el campo de batalla masaki, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, no podía moverse a su lado estaba gohan,allí estaba nappa en frente suyo, ella empezaba a gritar, pero no le salía la voz

"no…no…no puede ser…no quiero esto…¡muevete! ¡muevete!" pensaba masaki y la terrible escena estaba delante de sus ojos, piccolo sacrificándose por ella y gohan,",

Masaki se despierta, ella no quería recordar esa escena, piccolo muriéndose y ella no podía hacer nada, estaba todo lleno de sangre purpura, luego que muriese el namek,ella tenía las manos llenas de sangre ,su cara,su gi,todo .

ese sentimiento de impotencia, de no poder hacer nada, odio, tristeza, desesperación.

De solo recordar eso a masaki se le salen unas lágrimas, ella mira la figura de piccolo que tenía en un mueble de su habitación

-piccolo san, amigos.-susurra masaki, durmiéndose

. Al otro día es la misma rutina que el día anterior, pero tuvo un sueño raro, ella estaba en un centro comercial y no sabía porque ella entraba a un cine ,que era demasiado oscuro y no sabía el por qué pero estaba buscando el poder del chakra del kyubi con desesperación ,pero fuera de ese sueño el día era igual que el anterior y así pasan los días casi todos los días eran iguales para la joven ella se sentía que estaba muriendo lentamente ,solo cuando practicaba artes marciales se sentía viva, aunque habían veces que sus maestras la criticaban por todo y eso la cabreaba ,además era un poco torpe en hacer las cosas, a la joven su vista en su ojo izquierdo no se le arreglaba, luego de unas semanas no había pasado nada el clon no se había deshecho por lo que no había pasado nada, masaki pensó en que era mejor no utilizar su sharingan por un buen tiempo porque a lo mejor era sobreuso , así que mientras que su clon no desapareciera por algo que sucediera en la dimensión de dragon ball , ella no regresaría,ella cada noche hacía planes que para después de que pase todo lo que tiene que pasar en namek ella invitaría al revivido piccolo a su dimension y a su casa.

Luego de un día muy aburrido y cabreado, ella se había quedado a dormir a casa de unos familiares, pero eran muy aburridos, ella se puso a ver anime y series en su celular

La joven pensó en algo " **y si pudiera ir al mundo de naruto? ¿y si pudiera? le quitaría un ojo a algún uchiha de ese mundo y así podría obtener el mangekyou eterno y mucho mas poder y podría volver a ir a la otra dimensión sin preocupaciones"** analizaba masaki , la chica se decidió a hacer eso , usó su chakra que estaba débil, activó su mangekyou de su ojo derecho e intentó hacer el kamui, la joven pensó en que parte de naruto tendría que ir, ella iría a la parte de naruto shippuden donde sasuke conoce a tobi y se implanta el mangekyou de itachi ,en esa cueva tobi tenía muchos ojos, eso haría masaki

Pero no pasó nada , masaki lo intentó otra vez pero no pasó nada y solo se sintió agotada

" **aunque creo que existe esa dimensión porque tengo estos poderes, no puedo acceder a ella ¿ será que no tengo acceso a esa dimensión? Solo podré ir al mundo de dragon ball?"** pensaba la joven , mejor decidió descansar porque se sintió algo mareada , tenía que prepararse para su regreso al otro mundo lleno de batallas y emociones.

Así pasaron los meses, la joven salió de vacaciones y pasaron los días lentamente. la joven uno de esos días le tocó ir a un torneo , ella esperaba ganar y tenía miedo de ser noqueada o algo por el estilo ,ya que ella siempre perdía en los torneos, cuando a ella le tocó pelear , ella estudio a su contrincante , vio que era rápida su rival

así que se colocó en retaguardia

" **no…no quiero perder no puedo hacerlo"** pensó masaki retrocediendo, ella estaba a la defensiva ahora, " **voy a utilizar esto"** así que intentó utilizar su mangekyou sharingan para hacerle caer en un genjutsu a su contrincante, paralizarla y ganar, pero al mismo instante que lo activó le dio un mareo y lo desactivó, lamentablemente perdió, ella se sentía que se había auto herido su orgullo por perder. Además se empezó a cansar mucho .ella recordó que ahora activar el mangekyoy sharingan provocaba un gran desgaste en ella como cuando itachi utilizó su susanoo y empezó a vomitar sangre por su enfermedad terminal. pasaron muchos meses, ella llegó a pensar en no regresar más a la dimensión de dragon ball ya que si utilizaba su mangekyou quedaría ciega o algo peor , además notaba que su condición física empeoró desde que trató de utilizar su mangekyou en su torneo , la joven llegó a maldecir su destino de ser la reencarnación de indra y de tener esa misión de salvar al mundo, de conocer a todos los guerreros z, de conocer a piccolo y gracias a conocerlo y encariñarse mucho con el , gracias a ese dolor de perder a su maestro obtuvo los ojos que la llevan a la oscuridad y a su desgaste de cuerpo. Ella trató de que este mundo le gustara, pero nada pasaba cada vez odiaba más este mundo.

en una semana de esas luego de ver algunas series nuevas y series de su infancia, un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza " **y si alguna serie fuera una dimensión? ¿Cómo la dimensión de dragon ball ? ¿podría ir a salvar a varios de mis personajes favoritos de la muerte? O cambiar los sucesos libremente como yo quiera?, no no lo creo ya intenté con naruto y no pude, creo que solo tengo acceso a esa dimensión solamente ,además si no pude salvar a mi maestro, no podré salvar a nadie"** pensó masaki olvidándose de esas ideas y empezó a pensar cosas más cotidianas e incluso le volvió a gustar un chico que conocía, aunque un día de esos intentó hacerlo ,pero no pasó nada ,al igual que le pasó hace días con intentar ir a la dimensión de naruto

Pasaron unas semanas y ella empezó a ir más días a las clases de artes marciales coreanas y a pasar más tiempo con su profe ni san y su sueño de ser maestra como su profe ni san había vuelto. así pasó un mes más , masaki le gustaba estar en ese mundo, pero ella sentía que no era la misma de antes de recibir sus poderes, aún guardaba oscuridad en ella pero sabía ocultarla muy bien, además empezó a creer que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, incluso ella una vez intentó usar sus poderes para torturar a una persona que no le agradaba ,pero no pasaba nada ni siquiera podía usar su ransegan en sus ratos de ocio ,ella llegó a creer que dios o alguien le suprimía sus poderes para que no hiera a nadie en su mundo.

en uno de esos días tuvo un sueño ,todo estaba blanco y escuchó una voz, pero era raro no era como una voz era como un mensaje ,pero tampoco se podía decir así era raro.

" _he bloqueado tus poderes para que no dañes a nadie, ya que podrías provocar algo que podrías lamentarte ,solo tienes permitido usar un 3% de tus poderes para sacarte de apuros, pero cuando llegue el momento los podrás volver a utilizar como antes, pero cuando estés con malos pensamientos o quieras jugar con ellos , no podrás utilizarlos y si pudieras utilizarlos de alguna u otra forma , el sello que tienes se sobre activará y sufrirás las consecuencias"_ eso fue el mensaje , pero lo más extraño es que no escuchó una voz. Masaki hizo caso omiso a lo que soñó y siguieron pasando los días como si nada

En uno de esos días la joven se dio cuenta que su profesora no la quería, siempre esperó un "te quiero" pero no pasó nada, ella siempre le demostraba su cariño, respeto y admiración, preocupación por ella y más un suceso que pasó le hizo pensar en eso "su maestra no la quería" .La joven estaba triste pero como todos sabemos en los uchihas pasa la tristeza para al odio. Su sueño de ser maestra de artes marciales coreanas como su maestra se había esfumado. La joven pensó que era mejor irse de ese mundo por un tiempo, pero pensó que quedaría ciega así que decidió a esperar un tiempo más, ella intentó hacer el kamui uno de esos días, pero no resultó nada (aunque lo había hecho sin determinación) y solo logró que su ojo se colocara rojo y luego el otro.

Ella no sabía ya cuánto había pasado desde que se había marchado hacia el mundo real ¿unas semanas , unos meses o quizás un año? No lo sabía, pero creía que decir un año era muy apresurado.

Su familia la empezó a presionar para que se decidiera que va a estudiar en la universidad, la joven encontró todo esto muy tedioso.

Otro golpe para ella es que se empezó a sentir como una estúpida por que algunas personas la trataban así.

Se sentía sola, nadie la entendía, quería estar con amigos, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer

No hubo nada entretenido que hacer y todo se volvió muy aburrido para ella y se aburrió de estar siempre viviendo así y "pudriéndose" en este mundo, además siempre habían problemas en su vivir de día a día. Además habían días en que no podía escapar de la oscuridad que tenía y cada vez era peor.

Un día masaki empezó a estudiar en la mañana, sus padres se fueron, ella estaba muy aburrida estudiando, escuchando rin y len electric angel y pensó.

" **ya estoy aburrida en este mundo ya no hay acción y solo tengo que estudiar , que aburrido ,todos los días me entero que este mundo se está pudriendo a través de las noticias y cada se dia se acerca el momento en que tendré que salvarlo…más encima mi familia me pregunta a cada rato que quiero estudiar en la universidad, las amigas de mi madre me dicen cómo vestirme y que tengo que ser como el estereotipo de gente de mi edad, todos me critican, siempre tengo que andar con una máscara de felicidad siendo que a veces no soy feliz, no soy para este mundo tan cruel, además me siento sola, siento que no tengo a nadie, a veces los sentimientos negativos me consumen ,es asfixiante, no me dejan respirar quiero sentirme viva de nuevo, solo hay una forma, iré a la otra dimensión, menos mal que puedo ir a la dimensión de dragon ball o sinó…."** pensó masaki mirando al horizonte

" **bah que aburrido, no tengo más que hacer en este mundo, me arriesgaré … es una lástima el collar que le tenía a piccolo se me perdió pero tengo uno que dice MA y tengo otro que dice PGC bueno el que dice PGC me lo quedaré yo y la copia que dice MA se lo llevaré y…espero que sirva para lo que estoy pensando…ahora si que si me saldrá el kamui no como la otra vez"** pensó la joven cerrando su puño , ella cerró su libro de estudio, ordenó sus cosas

-estoy lista.-dijo la joven

" **aunque estoy un poco enferma, pero estoy tan harta de todo esto que no me interesa estar un poco enferma"** piensa masaki

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó su niñera

\- nada.-le dijo la joven lanzándole un genjutsu , su niñera se fue de la habitación y siguió haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. Luego se sintió culpable de haberle hecho eso, ella se miró las manos

" **¿en que me he convertido? …maldito destino si no hubiera obtenido estos poderes ni hubiera conocido a piccolo san nada de esto hubiera pasado…pero por lo menos cumplí uno de mis sueños…pero creo que esto me llevará a la oscuridad tarde o temprano ¡oh! como me hubiera gustado no haber conocido a ninguno de los guerreros z…pero no importa lo hecho está….e igualmente me gustó tener este destino aunque me aparte de la luz"** pensó masaki, luego hizo un clon para que siguiera estudiando ,la joven miró el manga donde ella tendría que aparecer para no desconcentrarse en el lugar que quería ir " **espero verme aún niña en esa dimensión ,me encanta verme mas pequeña** " piensa masaki y activó su mangekyou sharingan activó el kamui ,pero se dio cuenta que estaba diferente , en vez de ser un remolino , era como si ella desapareciera por parte como cuando uno cambia de canal y no hay señal en la tv ,era una cosa así ,al final todo su cuerpo se volvía intangible , ella se sorprendió mucho sobre esto ,ella recordó que cuando estaba en namek tampoco fue un remolino típico del kamui que utilizó , fue raro para ella

" **esto….debe ser que utilizo otra técnica ¿o nunca he utilizado un remolino?, es extraño, recuerdo que algo parecido me pasó en namek ¿será que al utilizar el máximo poder de mis ojos hice una nueva versión del kamui? Es poco probable, pero no importa"** piensa masaki machándose a su dimensión .Ella llegó donde estaba el clon

" **estoy en donde debería estar, esto si que es vida…no como la otra, esta realidad…me…gusta"** piensa masaki suspirando y mirando namek

-¿no ha pasado nada?.-preguntó masaki

-no nada.-le respondió su clon

-cuanto ha pasado?

-unos minutos.-responde el clon

Masaki quedó impactada ¿Cómo era el tiempo en estas dimensiones?

-para mi pasó demasiado tiempo, extrañé este lugar.-dijo masaki estirando sus brazos, ahora nuevamente podía sentirse tan ligera porque la gravedad era 10 veces menos que en su dimensión

El clon le pasó el gi a masaki ella se cambió su ropa

masaki observó al clon …ella se veía como de unos 9 o 10 años

" **mis apreciaciones eran ciertas, ahora que me fijo me veo mucho más pequeña que en mi mundo, me encanta, bueno…solo se me había olvidado como me veía en esta dimensión, me veo como gohan en la saga de cell o cuando llegaron los androides y pensar que desde que llegué mi apariencia animada no ha cambiado mucho ¡genial!"** pensó sonriendo, solo lo que había cambiado es que su cabello tenía el mismo largo que ella en su mundo (había crecido su cabello).

Deshizo el clon y mandó su ropa a su tierra por medio del kamui, masaki observó la situación pensando en un plan específico

" **maldita sea yo quiero ver al gran patriarca a ver si puedo hacerme más fuerte, creo que ya perdí la oportunidad ,pero aún queda que vayamos con gohan"** piensa masaki

La uchiha empezó a saltar por las islas, de pronto ve que delante de ella había una silueta purpura saltando por las islas

-es gohan.-susurra deteniéndose en el lugar

-hey gohan!.-le grita masaki saltando donde estaba el.

-pero si es masaki!.-exclama gohan feliz yendo donde estaba ella

-estás bien? juraba que habías muerto-le pregunta gohan a punto de llorar, masaki lo abraza con cariño.

-si, no te preocupes ¿Qué haces por acá? ¿oh acaso esa es una esfera del dragón?.-le pregunta masaki

" **je hasta ahora no he cambiado casi nada la historia, sigue así masaki"** pensaba masaki con una sonrisa

-masaki tu peleaste de dónde vengo no? ¿Por qué no conseguiste la esfera del dragón? ¿tu la escondiste?.- le preguntó gohan volando con masaki a su lado

" **verdad, yo había peleado con vegeta…pensar que tengo un nivel tan alto…tan alto que soy mas fuerte que los mismos gohan y krilin, que emoción, todo gracias a…a….no se que"** pensó masaki

-ahí tuve una pelea con vegeta, me lo enfrenté ,pero el se salió con la suya…yo idee un plan dejemos que vegeta reúna las esferas del dragon y luego estratégicamente se las quitamos…esa esfera que llevas ahí es la que tenía vegeta?.-le dijo masaki pensando.

-mmm….ahh con que esta era la de vegeta…por eso es que decía que tenía todas las esferas juntas-le contestó gohan volando

-ahh con que estuviste con vegeta?.-le preguntó masaki sorprendida

-si, me asusté mucho, tuve que esconder la esfera para salir porque vegeta se percató de mi presencia, el me dijo que tenía todas las esferas del dragón y luego me amenazó que iría a la tierra para destruirla y luego me dio un golpe, pero no se dio cuenta de que yo tenía su esfera. Vegeta se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte no sé cómo pudiste enfrentarte a él.-le dijo gohan

-je.-le respondió masaki sonrojada

" **ni yo lo se gohan"** pensó la uchiha

-masaki lo que me causó extrañeza es que los namekuseijin no estaban en sus casas y se notaba que ustedes habían peleado, pero no se veían sus cuerpos si es que hubieran muerto ¿tu sabes que les pasó?.-le pregunta gohan

-es que cuando llegué les ordené que huyeran y digamos que huyeron a un lugar muy seguro.-le dice masaki

-ahhh p…pero este planeta ya no es seguro.-le dice gohan

-tranquilo.-le dice masaki tocándole la cabeza y acariciándosela

Los dos siguieron volando, conversando y masaki hacía sus cálculos y evadía algunas preguntas de gohan

" **pasó solo un poco de tiempo desde que me fui a mi dimensión, menos mal que no ví a vegeta porque o sino de seguro revelaría que yo le di la esfera del dragón y todos se enojarían conmigo uf menos mal, si vegeta ya vio a gohan quiere decir que ya peleó con zarbon o zabon maldición quería ver si realmente era guapo "** pensaba masaki

Luego los dos llegaron a donde estaba bulma y krilin.

-krilin!.-grita gohan feliz

-krilin encontré esta esfera y vengo con masaki!.-vuelve a gritar gohan bajando feliz

Krilin y bulma celebran

-masaki que bueno que estás bien ¿tu peleaste contra ese sujeto verdad?.-le pregunta krilin

-emm si, pero no morí ¿ves te lo dije?.-le dijo masaki feliz dándole un medio abrazo

Ella recuerda y se da cuenta que ella era casi del tamaño de krilin ,ella era unos 2 centímetros más baja que el

-Gohan ,Masaki después les explico lo que sucedió, ahora debemos irnos de este lugar.-le dice krilin

-ya sabemos que sucedió yo también me encontré con vegeta-habló gohan entregando la esfera del dragon a krilin

-queee tú también corriste con suerte!.-le dice krillin

-ya dejen de hablar y vámonos de aquí!.-les grita bulma

Todos se marchan

-este lugar es perfecto, ese sujeto nunca nos encontrará.-dice gohan empinándose en las rocas

-bah! Este lugar es demasiado estrecho ni siquiera podré instalar una casa!.- grita bulma enojada

-no seas tan exigente , encontrar una cueva como esa es muy difícil ..-le dice krilin calmándola

-y piensas que nos quedaremos aquí en un sitio tan incómodo hasta que llegue goku?!. -exclama bulma

-no te preocupes por eso, los niños y yo iremos a ver al gran patriarca.-la tranquiliza krillin

"justo lo que quería" pensó masaki sonriendo para sus adentros

-¿y por qué?.-pregunta gohan bajando

-ajá! Con que piensan abandonarme en este lugar eh?!.-se molesta bulma

-relájate bulma , si nosotros vamos con el patriarca existe la posibilidad de que gohan y tal vez masaki se hagan más fuertes , e incluso puede que gohan se haga tan fuerte como vegeta.-dice krilin sonriendo

Masaki al escuchar eso se sonroja un poco

-¡vamos!.-dice krillin

-si.-dicen los niños al unísono

Los tres saltan a toda velocidad.

Pasaron los días y no avanzaban mucho por la velocidad que llevaban

-aghh, si seguimos así moviéndonos a esta velocidad tardaremos muchísimo en llegar, si voláramos más rápido correríamos el gran peligro que vegeta pudiera detectarnos.-dice krilin

Hubo un silencio y habló gohan

-¿de verdad crees que podría ser tan fuerte como vegeta…a decir verdad no creo que eso sea posible.-preguntó gohan pensado

-luego de ver el poder que tenía dormido yo creo que si es posible, además tu tienes sangre de saiyajin por eso debes tener un poder oculto mucho más sorprendente.-le alienta krilin

-tranquilo gohan, solo debes confiar en ti, yo creo lo mismo que krilin.-le dice masaki cerrándole un ojo

-así es, ya lo verás.-le dijo krilin

Luego de volar mucho….

Los chicos estaban cansados y tenían que parar de volar a cada rato.

-esto es tedioso.-murmura masaki pensando

-si , lo es.-dijo krilin haciendo una mueca

-ya se ¿Por qué no avanzamos descansando? .-les preguntó masaki

-como?.-preguntaron los muchachos extrañados

-ja , miren.-dijo masaki levantándose

Ella sacó un cuchillo se cortó y con la sangre hizo unos sellos de manos e hizo el jutsu de invocación invocando al halcón, pero este era otro

-bah, es otro, no importa.-dijo masaki

-queee? Que es eso? ¡¿Un halcón?!.-preguntó kirllin

-si.-respondió masaki triunfante

-pero como lo hiciste?-le preguntó gohan observando al halcón

-con mi otra energía se puede hacer esto je, es algo que no pueden hacer ustedes ñeee, vamos súbanse y así volamos mejor.-dijo masaki burlándose y subiéndose, los demás se subieron aún impresionados

\- masaki siempre nos impresionas.-dijo krilin

-ja, gracias.-le respondió masaki .

Pasaron 4 días en total desde que habían volado hacia el gran patriarca, mientras goku ya estaba en camino a namek y entrenando arduamente y superando sus límites con la cámara de gravedad.

Mientras tanto…

-ya han pasado cuatro días ¿aún nos falta mucho?.-preguntó gohan comiendo junto con krilin y masaki

-si es verdad ,no puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos días ¿falta mucho?.-preguntó masaki

" **y vienen las fuerzas especiales ginyu espero volverme más fuerte"** pensó masaki masticando

-no tenemos opción iremos a toda velocidad, ahora que estamos tan lejos no creo que pueda detectar nuestro ki.- habló krilin

-pero…-dijo masaki pensándolo

-es verdad, además falta muy poco para que llegue mi papa.-dijo gohan

-está decidido avanzaremos rápido.-dijo krilin

-entonces ya no necesitamos a este?.-le preguntó masaki apuntando al ave

-si, nos fue de gran ayuda, gracias masaki.-le dijo krilin

Masaki tocó al halcón y lo des-invocó para sorpresa de todos

-vamos en marcha!.-grita krilin volando a toda velocidad con gohan y masaki

-continúen así! Nos falta casi nada para llegar a la casa del patriarca.-les grita krilin

-s-si.-responde gohan

Masaki nunca creyó que podía volar tan rápido y a la par de esos dos

" **ja es verdad, yo tengo un poder más grande que ellos…estos tontos van a llamar a vegeta con esa velocidad"** piensa masaki

-está allí , sobre esa roca!.-les grita krilin

Faltaban 15 metros para llegar a donde estaba el patriarca, a masaki le dio un pequeño dolor de estomago

" **verdad voy a conocer a nail, que emoción es uno de mis personajes favoritos…seré cortés con el"** pensó masaki feliz

Pero gohan y krilin sintieron el ki de vegeta y se quedaron mirando al cielo, masaki se dio cuenta que ya iba a llegar vegeta

-emm yo me voy!.-gritó masaki teletransportadose rápidamente al lado de la puerta de casa del patriarca con su kamui

" **no sabía que podía hacer eso con el kamui...además siento que lo utilizo mucho más rápido que antes, creo que eran verdad mis sospechas, mi kamui ha cambiado….creo que adelanté un poco las cosas invocando a ese halcón…vegeta tardará en llegar un poco, con que esta es la casa del patriarca** " pensó masaki yendo hacia la puerta, la puerta se abrió y salió nail, masaki lo miró con su mirada fría del sharingan

-ah eres nail?.-le murmuró masaki desactivando su sharingan

-adelante.-dijo nail . Ella observó a nail en verdad se parecía a piccolo, pero nail era más alto y más musculoso que el piccolo que conocía masaki en incluso la voz de nail se parecía mucho a la de su maestro , pero con un toque más de tranquilidad ,al igual su mirada, él no tenía esa mirada de fría de piccolo " **es…es nail…es igualito a piccolo…que emoción…con que este señor será la fusión del sr. Piccolo"**

 **-** ho…hola...mucho gusto..emm… soy masaki-dijo masaki entrando, nail no le respondió

" **no me respondió , por eso es que después piccolo san no habla mucho…bueno igual me agrada nail"** piensa la joven girándose, ella vio que gohan se apresuraba a toda velocidad y dejó un clon de sombra esperando a gohan

-antes que nada quiero darte las gracias por haber salvado a mis hijos…no sé cómo lo hiciste para dejarlos en un lugar seguro, dende me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.-le habló el gran patriarca

-je…gracias gran patriarca, quiero decirle que los llevé a un lugar seguro y no soy ningún enemigo.-le dice masaki inclinándose

-no puedo creer que tengas el poder para casi matar a ese saiyajin, puede que tengas aún más potencial, acércate.-le dice el patriarca

-si quiere saber por qué hago esas cosas véalo por ud. mismo.-le dijo masaki decidida

Masaki se acerca, el patriarca le toca la cabeza y llega gohan.

-pasa.-se escucha que le dice nail a gohan

-oh cielos , tienes un poder inmenso y…y.. Vienes de otra dimensión!…-se asombra el gran patriarca

-gran patriarca prefiero que gohan pase primero, como sabe ese hombre ya viene cerca.-le dice masaki

-está bien, terrícola.-le dice el patriarca, masaki se aleja y gohan se le acerca al patriarca

-cielos…tienes un poder oculto impresionante…de verdad eres un terrícola?.-le pregunta el patriarca

-p..por favor podría darse prisa!.-le dice gohan

-el ya llegó aquí.-se alerta nail

-tranquilos mi clon está afuera.-habla masaki tranquilamente

Mientras tanto a fuera de la casa del patriarca

Vegeta llega a la casa del patriarca, pero en eso estaba el clon de masaki esperándolo de brazos cruzados, lo alcanza krilin

-detente vegeta por favor detente!.-le grita krlin ,

-que es este lugar?.-pregunta vegeta mirando el lugar

-vegeta!.-le grita el clon

vegeta fija su mirada en el clon de masaki

-ohh! vaya si es la chiquilla que me hirió mi orgullo de saiyajin ¡eso jamás es lo perdonaré maldita terrícola! Ahora soy más fuerte.-le dice vegeta alterándose y yendo hacia ella

-queee?! Humillaste a vegeta?!.-se alerta krilin

-cálmate estúpido, no pierdas los estribos.-le dice el clon con su sharingan haciéndole un genjutsu

" _en el genjutsu"_

" _que es esto?" pregunta vegeta alarmado_

" _no le digas a nadie que te dejé obtener la esfera del dragón o si no te irá mal, ¿te queda claro" Le dice masaki haciendo que aparezca detrás de ella una sombra enorme con forma de susanoo_

" _te derrotaré! Solo eres una niña!" le grita vegeta_

" _sabes lo que puedo hacer, vegeta no te confíes de tu poder, no le digas eso a nadie ¿le queda claro honorable príncipe de los saiyajins? " le dice masaki tomando a vegeta con la figura oscura de su susanoo y saliendo del genjutsu_

Vegeta estaba sudando mucho y enfurecido

Y el clon cerró los ojos

-eres… Una…¡no se… lo que hiciste!-gruñía vegeta

En eso aparece nail

-largo, por ningún motivo te dejaré entrar.-dice nail, el clon de masaki salta hacia donde está nail

" **nail…"** pensó el clon suspirando

-vaya con que quieres morir.-le dice vegeta

-cuidado con lo que dices.-le habla el clon de masaki con una mirada fría

Mientras tanto adentro de la casa del patriarca

-ah? Ah.-murmuraba gohan al ver su poder latente

-oh gohan! Tu ki se elevó mucho, eres genial.-le dijo masaki acercándose feliz (primera vez en mucho tiempo cambia su expresión de nada a felicidad)

Gohan se sonroja, el patriarca le dice que se le acerque

-oh! tienes un poder tremendo, pero más de la otra energía que tú tienes.-le dice el patriarca

Afuera:

-¡sal de ahí kakarotto!.-gritaba vegeta al confundir el nuevo ki de gohan con el de goku

Pero aparece gohan

-que? Eres tú?.-se asombra vegeta

-¡qué hiciste?! ¿Cómo elevaste tanto tu poder de pelea de esa forma?!.-le pregunta vegeta asombrado

(Adentro)

Masaki ya podía sentir su ki desbordante era bastante más fuerte que antes

-veremos tu otra energía.-le dice el patriarca

De pronto masaki siente una energía enorme, la inundaba completamente, de pronto su sharingan se activó, le empezaron a doler los ojos muchísimo, luego empezó a ver borroso y sus sentidos se empezaron a apagar, sintió que el patriarca le quitó la mano sobre su cabeza, lo que podía escuchar era

-d…dende avísales a todos hay una energía desconocida que se está acercando a namekusei!.-da la orden saichoro, masaki lo escucha a lo lejos, ella ya tenía que salir a luchar, pero el procedimiento se estaba demorando mucho y todo se volvió borroso, lo último que pudo escuchar era…

-oh! Qué raro ¿estás bien?…-le pregunta el patriarca

Luego todo se volvió oscuro

(Afuera)

Dende le avisa a todos sobre la amenaza que se les avecina

-queee?!. -grita nail

-es…verdad.-dice el clon de masaki

-y masaki?.-pregunta krilin

-está aún con el patriarca.-le dice dende

-patriarca? .-se pregunta vegeta

-ahh! Es verdad lo más probable es que goku esté llegando a este planeta!.-se alegra krilin

-no.-murmura el clon

-no creo, se pueden sentir varias presencias.-dice gohan

-no puede ser! Las fuerzas especiales ginyu!...1..2…3..4..5 si son ellos…frezeer los ha llamado-se alarma vegeta

-vamos entrégame inmediatamente las esferas del dragon que tienen escondidas!.-le grita vegeta a gohan tomándolo por el cuello

-no quiero! No te la daré!.-le grita gohan

-oye suéltalo.-le dice el clon mirando a vegeta con su mirada fria y sanguinaria, vegeta lo suelta fuertemente

-te haré una promesa! Cuando obtenga la vida eterna no les haré ningún daño, si no me entregas la esfera del dragón será nuestro fin!.-grita vegeta a gohan

-nos engañarás, si hacemos eso tu ambición será cumplida!.-dice krilin

-escúchenme estúpidos, esos sujetos de las fuerzas especiales ginyu que ha llamado freezer …son igual o más fuertes que yo y lo peor de todos es que son 5…además ellos traen consigo unos scouter más avanzados nos localizarán enseguida y nos matarán en seguida!.-habla vegeta desesperado

-imposible ..-dice krilin

-es verdad.-se coloca serio el clon

-imbécil! A caso no sientes su poder?! Nuestra única oportunidad de sobrevivir! Es que yo me haga inmortal para acabar con ellos!.-grita vegeta

-quizás él tenga la razón, se puede sentir la presencia de 5 energías malignas…-habla nail

" **nail"** piensa masaki , ella recordaba a piccolo al ver a nail

-en ese caso…entonces que gohan se vuelva inmortal..!-dice krilin

-aunque tenga el poder carece de experiencia necesaria para pelear! .-le responde vegeta

-entonces de que han servido nuestros esfuerzos de venir hasta aquí.-murmura krilin

-tranquilo, recuerden que yo puedo ayudarles.-intenta calmarlos el clon

-tu eres un clon ,¡maldita sea! masaki está tardando mucho!.-se desespera krilin

-tengo el mismo poder que mi cuerpo original.-le recalca el clon

-las esferas del dragón de este planeta pueden conceder 3 deseos, ustedes perfectamente pueden pedir un deseo.-les comunica nail

-3 deseos no que eran 1?.-pregunta gohan

-ya rápido! No perdamos más tiempo!.-grita vegeta

-de acuerdo síguenos, espero que cumplas tu promesa.-dice krilin listo para volar

-yo los sigo! .. Mientras mi yo verdadero se desocupa!.-dice el clon lo último como un murmullo

-rayos! Vuelen a toda velocidad!.-grita krilin volando a toda velocidad junto a los demás

Mientras tanto en la casa del patriarca

masaki luego de liberar tanto poder.

-ya se fueron?.-preguntó el patriarca

-si…tienen pocas posibilidades de ganar.-habla nail entrando

-que le pasó?.-pregunta nail

-está en shock o eso creo, nunca había pasado esto.-dijo el patriarca extrañado

Masaki estaba quieta como una estatua y mirando al horizonte

-nail, por favor ve con ellos, sé que le serás de gran ayuda.-

-si…pero.- duda nail

" _dentro de masaki"_

 _-Que es esto? Yo estaba con el patriarca.-dice masaki caminando en la oscuridad_

 _Luego masaki saca sus conclusiones_

 _-necesito volver!.-grita masaki y hay un eco, de pronto se escuchan unos pasos_

 _El color de la parte donde estaba masaki cambia a gris_

 _-kyubi?.-pregunta masaki_

 _-veo que lograste controlar tus ojos, eres una digna transmigración de indra.-le dice la voz acercándose_

 _-ya veo eres tú, pero necesito volver.-dice masaki con una mirada fría_

 _-no hay por qué apurarse, solo me queda felicitarte lograste despertar tu propio mangekyou sharingan, pero aún te queda mucho camino.-le habla sasuke estoico_

 _-si pero, no quería despertar estos poderes por esos métodos, siento que cada vez me voy más hacia la oscuridad, me absorbe la maldición de odio, he llegado a pensar de que odio mi destino, ¡odio haber conocido al sr. Piccoro y a los demás!, haber sido transportada a esta maldita dimensión, solo he sufrido, sasuke ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo la elegida? ¿Por qué tuve que serlo yo? ¡Yo no quiero salvar a mi mundo maldito! Todo esto me ha traído más a la oscuridad y no he obtenido ningún beneficio-, quisiera ser una persona normal.-gritó masaki triste y a la vez enojada_

 _-porque naciste para eso, así lo quiso el destino o quizás los dioses, solo tienes que hacer algo contra ese odio, se por lo que estás pasando pero no quiero que acabes como yo en mi juventud o como madara …mira.-le mostró algo sasuke tocándola, la joven se movió, pero sasuke le hizo un gesto que no se moviera y la tocó, de ella salió una sombra esa sombra tomó forma de masaki ,esa sombra tenía ojos, tenía sharingan y una boca bien grande_

 _Masaki estaba estupefacta ante esto_

 _-odio ,odio todo, el mundo es una mierda ¿de qué sirve vivir? ,la gente es basura, la vida es muy problemática, todas las personas son indolentes, la indolencia del mundo ,los humanos deberían morir, solo provocan dolor, estoy sola, nadie me quiere, soy una retrasada, yo debería morir…no el mundo debería morir-decía esa sombra en voz baja_

 _-soy….soy yo.-decía masaki_

 _-así es, esa es tu yo negativa.-le dijo sasuke apuntándola_

 _-no le agrado a nadie, soy rara, ¿ morir?,yo no soy para este mundo o este mundo no es para mi , ¿me vengaré?. He intentado por todos los medios caerle bien a todo el mundo y ni eso consigo , no tengo ninguna gracia, ni siquiera me he ganado realmente el cariño de mis compañeros de artes marciales ni de ninguna cosa, además soy débil y no avanzo .nunca seré maestra, también ellos solo hacen como si yo les cayera bien, yo doy todo de mí y no recibo nada, profe ni san ,llevo tiempo intentando que me tome cariño ni si quiera eso he logrado, e incluso creo que no le agrado en lo absoluto y yo que demuestro mi cariño, todo el mundo miente, el mundo no lo entiendo, soy una estúpida yo quiero a todos y ellos no a mí , soy un monstruo por eso nadie me quiere ¿ piccolo san?..él tampoco me quiso, él era frio ,indolente, no…el no me quería ¿amigos?, gohan krilin? No ellos igual me desprecian no tengo salvación, creo que me vengaré para parar de sufrir, eso merecen todos.-habla y habla la sombra eran ideas y pensamientos dispersos, solo hablaba en voz baja._

 _-qué pasa si me deshago de ella ahora mismo?.-le pregunta masaki sofocándose por esas palabras activando su mangekyou sharingan_

 _-soy solo una niña traumada, no tuve infancia, mi infancia estuvo llena de traumas y tristeza infinita, nunca podré vivir bien, soy una peste, estoy sola no tengo a nadie, solo soy manipulada, dios no existe o dios es malo, los dioses me manipulan, solo tengo poderes prestados no soy competente, soy débil muy débil, no soy nadie soy una carga ,soy inmadura, hablo mucho, soy egocéntrica, mataría a todos, quiero que esto pare, no tengo vida.-susurraba mientras tanto la sombra , masaki se quería tapar los oídos_

 _-emm como te lo puedo explicar, si lo haces morirás, es parte de tu alma, quería que te dieras cuenta de cuan mal estás yendo.-le dijo sasuke haciendo que vuelva la sombra donde masaki solo con apuntarla_

 _-mi corazón está roto.-fue lo último que dijo la sombra_

 _-lo sé.-dijo masaki bajando la cabeza_

 _-has pasado por mucho, eso sacó tu lado negativo, tienes que irte por el lado de la luz.-le dijo sasuke_

 _-lo se…-le dijo masaki impaciente_

 _-¿estás quedando ciega verdad?_

 _-así es…sasuke ...es el síndrome de todos los uchihas que han despertado el mangekyou -masaki se vuelve más triste de lo que estaba_

 _-eso es por el sobre uso ¿pero te has preguntado por qué tienes dos ojos diferentes y el que usas el kamui ves bien a pesar de haberlo utilizado mucho?.-le pregunta sasuke_

 _-no lo sé...pero,emm….¿sasuke sospecho que aquella vez tú me implantaste un ojo o me equivoco?.-le pregunta masaki_

 _-así es, pero no es de óbito uchiha , sino un ojo con el chakra de óbito, pero tú fuiste más allá de utilizar ese ojo sino que fusionaste tu propio mangekyou para formar un mangekyou sharingan eterno en un ojo e incluso hacer el kamui un jutsu propio y no se cómo lo hiciste pero hiciste que tu alma fuera hacia donde estaba- .-pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por masaki_

 _-pero….¿cómo se pudo hacer eso?.-le pregunta masaki_

 _-hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar.- dice sasuke mirando hacia otro lado_

 _-maldita sea, yo nunca puedo saber nada ¿acaso crees que se me tienen ocultar cosas porque aún soy pequeña? ¡Eres igual que los demás! .-se enoja masaki_

 _-no…no es eso, solo que es difícil de explicarlo, cálmate.-_

 _-¿bueno y por qué estamos acá? , necesito ayudar a los demás.-le dice masaki impaciente_

 _-todo a su tiempo.-habla sasuke calmadamente_

 _-oye sasuke ¿crees que con lo que me hizo el patriarca alcance un nuevo nivel? ¿Podré obtener el rinnegan?.-le pregunta masaki_

 _-sé que estás sedienta por poder, pero como te estaba diciendo todo a su tiempo.-le responde sasuke_

 _Masaki guarda silencio_

 _-aún te queda mucho por pasar para perfeccionar tus poderes y templar tu alma para la batalla final, tienes que aprovechar todas las batallas en esta dimensión, esa es tu misión por ahora, pero se venía venir este problema así que… te ayudaré con tu misión-habla sasuke sacando un frasco_

 _-no me digas que…-murmura masaki mirando el frasco_

 _-así es, esto te lo remediara.-le dice sasuke , el frasco tenía un ojo_

 _-NO…no sasuke…-dice masaki retrocediendo, sasuke saca del frasco el ojo, masaki se aleja pero este la retiene con un brazo del susanoo, ella con su mangekyou hace un brazo del susanoo al igual que sasuke y hace un lado la mano de sasuke bruscamente, pero sasuke aparece delante de ella y la retiene nuevamente con su susanoo_

 _-no hagas esto más difícil ¿querías poder no?.-le dice sasuke_

 _-tengo miedo.-tiembla masaki_

 _-te haré un favor, no sentirás nada.-le dice sasuke , de pronto la vista de masaki se apaga, ella siente que cae a un vació y se estaba ahogando_

"donde el patriarca"

(no había pasado ningún segundo desde que a masaki le pasó eso)

-si,pero-

-vamos no te preocupes por mi aún me queda algo de vida.-le dice el patriarca

-de acuerdo.-contesta nail

De pronto aparece una mano y le saca un ojo a masaki , masaki empieza a gritar ,pero se desmaya cayendo de rodillas, pero se quedó allí como una estatua

-qué es eso?! .-se alarma nail

-ahh con que es esa persona.-dice el patriarca (el cómo vio todo lo que le pasó a masaki comprendió todo y sabía todo respecto a ella)

-masaki!.-se asusta dende, yendo a socorrerla, pero nail lo aparta y él va en su lugar

Nail va hacia donde masaki y trata de sacar la mano, pero solo la traspasa

-que rayos!.-gruñe nail

De pronto la mano desaparece y a los segundo vuelve aparecer, pero con algo, le tapa el ojo sacado a masaki y después desaparece por arte de magia, nail le lanza una bola de ki , pero la mano desaparece junto con la bola de ki

-que fue eso? pregunta nail

" _Dentro de masaki"_

 _Masaki despierta en un lugar oscuro, le dolía el ojo , pero no tanto como imaginaba, ella se toca y tenía sangre, ella se dio cuenta que sasuke le había implantado un ojo_

 _-aghh, donde estoy!.-grita masaki_

 _Ella tenía la impresión que habían pasado días desde que le habían implantado el ojo, ella intenta abrir su ojo, pero no podía le dolía mucho al hacer eso, así que decidió dejarlo cerrado , pero no podría dejarlo cerrado por mucho tiempo así que obligadamente se tapó el ojo con su mano_

 _-maldito sasuke…pero por lo menos tendré poder, más poder y así...-_

 _dijo masaki sonriendo con maldad, pero sus palabras son cortadas. De pronto sale una luz , la luz le molesta mucho a su ojo, pero ella decide seguir a esa luz , cada vez esa luz se hace más potente , hasta que la envuelve , era una especie de túnel, de pronto la luz se vuelve más tenue hasta ser grisácea, no sabe por qué masaki cierra su ojo y luego abre su ojo (el otro ojo lo tenía tapado por su mano) , el túnel estaba lleno de imágenes ,ella mira bien , eran de su vida, sus momentos felices ,de los cuales habían sido pocos, eran muchos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, masaki siguió avanzando hasta ver las imágenes que eran las de su vida de ahora._

 _-estuve pensando mal ,eso si no cambiaré mis pensamientos hacia mis nakamas , en especial a profe ni san.-dijo masaki con resentimiento ._

 _De pronto hay una luz más grande, era una luz azul, masaki la sigue hasta que la toca_

 _Eran sus recuerdos que vivió con gohan y los guerreros z, luego empezó a llover unos cristales morados, eso le hizo acordar a piccolo, ella ve un hilo rojo que salía de su meñique y luego todo se volvió negro nuevamente y la luz se alejaba, ella se intentó sacar el hilo, pero ese hilo la arrastró hacia una parte donde había un poco mas de luz pero igualmente el lugar era oscuro._

 _eran algunas imágenes de algunos momentos que pasó la niña con el namek .Masaki recordó varias cosas que vivió con el, pero de otra perspectiva, era como ver una película, Se sentía tan bien eso, ella creía que habían pasado días o quizás solo segundos , el tiempo allí era raro ,pero esto cambio un poco su forma de pensar de masaki_

 _-ese pikkoro …ya no siento "esos sentimientos" por el o eso creo… veo otras cosas de él que no veía , el …solo lo quiero como un gran amigo, pero me condujo a la oscuridad.-dijo masaki con cariño y luego con resentimiento tocándose sus ojos ,pero pasó algo ,algo cambio ._

 _Ella vio cuando la salvó del gohan transformado en simio ._

 _-masaki!.-gritó piccolo_

 _-estos mocosos solo me causan problemas.-gruñe el namek_

 _fue a buscarla, ya en la cueva la saca de ahí, con un brazo, masaki ahí despertaba y decía "piccolo"_

 _-ahora estamos a mano.-decía piccolo y luego de derrotar al ozaru, hablaba de hacerlos formar de la parte de la familia de la maldad_

 _-eso yo creía que fue un sueño.-decía masaki consternada_

 _También ella vio cuando el la noqueó por accidente_

 _Piccolo la afirmó con su mano_

 _-creo que me excedí…eres delicada masaki, pero gané esta batalla.-decía el namek_

 _Otra imagen mostraba a masaki volviéndose a desmayar_

 _-maldita sea se volvió a desmayar…solo espero que no sea demasiado grave.-dice piccolo con un poco de preocupación_

 _Masaki mirando eso abrió su ojo de la impresión_

 _Luego hay otra imagen_

 _Era un día cuando masaki estaba durmiendo con piccolo_

 _-maldita sea, esta niña se está aprovechando de mí, el grandioso piccolo daimaku pasando tiempo con una niña.-gruñe piccolo_

 _Luego se vio al namek pensando y acercó sus manos a la cabeza de la niña y le tomó la cabeza con sus manos grandes para romperle el cuello_

 _Masaki al ver eso se escandalizó, pero vio que piccolo lo pensaba mucho y dijo_

 _-no tengo nada contra ti en realidad, solo tengo que deshacerme de estos sentimientos, no puedo con ellos son muy fuertes.-el tomó el índice y el pulgar y apretó alrededor del cuello de la chica_

 _-espero que entiendas, eres una buena chica, vas a ir al cielo o algo así.-dijo piccolo susurrándole ,pero su mano empezó a temblarle , el alejó su mano , él estaba temblando tanto que despertó a masaki_

 _Ella le dio una sonrisa, estaba con los ojos semi cerrados_

 _-no quiero despertar.-le dijo la chica, tocando la mano que tenía en el cuello el namek_

 _-vuelve a dormir.-le dice el namek y la chica volvió a dormir dejando su cabeza en la pierna del namek_

 _Piccolo quedó pensativo y sonrió_

 _-piccolo san.-dijo masaki a punto de llorar_

 _Luego vio cuando piccolo y ella estaban sentados cada uno dándose la espalda_

 _Otra imagen que apareció fue la noche antes de la batalla de los saiyajins ,masaki estaba durmiendo con piccolo_

 _-pase lo que pase los protegeré, es una promesa enanos.-susurró piccolo_

 _Masaki al ver esto casi llora, pero de pronto sale una luz que la envuelve_

 _Flashback_

 _Ella estaba durmiendo en la fogata junto a piccolo eran sus días de entrenamiento, era de noche y allí estaba gohan también, ella se miraba a sí misma "_ _ **esto que es ¿un recuerdo? Pero como puedo verme a mí misma…mira que forma de dormir es esa"**_ _piensa la joven mirándose, de pronto piccolo acaricia la frente de gohan y luego su mano se acerca a la de masaki…el duda hasta que la acaricia, masaki solo sigue durmiendo, él sonríe al hacer eso. La joven al ver eso se emociona y comienza a llorar_

" _ **esto? ¿Qué es? Esto se suponía que solo pasaba en el anime era relleno"**_ _piensa la joven de pronto todo cambia de color y aparece una sombra_

" _ **sasuke? No me digas que esto es obra tuya "**_ _dice masaki_

" _ **así es, esto no es mentira tú crees que eso no pasó, estos son solo recuerdos de que has vivido solo te estoy mostrando cosas que tu no presenciaste**_ _"le dice sasuke_

" _ **entonces todo eso fue real, pikoro san me demostró su cariño?**_ _"le pregunto la joven llorando_

" _ **así es esa persona te tiene mucho cariño"**_ _le responde sasuke_

" _ **el….el me quería de verdad"**_ _piensa la joven llorando, e incluso su ojo que le dolía mucho empieza a llorar sangre_

" _ **y yo que lo estaba odiando...por conducirme al camino de la oscuridad…creí…creí que no me quería realmente como los de mi mundo, estoy equivocada, creo que en todo , solo tengo el corazón roto"**_ _dijo masaki llorando_

" _ **lo quiero a piccolo san…es….es….como…como mi hermano mayor, todo este tiempo actuó así"**_ _dijo masaki pensado en todo lo que recordó y vio_

 _Anda allá, le dice sasuke hacia la luz_

 _Luego todo volvió a donde estaban los dos antes que sasuke le arrancara el ojo_

 _-sa…sasuke …gracias.-le dice masaki_

 _Sasuke solo guarda silencio_

 _-sasuke te quiero preguntar algo…¿desperté mi mangekyou por "el "cierto?.-le dice masaki_

 _-así es, como tú lo dijiste fue como tu hermano o tu mejor amigo, ese hombre tuvo que tenerles mucho cariño para morir por ustedes.-le dijo sasuke_

 _-así es… solo quiero verlo.-dijo masaki con energías_

 _-oye niña, sobre lo que pensabas sobre los collares… .-le dice sasuke sacando unos collares_

 _-e… Esos son los míos ¿Cómo los sacaste?.-le pregunta masaki_

 _-esos collares los tenías con tanto cariño y por durante mucho tiempo que sin querer con tu gran energía se volvieron collares espirituales ,si alguna persona se coloca ese collar quedará conectado espiritualmente a ti ,con otra persona podrás hacer una cosa que te enseñaré , si le colocas chakra y un poco de esa otra energía a un collar y a al otro de esa energía y un poco de chakra, podrás hacer que esa persona que tanto aprecias queden conectados y el collar buscará a la persona que tenga chakra y viajará hasta encontrarlo , en pocas palabras , si al collar que colocas chakra , el collar querrá volver dónde está ese chakra e increíblemente al ser un collar espiritual la persona que se lo coloque podrá viajar con ayuda del collar a donde tu estés y viceversa sin importar las dimensiones .-le dice sasuke haciendo desaparecer los collares_

 _-pero…no …no lo creo, no entiendo nada.-le dice masaki dudando_

 _Sasuke solo la queda mirando y cierra los ojos_

 _-sasuke ¿Qué ojo me trasplantaste?.-le pregunta masaki_

 _-es el tuyo que te saqué para trasplantarte el otro ojo, así funcionará como mangekyou eterno.-le dijo sasuke_

 _quiero probarlo_

 _-entonces ve y anda ah y por cierto aprendiste nuevas cosas, a parte de la que ya te dije.-les dice sasuke marchándose lejos_

En eso masaki despierta en la casa del patriarca, ahí había pasado poco tiempo desde que se habían ido los muchachos

La joven tenía mucho dolor en su nuevo ojo, pero igual en el otro que no estaba lastimado

-estas bien?.-le preguntan nail y dende, ella estaba en el suelo, los dos nameks la miraban en el suelo

-no lo creo, solo que ahora tengo más poder, en mis ojos reside mi poder, gracias nail.-dice masaki dándole una sonrisa y tratando de abrir su nuevo ojo ,pero luego se le nubla la vista y le duele demasiado el ojo haciendo que esta se toque el ojo y lo cubra

No sabe como pero, pero todo se queda congelado y había un brillo raro en el lugar,todo era transparente exepto nail y ella

 _"que es esto?." pregunta nail sonando un eco_

 _" ohh ud. tambíen puedes sentirlo" piensa masaki sonando como un eco_

 _"si" le responde nail , la niña cree que le habló con su mente o se la había leido , todas las palabras que uno va a pronunciar se escuchaban como una conversación pero con eco._

 _Era como si nail no le hablara con la boca sino con su mente_

 _"no se que le pasó a los demás , es como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo ¿tu lo hiciste?_

 _"n…no lo se, créame soy extraña ,es que a veces no controlo mis poderes o puede que sea una causa externa no lo se." dice masaki cerrándole los ojos, ella también se da cuenta de eso que podía hablar con su mente y resonaba lo que hablaba , en ese lugar existía una paz tan grande que los dos estaban muy calmados_

 _"no hay necesidad de hablar , es como la telepatía que se usa en este lugar,pero es distinto" habla nail_

 _"también me pasa lo mismo" le comenta masaki_

 _Nail solo guarda silencio observando a sus amigos que estaban transparentes e inmobiles, parecía que ellos estuvieran en una dimension paralela a la casa del patriarca o algo así_

 _"es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido , ahora siento la voz del gran patriarca y de dende, es como si siguiéramos en el mismo lugar, pero …no lo se."dice nail_

 _"nail ¿Cuánto estuve inconsciente?."le pregunta masaki_

 _"solo unos segundos."le contesta nail_

 _"o sea , desde que se fueron mis amigos solo unos segundos o minutos?".le pregunta masaki conmocionada_

 _"si es que alcanza a ser dos minutos, todo lo que te sucedió fue raro."_

 _de pronto se le refleja a masaki piccolo en nail_

 _"je , soy rara, no se lo que pasa acá, pero se que no es el momento pero quería darte las gracias por preocuparte. "le dice masaki levantándose con dificultad_

 _"solo se que eres amiga de dende y salvaste mi gente de ese hombre."Responde nail_

 _" **se que piccolo se va fusionar con el ,tengo que tener cuidado con la información que le doy ,quiero sorprender al señor piccolo con mis nuevos poderes, además se que le queda poco a nail voy a hacerme amiga de el ,así soy amiga de piccolo y de nail"** piensa masaki sonriendo, pero lo que ella no sabe es que borró de la mente de nail con solo pensarlo el momento donde __ven que la mano le saca el ojo y solo queda en la mente de que el patriarca hace que salga su poder escondido y luego cae desmayada y malherida._

 _"señor ¿seamos amigos?".-le pregunta masaki levantándose y estirando su mano dándole una sonrisa (se podía apreciar un tinte rojo en sus mejillas)_

 _Nail la mira con rareza y estira su mano haciendo el mismo Gesto de masaki, cerrando sus manos_

 _masaki le da un dolor horribe en su ojo y cree que está muerta o que va a morir._

 _"oye ¿en serio que estás bien?."le pregunta nail sosteniéndola_

 _Ella piensa ,pero como ahí los pensamientos son como un eco_

 _"si muero acá, solo quiero decirte piccolo que te quiero como un hermano ,piccolo san mi querido maestro **"** piensa masaki cerrando los ojos , sin querer eso se escucha como un eco en esa parte y nail escucha eso._

en ese mismo instante el "tiempo" vuelve a la normalidad, increíblemente no había pasado ni un segundo desde que pasó eso tan raro. Masaki estaba en el suelo semi consiente y dende y nail la estaban mirando, masaki y nail estaban sorprendido ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

-nail, por favor anda.-le dice el patriarca

-dende cura a masaki.-le ordena el patriarca

-si.-dicen los dos y nail se va hacia donde estaban los demás

Dende cura el ojo de masaki y masaki entra en si nuevamente

-gracias dende.-le dice levantándose y abrazándolo, dende solo sonríe

-n…no es nada, fue muy raro lo que te pasó , vimos a una mano sacarte el ojo y reemplazarlo por otro, fue como que al querer liberar tu poder esa cosa quiso atacarte, nunca había visto que le pasara eso a una persona.-habla dende extrañado

-je, digamos que soy muy rara y especial.-ríe masaki , ella intenta abrir su ojo ,pero le molesta y ve borroso

-qué raro ¿no puedes abrirlo?.-le pregunta dende

-digamos que tengo que acostumbrarme a volver a ver.-le sonríe masaki débilmente

-que extraño es todo esto.-dice dende

-es verdad, todo esto ha sido muy raro, tu estando viviendo una vida tan tranquila, pero de pronto llega unas personas muy malas atacando a todos tus familiares y amigos y que luego unas personas te rescaten y luego aparezca una niña emm…digamos…bastante inusual.-piensa masaki en voz alta

Dende se coloca a reír

-es hora de ir a ayudar a mis amigos.-dice masaki , ella intenta activar su kamui ,pero se cae

-masaki estás muy débil aún, es mejor que descanses y después ayudar a tus amigos, con nail es suficiente.-le dice el gran patriarca

-je…que bueno que deje un clon, aunque no sé cuánto aguante, nunca creí que me pasara esto.-dice masaki apoyándose en una pared y sentándose, ella no sabe cómo lo aprendió ,pero ella empieza a juntar energía como el modo sennin mientras descansa y se la mandaba a su clon

" **necesito que el clon resista lo que mas pueda"** piensa la uchiha

Mientras tanto los demás

(al clon de masaki lo llamaremos Masaki y a la masaki real la llamaremos solo masaki sin mayúscula)

El clon de masaki y los demás llegan donde bulma

-bulma nos llevaremos la esfera!.-dicen los chicos y krilin se la quita.

-rápido síganme!.-dice krilin volando rápidamente, Masaki le hace un saludo con la mano a bulma y se marcha.

De pronto no sabe como pero al clon le llega la sensación de tener más ki y mucho más chakra, y siente de que masaki estaba incapacitada

-oigan , no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación que mi cuerpo verdadero no se puede mover por el momento, yo estaré allí para ustedes!.-les dice a los muchachos

-entendido , tú serás de gran ayuda , me acabo de percatar que tu ki aumentó considerablemente!.-le gritó krilin

-sí, es verdad!.-le dice a gohan

-ya han comenzado a moverse son extremadamente veloces si no nos damos prisa nos alcanzarán!.-los apresura vegeta

El clon piensa en que le estará pasando a la masaki original, ella cree que despertó algún poder extraordinario y no pudo aguantar su cuerpo o algo así, en eso llegaron todos al lugar donde estaban las esferas del dragón

-al fin hemos reunido todas!.-

Pero de pronto llega ginyu y compañía

-cómo estás vegeta?.-preguntan las fuerzas especiales ginyu

-uahh! .-se sorprende gohan

-que veloces ni siquiera pude percatarme de su aparición.-también se sorprende krilin

-l…las fuerzas especiales ginyu .oh! , ni siguiera pude verlos, pero si hubiera activado mis ojos, de más hubiera visto todo.-habla Masaki en voz baja

-ggg… son unos malditos aparecen justo cuando me faltaba tan poco.-se enfurece vegeta

-oh? No me digas que esas son las famosas esferas del dragón? ginyu

\- mira allí hay 5.-habla recomee

" **es un honor conocerlos a ellos"** piensa Masaki

-jajaj el gran frezeer estará muy contento nos dijo que le trajéramos las 7 esferas del dragón verdad?...aquí hay 5 y ustedes llevan 2 mas jejeje , las hemos reunido todas-

-si creen que vamos a entregárselas estarán muy equivocados!.-se prepara vegeta para pelear

-en ese caso las tomaremos por la fuerza.-se rie ginyu

Todos se quedan pasmados por los niveles de fuerza

" **intentaré no activar mi mangekyou en esto, no quiero quedar ciega"** piensa Masaki

-qué te pasa? Vamos vegeta No tienes mucho que pensar, no lo pienses tanto de cualquier forma no te dejaremos escapar aunque nos las entregues.-se burla ginyu

-jeh…con que el scouter de ustedes pueden localizar a cualquier persona, pero no objetos verdad.-le dice vegeta tomando la esfera del dragón

-y eso que tiene que ver?.-le pregunta ginyu

-me refiero a esto!.-gritó vegeta lanzando la esfera del dragón lejos del lugar, pero butter voló rápidamente y en un pestañar había atrapado a la esfera del dragón y volvió rápidamente

-wajajaja es una lástima que no pudieras arrojarla más lejos, tu tonto truco fue en fracaso, déjame decirte que butter es el más rápido del universo.-se burla ginyu

Masaki casi no pudo ver sus movimientos con sus ojos normales, fue increíble lo que hizo butter

-n..no puede ser , imposible.-se asusta gohan , Masaki toma el hombro de gohan con su mano y le da una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

-y ahora la otra esfera.-dice ginyu

-destrúyelaaa!.-grita vegeta a krilin

-rayoos!.-maldice krilin levantando su brazo para golpearla

Pero desaparece por arte de magia

-ese gurdo.-murmura masaki

Todos se sorprenden por ver la esfera del dragón en las manos de gurdo

-mierda! Entonces ese rumor era verdad…g…gurdo puede detener el tiempo por un instante.-habla vegeta para si mismo

-ahora tenemos las 7.- habla el capitán del equipo

-eso es imposible.-dice krilin

-ahora nos encargaremos de ustedes…nos preocuparemos por tratarlos con mucho cariño.-sonrie ginyu

-eso no implica que vamos acariciarlos o darles abrazos…no son esas cursilerías…significa que les haremos sufrir muchísimo.-les aclara jece

-no hace falta explicaciones.-lo reprende ginyu

-vegeta pelear es la única opción?.-pregunta krilin

-no viste que es imposible escapar, nuestra única alternativa es pelear juntos espero que luchen bien al igual como lo hicieron cuando pelearon en la tierra y eso también va para ti niña.-les dice vegeta y mira a Masaki

-eso trataré.-habla bajo Masaki

-yo me ocuparé de vegeta, ustedes encárguense de esos tres, decídanlo con piedra papel o tijeras.-les ordena ginyu

-no es justo capitán ginyu ,la última vez usted se quedó con la parte más interesante.-dice recomee

-es verdad.-dice otro

-ya, está bien entonces yo me encargaré de llevarle las esferas del dragón al gran freezer…decidan con piedra papel o tijeras, el primero que gane peleará con vegeta y el segundo se encargará de esos 3, eso si no quiero que se peleen entre ustedes.-les da la orden ginyu

-¿no creen que soy el mejor capitán?.-pregunta ginyu feliz

-si, usted es el mejor.-festejan todos

Y empiezan a hacer piedra papel o tijeras entre ellos

-uyy que bobos.-murmura Masaki mirándolos

-aprovechemos esta oportunidad y escapemos.-dice gohan

-si es mejor.-dice Masaki "tengo igual que actuar un poco acá"piensa la joven

-viva! Me toca vegeta!.-grita recomee de alegría

-rayos me tocó esos 3.-se enoja gurdo

" **no he cambiado nada la historia, que alivio** " piensa Masaki

-ahora el gran freezer tendrá la vida eterna jajaja.-se va volando ginyu

-jamaas voy a permitirlo!.-grita gohan intentando lanzar un ataque

-detente! No desperdicies tu energía , mejor ahorra tus energías para derrotar a estos sujetos idiota!.-lo detiene vegeta

-oye tu acércate!.-habla vegeta

-eh quien a mi?.-pregunta Masaki

-si tu idiota!.-le responde vegeta

Masaki va donde vegeta

-ustedes pelearán contra gurdo ,ese sujeto tiene un bajo poder de pelea, pero posee un gran poder mental ,así que no se confíen, aunque para ti no debe ser ese un problema ¿no?.-le habla vegeta

-emm no, eso creo.-dice Masaki

-a propósito es verdad que kakarotto aún no llega a este planeta?.-pregunta el saiyan

-no aún no, pero llegará dentro de pocas horas.-le dice Masaki con confianza

-que se apure, aunque deteste a ese sujeto al igual que a ti, pero si lucha de nuestro lado nos será de gran ayuda.- habla vegeta un poco avergonzado de lo que dijo

-ese tipo de abajo tiene un poder mental muy poderoso.-les susurra Masaki a sus dos amigos

-bien ha llegado la hora.-dice recomme

-esto no me gusta gurdo, encárgate tu de esos tres primero.-

-bah , acaso crees que soy el encargado de la limpieza, ya está bien.-acepta gurdo

" **se viene la batalla, analicemos la situación , tengo bastante ki y lo elevé bastante gracias al patriarca, debo ser igual de fuerte en ki o un poco menor a gohan en el uso del ki , el chakra mmm creo que no lo he elevado mucho ,si utilizo el mangekyou sería otra cosa ,pero no puedo usarlo porque quedaría ciega, solo tendré que utilizar en casos extremos el sharingan …creo que estoy en desventaja, pero si combino mi ki y mi chakra puede que tenga el mismo poder de vegeta…si eso creo , solo trataré de no usar mi mangekyou y asunto arreglado, tengo un poco de miedo a pesar que soy solo un clon"** piensa Masaki

-que tontos son, se toman todo a la ligera, no han cambiado nada, siguen siendo unos imbéciles.-dice vegeta

-gohan , recuerda el entrenamiento mental que hicimos en la nave espacial, Masaki da lo mejor de ti.-les dice krilin preparándose para la batalla

-si.-responden los dos con falta de confianza

" **por ahora no usaré mi chakra, pero dejaré algo"** piensa Masaki sonriendo

-a..ah, esta pelea se terminará pronto.-dice gurdo

-bien aquí vamos!.-

-expulsen todo su ki!.-grita krilin

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, el hilo rojo es una historia oriental que cuenta que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado a sus hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá , decidí poner esto para hacerlo un poco mas sentimental.

. el otro capitulo vendrá lleno de acción, eso si creo que se demorará, haré otro capitulo del spin off que tengo escrito ,será de la pelicula de turles.

y sobre las dudas si el dios de su dimension le prohibió utilizar los poderes a masaki y si masaki al ver todos los recuerdos que tenía ella ya no está enamorada de piccolo (según ella en esos momentos)


	13. Chapter 13:saga namek ginyu parte 2

A masaki le daba mucha risa las poses de las fuerzas ginyu y ella tenía en la mente la canción de las fuerzas especiales ginyu, pero sabía que tenía que ser seria en eso.

"en esta batalla tengo que proteger a gohan , eso fue lo que me dijo piccolo san antes de morir ,eso tendré que hacer, además tengo un cierto plan que ya tengo pensado y en parte casi hecho" piensa el clon sacando todo su ki

Los tres saltan y atacan con sus técnicas a guldo,pero el cuatro ojos para el tiempo.

Y se da cuenta que no están

-donde se habrán metido?.-pregunta guldo

-ahí están tan lejos y..y solo en un momento! .-dice guldo

-mierda no puedo parar más el tiempo!.-no aguanta guldo

y luego hace que todo vuelva a la normalidad

-no está! de seguro ha vuelto a detener el tiempo!.-grita gohan-

-ahí está.-lo encuentra krilin

Y todos van tras el, pero guldo para el tiempo

-altoo!

-ya estaban tan cerca? Maldición lo…los ataques con el tiempo detenido consumen demasiada energía, pero falta uno..-calcula guldo

-bueno no importa, me esconderé detrás de esa roca y atacaré en el momento que les vea desconcertados.-corre guldo a esconderse pero en su escondite ve al clon sonriéndole y de brazos cruzados.

-mierdaa, no se cómo pudo predecir mis movimientos, ya no aguanto más!-grita guldo y corre hacia o otro lugar

Y deja de detener el tiempo

-casi lo encuentro!.-habla masaki

Todos van tras guldo que lo perciben

-como como me han localizado!? , sobre todo esa niña.-se pregunta el enano verde

Guldo se coloca en una posición extraña y grita

"ahora" piensa el clon sonriendo, yendo atacar con los demás

Y guldo hace su extraña técnica

-ughh!.-murmura masaki al sentir esa técnica que la paraliza

-m…mi cuerpo!.-dice gohan

-n…no lo puedo mover.-dice krilin con dificultad

-que yo el gran guldo me vea obligado a usar la tecnica de inmovilización contra estas ratas de alcantarilla es el colmo!.-se molesta guldo

-¿de donde han salido estos co..¡¿Cómo han sido capaces de localizarme sin rastreador?!.-se pregunta

-oigan los convertiré en trocitos de carne jeh jeh bien cocinados sabrán deliciosos .-se burla guldo

Todos intentaban moverse pero les era imposible

" **nunca creí que esto era tan así.**."pensaba masaki

-aun así estoy asombrado , estos enanos pudieron aumentar su fuerza a más de 10.000 , aunque esa niña no hemos podido detectar su poder de pelea.-dice jece

-jeh jeh ,guldo está teniendo serios problemas , no tuvo mas remedio que usar su super tecnica de paralización .-dice recomme

-son una raza muy extraña pueden incrementar su fuerza sin tener que transformarse.-dice butter

-jejeje que buenos amigos tienes vegeta.-se rie recomee

-les advertí que tuvieran cuidado con su poder mental y lo primero que hicieron fue atacarlo de frente ¿oh que es eso?.-murmura vegeta mirando al suelo

Todos estaban intentando salirse

" **esto es incomodo , es una tecnica super rara** "piensa masaki

En eso guldo hace trizas un árbol y la vuelve una estaca gigante

-ughhh

" **maldicion...es verdad ahora yo tengo que tomar accion porque el no está ..pensar que en el anime el en este momento con su poder en el planeta de kaiosama hace que el piso se abra presintiendo lo que le pasa a gohan, pasará lo mismo ahora siendo que eso no es canon?...no masaki no es tiempo de pensar en eso...vamos toma accion de esto** " piensa la chica

-ahhg!

Decían los chicos

-jajaj no pueden moverse los pobres entonces primero me encargaré pelado con el traje anaranjado y esa chiquilla tan extraña, para rematar utilizaré otra tecnica para acabar con el otro enano.-

-n…niños ¿pueden hacer algo?.-les pregunta krilin

-n..no no puedo tengo los nervios paralizados

"s **e que vegeta va a acabar con el , pero….me encantaría hacerlo yo pero…en estos momentos…..no puedo hacerle un genjutsu …¿Qué hago? Le digo que me mire y le hago un genjutsu?...no , es peligroso podría sospechar algo…tendré que hacer eso** " piensa masaki

(donde vegeta)

-ah eras tu ¿oye chiquilla deja de jugar? Y haz algo?! O sinó lo hago yo.-le regaña vegeta

(a donde los demás)

-jajaja aquí va.-les va a lanzar la estaca a los muchachos

Masaki sonríe

De pronto llega un clon con su chidori eizo atacando a guldo por detrás, entierra su lanza de energía en el abdomen de guldo

-q…que?.-murmura guldo , masaki hace que la lanza tome forma de espinas clavándoselas en todo su cuerpo levantándolo en el aire y luego lo termina decapitando

Ella al hacer esto sonríe malignamente con su sharingan

-no pude soportar el asco que me das ,esa fealdad me repugna.-le dice el clon llena de veneno y desaparece

Todos se pueden mover , en eso llega vegeta

-ya puedo moverme.-dice krilin

En eso guldo cae

-n..no se como lo hiciste…vegeta..tienes amigos muy extraños…eres un mono apestoso-dice guldo

Vegeta le lanza una ráfaga de ki y lo vaporiza

-bah , no necesito oir tus insultos.-le dice vegeta

-masaki tu siempre tienes un haz bajo la manga.-dice krilin

-si masaki, muchas gracias , es como si te hayas adelantado a esto.-le dice gohan

-je , siempre hay que hacer planes antes de todo, que horrible fue esa situación , no podíamos movernos.-les sonríe masaki

" **je yo tenía planeado eso desde el principio…pero no quería utilizarlo ,quería tener mas opciones y vencerlo yo misma** "piensa masaki

-buena tu jugada niña, pero no te confíes tanto. lástima que no me dejaste la diversión –bufa vegeta

-jeje, con masaki y vegeta de seguro ganaremos.-dice krilin feliz, masaki se sonroja

" **je no me había dado cuenta, como ha pasado un tiempo desde que no estaba acá, a vegeta se le dice Bejīta como en el japonés, yo no sé cómo pero siempre le he dicho Bejīta** "piensa masaki

-no estén tan felices a partir de ahora ya no habrá tanta suerte. Niña es mejor que te prepares-les advierte vegeta.

masaki se había dado cuenta que por lo menos en esta saga ella había crecido unos dos cm. Mas o menos ya que le llegaba más o menos al mentón de Vegeta

" **eso creo que se debe a que en mi mundo ha pasado mucho tiempo y acá por lo menos debo haber cambiado algo…o eso pienso, además me creció el cabello igual que en mi mundo** " hablaba para si misma masaki , pero se da cuenta que están en problemas ahora

-malditos han matado a nuestro compañero gurdo!.-se enoja jece

-son unos malditos!.-dice butter irritado

-uhh…ahora que hay uno menos la posición de pelea de las fuerzas especiales ginyu no se verá nada bonita , ahora deberemos pedirle al capitán que haga nueva pose de pelea con nosotros 4.-se queja recome

-ahora decidamos quien se encargará de esos 3 enanos!.-

-¡piedra , papel o tijera!.-

-recuerden que a mi me toca vegeta.-dice recome

-ahh y quiero a esa enana, se ve que es bastante fuerte.-comenta recome

-no lo creo, se ve que tuvo suerte.-recalca butter

-entonces no.-dice reccome

-no entiendo , que rayos tienen en su cabeza!.-dice krilin extrañado

-yo tampoco.-agrega masaki en tono burlesco

-ahora comienza el verdadero infierno.-dice vegeta

" **ahora si que tengo miedo ,pero bueno…soy un clon** "piensa masaki

-mi estimado vegeta ahora es nuestro turno .-camina hacia el recome

Vegeta murmura

-a mi no me importa que tus tres amiguitos te ayuden a pelear , es mas puedes pelear todo lo sucio que quieras.-le dice recomee

En eso murmura masaki

-no es mi amigo.-murmura enojada masaki inflando los cachetes , krilin y gohan la miran con cara de risa ,pero ven que la situación no es para reírse

-oye recuerda que esos 3 enanos son nuestra parte , recuerda nuestro trato!.-le grita jece

-están…están jugando con nosotros.-habla krilin

-fuerzas especiales ginyu, recomee al ataque!.-hace poses recome

Todo el mundo queda mudo al ver esas horrendas poses

Vegeta expulsa su ki dejando una nube de polvo y nadie podía ver nada , los rastreadores de recome, jece y butter empiezan a sonar

-ohh?!.-se impresiona un poco recome

-el poder de pelea de vegeta ha sobrepasado fácilmente los 20.000!

-ohhh!

Decían todos admirados de la fuerza de vegeta, el saiyajin se lanza hacia recome y por sorpresa le lanza un gran golpe de puño a recome impactando contra este y haciendo volar el rastreador de este , a gran velocidad lo rodea vegeta y le lanza un golpe con sus puños cruzados haciendo que caiga el grandote y con sus dos rodillas se las entierra en las costillas de recome, lo toma y lo lanza lejos creando un montón de escombros y le lanza su técnica más poderosa , levantando mucho polvo

-al suelo!.-grita krilin , masaki toma a gohan llevándolo al suelo y ella lo cubre

Hubo una gran explosión haciendo estremecer a toda la isla en la que estaban

-aún no!.-grita vegeta lanzándole mas ataques , paró el ataque y dejó mucho mucho polvo y escombros

-l…lo logró.-pregunta krilin levantándose junto con los dos niños

-increible… acabó con el en tan solo unos segundos , a decir verdad vegeta es extraordinariamente fuerte.-dice krilin asombrado ya que vegeta cambia el paisaje de donde estaban

-no aún no.-dice masaki "primera vez que siento un ataque de esta magnitud, es increíble, no es como me lo imaginaba cuando lo veía por la tv"piensa el clon

-es verdad, su ki … ese sujeto sigue con vida!.-grita gohan

-e-esto no puede ser posible.-se asusta krilin

De pronto entre todo el humo aparece recome ,solo con sus prendas rotas y en una posición de ballet

-hola!.-sonrie recome

-ohh , prácticamente salió ileso despúes de ese ataque.-se sorprende gohan

\- creo que su habilidad es la resistencia .- deja escapar un suspiro masaki

-me imagino que este fue el calentamiento , bueno…que comience el combate.-sonrie recome burlonamente

-es un presumido ,solo ha levantado el polvo!.-dicen los dos compañeros del grandote

Salta recome y grita

-recomee patada!.- saliendo disparado donde vegeta

" **dijo claro una patada, va a hacer una patada, como no van a saber eso** "

-vegeta esquívala la patada!.-le grita masaki

-callate!.-grita vegeta esquivando el ataque de recomme , pero su adversario al saber que dijo eso masaki le da un gancho, igual lanzándolo lejos, vegeta reacciona y se lanza a pelear con recome, le da unos golpes pero el gigante se los bloquea todos, pero vegeta no se queda atrás y le bloquea los ataque a recomee

\- bien , sigue así!, mejor de lo que esperaba mi estimado vegeta!.-dice recome

-codo!.-grita recome , dándole un codazo

"c **omo son tan tontos? , recome da aviso que va a ser cada técnica , deberían esquivar eso o bloquear** " pensaba masaki

Vegeta cae, pero antes que lo atacara recome sale disparado hacia el aire y le lanza un ataque de energía

-ahora speed!.-grita recome volviéndose mas rapído ,apareciendo detrás de vegeta, dándole una gran patada lanzándolo al mar, luego de unos segundos sale el Saiyan y golpea con todo su cuerpo a recomee, haciendo que recome quede inmóvil , pero lo toma por los aires y va con el hacia la tierra, luego lo suelta e impacta contra la tierra creando un agujero , recome lo toma de la pierna sacándolo

-oye estás bien? no me digas que ya te cansaste ¿si?.-se burla recome, pero vegeta reacciona y le lanza un ataque directo a la cara al grandote, haciendo que este lo suelte y caigan los dos

Vegeta se levanta mal herido

-lo logró.-dice krilin

Masaki solo mueve la cabeza en señal que no , en eso recome salta y se coloca de pie, estaba todo quemado el grandulón quedando con un peinado punk

-bien así se hace!.-lo felicita recome

Todos se asustan , a masaki le parecía una película de terminator

-jeh jeh jeh , tan bruto como siempre.-dicen sus compañeros

-oye ya no tienes otra tecnica que sea efectiva sinó tendré que acabar contigo me escuchaste?!.-pregunta burlonamente recome

-te daré el golpe final ¡al ataque!.-hace otra posición recome

-ve…vegeta corre un grave peligro,ahora mas que nunca necesitamos pelear juntos , ¡gohan , masaki! Esta es una situación muy crítica vamos. hay ayudarle ¡.-les grita krilin

-ahora te daré el golpe final!.-el grandulón hace otra posición ridícula

-bien vamos , a vegeta no le quedan fuerzas como para esquivar un ataque!

-recome cañon destructor!.-se prepara recomee

Los tres van a parar el ataque

gohan aparta a vegeta del ataque ,Masaki hace una gran bola de energía que desvía el ataque hacia otra dirección muy lejos y krilin le da un rodillazo que hace cerrar la boca a recome,parando el ataque.

El ataque colisionó muy lejos ,pero se vio un resplandor enorme

-fuera me estorbas ¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

-idiota en vez de ayudarme porque no aprovechaste la oportunidad para atacarlo? Como me fastidia ese pensamiento tan inocente que tienen.-se levanta vegeta molesto

Gohan y masaki se quedan mirándolo, ella le coloca su brazo en el hombro de gohan y el niño se sonroja.

-e..es una técnica realmente devastadora.-se impresiona krilin

-ese ataque por sorpresa no estuvo nada de mal con ese ataque sentí literalmente como cerraste mi boca.-se levanta recome

-lo único malo es que mis dientes...eso si que no te lo voy a perdonar.-le muestra recome los pocos dientes que tenía

-hey , jece , butter podría encargarme de esos mocosos ¿Qué dicen? ¿puedo? ¿puedo?.-les pregunta

-bah …si eso es lo que quieres, está bien como quieras ,eso si deberás invitarnos a tomar un helado de chocolate!.-les dicen sus compañeros

-jeje escuchaste eso pequeñín .-sonrie recomee

-cuidado !.- le grita masaki , ella va a moverlo ,pero ya es demasiado tarde recomee patea a krilin lanzándolo lejos

-krilin!.-grita gohan yendo a ayudar a su amigo

-agh! Maldición!.-grita masaki también yendo a socorrerlo

-krilin resiste!.-

-es demasiado fuerte.-dice masaki

-lo siento no pude hacer nada, de un solo golpe ha roto varios huesos de mi cuerpo…n..no lo puedo creer …a pesar de que el gran patriarca despertó mi poder ni si quiera con eso ha servido.-dice krilin

Masaki se sintió impotente al ver eso, ella tenía miedo , pensó que si se quedaba quieta no le pasaría nada en total todo estaba transcurriendo como ella había visto ,pero no podía quedarse sin pelear

-maldito…!.-grita el clon mirando a recome

-la siguiente vas a ser tú, tu mataste a gurdo , debes ser fuerte.-le dice recome

-patada de reccomee!.-dice recome yendo atacarla ,pero masaki previó ese ataque y saltó haciéndose a un lado

-bien, bien, pudiste esquivarlo, vamos da lo mejor de ti.-le dice recome

Masaki le va a lanzar un ataque de energía, pero gohan se enfada

-pagarás por lo que le hiciste a krilin!.-grita gohan yendo a atacarlo, el le propina varios golpes ,pero no le hacen nada

Recome le lanza un ataque de energía que hiere a gohan haciéndolo retroceder

" **maldición si dejo todo acá, no me pasará nada, pero no puedo dejar que gohan salga herido, parezco una inútil, además tengo que protegerlo, o sino fallaré a mi palabra de aquella promesa** " piensa el clon

Gohan lanza un ataque, masaki sabía que iba a serle devuelto, ella llega hasta allá y colabora con la tecnica de gohan, haciendo que recome no pueda con ella

-gohan , no olvides que me tienes a mi.-habla masaki con algo de ternura en su voz

Recome se levanta

-eso estuvo bien.-recome se levanta y va a atacar

Masaki salta e intenta hacer una técnica, pero recuerda que gohan estaba allí

-gohan! , recome le da un golpe de canto en todo el cuello a gohan haciendo que este impacte contra unas rocas, masaki va a atacar a recome, ella le lanza patadas, golpes de puño

-bien bien, era verdad eres fuerte.-le dice recome, masaki lo golpea con una bola de energía lanzándolo lejos, pero recome vuelve a toda velocidad y la golpea lanzándola lejos

En eso gohan se levanta

-p…papa.-dice gohan

Masaki sale de los escombros

 **"no se como no he desaparecido, solo soy un clon** "piensa masaki

-vaya vaya , son muy resistentes .-le dice recomee

Masaki le lanza un kame hame ha a recomee, pero este aparece detrás de ella y la golpea lanzándola lejos ,el inmediatamente va donde ella y la golpea con su rodilla.

-gahhh!.-grita gohan intentando levantarse, el se levanta y se lanza a recomee con golpes de puño y patadas, pero recome de dos golpes lo deja en casi nocaut

De pronto la nave de goku cae

" **ese es goku, debo hacer algo, ya se** "piensa masaki levantandose

-bah que decepción estos sujetos, ninguno de estos sujetos fueron unos buenos oponentes ,no entiendo para que el gran freezer nos pidió a nosotros a las fuerzas especiales ginyu que nos encargáramos de ellos.- dice recoome , de pronto aparece una gran bola de fuego

Recome salta esquivándola ,pero cuando vuelve al suelo es electrocutado yendo al piso

-es…sa maldita niña, no creo que sea humana, pero se ve que no es saiyajin.-dice vegeta

Masaki corre a ver a gohan

-gohan estás bien?.-le pregunta masaki con su sharingan activado, pero ella es pateada por recome, ella sale disparada ,pero ve que recome iba a patear a gohan y rápidamente lo toma y lo saca del lado de recome, recomee les empieza a lanzar ráfagas de energía , ella las esquiva todas junto con gohan.

-jajaja .-se rie recome , masaki vuela y prepara un katon gran bola de fuego , pero se da cuenta que recomee golpea a gohan haciendo que este caiga desplomado

-gohan!.-grita masaki , pero aparece recomee y la toma de una pierna , ella le hace el katon goukakyou no jutsu ,haciendo que este la suelte ,masaki rápidamente va a tierra y la sigue recomee

Gohan estaba de pie

-no pelees , mas no sigas .-le decía krilin

Masaki estaba en guardia para pelear con el grandulón, pero gohan se le adelanta haciendo a un lado a masaki

-e…espera gohan!.-grita masaki

-n..no , yo soy el hijo de son goku, nunca voy a dejar que me ganes!.-grita gohan llorando y lanzándose contra recomee

-que lastima tu no eres un rival de mi altura!.-le dice recome

Gohan va a atacarlo con un golpe de puño, pero recomee gira en el aire y lo va a patear masaki activando su kamui hace que traspase el ataque por encima de gohan ,pero recomee gira y lo golpea dudosamente en toda la cara, haciendo que este salga disparado en el aire

-gohan!.-grita masaki recibiéndolo, estaba el niño todo ensangrentado

-m…ma..-le dice gohan en los brazos de masaki tratando de abrir los ojos pero se desmaya

Masaki se enfada por su inutilidad en esos momentos "maldita sea ,aunque haya sido mas fuerte aún no logro hacer nada, si solo estuviera mi yo verdadero ¡soy una inútil!", ella deja cuidadosamente al niño en el suelo

-que extraño mi patada no surgió efecto, ahora lo voy a rematar.-se preguntaba recomee preparándose para volver a atacar a gohan

-sssh , es un idiota es un bueno para nada , esperaba que se lo tomara mas enserio.-reprocha vegeta

-a ese niño no le queda casi nada de energía.-dicen los dos compañeros de recomee

-maldito!.- grita masaki adelante de gohan con su ojo del mangekyou sharingan con el kamui activado , de pronto desaparece masaki y golpea a recomee en el estomago lanzándolo lejos.

Todos se quedan mirando a la niña

-no puedo creer que esa niña esté dándole batalla, ya ha durado mucho …¡no lo puedo creer!.-observa la batalla vegeta enfurecido

Recome se levanta con un poco de esfuerzo

-que rayos de donde habrá salido esa nave?.-se pregunta recome

-e…es goku, finalmente ha llegado.-murmura krilin

Masaki decide guardar energías y desactiva su mangekyou ya que ella sabía que podría aún evadir algo a recomee, ella queda asombrada que hizo algo contra ese monstruo.

Masaki se lanza contra recomee ,pero este la toma por la pierna y la lanza contra el suelo,pero la niña gira en el aire y en el suelo rápidamente se aleja de recomee

En eso llega goku a una sorprendente velocidad

-k..kakaroto al fin llegó!.-exclama vegeta

-goku.-murmura krilin

-krilin , en seguida te daré una semilla del hermitaño .-dice goku saludando a krilin

-h..hola.-le dice el clon a goku

-uhh hola masaki , estás bastante herida, necesitarás una semilla, luego te la doy.-dice goku

El pasa a ver inmediatamente a gohan

-gohan! ¡mira te traje una semilla!

-p…papa.-le dice gohan tratando de abrir los ojos , se le hacía difícil respirar

-estás muy herido , cómetela.-le habla goku colocándosela dentro de su boca

-oye oye ¿¡quien diablos eres tu?! ¿acaso eres amigo de estos enanos?!.-le grita recomee, pero goku lo ignora

-quien diablos será ese tipo?! en verdad me ha impresionado su velocidad no crees que es más rápido que tu?.-le pregunta jece

-papa! .-se levanta gohan

-hola!.-lo saluda goku

-papa ten mucho cuidado esos sujetos son muy fuertes!-le dice gohan

-espera un poco gohan , ahora voy a darle una semilla del ermitaño a krilin .

Masaki eso sonríe levemente

-imposible si ese niño estaba gravemente herido .-se impresiona jece

-c-como lo hizo?.-se pregunta butter

-veo que te han lastimado mucho gohan

-si , esos sujetos son increíblemente fuertes , masaki me trató de proteger, pero esos monstruos casi nos matan.-dice gohan

-ya veo …-dice goku tocándole la cabeza a gohan, goku se fija en vegeta

-y porque vegeta también está malherido?.-pregunta goku

-ese fue porque ese grandulón le ha dado una paliza.-contesta gohan

Goku va donde krilin

-disculpa por hacerte esperar krilin aquí te traje una semilla del hermitaño .-se la da goku

-jajaja…en realidad no si estar contento o triste.-le habla krilin

-por que dices eso?.-pregunta goku

Krilin se recupera y se levanta

-goku…tu no te puedes imaginar lo fuertes que son y aunque nos hayamos recuperado con las semillas del hermitaño nos volverá a pasar lo mismo , esos sujetos incluso derrotaron a..v vegeta .-le dice krilin

-ya entiendo ,pero por que vegeta lucho contra ellos? ¿no se suponía que eran sus amigos?.-pregunta goku

Goku le toca la cabeza a krilin al igual que el patriarca y sabe todo lo que pasó, para sorpresa de todos

-desde cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?!.-pregunta krilin impresionado

-ahora solo me queda una semilla del hermitaño mmm como lo hago? .-pregunta goku pensativo

Mirando a masaki y vegeta

-masaki aun siendo un clon necesitas recuperarte ¿no?.-le pregunta goku

" **si , lo nesecito, nesecito recuperar mis energías…aún siendo un clon ,ni rastros de mi yo verdadera** "piensa masaki

-si.-responde

Goku parte la semilla y lanza la mitad de semilla

-masaki!.-le lanza la semilla y luego la otra mitad se la lanza a vegeta

-vegeta!.-le grita goku

Los dos la atrapan al mismo tiempo

-g…gracias!.-dice masaki

" **que sensación más extraña, siempre quise comer una semilla del ermitaño, en mi mundo siempre pensé en su tamaño como sería y su sabor y textura, esto maravilloso, subarashi**!"Piensa masaki

-vamos cómetela!.-le dice goku a vegeta

-que has hecho?!.-grita krilin

Vegeta se recupera

-que ingenuo eres, si crees que él va a pelear junto con nosotros estás muy equivocado…-le dice krilin

-te equivocas una vez que arregle este asunto me ocuparé de terminar un asunto pendiente que dejamos en la tierra.-aclara goku

-hm…¿un asunto pendiente?.-pregunta krilin

-no te preocupes yo me encargaré de derrotarlos .-se aleja goku hacia donde están los enemigos

-tu solo los derrotarás?!.-

-pero…papa.-

Dudan los dos, creyendo que perdió el juicio goku , en eso aparece el clon con ellos

-no se preocupen .-les dice masaki tocándoles los hombros a los dos

-pero…-dicen

-solo observen.-

-jeh jeh jeh al menos le has puesto una gota de humor en esta pelea…oigan! Cuanto es el poder de pelea de este insecto.-se burla recomee

-es un pobre gusano! Su poder de pelea es de solo 5000.-dice butter

-bah que decepción este sujeto solo es un pobre fanfarron.-se decepciona recomee

Goku se rie

\- pobre imbécil te estás riendo a pesar de saber de que no tienes posibilidades de ganarme .-

-ya te lo dije te voy a ganar , eso lo se sin que tengamos que pelear.-

-wajajaaja pero que disparates estás diciendo , ya deja de hacerte el bromista maldito insecto!.-

-ya me cansé de escuchar tus estúpidas bromas te haré callar de una buena vez! ¡bien aquí voy ¿estás listo? Fuerzas especiales ginyu! .-se coloca en posición recomee

Y luego hace posiciones extrañas recomee dejando desconcertado a goku y el gigante se lanza contra goku,pero goku desaparece y llega donde están jece y butter dejando impresionados a todos

-como lo hizo para llegar hasta allí?!.-dicen los dos chicos

Masaki pudo ver los movimientos de goku sin usar su sharingan, ella sonríe al ver esto

Goku les da la advertencia que huyeran y se va volando a donde estaba recomee

-vaya insecto con que eres bastante veloz jeje aunque seas muy veloz no podrás derrotarme

-ha llegado el momento de usar mi tecnica super especial aunque seas muy rápido no podrás esquivarla, ya que haré desaparecer completamente este lugar en mil pedazos!.-

-ahora enviaré a ustedes 5 al otro mundo! ¡recomee! Ultra!.-hace una posición recomee y levanta los brazos

-este es nuestro fin!.-grita krilin

Masaki solo mira

Y de pronto goku sin previo aviso le da un codazo increíble a recomee

Recome se retuerce

-disculpame pero como vi que no tenías defensa pues te ataque .-se disculpa goku sarcástico

-e…eres un desgraciado!-grita recomee y se desvanece en el suelo

Todos se impresionan

-eh? Mi papa lo derrotó de un solo golpe?.-

-no….no puedo creerlo ….acaso es una broma? Aunque diga que fue un ataque sorpresivo vegeta y masaki lo atacaron con varios golpes pero nunca pudieron derribarlo de hecho ningún ataque fue efectivo ,pero el de un solo golpe.-sigue asombrado krilin

-lo ven? Se los dije.-les dice masaki

-que piensan hacer ustedes? Van a irse de este planeta o piensan terminar igual que su amigo?.-pregunta goku desafiante

-escuchaste eso butter? Ese idiota ya está fanfarroneando de nuevo.-

-aja …ese imbécil ya está delirando piensa que pudo derrotar a recomee con su fuerza…aunque en realidad lo derrotó solo por un golpe de suerte en el momento que recomee tenía baja su defensa.-

Hablan los dos miembros de las fuerzas especiales ginyu

-que extraño porque goku sigue tan confiado…?.-se pregunta krilin

-claro que fue una casualidad…ya que su poder de pelea sigue siendo el mismo…además nosotros somos los soldados de elite de todo el universo ,vamos a demostrarlo.-habla jece hacia butter

-en marcha!

-De acuerdo!

Gritan los dos haciendo una posición de ataque

-con que no se van.-observa goku

Los dos enemigos se lanzan al ataque y acorralan a goku

-por si no lo sabías nosotros somos las fuerzas especiales ginyu y todo aquel que se burle de…-dice jece pero son cortadas sus palabras porque goku le golpea el mentón haciendo que jece quede sangrando

-eres un bastardo!.-jece estaba enojado

-no creen que son muy despreocupados?.-pregunta goku

Los dos pierden la paciencia y lanzan ataques con golpes y patadas,pero goku las para como si nada

Y los derriba con su ki

-fue con su ki ….-los mandó a volar expulsando su ki

-entonces.. no crees que esos dos individuos no son tan fuerte como creíamos?-. Pregunta Gohan

-no te equivocas esos dos individuos tienen prácticamente la misma fuerza que recomee ,recuerda que vegeta ni masaki pudieron con el , lo que ocurre es que goku es mucho mas fuerte que ellos y los hace verse mas débiles de lo que son .-explica krilin

-estás seguro ya que el ki de mi papa es inferior que el de ellos…-

En eso jece lanza una bola energía bastante grande, goku sin ningún problema la desvía con su mano

Haciendo que caiga donde butter, pero el la esquiva

-mal….maldito!.-dice butter intentando atacarlo ,pero goku desaparece y queda detrás de butter

Goku lo saluda graciosamente a butter quien queda sorprendido junto jece

El saiyajin se burla de butter diciéndole que es el segundo mas rapído de todo el universo

Butter pierde la paciencia y le empieza a atacar con golpes y patadas, pero goku las esquiva todas

-canalla! No te permito que te sigas burlando de nosotros las fuerzas especiales ginyu!.-grita jece uniéndose a la batalla , pero no le hacían nada a goku quien solo los esquivaba , en eso rápidamente goku ataca a butter con una patada mandándolo a volar y luego le da un codazo a butter, haciendo que caiga desamayado este y goku lo sostiene con una mano como al igual que lo que hizo con nappa dejando sorprendido a todos

-eso goku!.- anima masaki a goku

-ya lo entendiste verdad? Es inútil que peles contra mi! Además tus amigos siguen con vida llévatelos y marchate inmediatamente de este planeta!.- le dice goku demostrando su poder

-k…kakarotto ¿Qué estas haciendo? Matalos…matalos ya!.-le grita vegeta

Jece asustado se escapa

-¿Qué clase de amigo es? Abandonó sus amigos…-dice goku

" **esta es mi oportunidad masaki, ¡vamos!** "piensa masaki

-en verdad , en verdad eres tu goku?-le pregunta krilin asombrado no creyendo lo que vió

En eso va vegeta hacia butter

-me llevaré este baka vegeta.-dice masaki desmaterializando a recomee

Masaki va a otra parte de namekusein junto con recomee

-quiero acabar con alguien por una vez que sea!.-dice masaki con su sharingan activado

Ella hace el chidori senbon, creando varias agujas de chidori y se las lanza a recomee, dándole la corriente

En eso recomee reacciona

-¡ay! . –murmura saltando

-que diablos está pasando!.-se levanta recomee muy molesto

-ahora tu oponente seré yo!.- le dice masaki con una sonrisa bastante oscura

-no recuerdo nada? Que pasó con ese sujeto? ¿tu fuiste quien me pegó?.-le pregunta recomee enojado

-no tengo para que contestarte es hora de acabar contigo.-le dice masaki con mirada desafiante

\- entonces fuiste tu, ya estoy molesto!.-se lanza recomee atacándola , el sujeto le lanza un golpe y masaki lo bloquea con dificultad lanzándola lejos , masaki sabe que sin su mangekyou iba a ser derrotada con facilidad así que activa su mangekyou kamui , recomee le va a lanzar otro golpe pero solo la traspasa

-ahora si!.-grita recomee lanzándole otro golpe,pero la traspasa nuevamente, masaki le va a hacer un chidori,pero recomee la toma por los aires

-ahora si no te me escaparas!.-le dice recome a punto de darle un rodillazo ,pero el la vuelve a traspasar

-que diablos pero si estoy seguro que le dí!.-se extraña recome, masaki aparece detrás de el con un odama rasengan estilo fuego

-toma esto infeliz!.-grita masaki lanzándole el rasengan, recome sale arrastrado por el rasengan y estalla creando una llamarada de fuego y una devastadora explosión, recomee cae al suelo

Masaki llega donde cae recomee quien se estaba levantando

-c…como tuviste tanto poder!?.-pregunta recomee casi ya levantado, pero en eso masaki hace el chidori eizo perforando con la lanza a recomee en la pierna haciendo que este caiga al suelo

-creo que debí haber ido con todo desde el principio en aquella vez.-dice la niña y luego masaki hace lo mismo pero en la otra pierna y la chica se acerca hacia recomee

-m….maldita!.-

Masaki le clava 4 lanzas de chidori eizo en las piernas

-gggggh.- murmuraba recomee y carga ki con la boca, pero masaki hace el chidori sembon y las agujas de chidori se las clava en la boca

-así está mejor…oye dime ¿Qué se siente estar en la situación opuesta?...ah verdad no puedes hablar.-le pregunta masaki fríamente

Recomee se movía intentando salir de esta situación

-creo que te torturaré…..te haré pasar por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar-habla masaki con una mirada tétrica y sonriendo fríamente haciendo que las lanzas de chidori eizo se expandieran y le atravesaran en el estomago

-oye oye mantente consiente…si pestañeas te haré mas sufrir ¿te queda claro? No cierres los ojos.- le dice masaki dándole una bofetada en la cara a recomee para despertarlo

-bah me ensucie la mano con esta peste.- dice masaki limpiando su mano

Inmediatamente La niña le clava en los brazos y en las costillas mas lanzas de chidori

-dime y te libero ¿Cuántos soldados tiene frezeer?...-le pregunta masaki ,pero recomee no podía hablar por tener las agujas clavadas en la boca

-ja no puedes hablar …bueno yo tengo prisa así que terminaré todo esto rapído.-dice masaki y de su mano crea otra lanza y se la clava en el cuello, ella le da la espalda

-pudrete.-dice masaki y todas las lanzas de chidori explotan y masaki se desmaterializa a donde están los demás

(mientras tanto donde el patriarca)

Masaki se empezó a fatigar por mandarle energía al clon y tosió sangre.

"ya creo que es suficiente…además no creo yo pueda pelear con ginyu así lo dejo hasta acá, creo que ya llegó goku por lo que no hay problema" pensó Masaki ,ella dejó de mandar energía y se desvaneció

-oye Masaki estás bien?.-le pregunta dende corriendo donde ella viendo que la niña escupió sangre

-está exhausta, hoy le han pasado muchas cosas a esa terrícola, dejémosla que descanse.-dice el gran patriarca

(donde los demás)

El clon llega donde los chicos

"g **enial aun me queda mucha energía** "piensa masaki materializándose donde estaban los demás

-siento dos poderes de pelea…ah con que volviste, me quitaste el plato de fondo niña.-dice vegeta enojado

-masaki ¿Por qué desapareciste con recomee?.-pregunta gohan acercándose

-masaki por qué hiciste eso ¿lo mataste no es así?.-pregunta goku

-bueno lo maté y ya…quería darle su merecido.-dice Masaki fríamente girándose

Gohan y krilin la quedan mirando estupefactos por las acciones de Masaki

-oh en esa dirección siento un ki muy grande…ese debe ser frezeer.-apunta goku

-ahh esa dirección!

-no…no puede ser! En esa dirección se encuentra el gran patriarca.-agrega krilin

-oh no!.-grita masaki

-ya…ya entendí ahora que ya sabe que las esferas del dragón no funcionan, fue a buscar a algún sobreviviente namekuseijin.-calcula krilin

-no me digas que el es el creador de las esferas del dragón?.-pregunta goku

-si! Y ahora está en grave peligro .-habla krilin alarmado

-maldición!.-murmura masaki

-lo más probable que una vez que obtenga lo que quiera va a matar al gran patriarca y a los demás, lo que no sabe es que si mata al gran patriarca las esferas del dragón desaparecerán.-grita gohan pensando en lo peor

-maldición y mi yo verdadero está allá! , no hay señales de que esté viajando hacia acá, si me matan no podré ser revivida…-se alarma masaki y lo ultimo lo dice casi como un murmullo

-es verdad! , masaki tu tienes que utilizar el ki para volar verdad?.-pregunta krilin

-sí así es.-contesta masaki

-entonces aún sigues con el patriarca.-lo supone krilin

-y conociéndome de seguro protegeré al patriarca.-habla masaki pensando

Mientras tanto

En eso llega ginyu y jece

-como te atreviste a burlarte de nosotros! ahora ha venido el capitán ginyu y te dará tu merecido!.- dice jece

-vaya con que es el, su poder de pelea es de 5000-observa ginyu con su rastreador a goku

-ahora que me dices crees que podrás derrotarlo goku?.-le pregunta krilin

-si no peleo no lo sabré...ya que esta vez se puede sentir que hay una gran diferencia de nivel -le contesta goku

-solo tiene 5000 es muy extraño que piensa?.-pregunta jece

-que eres un idiota! Eso te pasa por confiar tanto en ese aparato, es muy probable que ese sujeto pueda variar su poder de pelea muy rápidamente.-calcula ginyu

Gohan empieza a retroceder ,masaki le toma el hombro y le sonríe

-todo va a salir bien la vez pasada te dije lo mismo y no pasó nada, tranquilo gohan.-le cierra un ojo masaki

-a simple vista su poder de pelea es de unos 60.000.-

-que?... 60.000 nunca antes había oído que un saiyajin tuviese un poder de pelea de 60.000!.- se sorprende jece

-eso no me sorprende probablemente ese individuo es un super peleador debido a alguna alteración genética.-aclara ginyu

" **bah eso es puro entrenamiento y esto no es nada con lo que será goku** "piensa masaki

-a decir verdad nunca creí que algún día tuviera que usar todo mi poder , creo que esta pelea va a ser la mas interesante que haya tenido.-sonrie ginyu

-yo me ocuparé de el ustedes busquen las esferas del dragón lo más probable es que estén en la nave espacial de ese sujeto ,una vez que le gane a ese sujeto iré con ustedes.-les dice goku

-está bien, si no nos damos prisa el gran patriarca morirá y masaki también.-acata la orden de goku krilin

-ojalá que no los hayan matado.-agrega gohan

-tranquilos yo desaparecería si nos hubieran matado, yo estoy segura que mi yo lo protegería.-dice masaki calculando

-entonces apúrense!.-grita goku

-vegeta tu encárgate del otro sujeto ,me imagino que después de haberte recuperado tu poder tuvo que haber aumentado bastante supongo que le ganarás sin problemas.-

-con que ya lo sabías.-dice vegeta

-estás, estás seguro?.-pregunta krilin

-goku no quieres que me quede? por cualquier cosa igual puedo ser de ayuda.-pregunta masaki

-no, tu anda con los demás, con vegeta basta para derrotar a estos sujetos.-le dice goku dirigiéndole la mirada

-bueno….-le da la espalda el clon a goku

-e incluso siendo un poco más débil que el cretino de vegeta te sería mas de ayuda pero bah….mucha suerte!.-habla masaki en tono bajo pero si audible , lo ultimo lo dice en tono alto

-bien ya váyanse y tengan mucho cuidado!.-les dice goku

" **baka goku…me hubiera gustado acabar con jece, ni si quiera goku confía en mis habilidades yo no soy como esos dos soy mas fuerte, además vegeta se irá de acá y lo dejará solo…bueno el se lo pierde, bueno despúes tendré mi hora de luchar** " piensa masaki apretando los dientes ya que quería pelear contra jece

-tu puedes goku!.-le grita krilin y los tres muchachos se marchan

-esos enanos están huyendo!.-

-dejalos son basura.-le dice ginyu a jece

-bien a pelear!.-goku se coloca en posición de combate

-lo pagaras caro!.-le sonríe ginyu

De pronto vegeta sonríe y se larga a toda velocidad del lugar

-adiós kakartto!.-le grita vegeta largándose

-vegeta!.-se sorprende goku

-ahora!.-grita ginyu yendo al ataque y le da un codazo a goku quien estaba desprevenido, lanzándolo lejos

La pelea estaba bastante pareja y goku se da cuenta que vegeta los había traicionado y vegeta se quería apoderar de las esferas del dragón , también se sorprende al ver que ginyu tenía mas poder escondido al igual que el y comienza una gran batalla

(mientras tanto en casa del patriarca)

Masaki estaba inconsciente aún y nail ya había llegado

-ese sujeto ya ha descubierto este lugar, dentro de muy poco llegará.-habla nail

El gran patriarca le estaba liberando el poder oculto a dende

-ah ah.-murmuraba dende al ver su nuevo poder

-ve con los terrícolas dende , los terrícolas te necesitan, dende…ahora que te he despertado tu poder oculto llegarás con ellos mucho más rápido.-le da la orden el gran patriarca

En eso nail le toca el hombro a masaki

-ehh? Nail?.-pregunta masaki despertándose dando un salto

-el enemigo ya se enteró de nuestra ubicación, es hora que despiertes.-le dice nail dándole la espalda y volviendo donde el patriarca

-ahh ya volviste. ¿me quedé dormida?.-pregunta masaki levantándose, de pronto le vuelve a doler su ojo y se marea apoyándose en el suelo con su mano

-pero….-dice dende

\- Vamos date prisa… masaki igual tú debes irte.-les dice el gran patriarca

" **no, yo quiero quedarme acá cuidando al patriarca por si cambio la historia y freezer lo llegase a matar** "piensa masaki

-d…de acuerdo, por favor no se muera gran patriarca…!.-acata dende

Masaki se vuelve a levantar, pero se marea

-dende adelántate yo te sigo luego que se me vayan los mareos.-le dice masaki

-si!.-dice dende volando

Masaki se marea

-oh! Me cuesta moverme, que mareo.-dice masaki

-nunca había visto un caso así, se supone que cuando el patriarca saca el poder dormido no le pasa nada a la persona, pero tu caso es diferente.-le habla nail extrañado

(ya que masaki sin querer en el cap anterior le borró la memoria de los sucesos que le sucedieron cuando sasuke le arrancó el ojo)

-si lo es, créeme siempre me pasan cosas así, tengo mala suerte.-dice masaki riendo y apoyándose en la pared

" **tengo que ser lo mas simpatica con el porque se fuisonará con pikro san, pero me sale natural es que se parece mucho a el y nos relacionamos bien"**

En eso llega frezeer

-ya llegó.-avisa nail

-masaki debes irte, alcanza a dende.-le dice el gran patriarca

Masaki camina y ya no siente esos mareos, pero le duele mucho el ojo y lo cierra

-si, ahora me voy…adiós.- dice masaki activando el kamui y desmaterializándose

" **nunca me acostumbraré a este nuevo kamui ,digo mi propia tecnica"** piensa la niña

Masaki llega a su casa , allí estaba el clon , era como las 7 de la tarde

-ehh? ¿Por qué no estoy con gohan y los demás?.-se pregunta la joven

La chica no sabía como eran los tiempos con su mundo y el otro, a veces pasaban segundo y a veces horas

-llegaste, como estuvo todo? Que bueno que no morí, oye y por qué no vienes con pikoro o es que acaso no lo puedo ver?.-le habla casi susurrando el clon

Masaki se pudo dar cuenta que estaba su madre en casa así que por eso el clon hablaba bajito

-oye se suponía que iba a donde estaban los demás y justo pensé en mi casa y llegúe hasta acá…maldita mente distraída.-murmura masaki

-pero que vas a hacer ahora? Ya no podrás ir donde querías ya que está pasando el tiempo

-no...no…espero que no haya pasado ni un minuto allá…ojalá.- dice masaki y se da cuenta que eran como las 7 de la tarde y cambia el tema

-como lo hiciste para revertir el genjutsu ?.-le pregunta masaki

-nahh solo la dejé así a esa niñera de pacotilla y cuando se fue de la casa lo revertí, no se dio cuenta de nada por si te preocupas por ella, oye porque tapas el ojo cuéntame.-le dice el clon

-pasaron varias cosas, sasuke me sacó un ojo y ahora tengo el mangekyou eterno en los dos ojos, porque como sospechaba siempre tuve en el ojo del kamui el mangekyou eterno, estoy súper débil por eso ,además el patriarca sacó mi poder escondido y ahora viene frezeer y estoy ciega de un ojo, quiero pelear contra frezeer y me hice casi amiga o me hice no se en verdad amiga de nail, pero aún no puedo ver a pikkoro pero falta menos , vengo por algunas cosas y me voy.-le dice masaki

-uyy que largo , después sabré más, aún necesitarás de mi?.-le pregunta el clon

-si obvio.-le dice masaki buscando algunas cosas, le daban dolores en su ojo por lo que aún tenía que mantenerlo cerrado

-oye en que día estamos?.-le pregunta masaki sacando algo

-en el mismo día que te fuiste, pero son las 7 de la tarde ya me van a llevar a entrenar, pero no tengo ganas ya que me dí cuenta de que la profe ni san no me quiere.-le dice el clon

-anda igual, ambas los sabemos pero….es una orden-le dice masaki colocándose una venda negra en el ojo que aún le dolía.

-uy te ves genial ¿dende no te curó?.-le pregunta

-si, pero lo raro es que me sigue doliendo, tengo que acostumbrarme a este ojo, aunque sea el mío

-no entiendo nada,, pero oye de verdad te hiciste amiga de nail por serlo o por que se fuisonará con pikoro?.-le pregunta el clon

-son las dos cosas, quiero que pikoro sepa cuanto lo aprecio ,pero a la vez me recuerda mucho a el y es algo que me sale innato hablar con nail ,bueno con todos los namekuseijin , quiero...quiero protegerlo igual que a todos, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con pikoro" le dice masaki decidida

-ahh ya, has cambiado mucho ...digo he cambiado mucho.-se rie el clon viendo wikipedia ahora para asegurarse que no ha cambiado nada

-como me veo?, esto lo hago para no tratar de ver con mi ojo débil.-le pregunta masaki colocándose la máscara de tobi de solo 1 ojo, increíblemente el ojo que no tenía cubierto por las vendas era el ojo de la mascara

-genial ¿vas a pelear?.-le pregunta el clon

-si no quiero dejar a nail solo, pero creo que solo seré un estorbo porque estoy débil, aunque me siento más fuerte pero no lo suficiente, pero quiero pelear contra frezeer de todas maneras.-le dice masaki

-dale su merecido, recuerda que el emperador del mal hará sufrir a pikoro y eso no se lo perdonamos.-le dice el clon leyendo el manga en su computador ahora

-no, es por otra cosa quiero probar mi nueva fuerza con él , nada mas.-le dice masaki comiendo una banana

\- de verdad has cambiado….¿sasuke habló contigo?.-le pregunta el clon cerrando el computador y colocándose la mochila antes de irse a entrenar a su academia de artes marciales

-algo así ,me voy, adiós!.-le dice masaki

-oye te cuidado te tuve que empujar hasta el patio, porque creo que cuando estabas luchando teletransportaste muchas veces partes de ti acá y casi rompes algo….es mejor que te vayas en el patio.-le recomienda el clon y es llamada por su padre quien había llegado para llevarla a entrenar

Masaki aprovecha el momento y abre la ventana y se coloca en medio del patio desmaterializándose casi como la tele transportación, pero igual con esa interferencia extraña como de tv

(en el mundo de dbz)

Masaki llega justo cuando nail sale a confrontar a Freezer

-por que regresaste? ….veo que quieres pelear ¿estás mejor terrícola? Es mejor que te vayas.-le dice el gran patriarca

-si, pero…-de pronto dice masaki y es interrumpida porque frezeer rompe la pared con sus ojos

" **es frezeer mi 2do personaje favorito ,el gran frezeer , el emperador del mal, el genial** …"piensa masaki

La niña reacciona al ver al malvado, su corazón latió a mil y sintió como su cuerpo ya no estaba tan extremadamente débil como antes

-veo que estás diciendo la verdad, el es muy diferente al resto de los namekuseijins.-dice freezer elevándose

La niña se coloca entre frezeer y el patriarca abriendo los brazos, en señal de protección

" **no se por que mi cuerpo se movió solo, bueno haré esto igual por si cambio la historia** "piensa la muchacha

-lo protegeré tal como lo hice con los demás.-le susurra masaki al patriarca

Masaki mira con atención a frezeer, la otra vez no pudo verlo con atención cuando le había hecho el tsukuyomi , era igualito al de la tv, pero su mirada causaba escalofríos y era mucho más imponente a pesar de su tamaño, la chica activa con su ojo el sharingan y ve energía maligna emanando de el y empieza a retroceder

-y acá hay otro sujeto..um..que raro no puedo captar su poder de pelea.-dice frezeer mirando su scouter, Masaki se dio cuenta que frezeer hablaba mucho mas educado que en la tv, era como de la realeza

-oiga gran patriarca ud. tampoco piensa colaborar conmigo? Me imagino que una vez que mate a uno de los suyos cambiará de opinión.-le dice frezeer , masaki empieza a retroceder y a tiritar de miedo

" **frezeer cree que soy un namekuseijin , si es así me matará…es primera vez que siento tanto miedo** "piensa masaki

-ni creas que le ganarás tan fácilmente, nail proviene de la raza guerrera mas fuerte de namekusei, así por eso es diferente a los otros namekuseijin que te has enfrentado.-le dice el gran patriarca

De pronto a masaki le da un mareo y le duele su ojo

" **no masaki, no es tiempo para eso** " piensa ella afirmándose en el suelo

-veo que son muy obstinados…-dice frezeer

-de acuerdo como ustedes quieran les demostraré lo terrible que puede ser el emperador del mal.-les dice frezeer con mirada provocadora

Masaki ve con su sharingan que la energía maligna emana mucho mas fuerte que antes e incluso rodea el lugar

-johjohjoh nunca pensé encontrar a un sujeto que estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra mi, eres un grandísimo estúpido que no conoce el miedo….¿aún sigue pensando en sacrificar a su camarada?.-habla freezer con su tono burgues

El patriarca guarda silencio

" _masaki cuando pelee nail tu te irás de aquí es muy peligroso que te quedes acá_ " le dice el gran patriarca mentalmente

Masaki no se podía mover ,estaba temblando de miedo, de pronto se le vinieron pensamientos

" **es verdad acá es cuando hieren a nail de gravedad, no me debería de importar porque luego se fusiona con piccolo san, pero….el se ha comportado muy bien conmigo…¿Qué me pasa? ¿me quedaré mirando o huiré dejando a un amigo a manos de ese tirano?** " de pronto se le vinieron los recuerdos cuando tiritaba de miedo contra nappa y la muerte de piccolo

"¿ **Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? Bastaaaa, solo seré una molestia, siempre lo soy, quiero cambiar eso….nail te ayudaré, eres mi amigo y no dejaré que te torturen** " pensaba masaki clavándose con sus uñas en sus manos para despertar

-bien , lamentará no habérmelo confesado por las buenas…-le dice frezeer sonriendo

-nail! Déjame ayudarte!.-le susurra masaki sabiendo que el oído de los namek captarían eso

" _no tu debes huir, déjame hacer esto_ "le dice nail mentalmente

" _prométeme que sobrevivirás, no quiero más muertes"_ le dice masaki triste mostrandole la muerte de pikoro mentalmente

" _no te lo prometo,pero lo intentaré_ "le responde nail

" _vaya , eres igual que mi amigo pikoro, no solo en la apariencia sino en tambien lo valiente que son, está bien no intervendré"_

-ya has notado que el gran patriarca le queda muy poco de vida, por eso es mejor que cambies nuestro lugar de pelea, si a el llegara a pasarle en nuestra pelea tu serás el mayor perjudicado.-le dice nail Al tirano

-johjohjoh aunque no creo que nuestra pelea sea devastadora…bueno como quieras.-le dice frezeer

Y los dos se marchan

-discúlpame nail por favor resiste hasta que dende llegue con los terrícolas, el destino de este planeta está en tus manos.-

Masaki mira al patriarca

-masaki es hora que te marches, aprovecha la oportunidad y alcanza a dende.-

-no..yo lo protegeré al igual que a los demás.-niega masaki

-ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, además tu sabes lo que pasará en el futuro , mejor vete.-

-es verdad ud. morirá dentro de unos minutos o en algunas horas, se supone que freezer no lo toca, está bien, trate de vivir lo que más pueda, gracias por todo.-le dice masaki despidiéndose derramando una lagrima

Ella se coloca a volar ya que aún se sentía muy débil para utilizar su chakra masivamente, la niña pasa por al lado de los dos, masaki se esconde detrás de una roca

" **no…no puedo dejarlo así** "piensa masaki, ella activa su kamui y se teletransporta cerca de ellos y queda con el sharingan activado para que frezeer no la sintiera

" **pero que pasaría si yo cambiara algo…aún existe la posibilidad que conmigo cambien las cosas** " piensa masaki apretando los puños

Nail se saca su traje y lo lanza lejos , esto a masaki la hizo recordar a piccolo

" **no…yo…yo intervendré** " piensa la niña

Nail empieza a elevar su ki

Masaki ve asombrada el nivel de nail con su sharingan puede ver como el ki se le disparaba, la niña sentía la misma sensación que con recomee

-oh , increíble! Has aumentado tu poder de pelea hasta los 42.000.-se sorpende frezeer con su rastreador

-es verdad , tu eres muy distinto al resto de los habitantes de este planeta, sinceramente me has sorprendido! Tienes un gran poder de pelea, ojalá que todos mis soldados tuvieran ese poder.-lo felicita freezer fingiendo tono modesto y cordial

" **nunca había oído ese tono tan cordial y es como de la realeza…es como tan modesto,pero causa escalofríos , no se por que pero igual lo encuentro genial** "piensa la niña con escalofríos

-aunque si, supongo que ni te dimensionas cuanto es mi poder de pelea.-le dice frezeer mirándolo serio

" **era como 1 millon o eran 500.000? ya no me acuerdo por los nervios** "piensa masaki

-mi poder de pelea es de 530.000, no te preocupes ya que no pienso usar todas mis fuerzas.-le dice frezeer en un tono medio amenazador y a la vez sonriente

Nail se sorprende ante eso

-ya se! Que te parece si solo uso mi mano izquierda? Con esto esta pelea será mas entretenida.-le dice frezeer haciéndose el modesto

" **nail** "piensa masaki fuertemente apretando los dientes, no sabe como pero nail miró hacia donde ella estaba escondida

-bah! No digas tonterías!.-grita nail yendo a atacarlo

Pero en eso masaki aparece, haciendo que nail se detenga, la niña hace un giro y le va a dar una patada a frezeer , pero se vuelve a sentir débil y retrocede

-masaki!.-murmura nail

-vaya vaya con que el otro sujeto misterioso apareció….bueno no importa cuántos me desafíen el resultado será siempre el mismo johjohjoh.-se rie frezeer cruzando los brazos detrás

-nail.-murmura masaki

-que raro no puedo detectar su poder de pelea con mi rastreador

" **nail no dejaré que tú te mueras** " piensa masaki

" _masaki tu deberías haberte ido ¡huye mientras puedas_!" escucha masaki que le dice nail mentalmente

" _¿tu…escuchaste mis pensamientos?...genial o sea tenemos telepatía o solo tu?_ " piensa masaki y luego se pone seria

" _yo lo distraeré esa es mi misión_ " le dice nail

"no…yo se lo que te pasará y no será bueno…cualquiera lo sabe…por eso quiero luchar a tu lado!" le dice masaki mentalmente decidida

De pronto siente que las energías la abandonan y se da cuenta que su sharingan se desactivó, así que masaki usó su ki, ella coloca su brazo apartando a nail y se lanza contra frezeer, pero el emperador solo la mira y a la niña le es imposible acercarse, ella cree que hay un escudo que colocó con su ki o algo así

-tu velocidad es buena justo te iba a lanzar un ataque…veo que lo predijiste namekuseijin intrigante… -le dice freezer riendo, la joven empieza a temblar y retroceder

-no te entrometas!.-grita nail y se lanza contra frezeer dándole un golpe de canto con la mano que impacta contra el cuello de frezeer igual que en la serie , igualmente no hace nada

-vaya , con que ese nivel es de un ataque de 42.000.-

Frezeer toma la mano de nail que aún estaba en el cuello de frezeer y empieza a apretar la mano y le hace una palanca y empieza a crujir el brazo del nameku, masaki estaba imovil, se dio cuenta que era primera vez que no podía hacer nada " **muévete!...muevete! ….mueveteee**!"Piensa masaki

Y de pronto frezeer le arranca el brazo a nail , era una escena horrorosa, salpicaba sangre por todos

lados, masaki furiosa iba a atacar a frezeer, pero al ver eso se quedó congelada , estaba en shock nunca había visto algo tan horroroso ,era mucho más crudo y real que en la tv y nail gritaba, frezeer a una velocidad impresionante se coloca delante de nail y lo golpea desplomándolo en el suelo

-ten ahí tienes tu mano.-le dice frezeer sádicamente lanzándole su mano

-ahora seguirás tu.-apunta frezeer a masaki

Masaki estaba inmóvil y furiosa, nunca antes se había sentido más inútil en su vida

" **no…no quiero morir aún…no sé por qué siempre pensé en morirme y ahora no quiero…no** " pensaba masaki retrocediendo

De pronto siente unos quejidos en su mente

"t ….te…dije que huyeras solo serás un estorbo" le dice nail

"pero….jamás abandonaría a un amigo…"

"huyeee!" escucha masaki en su mente

-que pasa por que no peleas? A caso al ver como le arranqué la mano a tu amigo se te quitaron las ganas de luchar johjohjoh….- frezeer rie mirando a la chica

"está bien…eres fuert...e lo se…cuídate…amigo eres genial" piensa masaki y sabe que escucha eso nail

Frezeer empieza a caminar hacia masaki , la niña activa su kamui y se teletransporta

El emperador corre hacia ella, pero ya no estaba, masaki quería hacer algo, teletransporta todo su cuerpo a otra dimensión menos su ojo hacia una roca, viendo todo lo que pasaba

-oh? Que raro…ha huido!...no veo donde se metió ese enmascarado...-mira frezeer hacia todos lados, en eso nail se levanta con una leve sonrisa y cambia a su expresión a seria

-m….mejor enfócate e…en nuestro combate.-le dice nail apenas levantándose

-vamos no crees que sería mejor que pelearas en serio?.-le dice freezer

-mejor habla de una vez antes que te mate.-sonríe frezeer

De pronto nail hace fuerza y le sale otro brazo

" **eso nail! Espero no haber cambiado nada con mis acciones** " piensa masaki

-vaya con que tienes la habilidad de regenerarte , aunque puedas regenerarte te volverá a pasar lo mismo …además puedo ver que no puedes recuperar tus energías , tu poder ha bajado muchísimo..-

le dice frezeer colocándose las manos en la cintura

nail se vuelve a colocar en posición de lucha

-a pesar de nuestra diferencia de fuerza insistes en pelear? Bah…eres mas estúpido de lo que creí.-

 **"si solo pudiera ayudar** "piensa Masaki apretando los dientes

(Mientras tanto en el otro lado)

Los demás llegan a donde bulma quien estaba enojada por haberla dejado en la cueva, los muchachos le pidieron el radar del dragón y volaron hacia la nave de frezeer

-mirá krilin es allí .-

-ya se! Con que está adentro su nave espacial

-así es .-murmura el clon

Los tres chicos aterrizan

-según el radar las esferas del dragón no están dentro sinó fuera de ella

-muy bien vamos a buscarlas!...aprovechemos que no hay nadie.-dice krilin

El clon de masaki los sigue

" **este es el tiempo en que nail debe estar peleando con frezeer, que estará haciendo mi yo verdadera, aún no he muerto por que o sinó desaparecería , por que se ha demorado tanto**?"

Piensa el clon intrigada

-donde está gohan?

-emm veamos…..están muy cerca.-dice gohan con el radar

-aquí están krilin! Ven masaki! Aquí están!

-ahora que lo mencionas parece que como si hubiesen enterrado algo!...muy bien desenterrémoslas.-

Y empiezan a desenterrarlas los 3 muchachos

" **allí debe estar vegeta** "piensa masaki

-que te pasa masaki? Te veo pensativa…verdad aún no llega la masaki verdadera, que extraño se ha demorado mucho

-emm si eso estoy pensando, además no se le puede sentir el ki,pero si me hubiera pasado algo yo hubiera desaparecido.-les dice el clon mirando donde podría estar vegeta, de pronto mira como una sombra salta hacia otro lugar

Luego de unos momentos logran desenterrar las 7

-waajajaja, están todas!.-

-bien ahí vamos! Hemos venido desde muy lejos solo para vivir este momento!.-krilin saltaba de alegría

-dentro de poco veremos al shenglong original y podremos revivirlos a todos.-exclama gohan feliz

" **un momento , aún falta algo…..ya sé que venga jece con ginyu en el capitán ginyu en el cuerpo de goku** "piensa masaki

-nos costó mucho trabajo.-dijeron los muchachos

-si.-murmuran los niños al unisono

-¡sal shenglong y cumple nuestro deseo!.-exclama krilin

Pero no pasa nada

-n…no salió shenglong…por que por que?.-pregunta krilin

-no.-dice el clon

-por que shenglong no aparece como siempre?!

-quizas sea la clave secreta otra .-dice gohan

-si yo creo.-mira masaki a gohan

-oi….oigan.-tartamudea gohan

-alguien se está acercando .-dice gohan alarmado

-se pueden sentir 2 ki , no serán ese sujeto llamado ginyu y el otro sujeto?.-

-si...-dice el clon de masaki

-y entonces que le pasó a mi papa?!.-grita gohan

-son dos kilómetros malignos ¡! No cabe duda que son. Esos sujetos! Que paso con Goku ¡!? .-exclama Krilin ,luego tomas los dos niños

-desaprezcan su lo y escondamosnos – y se esconden los 3

En eso llega el capitán Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku y jece

Ginyu mira el lugar y las esferas del dragon y se queja viendo que alguien las des nterro

-gokuuu! - grita. Krilin saliendo animoso

-hola , fui yo Krilin! Sabes que me asustarse mucho pensé que eras ese sujeto llamado Ginyu, me creí que te hubieses hecho amigo de su soldado – sale Krilin del escondite

En eso Ginyu le pregunta a Krilin como encontro las esferas del dragon y el muchacho revela sobre el radar del dragón

-es muy extraño pero el dragon no aparece , no sé por qué…quizas la clave sea diferente que nuestro planeta .-dicw Krilin

Ya veo no pudiste hacerlo .-sonrie Ginyu maligna mente

El clon de masaki logra ubicar a Vegeta con su Sharingan

"a **hí estas , con que dejaste a Goku solo** " piensa masaki

-sabes Goku luces muy extraño, tu ki y tu manera de ser es diferente te y además llevas un rastreador-

-krilin!.-grita el masaki

-quieres sabes por qué? .-pregunta Ginyu

\- cuidado Krilin ese no es mi papá! -grita Gohan

\- eh? – se da vuelta Krilin Y Goku lo golpea

Y Krilin salta donde los demás

-que? – queda atónito Krilin

-ten cuidado no es Goku-dice masaki sería

-con que habían dos individuos más , mi rastreador no pudo detectar sus presencias …vaya con que estos sujetos pueden desaparecer su energía por completo –

-que…que haces Goku ?!-

\- ya te lo dije ese no es mi papá..!

-que dices que no es Goku…? A qué te refieres con eso?

-no lo sé …pero ese no es mi papá

\- no no lo es , se ve de lejos que no …es el – dice masaki sería tocándole el hombro a Gohan y mirando a Krilin

\- hemos intercambiado nuestros cuerpos .. ha que él suyo resultó ser más fuerte que el mío

Jece y Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku hacen una pose dejando a todos desconcertados

-adelante! Yo soy e capitán de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu ¡!

-que..que dijo?

-les mostraré su poder el cual sobrepasada las 180.000 que les parece?

\- no…no pude ser-

-no, no Goku! Estas siendo hipnotizado o algo por el estilo ..!

Ginyu empieza a elevar su lo y se lanza con una patada que todos esquivan Y empieza a atacarlos

-tomen esto , esto y esto

Todos bloqueaban sus ataques

Puedo incrementar más mi fuerzas ¿Están listos? – cada golpe de Ginyu se hacía más fuerte De pronto llega a penas Goku en el cuerpo de Ginyu

-No sé cómo le hiciste jejeje…mejor te hubiera matado – se burla Ginyu

-muchachos Ese no soy yo! El ha intercambiado nuestros cuerpos!-grita Goku

-no…no puede ser ese es mi papá?

-tranquilo Gohan ,todo volvera a la normalidad , ha lo verás – masaki intenta calmar a Gohan

-el es Ginyu Ataque lo con todas sus fuerzas sin remordimient ,ahora que se ha vuelto más fuertes ataque lo con todas sus fuerzas.-ordena Goku

-aunque nos digas eso no creo que sea posible

-wajaja estupido! Acaso creen que podrán derrotarme?! Te recuerdo que este es tu cuerpo el cual sobrepasa los 180.000 no puedo perder!

" **Jajaja estupido no sabe la paliza que le daremos jaja** "piensa masaki sonriendo

-el…es verdad que es mi cuerpo pero nunca podrás usar el Kaio Ken ni mis otras técnicas , si no unes el cuerpo con la mente nunca podrás usar el verdadero poder.- dice Goku

-jejej el capitán Ginyu no cree en ese tipo de tonterías ahora te demostrare de lo que soy capaz .-

Ginyu eleva su ki Lo que más puede

-oye jece cuánto es mi poder de pelea?

-eh? 23.000-dice jece atónito

-que ….23.000…solo 23.000?!.- se sorprendió de Ginyu al saber que tenía tan poco ki

-En eso aparece Krilin y lo golpea por la espalda lanzando a Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku muy lejos y Krilin vuelve donde están los demás

-E…es verdad

-Puede que le ganemos está pelea

-E..es absurdo!grita Ginyu

En eso masaki lanza un katon goukakyou no jutsu (jutsu gran bola de fuego) hacía Ginyu y este lo esquiva ,pero aparece masaki delante de el

-Así como están las cosas no hay nada que temer ,grave error Ginyu .¿No Vegeta?- dice masaki mirándolo fijo a Ginyu

-Je me descubriste chiquilla .- aparece Vegeta

-el..es Vegeta .-dicw Ginyu

\- que esperas jefe ayúdame a pelear

-espera yo seré tu oponente de pelea .- habla Vegeta a jece

-vegeta .-se alegra Goku

-bah yo iba a pelear con jece pero se lo dejo todo a ud. vegeta.-le dice masaki en tono sarcástico

-muchacha no te interpongas en mi camino ¿oiste? .- le dice Vegeta

Masaki la ignora

-bueno…me toca pelear solo con ginyu ¿no? , está bien acá voy.-dice masaki sonriendo

\- ja masaki nos ayudará .-

Masaki volando hace una bola de ki y se la lanza a Ginyu

-No se preocupen no tienen por qué molestarse a pelear con el , a ustedes no les debe gustar pelear a alguien que tiene el cuerpo de Goku , déjenmelo a mi .- les dice masaki

-Pero….-dice Krilin

-Ya déjenmelo deben estar cansados descansen .-dice masaki ha lanzando le golpes de puño a Ginyu

-Está bien .-suspira Krilin

-Estará bien masaki es fuerte .- dice Gohan

Masaki lanza golpes de puño pero Ginyu los esquivaba

Ja con eso no me ganarás niña.- se ríe Ginyu ahora lanzándole patadas y golpes de puño, pero masaki los esquivaba y bloqueaba

" **que fuerza** " piensa masaki , la niña salta y esquiva el ataque y aparece por detrás a Ginyu y le lanza una bola de ki a Ginyu lanzándolo lejos y luego explota , pero a Ginyu no le hace mucho daño

Y se lanza al ataque pero masaki bloquea todos sus ataques

-me aburrí .- dijo el clon y masaki combinó su ki con su chakra

Ginyu le lanza una patada pero masaki la esquiva crea un clon y se lo lanza Ginyu ,el lo quita pero en eso salen 10 clones con el rasengan e impactan contra Ginyu

-waaa.- grita Ginyu siendo atacado

-jaja bien masaki .- dice Goku

De eso sale humo y el cuerpo de Goku estaba herido

-me las pagarás!.- grita Ginyu lanzándole un ataque de energía pero masaki lo desvía

-no me haces nada .- ríe masaki despectivamente Y crea el rasengan estilo fuego con lo

La bola crece cada vez más lo junta con las dos manos ,Ginyu la ataca pero masaki se traslada instantáneamente detrás de él , Gohan y Krilin estaban mirando la batalla y se ve una gran luz , Gohan cierra los ojos

-rasengan ha!.- grita masaki lanzando el ataque a Ginyu , hubo una explosión muy grande y masaki ha se estaba cansando así que dejó de juntar su ki con su chakra para solo usar su ki

Ginyu estaba sangrando y algo quemado, se veía muy débil Ginyu ,estaba mucho más herido que en la línea de tiempo original

-chiquilla!.-grita Ginyu enojado

-jejej creo que me pase .-dice masaki mirando a Goku

-masaki me ha sorprendido no imaginé que sea tan fuerte.- murmura goku

En eso se ve otra explosión y Vegeta aparece delante de Ginyu en el cuerpo de Goku

-v…vegeta no tenías por qué hacer eso.-dice Goku

-sigue siendo tan amable con las personas kakarotto Ya que así nunca serás un súper saiyajin

En cambio yo soy diferente .- se ríe Vegeta

-v..Vegeta acabó con jece , n no lo puedo creer .- se sorprende Ginyu

-callate .- le dice masaki lanzándole agujas sembon en la pierna perforándole la pierna y un brazo a ginyu

-bah …aun no has acabado niña con ese estupido de Ginyu ,estás siendo muy blanda con el todo porque está en el cuerpo de kakarotto

\- bueno… se lo dejo entonces .- le dice masaki haciendose a un lado

-a un lado!.- grita Vegeta lanzándose con todo a ginyu

Vegeta va y le lanza un gancho a Ginyu haciendo que escupa sangre , seguido le da un codazo que lo lanza lejos , rápidamente va y lo golpea nuevamente lanzándolo hacia el cielo y le da el golpe final con las dos manos lanzándolo a la tierra

-Ja ese Vegeta .- sonríe masaki arrogante mente

El cuerpo de Goku estaba tirado muy herido

Masaki va donde Goku en el cuerpo de goku

-Goku cuando regreses a tu cuerpo espero que sobrevivas.-le dice masaki un poco asustada

-Ja eso espero me dieron una paliza.-se ríe Goku

Pero en eso Vegeta se eleva y prepara su golpe final

-Este sera tu final!.-grita Vegeta

-basta no lo mates Vegeta!.-le grita Goku

-vegeta ya Ginyu está agonizando Ya basta!.- le grita masaki

-mierda.- murmura Ginyu quien a penas podía hablar

Vegeta va a toda velocidad hacia Ginyu

-cambio!.-grita Ginyu

-no puede ser!.- mira Goku

-bien! Ahora poder recuperar mi cuerpo!.- se mueve Goku hacia la técnica de Vegeta

-tengo que llegar a tiempo!.-exclama Goku

Goku se interpone en el ataque

-quitateee!.- le grita Ginyu pero es tarde

Los dos cambian sus cuerpos

Vegeta queda estupefacto parando su ataque

-q..que que pasó no entiendo .- observa Vegeta

-Que era esa luz?

-Acaso Goku trato de evitar el ataque de Vegeta?.- pregunta Krilin

masaki sonrie

-ahh ese es el mi de mi papá , mi papá ha recuperado su cuerpo .- se alegra Gohan

-estas seguro de eso Gohan?.- pregunta Krilin

\- con que Ginyu regreso a su cuerpo .- se da cuenta Vegeta

-jajame quedaré con tu cuerpo!.- grita Ginyu haciendo su técnica

-oh no .- murmura masaki

\- ahh Ya se.- Goku toma la Rana

\- cambiooo!-grita Ginyu

Pero Goku lanza la rana y se interpone entre el ataque y la rana, hubo una gran luz y paro el ataque

-y ahora que pasó?.- se pregunta Vegeta

-miralo tu mismo .- dice masaki sonriente

De pronto cae el cuerpo de Ginyu en cuatro patas y se va saltando

-ahhg lo logré aghh.- dice Goku

Todos llegan donde Goku

-Estás bien goku?.- pregunta krilin tocando a Goku

-Papá resiste.- también Gohan toca a goku

-Aghhh.- grita Goku Ya que tenía quemaduras graves por el ataque de masaki

-N…no me toquen , duele duele.- grita Goku

-Uy Goku tienes quemaduras bastante profundas

-Los dos tratan de levantar a Goku

-ay! Mi pierna.- grita Goku al pisar Ya que su pierna estaba llena de perforaciones junto con el brazo y al pisar apareció corriente y empezó a sangrar más la pierna

\- s…si que me han lastimado ustedes dos un poco más y me matas vegeta.-les dice Goku débil

\- discúlpame Goku , se me pasó la mano .-

\- kakarotto explícame qué le pasó a ginyu.-

\- e…e..el…q.. que acabas de ver que huyó era una rana y l..la rana que está allí es ginyu.- dice Goku casi desmayándose

-que?!.-exclama Vegeta

El clon se gira para ver a la rana ,ginyu se sorprende y trata de huir .

-jejej eres inofensivo eh? .- le dice masaki haciendo una mueca y riéndose

Vegeta también se gira a mirar a la rana

-no se como lo hiciste pero te aplastare .-

Y Vegeta patea a la rana

-d…dejalo en paz Vegeta en ese estado Ya no nos hará daño-

-bah está bien aunque me da lástima la vida que llevarás .- se burla vegeta

En eso Goku empieza a toser sangre

-papa!.- grita Gohan

\- oye Goku no te quedan más semillas?.-le pregunta Krilin acomodando a Goku pero el soltó un grito del dolor

-ahhh! …no.-responde Goku casi gritando

-jejeh , en estos momentos podría acabar con ustedes con poca dificultad ,solamente esa chiquilla me daría más problemas .- se jacta Vegeta

-vegeta no cabe duda de que eres un demente .- le dice Krilin enojado a Vegeta

-c…calmate...e…el no los matará .-tranquiliza Goku a krilin

-jaja exactamente y no es solo por las esferas del dragón sino también nesecito que me ayuden a pelear contra freezer especialmente kakarotto .-

-por eso, no tengo remedio mas que ayudar a kakarotto , síganme iremos dentro de la nave.-les dice vegeta entrando a la nave

Empiezan a mover a goku y el empieza a gritar por el dolor de las quemaduras

\- duele! m…mas lento.-dice goku

-de prisa no sabemos cuando llegará frezeer.-los apura vegeta

En eso llegan a la maquina y entran a goku a una maquina de recuperación

-esta es la maquina de recuperación, a pesar de ser un modelo antiguo por tratándose de el se recuperará bastante rápido. El modelo moderno lo destrui yo mismo-les muestra vegeta

-disculpa goku.-le dice masaki

-estás seguro que no se ahogará?.-pregunta krilin incrédulo

masaki nunca se imaginó que la nave sea tan grande y con tanta tecnología , en el anime y manga solo se mostraba "algo" a grandes rasgos de lo que es en realidad

-ahora les pasaré unos trajes de pelea, por lo menos los protegerá más que esas ropas que llevan puestas.- camina vegeta

-eh te refieres a un traje que como el que llevas tu?.-pregunta krilin

-yo….yo creo que son feos

-nah yo solo soy un clon me voy afuera , los espero.-dice masaki saliendo

La joven sale y se pone a pensar donde estará su yo verdadero, de pronto le llegan unos sentimientos de dolor y desesperación

"c **reo que estoy con nail** " piensa la niña y se va adentro para ver los nuevos trajes de los dos muchachos

En eso la Uchiha se topa con vegeta

-aun no ?.-pregunta masaki

-no, aun se están cambiando

-ya veo

-oye niña, después de esto y que acabe con kakarotto ,acabaré contigo también

-ja quiere recibir la misma paliza que le dí a ud. hace poco?.-pregunta la joven

-ahora soy mucho mas fuerte ,por si no lo sabes los saiyajines tras recibir un daño mortal y nos recuperamos nuestros poderes aumentan exponencialmente, así que no me volverás a humillar como antes

-bueno, puede que tenga razón…-dice el clon dándole la espalda y marchándose

-oye muchacha eres terrícola? ¿o que?

-si

-sea lo que sea sigues siendo una mujer y las mujeres son ,más débiles que los hombres

En eso aparece gohan y krilin

-vaya! Estas ropas son increíblemente ligeras, que injusticia tu llevas para pelear estas ropas y nosotros no…oye vegeta no tienes una armadura como la tuya, asi los brazos podrán moverse con más libertad.-se queja krilin

-esta armadura es un modelo antiguo

-estas hombreras no son ningún problema, también nos podemos mover con libertad…masaki segura que no quieres usar algo así?.-le pregunta gohan

-no, además soy un clon ,si fuera la verdadera puede que usara

-oye masaki, aun no sabes nada de tu yo verdadera?.-pregunta krilin

-no…nada

-cuanto le tomará en recuperarse a goku?

-no estoy seguro ,pero tratándose de el se recupera como en una hora .-le dice vegeta

" **diablos, goku en la línea original se recuperaba en 40 o 50 minutos,pero gracias a que lo ataque y lo herí mas ahora será una hora….esos 10 minutos o 20 minutos serán de más y muy primordiales para nuestra supervivencia** " piensa masaki

-ahora mismo iré a ver al gran patriarca, es probable que freezer pueda estar ahí ,pero no sabemos cual es la clave secreta para invocar a sheng long sino nuestros esfuerzos serán en vano…además puede que esté la Masaki real allá.-dice krilin

-yo tambíen iré.-camina gohan hacia krilin

-no iré solo , conmigo es más que suficiente, ustedes dos espérenme aquí.-se marcha krilin volando a toda velocidad

-gohan vamos afuera mientras esperamos que tu papa se recupera eh?.-le pregunta masaki

-está bien.- gohan la acompaña

Ya bien afuera el clon se atreve a hablarle a gohan

-perdón gohan.-le dice la joven

-eh por que?.-pregunta el niño

masaki activa el sharingan

-ayy esos ojos, me dan miedo.-se asusta gohan

Y masaki le hace un genjutsu

 _-que es esto?.-pregunta gohan_

 _-acá podemos hablar tranquilos el tiempo y el espacio acá no importan, te tengo que decir la verdad…no puedo seguir así, quiero que me comprendas.-le dice la joven_

 _Ella le muestra sus recuerdos y vivencias de que ellos salían en la tv_

 _-que?!.-queda espantado gohan_

 _-yo se el futuro gohan, ustedes son en mi dimension caricaturas animadas y parte de un comic…en esta son ustedes unos guerreros muy poderosos….-_

 _-t…tu nos mentiste….nos guardste eso.-le dice gohan con algo de ira_

 _-discúlpame gohan, escúchame…. según ese tipo que me habló, hay muchas dimensiones que son series en mi mundo y los autores de esas son profetas o sea vieron en sus sueños visiones estas dimensiones y de ahí crearon las series …-le dice el clon mostrándole imágenes, gohan queda en shock_

 _-si dices saber el futuro por que no preveniste todo esto?!.-le pregunta el niño con algo de rabia_

 _-si lo trate algo, como cuando trate de evitar todos los ataque hacia ti hace un rato…pero no puedo interferir mucho porque el tiempo tiene que pasar ,pase lo que pase tiene que pasar, eso lo aprendí con mucho dolor y sufrimiento.-le dice masaki recordando la muerte de piccolo y mostrándole todo e incluso ese ser desconocido que le borro la memoria y su lucha hasta el final por evitar la muerte de piccolo_

 _-p…pero…pero.-era lo único que decía gohan_

 _-lo siento gohan, trate de evitarlo,pero era un evento mayor, eso tenía que pasar.-le dice la niña derramando unas lagrimas_

 _Pasaron horas hablando y el clon le mostraba todo la verdad y lo que había pasado,evitando decirle el futuro y calmando al niño del shock que había sufrido_

 _gohan pasó por todas las emociones, hasta que ya estaba mas calmado_

 _-si te fijas y mi teoría es cierta, ustedes existen acá como personas y alla como personajes de televisión pero existen….yo debería existir acá pero no se como puedo ser una persona o algo, pero ustedes son reales existen como yo también soy real y existo,eso te tiene que quedar claro.-le dice el clon_

* * *

Hasta que llegó el capítulo, ahora se viene la saga de frezeer chan chan chan, el otro capítulo está cargado de emociones y peleas, junto con algo de sentimentalismo, jaja, .. disculpen por la demora, no deja de hacer el fic, pero me demoraremos y puede que mucho, pero no lo dejaré asi que este atentos en este año


End file.
